UNA VIDA COMPLICADA DyS Terminada
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena y Darién fueron descubiertos por sus padres besándose, este para evitar problemas dijo que eran novios, no quería tener inconvenientes por una menor de edad, entonces una noche la jovencita decide hacerle una visita a su "novio de mentira" pasan una noche juntos trayéndoles consecuencias a los dos, ahora tan solo 16 años y madre, este de solo 20 tendran una vida complicada
1. Chapter 1

- Buenos días mamá.- está bajando las escaleras

- Buenos días hija, ¿Ya te vas para la escuela? – le pregunto su madre

- Sí, ya es tarde.

- ¿Y te vas sola?

- Sí, Darién no va a pasar por mi hoy

- ¿Porque?

- Porque nos peleamos.- ella saliendo de la casa, se fue corriendo como siempre

- Hola.- mina corriendo

- Vamos a llegar tarde

- Sí, pero que podemos hacer.- mina sonriendo

- Vamos rápido.- ella

- Ok

Serena y mina llegaron rápido a la escuela

- Buenos días serena.- amy

- Hola amy, ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien.- ella sonriendo

- Amy, me entere que hoy, no abra muchas clases

- ¿Porque?

- No lo sé.

- Hola por fin las veo.- lita llegando

- Hola lita

- Saben, estoy cansada

- ¿Porque? – preguntaron serena y amy

- Es que mi mamá me pidió que la ayudara y la ayude

- ¡Qué bien! Saben… Darién y yo…. Peleamos ayer.- serena les comenta

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto amy

- Es que ya saben lo que hacen las parejas cuando se aman…- titubeando

- ¡No! ¿Ya? – lita sorprendida

- ¡Cállate! Te van a escuchar... - tapándole la boca

- Pero… serena sabes lo riesgo de tener relaciones con tu pareja, puedes quedar embarazada.- amy regañándola

- Lo sé pero… el problema es que… no me cuide.- avergonzada

- ¡¿Qué?! – atónitas amy y lita

- ¿Pero Darién que te dijo? – le pregunto lita

- Me dijo que si, salía embarazada me respondía pero… no me quiero casar

- Serena no seas irresponsable.- amy

- Pero

- Los 2 tienen la culpa por no cuidarse.- lita

- Sí lo sé pero…. Bueno dejemos que el tiempo decida

- Hay serena.- lita

Amy estaba muy molesta

Luego de ver sus clases cada quien, se fueron para su casa al llegar serena se fue para su habitación

- ¡Serena! Darién acaba de llegar.- grito su madre

- ¡Ya voy! – molesta y saliendo de la habitación

- Estás algo molesta.- notándolo ikuko

- Lo sé no se preocupe.- Darién

- Hola.- mirándolo

- Ven vamos a salir un rato.- este

- Vayan.- ikuko

- Ok mamá

- Vamos mi amor

- Sí, vamos

Darién y serena se fueron para afuera

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – alejándose de él

- No te emociones, vine a hablar contigo de lo que hace 2 semanas

- ¿Dime?

- Tenemos que saber sí, estás embarazada o no

- Tenemos que esperar 2 semanas más.- informa

- Ok, sí estás embarazada nos tendremos que casar

- No me quiero casar contigo.- anexa

- Lo tienes que hacer. Además sí no nos casamos tú padre nos mata y no pienses que vas a perder al bebé, eso nunca.- rudeza

- Estás loco… jamás haría algo así.- ofendida

- Qué conste serena

- ¡Que poco me conoces!

- Solo tengo conociéndote…. Mmm creo que 8 meses desde que nuestros padres tuvieron la brillante idea de comprometernos

- Sí me caes mal, Darién chiba

- Jajaja lo se

- No sé porque tengo que fingir, con todos que nos amamos

- Así es la vida

- Te odio

- Es mutuo cuídate, es lo único que te pido

- Tranquilo Darién

En eso salió kenji

- Bueno mi amor te dejo

- Chao mi amor.- dándole un beso

- ¡Que alegría! Ya estén de nuevo felices

- Sí kenji sabes que no puedo, estar peleado con mi serena hermosa

- Me alegro que estén tan enamorados

- Claro que sí, papá

- Ya me voy

- No te vayas hijo, quédate.- pidió kenji

- Ok

- Vamos para adentro

- Sí.- ella

Todos pasaron y comieron como a las 2 horas Darién se fue para su casa, mientras serena estaba en su habitación recordando cómo fue su primera

Hace 2 semanas

- Es mejor que les digamos la verdad a nuestros padres

- Sí, ya me canse de fingir

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Sí dale

- Solo tengo cerveza ¿tomas? – le pregunto

- Si.- mintiendo

- Ok

Darién le dio una cerveza al principio no le gusto pero luego comenzó a tomar de más y bueno eso hizo que serena comenzara seducir a este, como él también se encontraba tomado, no pudo negarse a una mujer tan hermosa y tuvieron intimidad

Actualidad

- ¿Porque? – Agarrando a luna y llorando - ¿Porque? ¿Me beso? Aquel día que nuestros padres nos vieran y ahora estamos en este lio, no quiero estar embarazada

En eso entra ikuko

- Hola hija

- Hola mamá.- limpiándose las lágrimas

- Sere ¿Qué te pasa estas rara?

- No me pasa nada malo mamá

- Segura

- Sí mamá

- Te dejo hija

- Ok mami

Ikuko se fue para su habitación mientras serena se quedo dormida

En casa chiba

- Darién cada día me gusta más serena para que sea tu esposa.- comenta su Endimión

- Sí papá lo que digas

- Serena es una buena chica, lo que tiene son 16 y tú 20 años pero la edad no importa

- Papá y si no me quiero casar con serena

- ¿Qué? No te atrevas, además serena tiene que ser tu esposa.- alterándose

- Pero…

- Pero nada

Los días pasaron hasta llegar las 2 semanas

Serena venia corriendo como siempre hasta que sintió un mareo asustada

- ¿Qué me pasa?

- ¿Serena te sientes bien? – le pregunto mina

- ¡No! Agárrame por favor

Mina la agarro y la sentó

- Serena estás muy pálida.- asustada

- Mina asustada.- estoy - comenzando a ponerse muy nerviosa

- Vamos muévanse.- rey llegando

- Mina déjame aquí.- serena

- ¿Qué pasa? – rey

- Serena está muy mal.- mina

-¿Qué tienes? – pregunto esta

- Creo…. Que mejor me voy.- sacando su celular y marcando al número de Darién

Darién agarrando la llama

- ¿Qué pasa?

Serena asustada

- Darién ven a buscarme no, me siento bien

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué paso?

- Ven.- cortando

- Tengo que irme

- Pero va a comenzar la reunión.- kenji

- Luego me cuentan.- saliendo de allí a toda prisa, serena estaba sentada en la banqueta allí llego, Darién ya que algunas veces la llevaba a la escuela

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Estoy muy mareada

Darién la levanto con cuidado y la ayudo a caminar y la subió en el carro

- Vamos para la clínica

- Ok

Darién se subió el carro arranco

- ¿Desayunaste? – le pregunto

- Sí, pero creo… que sí estoy embarazada no me ha bajado y…

- Vamos para la clínica hacerte un eco grama

- Ok lo que sea para saber sí estoy ¿o no?

- Está bien

Darién la llevo a la clínica al llegar, le dijeron que tomara agua para hacerle el eco grama

- Nombre de la paciente

- Serena de chiba.- mintió este

Serena solo lo miraba

- ¿Edad?

- 16.- él

- ¡16! – asombrada

- Sí es mi esposa

La secretaria no salía del asombro

- Pase

Darién pasó con serena

- La doctora michiru ya viene

- Gracias.- este

- Hola buenos días.- michiru

- Buenos días.- serena

- ¿Eres serena verdad? – michiru

- Sí

- Acuéstate allí.- michiru

Serena se acostó

- Vamos a levantarte la blusa un poco y bajarte la falta hasta aquí para hacerte el eco grama

- Ok

- Te voy a aplicar un gel es frio.- medica

- Está bien

- ¿Están emocionado? ¿Por saber? – les pregunto

- Sí, claro que sí.- respondió este

Michiru aplico el gel

- Aquí esta ¡Felicidades!, Estás embarazada tienes 4 semanas de gestación

Serena asustada las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

Darién solo la miraba

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es la emoción.- este

- Me imagino, pero te tienes que cuidar.- aconseja ella

- No se preocupe por eso

- Para el mes que viene te quiero aquí.- michiru

- Sí.- limpiándose las lágrimas

- Vámonos mi amor

Serena y Darién salieron de la clínica, se subió en el carro comenzó a llorar

- No llores

Serena muy molesta

- ¡Lo dices muy tranquilo! ¿Cómo no eres tú la que está embarazada?

Darién molesto

- ¡Ya basta! te dije que iba responder y lo hare. Nos casaremos

- No quiero.- llorando

Darién estaba muy mal nunca le ha gustado ver a una mujer llorar

- Serena no me gusta ver a nadie llorar, deja de llorar

Serena tranquilizándose

- Darién entiéndeme nunca volveré a ser la misma, no estoy preparada para ser madre

Hola vengo con una nueva historia, está terminada la escribí hace mucho tiempo es una historia muy linda y diferente, aquí se demuestra mucho la amistad de las chicas y el amor de cada pareja. Espero que les guste acepto comentarios buenos y malos. Si le gusta prometo subir capítulo más seguido ya que está terminada besos bye


	2. Una tregua

- Yo tampoco estoy preparado, pero tenemos que tenerlo, no voy a quitarle la oportunidad que nazca

- Sí, pero… mis papás me van a matar

- Déjame hablar con ellos

- Está bien… pero…

- Confía en mí

- Lo intentare

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No, me puedes dejar en casa de rey

- Está bien

Darién la dejo en casa de rey y se fue para la empresa hablar con su padre y suegro

En el templo

- Hola abuelo ¿esta rey? – pregunto serena

- Sí acaba de llegar, pero… ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás muy rara?

- No me pasa nada abuelo.- tratando de sonreír

Abuelo sin creerle

- Está bien, ve

Serena se fue para la habitación de rey, entrando

- ¡Rey! ¿Estás allí?

Rey saliendo del baño

- Sí aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa serena?

Serena abrazándola y comenzando a llorar

Rey preocupada

- ¿Qué pasa sere?

- Algo horrible.- llorando

- ¡Dime!

- Estoy embarazada

Rey asombrada

- ¿Qué?

- Sí pero… no estoy preparada

Rey gritando

- Pero sí estuviste preparada para estar con Darién

- Es que…. La verdad no lo planee no, se que paso esa noche…

- ¿Cómo? - Sin entender

- Es… que, no sé cómo explicártelo

- Cuéntame.- rey

En la empresa

- Papá necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Dime, qué pasa?

- Me caso

- ¿Qué?

- Sí papá, me caso con serena esta semana.- este

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Papá vas hacer abuelo

En eso entro kenji

- Abuelo.- alterado

- Kenji.- Darién

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- Sobresaltado

- Kenji tranquilízate, me voy a casar esta semana con serena.- pidió su yerno

- ¡Está semana! Será hoy mismo.- serio

- Ok pero….

- Ya kenji.- consuegro

- ¡Claro como no es tu hija!

- Darién, que decepción ¿Cómo pudiste embarazar a serena?

- La verdad papá, eso paso una noche y ya… no fue planeado

- Como sea, hoy te casas con serena y punto

- Ok

- Me imagino que, serena está dispuesta a casarse

- Bueno…

- Se casa y punto no voy a aguantar una deshonra en la familia

- Será así.- el novio

En casa Hino

- Ya serena, no llores.- pidió su amiga

- Rey ayúdame

- Claro que sí, vas a tener todo mi apoyo

- Rey solo te pido un favor

- Dime

- Que sea un secreto entre las 2.- refiriéndose a como concebido a su bebé

- Lo juro, pero ¿sabes algo?

- ¡Dime!

- Presiento que será una niña hermosa

- Ojala.- sonriendo

- Ven, lávate la cara

- Ok.- se lavo la cara y al rato se fue para su casa, al llegar se consiguió a Darién y al señor Endimión que la estaban esperando

- Que bueno que llegaste.- kenji serio

- Papá yo…

- Ya lo saben… pero

- ¿Pero qué?

- Nos tenemos que casar hoy.- le informo

- ¡Qué!

- Sí

- Pero…

- Pero que hija.- muy enojada su madre - hoy es la boda y punto

Serena estaba muy asustada, al rato llego el juez y se casaron, ella estaba muy mal pero… tenía que hacerlo, luego de casarse ikuko y kenji no le hablaban a serena para nada, algo que la puso triste

En la habitación de serena

- Serena ¿estás allí? – le pregunto su esposo

- Sí, pasa

Darién entrando

- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Ya me falta poco

- ¿Estás triste verdad?

- Sí lo estoy…. Pero que puedo hacer…. Ya no me quieren

- No digas eso, solo están molestos

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡No lo conoces como yo! – alterándose

- Lo sé…. Pero trato de ayudarte

- Lo siento déjame sola

- Ok.- salió de la habitación

Serena agarrando a luna

- Nos vamos pequeña

- Miau.- la gatita

- Ojala que nos vaya bien…

En eso entra samy

- Serena tonta.- su hermano

- Lárgate

- Eres una deshonra para la familia Tsukino

- ¡Ya vas a ver enano!- Pero en eso momento se sintió muy mareada, se desmallo

Samy asustado

- ¡¿Serena?! ¿Qué te pasa? - Moviéndola, gritando.- ¡papá! ¡Mamá! Vengan rápido serena se desmallo

- ¿Qué? - Preocupado

Kenji y Darién salieron corriendo para la habitación, allí estaba en el suelo desmallada

Darién cargándola

- Es mejor traer alcohol

- Búscalo samy.- le ordeno a su hijo

- Sí.- salió de la habitación

Darién asustado

- ¡Serena! Reacciona

Kenji preocupado

- ¡Vamos a llevarla para el hospital!

- Sí.- cargándola

Ikuko entrando

- Acuéstala Darién, eso es el embarazo horita reacciona

- Pero…..- Darién

- Aquí esta.- aquí está entrando samy

- Gracias.- Darién acostando a serena en la cama y agarrando frasco, se lo puso en la nariz

En eso serena comenzó a reaccionar

- ¿Está bien? – le pregunto este

Serena mirándolo

- Creo que sí, ¿pero qué paso?

- Te desmallaste.- él

- ¿Cómo te sientes hija?- pregunto su padre

- Bien papá

- Se los dije.- ikuko saliendo

- Vamos papá.- su hijo

- Sí

Darién mirándolos

- ¿Son así de fríos contigo siempre?

Serena volteando a otro lado

- Sí, pero…. Ya estoy acostumbrada

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

- Es que…. Samy me provoco y no recuerdo más nada

- Va me a escuchar

- ¡No! Agarrándolo.- déjalo así

- Para la próxima no me voy a contener, ok

- Ok

- ¿Ya terminaste de acomodar las cosas?

- Sí

- Cuando te sientas bien, nos vamos

- Vámonos ya

- ¿Ya?

- Sí

Darién y serena se fueron de la casa y llegaron a su departamento

- Me imagino que estas, cansada

- Un poco

- Ven acuéstate

- Ok

- A partir de hoy compartiremos la cama, ya que no tengo otra habitación. Bueno… sí hay pero es para el bebé ¿o quieres una casa?

Serena mirándolo

- No quiero una casa, estamos bien así creo yo…

- Ok perfecto

- ¿En dónde me cambio?

- Hazlo en la habitación

- Ok.- se cambio mientras Darién veía uno papeles de la empresa como a la hora, este entro a la habitación se cambio y se acostó a dormir

Darién mirando a serena como dormía

- Están hermosa, pero tiene un genio.- serena se movió y lo abrazo - Oye mejor así -abrazándola

Ya había amanecido

Serena despertó: Mmm que bien dormí, mirando que estaba en el pecho de Darién asombrada ¿qué hago aquí?

Darién se movió

Serena en su mente: Mejor me levanto, se levanto con cuidado y se dio un baño para irse hablar con las chicas

En eso Darién se despertó

Darién levantándose de la cama

- ¿Qué hora es? - Agarrando el reloj - ya es tarde tengo que salir hablar con Andreu sobre la universidad

En eso salió serena en baño

- Hola.- serio

- Hola

- Voy a salir

- Yo también

- ¿Para donde?

- Para la casa de rey, pero ¿Por qué? Tengo que decirte para donde voy

- ¿Porque? ¡Eres mi esposa!

- Eso no te da derecho, a gobernar mi vida.- molestándose

- Mientras estés embarazada yo te diré sí sales ¿o no?

- ¡Estás loco!

- Ni tanto.- metiéndose al baño

- ¡Lo odio! - Tocándose el vientre.- sí no fuera por ti… estaría más feliz

Darién bañándose

- Serena es tan terca, no sabe que un embarazo es de cuidado

Serena se termino de vestir y preparo su desayuno

En eso sale Darién ya vestido

- ¿Me imagino que me hiciste el desayuno?

- Jajaja claro que no

- Pero… yo soy tu esposo

- Está bien… no te quejes por Dios.- levantándose y preparando algo rápido

- Sí me gusta.- en eso comenzó a sonar el celular - bueno... Sí soy yo, Ok nos vemos pero que sea seguro adiós

- Toma

- Gracias.- sonriendo - hoy no voy a llegar porque, tengo una reunión de la universidad

- Ok

- Sí te sientes mal me dices, bueno voy a preparar todo

- Ok, Darién es raro.- al verlo alejarse

En eso suena el teléfono de casa

Serena agarrando

- Bueno casa chiba

- ¿Se encuentra Darién?

- Sí ¿Quién lo busca?

- Su novia

- Su novia, estará equivocada Darién no tiene novia

- Claro que si… yo soy su novia

- Lo siento pero, es imposible porque Darién es mi ¡esposo! - Cortando

En eso venia Darién

Serena molesta

- ¿Cómo es eso que tienes novia?

- Novia… ah… ya…

- ¡Darién!

- ¿Celosa?

- Claro que no.- molesta - pero no voy hacer la cornuda de nadie me escuchaste ¡muy bien!

Darién sonriendo

- Ok. Debió de ser wuanda es una amiga

- Qué conste porque sí, descubro que tienes una novia no me vez más nunca en tu vida Darién chiba

- He, no me amenaces

- Darién conóceme por las buenas no por las malas

Darién estaba muy pensativo

En el templo

- Así pasaron las cosas.- rey contándole solo lo mínimo

Amy asombrada

- Serena embarazada

- Pero... ella nos había contado.- recuerda lita

- ¿Pero Darién va a responder? – pregunto mina

- Sí

- Pero serena está muy joven.- lita

- Solo 16 años.- mina

- Ojala que tenga un embarazo sano.- amy

- Ojala que sí.- rey

En casa Chiba tsukino

- Nos vemos.- serena

- ¿Quién te dijo que te ibas?

Serena molesta

- ¡Ya déjame! - En eso sintió una punzada en el vientre – hay - agarrándoselo

Darién asustado

- ¿Estás bien?

- No se me dio una punzada

- Siéntate a lo mejor es algo malo

- No creo

- Es mejor ir para el doctor

- No

- Pero sí, eres terca

- A lo mejor son gases yo que se

- Es mejor que me quede contigo

- No exageres

- No sabes nada un embarazo mal cuidado, te puede causar la muerte

Serena asustada

- Mentiroso

- Pregúntale a mi padre como murió mi madre.- serio

- ¿En serio?

- Sí

- ¿Pero qué paso?

- Te voy a contar, mi padre me conto que cuando mi madre salió embarazada solo tenía 22 años estaba en buena edad para tenerme, pero mi madre se confió y no se cuido como debía y cuando me tuvo murió en el parto

- Lo siento, no sabía nada

- Muy pocos lo saben

- Que mal, te juro que me voy a cuidar

- Me lo juras

- Sí ¡te lo juro!

- Ok confiare en ti

- ¿Me puedo ir?

- Sí, pero yo te llevo

- Vámonos

Darién llevo a serena par el templo la dejo allí se fue para la casa de Andreu

Andrew asombrado

- ¿Te casaste?

- Sí, te he dicho mil veces

- Felicidades pero…. ¿porque? – le pregunto su amigo

- Porque voy hacer papá

- Wow amigo felicidades

- Gracias

- ¿Estás feliz con la noticia?

- La verdad, si ya quería tener un hijo

- Me alegro

- Gracias ¿pero qué vamos hacer?

- Ya te voy a decir

- Ok

En el templo

- Ya rey nos dio la noticia de tu embarazo.- amy

- Felicidades.- lita

- Sí felicidades.- mina

- Gracias.- tratando de sonreír

- ¿Dijimos algo malo? – pregunto amy

- No es que… todavía no me cae

- Eso es horita, pero luego te vas a acostumbrar.- rey

- Ok

- Me imagino que Darién está feliz.- lita

- Sí, está muy feliz, me cuida

- Claro, serena un embarazo tiene sus riesgos.- mina

- Lo mismo me dijo Darién

- Sí, quieres te pones con mi primo seiya, el es especialista de embarazos a partir de 12 años en adelante.- amy

- Gracias amy

- De nada

- ¿Cuéntanos y para cuando es la boda? – lita

- Me case ayer.- les comenta

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron sus amigas

- Sí mi papá me caso ayer con Darién de una vez

- Pero tan rápido.- amy

- Si

- Bueno…. No importa ¿todavía no te has casado por la iglesia? – rey

- Todavía no

- Para la iglesia haremos una fiesta enorme.- lita sonriendo

- Sí buena idea.- mina

- Decidido tenemos que organizar todo.- Emocionada rey

- Chicas espérense tengo que hablar con Darién primero

- Sí es verdad.- amy

En casa de Andreu

- ¡Con todo esto ¿vamos hacer el trabajo? – le pregunto Darién

- Sí pero sí quieres lo hago yo así disfruta tu luna de miel.- le comenta su amigo guiñándole el ojo

Darién avergonzado

- Andreu

Andreu riéndose

- Jajaja

- Ya deja

- Es enserio Darién yo hago el trabajo

- Gracias

- De nada, para eso estamos los amigos

En el templo

- Jajajaja en serio.- serena divertida

En eso llega Nicolás

- Nicolás.- rey

- Hola ya volví.- este

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto serena

- Bien

- ¿Y cómo te fue? – rey

- Muy bien gracias a Dios, ya no creo volver

- Qué bueno.- sonriendo

- Creo que es hora de irme.- serena

- Sí quieres te acompañamos para tu casa.- ofreció amy

- vámonos

- Sí, vamos.- lita

- Nos vemos.- mina

- Ok gracias por la visita

- De nada.- dijeron las chicas

Serena se fue con las chicas, al llegar se dio un baño, comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, se acostó a dormir mientras que Darién había terminado de ayudar a Andreu para irse a la casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién entrando hacia la habitación y viendo a serena que estaba durmiendo

- Parece que está muy cansada

En eso serena comenzó a moverse

Darién sentándose en la cama

- Serena

Serena abriendo los ojos lentamente

- Darién

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Más o menos

- ¿Y eso?

- Cuando llegue comencé a sentirme muy mareada y con nauseas

- Pero eso es normal

- Sí, pero no sabía que era así

- Cuando vamos para la doctora michiru, le decimos que te ponga unas pastillas

- No, ya cambie de doctor me voy con seiya un primo de amy que controla embarazos de 12 hasta adelante

- Mmm me parece buena idea

- A mí también me pareció

- ¿Ya cenaste?

- No

- Quédate en la cama, voy a preparar algo

- ¿Me vas hacer algo?

- Sí

Serena sonriendo

- Gracias

Darién un poco apenado

- De nada

Darién salió de la habitación comenzó a preparar la cena, como a la hora estaba listo todo

Serena mirando la tele

- Jajaja que divertido

Darién entrado con la comida

- ¿Parece que estas muy entretenida?

Serena sonriendo

- Sí es que me gusta mucho, ver este programa

- A veces lo veo

- Yo cuando puedo

Darién dándole la comida

- Toma

- Gracias ya tenía hambre

- De nada

Serena apagando la tele

- A comer

- Sí

Serena y Darién comieron muy a gusto, luego se pusieron a ver tele hasta quedarse dormidos, los días pasaron ya serena tenía casi 7 semanas de embarazo

- Darién vámonos tengo que ir para el medico

- Ok pero, te dejo luego paso por ti

- Suerte con tu examen

- Gracias

- Vámonos

- Sí

Darién dejo a serena en la clínica y luego se fue para la universidad

En la clínica

- ¿La señora serena de chiba?

Serena levantándose

- Soy yo

- Pase

- Gracias

- De nada

Serena entro al consultorio

- ¡Buenas días!

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Tú eres serena?

- Sí

- 16 años

- Sí

- Siéntate vamos hablar muy seriamente

Serena asustada

- Ok

- Los embarazos a temprana edad son muy riesgosos, puede a ver muchos problemas, como problemas al dar a luz, el bebé no se desarrolle bien y los albortos espontáneos a veces el cuerpo rechaza los fetos y no deja que se desarrollen ya sea que la matriz este débil o allá problemas en los ovarios, para poder llevar un embarazo sano hay que tomar muchas precauciones evitar caídas, golpes, pleitos… etc., ¿tienes una duda?

- Jajaja medio entendí

Seiya sonriendo

- Ok

- Doctor lo único que sé, es que tengo que cuidarme

- Exacto ¿dime? ¿Estás realizando actividades sexuales?

Serena rojo como un tomate

- Este… jajaja.- nerviosa

- No seas penosa dime

- Bueno…. Solo una vez

- Ok ya entendí

- No me haga tantas preguntas

- Perdón pero tengo que saber, para conocer tú caso

- Está bien

- Vamos hacerte un eco grama

Serena asintió

- Vamos levántate para que te acuestes

Serena se levanto y se acostó en la cama, en eso seiya comenzó aplicar el gel

- Aquí está el bebé

- En serio.- emocionada

- Sí, parece que vas a tener un niño

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque el bebé esta casi formado, y los varones se forman más rápido que las niñas

- En serio.- asombrada

- ¿Por las fechas que estamos? Parece que nace para e de agosto

- Vaya el mes de Darién

- ¿De tu esposo?

- Sí de mi esposo

- Felicidades

- Gracias

En la universidad

- ¿Y cómo va el embarazo de serena? – le pregunto Andrew

- Por los momentos de maravilla

- Me alegro

- Gracias

- Vamos a terminar

- Sí dentro de un rato es el examen

- ¿Estudiaste?

- Sí ¿y tú?

- Sí, pero ojala que salgamos bien

- Sí ojala

- Vamos a terminar de comer

- Sí

En la clínica

- Toma. Esto son los medicamentos que te tienes que tomar.- seiya

- ¿Pero porque me los das?

- Es que así se que, mis pacientes se están tomando el medicamento que, yo le di

- Ok

- Nos vemos cuando tengas 10 semanas

- Gracias.- salió del consultorio, en eso comenzó a llamar al celular de Darién pero sonaba fuera de área

Seiya saliendo del consultorio

- ¿Qué paso?

- Parece que mi esposo está en, una área que no me puede contestar la llamada

- ¿Vives muy lejos yo te llevo?

Serena apenada

- No como cree

- Vamos no hay problema

- Me puede dejar en la universidad que queda en el sur

- Yo voy para allá

- Gracias

- De nada

Serena y seiya se fueron para la universidad, mientas Darién ya estaba entregando el examen y salió del salón

Seiya estacionando el carro

- Bueno ya llegamos

- Mil gracias.- sonriendo

- De nada

Serena entro a la universidad al entrar algunos chicos se le quedaron mirando

- ¿Por qué me miran así? – Algo asustada

En eso venia una chica

- Buenas días.- serena

- Buenos días

- ¿Por casualidad conoces a Darién chiba?

- Claro que sí, soy mau

- Mau.- repitió esta

- Ven vamos a buscarlo

- Sí

- ¿Y que eres de Darién?

- Soy su esposa

- Su… esposa

- Sí

En eso venia Darién

- Darién

Darién asombrado al ver a serena

- Hola mi amor.- abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios - ¿y eso que estas por aquí?

- Es que te estaba llamando y no me contestaba, me acorde del examen

- ¿Y cómo esta todo?

- Bien.- sonriendo

- Nos vemos Darién

- Adiós mau

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Es una compañera

- ¿Cuándo quieras nos vamos?

En eso llega seiya

- ¿El es tu esposo?

Darién algo celoso

- Sí ¿por?

- Soy seiya kou, el doctor de serena

- Mucho gusto Darién chiba ¿Cómo esta mi esposa y el bebé?

- De maravilla.- sonriendo

- Que bueno

- Los dejo, voy a buscar a mis hermanos.- yéndose

- Es joven el doctor

- Sí medio guapo

- Oye…- poniéndose bravo

- No te molestes

- Cuando estés a mi lado, no me gusta que te fijes en nadie

- Darién es solo una broma perdón.- bajando la cabeza

Darién sintiéndose mal

- No perdóname tú a mí

- Ok perdóname tú a mí y yo a ti

- Trato hecho.- sonriendo

En otro lado

- Sí es la esposa wuanda

- Como Darién se atrevió.- molesta

- Pero Darién y tú, no tenían nada serio

Hola gracias por sus comentarios, tranquilas las que leen Comenzar de nuevo pronto actualizare, sí veo sus comentarios puede ser que actualice dos veces por día, les envió un beso. Feliz tarde


	3. Sustos

- Sí pero…- wuanda

- Ya está casado.- mau

- Pero esa chica no aparenta tener más edad que 16 o 17 años

- No se.- mau

En eso llega seiya

- Seiya ¿Cómo estás? – wuanda saludándolo

- Muy bien ¿y que están mirando? – le pregunto él

- A mi amigo Darién

- El esposo de serena

- ¿La conoces? – le pregunto mau

- Es mi paciente

- Tú paciente, ó sea que es menor de edad.- wuanda

- Sí, solo tiene 16 años

-16.- impresionada mau

- Qué raro, que Darién se caso con esa niña.- esta

- Yo no sé, me voy a buscar a yaten

- Adiós.- mau

En la placita de la universidad

- Creo que es hora de irnos.- serena

- Ok vámonos, ya es tarde

En eso venia Andreu

- Hola.- este

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? - ella Saludándolo

- Muy bien.- sonriendo - ya Darién me dio la noticia del bebé

- Sí, es muy buena noticia.- ella

- Claro que sí, yo soy el padrino

- De eso no cabe duda.- este

Serena solo sonrió

- Vámonos mi amor

- Adiós Andreu.- ella

- Adiós.- Andrew

Darién y serena se fueron para la casa, al llegar serena se cambio y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo mientras Darién se había ido a la habitación a dormir un poco, ya que tenía algo de sueño, las horas pasaron Darién despertó

Serena en la sala

- ¡Buenas tardes!

- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 3

- Tan tarde

- Sí, el almuerzo está listo

- Tengo algo de hambre

- Ok.- caminando hacia la cocina

Darién atrás de ella

- Oye serena estaba pensando en que comenzáramos a acomodar la habitación del bebé

- Pero creo que es demasiado pronto

- La verdad, sí pero es que sería bueno que cuando nazca nuestro bebé, tenga todo

- Es verdad, sabes el doctor me dijo que, puede ser que el bebé sea un niño

Darién emocionado

- ¡Un niño! Eso sería muy bueno

- Te gusta la idea

- Me encanta la idea

- Me alegro mucho

Darién agarrando jugo de la nevera

- Creo que hay que hacer las compras

- Sí, eso te iba a decir.- poniendo el plato en la mesa

Darién sentándose

- Gracias se ve delicioso

- Espero que te guste

En la empresa

- ¿Kenji no sabes nada de serena? – le pregunto Endimión

- No desde que se caso

- ¿Todavía molesto?

- Demasiado diría yo esa, niña es un dolor de cabeza

- No digas eso serena es una niña muy dulce

- Eso sí, pero muy tonta

- Yo no me explico porque te expresas así de serena, es tu hija

- Sí es mi hija, pero es un dolor de cabeza

- Mejor hablemos de otro tema

- Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién terminando de comer

- Serena

- ¡Dime!

- ¿Por qué no vamos a pasear?

- Gracias por la invitación, pero ando medio mareada y no quiero salir

Darién levantándose de la silla

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, pero me voy a acostar

- Ven te ayudo a hasta la habitación

- Gracias

Darién acompaño a serena hasta la habitación

- Acuéstate

- No te preocupes tanto

- Cómo quieres que no me preocupes, sí está en juego tu vida y la de mi hijo

- Darién ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Por qué me besaste la 1 vez que nos conocimos?

- Bueno…. Yo la verdad me gustaste demasiado, pero nunca pensé que ese beso trajera tantos problemas para ti y para mí

- Me estás diciendo que te guste ese momento y nada más

Darién acercándose a ella

- Todavía me gustas, la verdad me gustas demasiado para mi gusto

Serena estaba muy nerviosa, quitándose

- Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema

- Tú fuiste que comenzaste

- Lo sé pero solo tenía esa duda, nada más

- Serena.- sonriendo - acuérdate que soy tu esposo

Serena mirándolo

- Lo sé y…

- Como esposa tienes que cumplir

- ¡Qué! - toda roja

- Tenemos casi 4 semanas de casados y no hemos hecho nada

- Y tampoco lo abra.- mirándolo

- ¿Qué? Ósea que vas hacer mi esposa de lujo.- indignado

- Sí

- Ok si así van hacer las cosas, está bien

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Yo me entiendo

- Vete quiero estar sola

- Adiós.- yéndose, se fue para la sala a ver tele

Mientras serena se quedo pensando en las palabras de Darién, hasta quedarse dormida, las horas pasaron ya había amanecido serena se estaba poniendo el uniforme para irse, Darién solo la miraba

- ¿Segura que la ropa no te molesta?

- Todavía no

- Me avisas para comprarte la ropa que sea necesaria

- Ok, yo te aviso.- terminando de vestirse en eso sonó el celular.- bueno

- Serena ¿vas a venir?

- Sí kelvin, sí voy dile a amy y a lita que me esperen

- Ok nos vemos.- cortando

- ¿Quién es kelvin?

- Un compañero de clases.- peinándose el pelo

- Apúrate para llevarte

- Eso hago

En eso sonó el celular de serena

- Bueno

- Serena date prisa es que tenemos que irnos para un viaje.- lita

- Lo sé pero, no me llamen

- Ok

Serena terminado

- Ya vámonos

- Vámonos

Darién llevo a serena hasta la entrada allí serena se reunió con las amigas y se fueron para un viaje escolar que solo va a durar 1 día, a Darién le pareció bien, ya que las chicas cuidarían muy bien

En el bus

Amy tocándole el vientre

- ¿Ya se está empezando a notar?

- Sí, pero es por momentos, luego no se me nota

- Eso que tienes solo 7 semanas.- lita

- Todavía faltan unos meses

- Sí, es verdad.- mina

- Gracias por invitarme.- rey

- Es bueno verte.- serena

- Igualmente

- Tenía ganas de venir.- comenta serena

- Serena tenemos que cuidarte mucho.- amy

- Sí, me alegro que Darién me allá dejado venir.

- Darién es un amor.- mina

- Es muy maduro.- amy

- Es verdad.- su esposa

En la universidad

- Hola Darién.- wuanda

- Hola wuanda

- Darién ¿no sabía que te habías casado?

- Sí, me case muy enamorado y con un bebé en camino

- Felicidades

- Gracias

- ¿Y edad tiene tu esposa?

- 16 años

- Wow muy joven

- Sí, pero así la quiero

- Wow ni conmigo que tuvimos meses

- Lo de nosotros fue un juego y lo sabes

- Sí lo se

- Te dejo.- yéndose

- Ni creas que te voy a dejar así como así.- susurro wuanda

En la excursión

- Por fin llegamos.- serena

- Sí es verdad.- rey

- Serena vamos para el hotel para que descanses un poco.- amy

- Sí es verdad

- Vamos.- sonriendo

Las chicas se fueron con serena para el hotel, ahí serena se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir un rato, mientras ella dormía las chicas salieron un rato a comer, como a las 2 hora despertó serena

Serena poniéndose una camisa algo suelta y un pantalón

- Creo que es hora de comer bebé

Rey entrando a la habitación

- Que bueno que despertaste para que vamos a comer algo

- Sí vamos

- Poco a poco se va a notar.- comenta rey

- Ojala que sea pronto

Lita entrando

- Vamos serena

- Sí, vamos

Las chicas se fueron a acompañar a serena, serena comió comida sana ya que tenía una dieta especial

X mirando a serena

- ¿Disculpe usted es familiar de señor kenji?

- Sí soy su hija serena

- Mucho gusto soy Haruca Tenou un amigo de tu padre

- Ah…. Ok

- Kenji me dijo que te había casado

- Sí, soy esposa de Darién chiba

Haruca: El hijo de Endimión que bien, bueno te dejo cuídate

- Bye

- Está guapo.- rey

- Guapísimo es poco.- mina

Lita yendo con las bebidas

- Tomen

- Gracias.- serena

- Tengo ganas de comer pastel.- mina

- Yo también.- rey

- Yo quiero helado.- amy

- Cállense no ven que no puedo comer eso.- serena haciendo puchero

- Es verdad pobre de ti.- rey

- Vamos a comer otra cosa.- lita

- Sí otra cosa.- mina

- Serena ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? – amy

- Sí, vamos

Las chicas se fueron a caminar ya que había un paisaje hermoso

Serena sentándose en el pasto

- ¡Qué hermoso lugar!

- Está divino.- mina

- ¿Me hace recordar cuando vine con Nicolás? – rey

Todas mirando a rey

- Qué.- toda apenada

Serena toda picarona

- Parece que otra pasó a otra etapa

- Eso no.- alterada

- Chicas dejen a rey.- amy defendiéndola

- Parece que la vamos a pasar divertido.- lita

- Sí jajaj.- serena divertida

Las horas pasaron y las chicas se fueron para la excursión luego se fueron para el hotel a descansar, se sintió un poco mal pero no fue nada grave

En Tokio

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Qué extraño, que serena no me ha llamado

En eso suena el teléfono

- Bueno.- este

- Hola ¿Darién?

- Hola papá ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, solo llamaba para invitarlos para la casa a ti a sere

- Serena no está, se fue para una excursión

- Que mal hijo

- Sí

- Bueno te dejo.- cortando

- Que padre, Dios

En la excursión

- Tengo mucho sueño.- bostezando

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunto rey

- Más o menos, gracias por acompañarme

- De nada.- sonriendo

- Buenas noches.- quedándose dormida

Ya había amanecido en la mañana llamo a Darién, le conto como se la paso, este le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que iba por ella para la escuela

En el bus

Serena mareada

- Esto es horrible, no aguanto

Rey un poco asustada

- Sere respira profundo

- Señor puede parar para un hospital es que mi amiga, está embarazada.- pidió amy

- Sí, vamos para un hospital ya

Lita dándole fresquito

- Mina apúrate prepara la azúcar con agua

Mina nerviosa

- Ya estoy terminado

- Sere respira.- rey preocupada

- No me siento nada bien

- Listo.- mina

Rey se lo dio con cuidado

- Bébetelo sere

Serena se lo tomo todo

- Ya vamos a llegar.- amy

- Ya llegamos.- el manéjate

Entre kelvin y otro compañero ayudaron a serena bajar del bus y la llevaron a hacia el hospital, al entrar le consiguieron la a tención algo baja y la azúcar también, la dejaron un rato hasta que se normalizo

- Gracias a Dios.- amy más tranquila

- Sí.- mina

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? – lita

- Sí

- Vámonos para Tokio

- Disculpen, no era mi intención molestarlos.- esta apenada

- No te preocupes serena.- todos sus compañeros

Serena sonriendo

- Gracias

- Ahora si vámonos

- ¡Sí!- todos

El bus arranco para ir a Tokio, al llegar serena llamo a Darién y él la fue a buscar, luego Darién y serena se fueron para el departamento al llegar ella se acostó a dormir, mientras este estaba leyendo un libro

En casa Aino

- Qué cansada estoy.- mina bostezando

- Mina

- Hola mamá.- sonriendo, ya que su madre muy poco la visitaba

- Me llamo, tu amiga rey dice que cuando descanses que vayas para su casa

- Gracias mamá

- De nada hija

Mina termino de acomodar las cosas y salió para el templo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena levantándose de la cama

- Mmm que hora serán

- Casi las 7

- Darién.- mirándolo

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

- Más o menos ya que tuvieron que llevarme, al hospital

Darién preocupado

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

- Me consiguieron la tención baja y la azúcar también

- Es grave

- Sí pero, el doctor me dijo unas cosas

- Gracias a Dios que solo fue un susto nada más

- Parece que el bebé no me dejara vivir bien.- sonriendo

- Es mejor que descanses un poco

- Me siento bien.- sonriendo - pero tengo hambre

- Ok, voy a preparar algo

- Gracias

Darién le preparo la cena a serena, los días pasaron ya serena tenía 3 meses de embarazo

- Te dejo en casa de tu padre y luego paso por ti.- este

- Solo estaré de pasadita solo voy a buscar a luna.- comenta ella

- Vámonos

Darién y serena se fueron para la casa Tsukino, al llegar ikuko lo recibió muy alegre pero kenji y samy estaban algo molesto con la visita de serena, al rato Darién se fue para la empresa ya que tenía que ayudar a su padre en unas finanzas

Serena levantándose del mueble

- Voy a buscar a luna

- Luna te ha estado extrañando.- le dice su madre

- Lo sé mamá, por eso la vengo a buscar

- Me alegro que no te, hallas olvidado de ella

- Claro que no mamá

- Sí llévatela, está muy fea

- No te metas con luna tarado

- Samy deja de molestar a serena, no vez que está embarazada

Samy molesto

Serena subiendo las escaleras y metiéndose para la habitación, viendo que luna estaba acostada en la cama

- Luna.- sonriendo

Luna se fue con serena y la lambio toda la cara, ella solo sonreía muy contenta

- Luna está feliz.- ikuko

- Yo también lo estoy

- Por fin se van a llevar a esa gata estúpida.- samy molestando de nuevo

- No te metas con luna.- rempujándolo

- No me rempujes.- devolviéndole el golpe haciendo que se callera y se diera con la mesita en el vientre - no te metas conmigo

- Samy estás loco.- su madre yendo en donde estaba serena - ¿hija estas bien?

Serena levantándose

- No sé.- en eso sintió un dolor en el vientre - hay me duele - asustada

Ikuko preocupada

- Vamos para llevarte para la clínica

- Mamá tengo miedo.- asustada

- Tranquila

Ikuko ayudo a serena a bajar con cuidado las escaleras

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto kenji

- Samy la tiro y le duele el vientre.- su esposa

- A lo mejor no es nada

Serena agarrándose el vientre

- Mamá me duele

- Vámonos

- Van a ver que no es nada.- su padre

Ikuko no le hizo caso y se llevo a serena para la clínica mientras esta llamaba a seiya, le conto todo seiya le dijo que fuera lo más rápido posible, ikuko llego al hospital, serena comenzó a manchar, seiya estaba muy asustado, mientras ikuko llamo a Darién para que fuera para la clínica, este llego casi a los 10 minutos

Darién preocupado

- Dios mío porque se tardan

- No lo se

- ¿Y ese mocoso me va a escuchar? – molesto

- Darién, samy tuvo toda la culpa, el fue que comenzó

- Ikuko me vas a perdonar, pero samy va a tener su merecido, sí algo le pasa a serena y al bebé

Ikuko se quedo callada

En eso venia seiya

- Darién.- el medico

- ¡Dime! ¿Qué paso? – pregunto angustiado

- Serena estuvo a punto de perder al bebé, no entiendo como pasaron las cosas, pero gracias a Dios todo está bien, ya salieron del peligro

Darién e ikuko

- Gracias a Dios

- Serena está más estable, Darién puedes pasar.- seiya

- Gracias.- yendo hacia la habitación en donde estaba serena, entro allí estaba ella tocándose el vientre ya que lo tenía abultado - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¡Darién!

- ¿Dime cómo te sientes?

- Mejor.- mirando el monitor que estaba cerca de ella, así ponían escuchar los latidos del bebé - por mi culpa casi… - comenzando a llorar

Darién acercándose a ella

- Por favor no llores, no fue tú culpa, es culpa de samy

- El no

Darién serrándole la boca con el dedo

- No lo justifiques

- Darién por favor no le hagas nada

- Porque me lo dices tú

- Gracias

Darién tocándole el vientre

- Mi campeón

- Gracias a Dios seiya hizo todo lo posible, para que no le pasara nada a nuestro bebé

- La verdad se lo agradezco mucho

- Darién tengo sueño

- Duerme

Serena cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida, Darién se quedo con ella cuidándole el sueño

En sala de espera

- Señora hay que cuidar a serena mínimo por casi 2 meses.- seiya

- Ok gracias

Seiya se fue en eso llegaron las chicas ya que ikuko las llamo

- ¿Y como esta? – pregunto mina

- Bien.- progenitora

- Gracias a Dios, que no paso nada malo.- rey

- Sí es verdad.- amy

- ¿Podemos verla? – le pregunto lita

- No, Darién esta con ella

- Me imagino que Darién estaría muy asustado.- comenta amy

- Sí, pero ya esta mas aliviado

- Gracias a Dios, todo pasó a un susto

Lita: Vamos a esperar que salga Darién

En la habitación

Darién estaba muy molesto, se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación

- ¿Podemos verla? – pregunto lita

- Sí, sí pregunta por mi dile que me fui para la casa a buscar ropa

- Ok.- rey

Darién se fue para la casa Tsukino mientras manejaba estaba muy alterado, pero comenzó a escuchar música y se relajo un poco, en eso baja del carro comenzó a sonar el timbre

Kenji abriendo la puerta

- Hola Darién

- Hola ¿en donde esta samy?

- Esta...

En eso venia samy bajando las escaleras

Darién yendo en donde estaba el y agarrándolo por el cuello

- Primera y última vez que te metas con serena.- tirándolo al piso de golpe

Kenji alterado

- ¡Darién!

- Kenji no te metas, por culpa de samy casi serena pierde al bebé, tan solo de pensarlo me provoca matarte

Samy estaba muy asustado

- Darién solo fue un accidente.- su suegro

- Lo sé.- muy molesto - serena tiene a alguien que la protege así, que ni se te ocurra a ponerle un dedo encima porque te mato

- Darién.- kenji

Darién se fue

En la clínica

Serena abriendo los ojos lentamente

- ¿Chicas?

Rey agarrándole la mano

- Aquí estamos

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – lita

- Mejor

- Me alegro.- amy sonriendo

- Darién se fue para la casa.- informa mina

- Se fue.- esta

- Horita viene, no te preocupes.- rey

En la de emergencia

- Tengo que irme.- ikuko en eso suena su celular - Bueno

- Soy yo ikuko, ¿Por qué no has venido? – le pregunto su esposo

- Serena estuvo a punto de perder al bebé

- Pero me ¿imagino que esta mejor?

- Sí

- Ok.- cortando este

- Qué raro.- su esposa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién agarrando ropa para él y alguna de serena

- Creo que con esto está bien.- saliendo de la habitación en eso comenzó a sonar el timbre abriendo la puerta – tú - asombrado

- ¿Quién más que tu adorada wuanda?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte

- Estoy muy apurado

- ¿Y eso? ¿Paso algo malo?

- Sí, serena se puso mal

Wuanda sonriendo fingiendo

- ¿Pero no le pasó nada al bebé?

- Gracias a Dios, no

Wuanda con rabia

- Que bueno

- Te dejo.- saliendo y cerrando la puerta - será otro día

- ¡Darién!

Darién se subió en el auto se fue para la clínica, al llegar se consiguió con mina que la estaba cuidando

- Gracia por quedarte

- De nada.- sonriendo

- Como hay 2 camas, no dormiremos incómodos

- Es verdad.- ella

Darién y mina estuvieron hablando mucho, mina solo hablaba como conoció a serena y como esta se porta con ella este estaba sorprendido de las maravillas que decía mina de su esposa, las horas pasaron y serena durmió muy tranquila, hasta que amaneció

Serena abriendo los ojos lentamente

- Mmmmm ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las 10.- respondió su esposo

- Darién ¿y las chicas?

- Mina se acaba de ir y creo que viene rey a cuidarte para irme a trabajar ya hable con ellas y sí pasa algo que me llamaran inmediatamente

- Está bien.- sonriendo

Darién acariciándole el pelo

- ¿Ya estas mejor?

- Sí, pero…- sonriendo - tengo hambre

- Ya voy a comprarte algo

En eso entra lita

- Hola aquí les traje el desayuno hecho por mí.- lita entrando

- Muchas gracias lita.- este agradecido

- De nada.- sonriendo

- Bueno vamos a desayunar

- Bueno los dejo para irme para la escuela.- ella saliendo

Aquí el siguente, capítulo mañana sí Dios quiere publico dos más. Feliz Noche , besos cuidense


	4. Pelea

- Lita es un amor.- ella

- No me puede quejar tienes muy buenas amigas

- Gracias, son como mis hermanas

- También son mis amigas

- Ok.- sonriendo

- Vamos, es hora que desayunes.- sacando la comida de la bolsa

- Ok

- Mejor vamos a acomodarte primero

- Gracias, es que estoy un poco incomoda

Darién ayudándola a sentarse con cuidado

- Creo que ya

- Gracias

- De nada.- sonriendo

- Tengo hambre

Darién sonriendo

- No te rías.- comenzando a reírse

Darién no aguantaba la risa

- Ya Darién, vamos a comer

- Ok

Darién le dio la comida a serena ya que esta todavía estaba débil, luego de ayudarla a comer, se quedo un rato hasta que llego rey, luego de llegar rey se fue para el departamento a bañarse e irse al trabajo

- Entonces ya está decidido.- rey

- Sí

- Qué lástima, será en otra oportunidad.- su amiga

- Sí

- Luego de irme, me voy para la casa de Nicolás, es que el señor nico me quiere presentar a una hermana.- le comenta

- Que bueno.- sonriendo - ustedes están mejor que nunca

- ¿Y tú sere como te llevas con Darién? – le pregunto

- Estamos más o menos, aun que a veces, peleamos

- Serena ojala que ustedes 2 se enamoren y todo quede borrón y cuenta nueva

- Ojala

- ¿Y cómo se porta mi sobrino?

- Está bien, vamos a ver a quien se parece

- Puede ser que se parezca a ti o Darién

- Darién es muy guapo

- Y tu muy linda

- Gracias

- Vamos a leer unos libros, que trajo amy

- Ok

En la empresa

- Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Darién comentándole a su padre

- Dios mío, gracias a Dios que no le paso nada al bebé.- Endimión

- Eso es lo bueno, sí algo le hubiera pasado al bebé lo hubiera matado

- Yo te hubiera ayudado

- Gracias papá

- Gracias a dios que no paso nada, creo que luego me voy, contigo para el hospital así consiento a serena un poco

- Te cae muy bien serena

- Sí, serena me hace recordar un poco a tú madre, en lo alegre que es

- En serio.- mirándolo

- Sí, por eso me cae tan bien

- Me entero

- Vamos a terminar de trabajar, para irnos a la clínica

- Ok

En casa Tsukino

- Me voy a ver como sigue serena.- informa ikuko a su esposo

- Ikuko me parece algo exagerado, que la vayas a ver

- Es mi hija y tuya también, ya deja esa rabia que le tienes por salir embarazada ya se caso y ahora está bien con Darién

- Ikuko no entiendes serena es muy joven para ser madre, creo que fue un error casarla con Darién.- recordando lo agresivo que había sido con su hijo

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi papá

- Cállense los 2 serena está feliz con Darién y punto adiós

- Ikuko.- llamándola su esposo

Ikuko se fue para la clínica

En la clínica

Serena se había quedado dormida

- Me voy.- rey

- Ok vete.- amy voz baja

En eso llega Darién con Endimión

- Hola.- Darién

- Hola, está dormida.- amy

- Tengo que irme.- rey

- Gracias y adiós.- este

-Dios.- ella se fue

- Yo voy a salir, luego vuelvo.- amy yéndose

- Ok

Endimión mirándola

- Está muy tranquila

En eso serena comienza abrir los ojos

- Hola hermosa.- su suegro

Serena sonriendo

- Hola señor Endimión

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor

- Me alegro

- Que bueno.- su esposo dándole un beso en los labios

- ¿Y para cuando te vas de aquí? – le pregunto su suegro

- Pasado mañana

- No falta nada

- Sí

- ¿Papá quieres algo? – su hijo

- No gracias

- Yo voy a buscar algo de comer

- Ok ve con cuidado.- pidió serena

Mientras Darién se fue Endimión comenzaron hablar de todos, al rato llego ikuko y se quedo un buen rato con serena hasta que se hizo de noche, los días pasaron, todo se había calmado serena estaba muy bien a pesar que ya comenzaba a notarse la barriga, ya que tenía 5 meses de embarazos las cosas con Darién a cambiando un 50 % ya que con el susto del bebé este a tratado de llevarse lo mejor posible con serena, ikuko va todos los días a visitar a serena y las chicas también, ella a pesar de todo sigue yendo a la escuela aun que ahora están unas semanas de vacaciones, seiya le dio la noticia que estaban esperando un niño, Darién comenzó a preparar la habitación con ayuda de serena y las chicas

- Yo termine aquí.- la futura madre

- Yo creo que poco a poco lo terminamos de arreglar, ya que nos quedan 4 meses más

- Sí es verdad todos los sábados, acomodamos la habitación y terminamos lo más pronto hasta que llegue el principito.- amy

- Estoy de acuerdo.- rey

- Como ya terminamos de pintar la mitad de las paredes, compramos unos carritos, otras cosas más.- mina

- No es mala idea, sí hacemos unos dibujos.- propuso lita

- Yo soy buena dibujando.- se ofreció amy

- Ok todo planeado, también tenemos que pensar en las cosas necesarias para el bebé.- este

- Sí, pero primero es la habitación y luego lo demás.- mina

- Tienes razón.- serena

- Ya está casi listo el pastel, vamos para la cocina.- lita

Todos se fueron para la cocina

- Tengo tiempo sin comer dulces.- emocionada serena

- Lo sé por eso voy hacer el pastel full de chocolate.- lita

- Que delicioso

- Yo voy a preparar el jugo.- mina

- Yo te ayudo.- rey siguiéndola

- Yo voy a ver unas revistas que traje para que veamos la decoración del bebé.- amy

Darién y serena

- Enséñalas

- Ok.- sonriendo - tomen

Darién y serena estaban muy entretenidos viendo los adornos de bebé, las horas pasaron y ya el pastel estaba listo

- A comer

- Que delicia.- mina

- Sí.- rey

- ¡Sí! – serena emocionada

- Se ve delicioso.- Darién

Lita le dio pastel a todos por igual serena se lo comía con unas ganas, mientras Darién estaba fascinado con el pastel

- Para mi cumpleaños quiero una así.- él

- Con gusto pero, me tienes que comprar los ingredientes y te lo hago

- Ok

- No es por nada, cada día lo haces mejor.- amy

Lita apenada

- Gracias

- Lita ponte a trabajar en una pastelería.- le dice rey

- No sería mala idea

- Ya me acorde, yo tengo un amigo que, tiene una cafetería se llama Andreu el está buscando una chica para que le haga los pasteles y otras cosas voy hablar de ti.- este

- Gracias Darién.- ella

- De nada

En eso suena el timbre

- Yo abro.- mina yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola

- Buenas tardes se encuentra Darién

- Si, pasa.- ella

- Gracias.- entrando - ¿Darién?

- Andreu ¿Cómo estás? – Darién

- Bien, vine de visita.- su amiga

- Gracias por la visita.- este

- De nada

Lita levantándose de la silla

- ¿Me imagino que quieres pastel?

- Sí, gracias.- este

Lita le sirvió a Andreu

- Gracias

- Bueno, tengo que irme.- rey

- Gracias por la visita.- serena

- De nada amiga.- dándole un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos

- Adiós rey.- este

- Adiós.- se fue

Andreu probando el pastel

- Mmmm diosss mío esta delicioso

- Felicita a la cocinera.- Darién

- ¿Quién es? – le pregunto su amiga

Lita toda apenada

- Yo

- Tu.- asombrado - ¿por casualidad no estás buscando trabajo?

- Sí

- Puedes trabajar conmigo en mi cafetería

Lita emocionada

- Claro que sí

- ¡Genial!

- Bueno ya tienes trabajo.- Darién

- Sí, gracias

- Lita me alegro mucho por ti.- su amiga sonriendo

- Gracias serena

Amy mirando el reloj

- Dios mío tengo que irme para la clínica ayudar a mi madre

- Saludos a mami Ana.- serena

- Ok.- sonriendo

Mina con luna en sus brazos

- Serena déjame llevarme a luna para la casa

- No.- ella

- Pero es que Artemis la extraña mucho.- repuso mina

- Sabes que luna es mi amiga

- Dámela por 2 días.- pidió

- Está bien, son 2 días

- Ok.- sonriendo

- Luna es muy quieta esta siempre durmiendo o jugando.- su dueña orgullosa

- ¿Cuándo tiempo tienes esa gata contigo serena? – le pregunto Andrew

- Ya voy para 3 años, me la conseguí en la calle

- Yo tengo un gato blanco es divino.- mina

- Artemis.- serena

- Dentro de un rato me voy.- informa mina

- Yo también, tengo que hacer un pastel para un niño.- lita

- ¿De qué? – le pregunto mina

- De fresa

- Que delicia

- Mina.- sonriendo

- A mí me encanta todos los pasteles que hace lita son deliciosos.- serena

- Lita cocina muy bien y no sabía que supiera hacer dulces tan deliciosos.- comenta Darién

- Oye lita ¿Cuándo comienzas a trabajar? – le pregunto

- No se dígame usted

- Mañana te parece

- Ok

En casa Tsukino

- Dentro de un rato me voy para la casa de serena.- ikuko

- Dios mío vas todos los días.- se queja kenji

- Es mi hija.- mirándolo con una cara

- Mía también

- No pareciera.- molesta

- Ya tengo que irme

- Que te vaya bien hijo

- Cuídate por favor

- Lo sé mamá nos vemos mañana

- Adiós mi amor.- dándole un mejilla

- Adiós.- yéndose

- Voy a terminar lo mío para irme

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Adiós.- despidiéndose de Andreu

- Todos se fueron.- serena

- Sí.- Darién

- Me voy a ver tele.- ella

- Vamos ya que estoy aburrido

- Vamos

Serena y Darién se fueron para la habitación allí se acostaron en la cama, serena tenía la cabeza en el obro de Darién

- Está muy buena la película.- este

- Sí pero, no entiendo nada de guerra.- ella

- En todas partes hay guerra

- Pero no sé porque, no es mejor hablar

- Sí, hay gente que es ignorante y con personas que no razonan

- Que tontos

- Sí

Serena estaba mirando a Darién, mientras Darién estaba muy entretenido viendo la tele

- Darién.- levantándose

- ¿Dime?

- Darién te molestas sí ¿hago algo?

- Depende.- mirándola - ¿Qué me vas hacer?

- Esto.- dándole un beso muy apasionado al principio, Darién se sorprendió pero le correspondió al beso, Darién y serena estaban perdidos en eso beso no quería que se acabara, este poco a poco se puso encima de ella y los besos fueron bajando hacia el cuello y lo senos, poco a poco le fue quitando todo la ropa, hasta hacerle el amor

Serena recostada en el pecho de Darién

- Wow fue increíble

- Lo mismo digo

Serena estaba muy apenada

- Darién perdón por el beso

Darién mirándola a los ojos

- Gracias a ti, nunca pensé estar de nuevo contigo

- Es que…. La verdad no sé que me paso

Darién mirándola

- No me digas que te arrepientes

- La verdad no se.- volteándose

Darién no digo nada ya que no quería pelear con ella

Serena en su mente

- ¿Qué me paso? Yo no soy así de lanzada, será que me estoy enamorando de Darién no creo, pero porque me dieron ganas de besarlo y estar con él no entiendo

Darién estaba perdido en, sus pensamientos

- ¿Por qué me dolió lo que me dijo? Será que me estoy enamorando de ella, pero… porque ahora de tanto, tiempo juntos no creo

Serena y Darién estaban cayados ninguno decía nada hasta que serena comenzó a sentir que el bebé comenzó a darles sus primeras patadas

Serena tocándose en vientre

- Ya bebé

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El bebé me está dando pataditas

- En serio.- tocándole el vientre

Serena agarrándole la mano

- Está aquí

Darién emocionado

- Sí se mueve

- Primera vez que se mueve así

- Primera vez que lo siento

- Parece que va hacer un futbolista

- De eso no cabe duda

Serena levantándose

- Me voy a dar un baño

Darién acostándola

- No quédate aquí por favor

- Está bien

- ¿Tenemos que pensar en el nombre del bebé?

- Yo ya tengo el nombre perfecto para el bebé

- ¿Cuál?

- Cuando nazca

- ¡Pero! ¿Por qué?

- Hasta que nazca

- Está bien

- Me quiero dar un baño

- ¿Tanto te urge?

- Sí

- Ve a darte el baño

Serena se levanto y se fue a darse un baño, al rato salió, se acosta en la cama

Darién levantándose

- Me voy a dar un baño

- Ok

Mientras Darién se fue a dar un baño serena fue a comer algo ya que el bebé la tenía algo descontrolada, ya que le daba hambre cada rato

Comió algo ligero y sano, vio tele hasta quedarse dormida mientras Darién se tardo algo en el baño pensado lo que había pasado, los días pasaron normalmente

En el centro comercial

- Listo

- Me parece algo exagerado

- Exagerado no es que me parece perfecto para el bebé.- ella

- Pero ya tu madre y mi padre le han comprado ropita.- el

- Mejor que tenga que le falte

- Está bien

Serena se estaba acariciando la barriga ya que se le estaba notando demasiado

- Espero que te guste bebé

En eso venia wuanda

- Hola Darién saludándolo.- casi en los labios

- Hola wuanda.- serio

- ¿Y ese milagro?

- Estamos comprando la ropa de nuestro bebé.- él

- ¿Para cuándo nace?

- Para septiembre.- respondió ella, mintiendo

- Que bien solo tienes 4 meses.- esta

- Sí

- Adiós Darién

- Adiós

- Casi te besa en mis narices

- Ella es así

- Y tu muy quitadito de la pena

- No quiero pelear

Serena molesta

- Ya me quiero ir a casa

Darién: Vámonos

En eso llega amy con su madre

- Serenita.- Ana la madre de amy

- Hola mami Ana.- ella

- ¿Y cómo se porta el campeón? – le pregunto la mujer

- Bien dándole patadas a mami

- Esta enorme.- amy asombrada

- Pronto estará con nosotros.- este

- Lo quiero ver, vamos a ver a quien se parecerá.- señora

- No se hay que esperar.- futura madre

- Nos vemos, vamos a ver unas cosas para la clínica.- amy

- Adiós.- serena

- Adiós.- su amiga

Serena y Darién se fueron para la casa al llegar, serena se cambio de ropa comenzó a preparar la comida mientras Darién estaba viendo unos papeles, de la empresa luego se pondría hacer unos trabajos de la universidad, al rato todo estaba listo

- Darién la cena esta lista

- No puedo comer estoy ocupado

- Pero…. Ok.- comió sola pero al rato le fue llevar la comida a Darién - Toma

- Te dije que no

- Ok.- en eso sintió un mareo y se cayó el plato haciendo que el trabajo de Darién se ensuciara

Darién molesto

- Eres torpe ¿o qué?

Serena tratando de tranquilizarse

- ¡Darién! Ayúdame no me siento bien

- ¿Qué pasa?

Serena se agarro del mueble para no caer

Darién asustado y agarrándola del brazo

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No lo sé.- desmayándose

- ¡Serena! Reacciona

Serena no racionaba y se la llevo para la habitación, allí le puso alcohol y reacciono

- ¿Qué… paso?

- Te desmallaste

- No sé que me paso, de repente comencé a sentirme mal

- Que extraño sí tenias meses, sin sentirte mal

- Lo sé, tu trabajo te lo manche, tengo que limpiar

- Lo siento, tú te quedas aquí ya que te sientes mal

- Darién.- mirándolo

Darién la dejo sola y comenzó acomodar el desastre que había, luego comió y se fue para la habitación serena seguía acostada

Darién entrando

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien gracias

- Creo que es mejor que vayamos mañana para que seiya

- Ok

Darién acariciándole el pelo

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí

- Creo que es mejor suspender el viaje

- No ¿porque? – haciendo cara de puchero

- Es que es peligroso

- Me lo prometiste

- Lo se

- Eres un mentiroso.- comenzando a llorar

- No llores

- Sí lo hago me dijiste que nos iríamos unos días, a las aguas termales ahora no

- Cálmate

- No me calmo.- gritando

- No me grites.- alterado

- Tú menos a mí

- Mejor baja el tono

- Baja el tuyo

- Serena me respectas

- Y tú a mí

- Ya cálmate

- Lo dije Darién no me consigas porque te vas arrepentir

- No me amenaces

- Tú a mi tampoco.- en eso sintió al bebé dándole patadas - Bebé me duele

- ¿Estás bien?

- No lo estoy, por tu culpa estoy embarazada, todo es tu culpa

- Tú no eres una santa.- molesto - fuiste tú que comenzó todo

- Pero porque no paraste, no me llevaste a la cama y por tu inmadurez quede embarazada.- gritándole

- ¡Basta! cállate

- Cállate tú

- Ya tranquilízate

Serena levantándose de la cama

- Me voy de aquí

- Sí, como no.- agarrándola del brazo

- Suéltame.- zafándose

- No.- agarrándola y trayéndola hacia el besándola a la fuerza para ver sí, le pasaba al principio se negó pero luego se dejo llevar estuvieron un rato así hasta que se separaron lentamente

Serena metiéndole una bofetada

- No lo vuelvas hacer

Darién agarrándola de nuevo la volvió a besar

Serena zafándose

- Mmmmm

Darién seguía besándola, serena se dejo llevar de nuevo hasta que Darién la dejo de besar

- Te odio.- ella

- Yo también

Serena comenzó a llorar amargamente Darién se sintió mal

- Perdóname serena, no quiera decirte eso

Serena no decía nada

- Es mejor separarnos no podemos vivir así

- Me parece lo mejor

- Estamos de acuerdo en algo

- Pero lo único que te voy a pedir, que te vayas no quiero volver con mis padres.- ella

- Lo siento pero no te voy a complacer, este departamento me lo gane trabajando, no te voy a dejar

- Prefieres que me vaya con mis padres

- No quédate aquí

- Pero no voy a compartir la cama contigo, yo duermo en el mueble

- Estás loca, estás embarazada

- No me importa

- Quédate con la cama

- Ok

Darién salió de la habitación y se quedo en la sala, mientras ella estaba en la habitación llorando todavía, las horas pasaron rápidas Darién se acostó en el mueble, pero era algo incomodo para él, quería dormir en la cama pero no podía, eran las 5 de la madrugada y Darién no podía dormir, mientras serena solo daba vueltas en la cama, hasta que la venció el sueño como a las 7 comenzó a sonar el despertador de Darién

Darién agarrándolo

- No dormí nada, tengo que irme a trabajar.- metiéndose en la habitación allí vio a serena profundamente dormida - parece que durmió mejor que yo - metiéndose en el baño, se dio un baño se hizo el desayuno., luego se fue para la empresa

En casa Hino

- Gracias abuelito.- rey

- Nos vemos en la tarde.- Nicolás

- Ok.- se fue para la casa de serena

En la empresa

Darién se estaba quedando dormido

- ¡Darién! – su padre

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te estás durmiendo?

- Es que tuve, una mala noche

- Vete para la casa

- No

- Darién vete a dormir, te la pasas estresado, de tanto estudiar y trabajar

- Ya papá

- Es una orden vete

Darién le hizo caso a su padre, pero se fue para su antigua casa ya que, sabía que serena no lo iba a dejar dormir tranquilo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- ¿Qué? – rey

- Lo que escuchaste

- Sí, Darién te quiere y tú también se le ven en los ojos, lo que pasa es que ustedes no ven más allá de sus narices eso es todo

- Yo no estoy….

- Sí lo están, lo que pasa es que tienen que comenzar de nuevo

- ¿De nuevo?

- Sí, darse una oportunidad conociéndose, ¿dime que lo que más le gusta a Darién?

- Le gusta…

- Cuando es su cumpleaños

- El 3 de agosto

- ¿Qué materia le gusta?

- No lo se

- Esto esta grave

- Rey…

- Tendremos que ayudarte

- Ayudarme ¿quién?

- Nosotras, bueno yo sola pero le voy a mentir a las chicas ya sabes

- Gracias.- sonriendo

- De nada

En casa Chiba

Endimión llegando a la casa

- Buenas

- Hola señor Endimión ¿Cómo le fue?

- De maravilla

- Él niño Darién está dormido en su habitación

Hola aquí el capitulo, me alegro que les este gustando, más tardecito coloco el siguiente


	5. Enfermo y Nuestra primera cita

- Darién aquí.- extrañado

- Sí, es raro, llego muy agotado, me dio miedo que se fuera a ir y por eso le dije que se quedara y me hizo caso

- Ok.- yéndose para su habitación

Las horas pasaron y Darién seguía durmiendo ya esta estaba preocupada

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena mirando el reloj

- Ya son casi las 8.- en eso suena el teléfono - Bueno

- Hola yerna ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien

- Darién se va a quedar a dormir aquí, es que vino a dormir aquí, ya son las 8 y no ha despertado

- ¿Pero está bien?

- Sí, está bien

- Gracias por avisarme

- De nada.- cortando

- Bebé tu papá nos dejo solos.- comenzando a llorar - no quiero que nos deje, lo extraño - llorando con mucho sentimiento

En casa Chiba

Darién levantándose

- Dormí muy bien

Endimión entrando

- Hijo

- Hola papá.- Darién

- ¿Quieres comer?

- Sí, tengo hambre

- Ve, llame a serena y le dije que no ibas a dormir allá

- Ok.- yéndose para el comedor, comió y luego se dio un baño al rato se volvió a acostar pero esta vez no podía dormir pensando en serena, mientras serena se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, las horas pasaron ya había amanecido

Darién comiendo junto con su padre

- Papá dentro de un rato me tengo que ir

- Lo sé, me gustaría que tu y serena se mudaran para acá, es imposible ya que ustedes quieren tener su privacidad

- Sí, papá

- ¿Y para cuando nace el bebé?

- Para agosto del 10 en adelante, así me dijo serena

- Hey que bien, en tu mes hijo

- Sí, me sentiría, muy feliz si naciera el mismo día que yo

- Eso sería mucha suerte

- Tienes razón.- sonriendo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena se estaba alistando para ir para la clínica ya que le tocaba cita con seiya

- Creo que esta vez tu papá, no nos va a acompañar.- soltándose el pelo y poniéndose una blusa materna de color rosa y un pantalón blanco - estamos listo mmmm falta algo - poniéndose una cinta en el pelo en forma de un cintillo - ya vámonos - saliendo de la casa y agarrando un taxi, se fue para la clínica al llegar se sentó en la silla para esperar su turno

En casa Chiba

- Tengo que irme.- su hijo

- Adiós le envió muchos saludos a serena y a mi nieto

- Ok adiós papá.- yéndose, se fue y al llegar no se consiguió a serena se imagino que había ido para la casa de rey, en eso le dio curiosidad de ver en calendario - la cita Dios mío - saliendo de la casa a toda prisa

En la clínica

- La que sigue.- seiya

- Hola seiya.- serena

- Hola serena ¿y como estas?

- Muy bien.- sonriendo

- Vamos a ver cómo está el campeón

- Sí, vamos.- sonriendo, paso se acostó en la cama, se levanto un poco la blusa

Seiya frotando

- Están bien los 2 creo que sí, las cosas siguen así nace para 1 o 3

- Que bien

- ¿Y Darién?

Serena algo triste

- No pudo venir

- Que lastima

- Sí

Seiya terminando

- Listo para el 30 de junio ya tienes 7 meses ven

- Lo siento ese día es mi cumpleaños, no voy a venir

- De verdad yo cumplo el 30 de julio

- Que coincidencia

- Sí

- Ya tengo que irme

- Cuídate

- Gracias igualmente.- salió del consultorio en eso venia Darién

- Perdón por llegar tarde

- No hubieras venido.- caminando

- Es mi bebé también.- algo molesto

- Me da igual lo que pienses

- A veces eres insoportable

- Igual tú

- Nos vamos para la casa

- Vámonos igual, me iba para allá

Darién y serena se fueron para la casa al llegar ella se cambio de ropa y comenzó a preparar algo de comida, mientras Darién estaba viendo televisión en la habitación

Serena entrando a la habitación

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- También es mi habitación además estoy viendo tele

- Ok.- caminando hacia el closet y sacando unas cosas

Darién mirándola

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy buscando unas cosas

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Sí, es que pesa

Darién levantándose y agarrándolo

- ¿Es esto?

- Sí

Darién lo saco

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Son mis fotos personales

- Tú ¿fotos personales?

- Sí son muchas verdad

- Demasiados diría yo

- Es que, rey me pidió algunas para que se la empreste quiere hacer algo con ella

- Ah…. Ok

- Sí

En eso se cayó una foto

Darién agarrándola

- Que linda saliste en esta foto

- ¿Cuál? Ah… esa.- sonriendo

- Parece que te trae muchos recuerdos

- Pues sí, eso fue

Años atrás

- Mami por favor no quiero caminar más.- pidió serena

- Pronto vamos a llegar.- su padre

- Pero estoy cansado.- samy

- No se preocupen, ya vamos a llegar solo queda un poco mas.- ikuko

Todos caminaron y llegaron a su destino

- Me encanta.- serena

- Una foto para el recuerdo en la cascada.- su progenitora

- Sí, mami

Actualmente

- Fue el mejor viaje que tuve con decirte que, le hice unas cuantas maldades a samy

- Wow

Serena agarrando otra foto

- Pero esta la que me gusta más.- sonriendo

Darién mirándola

- ¿Y ese niño? - Celoso

- El es toya, es un amigo pero… murió en un accidente hace muchos años, era uno de mis amigos vivía cerca de la casa de mi abuela

- Lo siento me imagino que te dolió mucho

- Sí, me costó ir de nuevo a casa de mi abuela y no verlo

- A mí también me pasó algo parecido, pero era una niña que estaba enferma y yo la iba a visitar en el hospital, pero siempre murió

- Que mal

- Parece que tenemos algo en común

- Parece que sí.- agarrando una foto - jajaja aquí estoy pequeña

Darién mirándola

- No has cambiado

- Sí, solo tenía 6 años

- Estás muy linda

- Gracias

- Me voy.- levantándose de la cama

Serena terminando de acomodar las fotos, y las guardo en un álbum que tenía guardado, mientras este estaba buscando una foto de su madre hasta que la consiguió

Darién entrando a la habitación

- Mira esta es la única foto que tengo de mi madre

Serena mirándola

- Era muy hermosa, pero tiene los ojos color café miel y el pelo color rosa

- Sí, era muy hermosa lastima, que no saque su físico, yo me parezco mucho a mi padre

- Es verdad

- Me gustaría tener una niña que se parezca aun que sea saque algo de mi madre

- Ojala que se te haga realidad

- Ojala

- Tengo que terminar

- Déjame ayudarte

Entre serena y Darién terminaron de acomodar las fotos, luego serena y Darién se quedaron dormidos, las horas pasaron hasta amanecer serena se levanto porque tenía ganas de vomitar, se metió al baño comenzó a vomitar mientras Darién dormía

Darién comenzó a escuchar los ruidos y se levanto

- Serena.- buscándola

Serena escuchando su voz

- Estoy en el baño

- Ok.- se fue para el baño y la vio que se estaba lavando la cara - ¿Qué pasó te sientes mal?

- Sí, me dieron ganas de vomitar

- Qué raro.- ayudándola a levantarse

- Me voy a acostar me siento algo mal

- Déjame ayudarte.- la cargo y la acostó en la cama - Me voy a dormir en el mueble para que duermas más cómoda

- Ok

Darién se fue a dormir en el mueble ya había amanecido, serena se levanto y vio a Darién allí acostado le dio mucha tristeza verlo así, pero era una decisión que estaba tomada, ella comenzó a preparar el desayuno, eso Darién despertó con el olor de la comida

Darién levantándose del mueble

- Mmm ¿Qué hora es? - Mirando el reloj - Dios mío ya son casi las 7:30 la universidad - corriendo al baño

Serena mirándolo

- Como que tiene prisa

Darién se baño y se vistió, salió de la habitación

- Buenos días

- Buenos días

- Nos vemos

- Adiós

Darién se fue para la universidad, mientras serena estaba algo aburrida hasta que decidió salir para el templo, cuando llego estaba rey y mina

- Jajaja en serio.- mina riéndose

- Sí.- rey

- Oye rey por casualidad tienes galletas.- le pregunto serena

- Sí, hay de chocolate y mami.- informa rey

- De chocolate

- Ok

- Voy a buscar leche.- mina

- Que delicia.- ella

Rey trayendo las galletas

- Aquí están

- Humm que delicia.- su amiga comenzando a comer

- Toma.- mina dándole un vaso con leche

- Gracias.- sonriendo

- De nada

- A comer.- rey

- Sí.- mina

En la universidad

Darién comiendo en la cafetería

- Que delicia

- Darién.- Andrew

- Andreu

- ¿Tienes hambre?- su amigo

- Sí, es que no desayune

- ¿Y eso?

- No me dio tiempo

- Ok, viéndote comer yo también voy a comer

- Ok acompáñame

- Ok

En el templo

- Ya tengo que irme.- serena

- Te acompaño.- se ofreció rey

- Te acompañamos.- mina

- Está bien.- ella

- Vámonos.- rey

Las chicas se fueron para el departamento, al llegar serena le ofreció un juego y con gusto lo aceptaron, luego como a las 3 horas se fueron, serena se dio un baño y se quedo dormida

En la universidad

- Por fin salimos.- Darién

- Sí, gracias a Dios.- Andrew

- Ya nos falta poco para graduarnos

- Sí

- Tengo que irme, ya deje mucho tiempo a serena sola

- Sí, pero llévame a mi departamento.- pidió su amigo

- Vamos

Darién dejo a Andreu en su casa, luego se fue para el departamento al llegar se consiguió a serena dormida paso en silencio a la habitación y se dio un baño al rato salió y comenzó a sacar unas colchonetas y sabanas para dormir en el suelo ya que le parecía algo incomodo dormir en el mueble, acomodo la colchoneta en la sala y tenía muchas sabanas ya que hacía mucho frio por el aire acondicionado, termino todo y preparo luego la comida comió al rato comenzó a ver tele hasta llegar la hora de dormir, se acostó pero le pareció muy extraño que tuviera tanto frio pero no le prestó atención hasta que se quedo dormido, las horas pasaron serena se levanto y vio a Darién durmiendo le pareció algo extraño que tuviera tanta sabanas sí no hacía tanto frio, se fue para la nevera y se tomo un vaso de agua, en eso le dio curiosidad y fue a donde estaba Darién y lo toco

Serena asustada

- ¡Darién! Despierta.- moviéndolo

Darién abriendo los ojos lentamente

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Más o menos me duele el cuerpo y tengo mucho frio

- Tienes frio porque tienes fiebre

- Fiebre

- Sí

- Creo que en la nevera esta un termómetro.- este

- Ok.- lo busco y lo consiguió y se lo puso en la boca - vamos a esperar unos minutos

- Ok

Serena y Darién esperaron unos minutos, efectivamente tenía fiebre la tenía en casi 40

- La tienes muy alta vamos para la habitación así descansa un poco

- Ok.- levantándose poco a poco

- No te encuentras mareado

- No por los momentos

- Camina poco a poco

- Si eso hare.- caminando poco a poco con ayuda de serena, al llegar se acostó poco a poco.- gracias serena

- De nada para esa estamos no.- le dio una sonrisa

Darién solo le sonrió

- Voy a buscar agua tibia y un paño para bajarte la fiebre

Darién movió la cabeza

Serena se metió en el baño y agarro una toalla y una taza, se fue para la habitación, comenzó a bajarle la fiebre a Darién ya habían pasado 2 horas y la fiebre no bajaba

- Creo que mejor voy a preparar la tina para que te bañes esto no funciona

- Está bien

-Si.- saliendo para el baño y preparando la tina - yo creo que con esto se le baje la fiebre

Darién entrando

- Estoy listo

- ¡Estás loco! Sí te caes

- No te preocupes.- quitándose la ropa

Serena tapándose los ojos

- No lo hagas de frente de mí

- Fuera la 1 vez que me vieras desnudo

- Urg eres odioso

- Tú no te quedas atrás.- metiéndose en la tina

- Voy a buscar una toalla

- Ok

Serena se fue a buscar la toalla mientras Darién se estaba relajando, consiguió la toalla mientras estese le estaba bajando la fiebre, ella estaba más aliviada luego de la tina Darién se quedo dormido mientras serena lo cuidaba las horas pasaron y serena se levanto temprano y le preparo una sopa ya eran las 9

Darién abriendo los ojos

- Mmm ¿qué hora es?

- No te preocupes por la hora, aquí te traje el desayuno te hice una sopa de verduras para que te recuperes pronto

- Gracias

- Luego de la sopa, te doy algo mejor

- Mmm que me vas hadar todo pícaro

- ¿Qué piensas? ¡Darién chiba!

- Nada.- sonriendo

- Te tomas toda la sopa

- Si señora

- Así se habla, te dejo voy a desayunar

- Trae tu desayuno para acá, así desayunamos juntos

- No parece mala idea, fue a buscar el desayuno en cuestión de segundos estaba allí

- No quiero sopa

- Darién parece niño chiquito

- No quiero.- haciendo puchero

- A…. No.- agarrado la sopa - vamos a comer niñito

- Serena ¿Qué vas a ser?

- No es obvio te la voy a dar, di Aaaaaaaaa

Darién apenado

- Claro que no.- pero serena fue rápida y le metió la cuchara, se la tomo - eres tramposa

- Lo sé jajajaja

- Sí, me vas a consentir como un bebé, está bien soy todo tuyo

Serena roja

- Que cosas dices

- Sigue dándome la sopa

- Está bien.- volviéndole a dar

En el templo

- Yo creo que mejor me voy para la casa de serena estoy aburrida.- mina

- Yo también.- amy

- Sí, yo hice unas galletas deliciosas se la llevamos y nos quedamos un rato allá.- lita

- No parece mala idea.- rey

- Vamos para mi casa y nos pasamos para que serena.- lita

- Sí, súper vamos para la casa de serena.- mina

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Por fin, no sabía que no te gustara la sopa heeee

Darién apenado

- No tengo la culpa Salí a mi madre

- Te entiendo a mí, no me gusta mucho la cebolla

- Eso sí, me gusta

Serena comenzando a comer

- El bebé tiene mucha hambre

Darién tocándole el vientre

- Está creciendo

- Sí

- Ya quiero que nazca a quien se irá a parecer

- Yo también quiero saberlo

- Vamos a ver que saca de los 2

- Mmmm tengo el presentimiento que se va a parecer a ti

- Puede ser, sí sale a mi va hacer todo un galán

- Sí, tu tan modesto

- Claro

Serena terminando de comer

- Horita vengo.- yéndose

En casa de Kino

- Ya está listo, vámonos.- lita

- Vamos.- mina

- Sí, ya quiero ver a serena.- rey

- ¿Por qué no le llevamos, unas frutas? – amy

- Sí, buena idea vamos a llevarle frutas.- rey

- Creo que tengo.- lita

- Yo tengo en mi casa, vámonos.- mina

- Vámonos.- rey

- Ahora para la casa de mina.- lita

- Sí.- todas

Las chicas se fueron para la casa de mina, al llegar mina saco varias frutas como manzanas, fresa, uvas y melón entre otras cosas

- Yo creo que con todo esto es más que necesario.- amy

- Yo creo lo mismo.- lita

- Ahora sí, vámonos.- rey

- Sí, vámonos.- mina

Las chicas se fueron para la casa Chiba Tsukino

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Jajaja está muy buena la película.- serena

- Sí, pesar que es algo romántica

- Nunca la había visto

- Sí, yo también

- Es buena recién casados

- Sí, oye serena ¿Por qué no salimos el sábado?

- ¿Para donde?

- A comer, es una cita vamos a comenzar a conocernos ¿Qué te parece?

- No me parece mala idea

- Es una cita

- Es una cita.- sonriéndole

- Sí

En eso suena el timbre

- Ya voy.- serena levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta - hola

- Hola hola hola.- mina

- Hola chicas.- ella saludándolas

- Te trajimos frutas y galletas.- amy

- Sí ¿estás sola? – le pregunto rey

- No, Darién está un poco enfermo y lo estoy cuidando.- comenta ella

- Pobre.- lita

- ¿Lo podemos ver? – pregunto amy

- Sí, pasen.- esta

Las chicas fueron a ver a Darién

- Hola enfermito.- mina

- Hola chicas.- Darién

- Serena nos dijo que estabas enfermo.- amy

- Sí, pero ya estoy mejor

- Trajimos frutas y galletas.- lita

- Galletas, que delicia

- Ya te voy a traer un poco.- serena

- Déjame ayudarte.- ofreció mina

- Vamos

- ¿Y qué síntomas has tenido? – pregunto lita

- Solo fiebre

- Sí, quieres vamos para el hospital allí trabaja mi mamá.- amy

- No, creo que mejor, me quedó aquí en mi casa

- ¿Porque? – amy

- No me gustan las inyecciones

- ¡Darién! - Riéndose

Serena entrando con la bandeja

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Darién le tiene miedo a las inyecciones.- rey

- Quien no, yo también les tengo un pavor.- ella

- ¡Serena! – dijeron en coro sus amigas

- No es mi culpa

- Aquí trajimos galletas y leche.- mina entrando

- Gracias.- amy

- Gracias.- dijeron todos

Serena y mina

- De nada

Todos comenzaron a comer galletas, al rato comenzaron a ver una película de comedia hasta que se hizo de tarde, las chicas se fueron Darién paso una noche muy tranquila los días pasaron hasta llegar el día de la primera cita de Darién y serena

- ¿Ya estas lista? Le pregunto este

- Sí.- saliendo un hermoso vestido, algo suelto ya que la barriguita se estaba notando mucho

Darién asombrado

- Te vez hermosa, como ese vestido seré la envidia de todos los hombres del restaurante

Serena apenada

- Que cosas dices vámonos

- Sí, vámonos

Serena y Darién se fueron para el restaurante al llegar todos no dejaban de mirarlos

Serena hablándole en el oído

- Tenemos monos en la cara

- No sé, pero vamos a sentarnos

- Sí

Darién y serena se fueron a sentar frente a la terraza

- Está hermoso el paisaje.- ella

- Sí

- ¿Y qué vamos a comer?

- Lo que tú quieras

- Mm será el plato especial

- Estoy de acuerdo

- Eso es lo que pediremos

En eso llego el mesero

- Buenas noches ¿Qué desean comer?

- Mi esposa y yo el plato especial y nos trae 2 jugos

- Ok.- se fue

- Darién ya pronto voy a cumplir los 6 meses

- Sí, tan rápido pasa los meses ya tendremos al pequeño entre nosotros

- Sí

- Hola de nuevo

Serena mirándolo

- Tú eres haruca el amigo de mi papá

- Tienes muy buena memoria

- Más o menos, el es mi esposo Darién chiba

Hola chicas (o), tengo que informarles que les tengo una mala noticia, pues no podre colocarle dos capítulos diarios como les prometí, porque pensé que tendría más vacaciones y resulta que no, el trabajo y el curso y deberes del hogar solo me limita a colocar un solo capitulo por día espero que puedan entender, gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí sé que les está gustando la historia. Feliz tarde. Besitos, se despide Ady


	6. Cumpleaños

- Mucho gusto Darién.- haruka

- El gusto es mío

- Nos vemos, le envió saludos a tu familia

- Ok yo les diré.- serena

- Adiós

- Adiós.- ella

Haruca se fue, en eso llego el mesero con los pedidos, le sirvió y luego le trajo los jugos

- Se ve algo raro.- ella

- No, serena está bien

- Sí, tu lo dices comenzó a comer.- en eso se detuvo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Está salado pruébalo

Darién probándolo

- Sí es verdad, voy a llamar al mesero.- llamo al mesero y el vino

- ¿Qué paso señor?

- La comida de mi esposa esta salado y la mía no lo esta

- Será que nos equivocamos

- Por favor tráigame una para mi.- este

- Ok señor

- Es primera vez que este tan mal el servicio, sí antes de saber que estaba embarazada yo vine con mi papá y estaba delicioso

- Sí, es verdad, yo vine con Andreu hace unas semanas

En eso regreso el mesero

- Tome

- Gracias

- A su orden.- se fue

- Vamos a comer.- ella

- Sí, vamos a comer luego, nos vamos para otro lado

- Ok.- sonriendo

Darién y serena comieron muy tranquilos y se fueron para una heladería

Serena sonriendo

- Esta heladería, fue

- Sí, cuando te traje a comer un poco de helado

- Sí

- Me puede traer 2 helados una de fresa y de chocolate.- este mirando al vendedor

- Ok

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el chocolate? – le pregunto ella

- Te gusta el chocolate, te gusta mucho el pulpo y todo que tiene que ver con dulces

Serena asombrada

- Sí sabes

- Soy muy observador

- Ya veo

Darién agarrando el helado

- Toma mi princesa

Serena sonriendo

- Gracias mi príncipe

- De nada

- Tome.- el vendedor entregándole el helado

- Gracias

Serena comiendo el helado y mirando el de Darién

- ¿Me das?

- Claro.- dándole helado

- Está muy rico

- Parece que, te gusta el helado de fresa

- No, en realidad me da asco pero… no sé porque me dieron tanta ganas de comer

- Será un antojo, eso le pasa a las mujeres embarazadas

- Será eso

- La estamos pasando bien

- Sí

Luego de comer helados se fueron para el parque

Darién ayudando a serena para que se columpiara

- Pareces una niña

- Me encanta, cuando era niña mi papá me traía para acá, pero cuando nació samy.- con un tono algo triste - todo cambio

Darién yendo en donde estaba serena y arrodillándose

- Tranquila aquí estoy yo sí quiere volvemos a comenzar de 0, te parece sí jugamos como unos niños

- ¡Darién!- Mirándolo tiernamente - eres muy tierno

- Bueno más o menos ¿pero jugamos o no?

- Porque no, pero con cuidado

- Claro que sí

Darién y serena jugaron como niños parecían una pareja enamorada, todo el mundo los miraba luego de jugar se fueron para el departamento en el camino serena se quedo dormida, el guardia ayudo a Darién en abrir la puerta, ya que la traía en brazos la acostó en la cama con cuidado y comenzó a quitarle la ropa con cuidado y ponerla la piyama ya que a serena no le gustaba dormir con ropa incomoda, luego de eso Darién se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir, pasaron, días semanas y meses ya serena tenía 7 meses, la relación de Darién y serena había mejorado mucho de tal manera que no pelean y cada día Darién sorprende a serena con regalos y detalles serena está comenzando a descubrir sus sentimientos hacia Darién

- Oye Darién yo creo que mejor dejo de estudiar

Darién mirándola

- ¿Porque?

- Ya me gradué, no estoy preparada para la universidad

- Serena estas equivocada eres muy buena, un poco perezosa pero eres buena

- Gracias, lo dices para que no me sienta mal

- Claro que no y sí es por el bebé yo lo cuido, para que estudies

- Déjame pensarlo

- Ok, vamos señora

- Espérame

- Sí eres tardona

- Así.- sacándole la lengua

Darién riéndose

- Vamos

- Espera.- siguiéndole

- Nos va a matar papá.- este

- Sí vamos.- en eso sintió una patada del bebé - vaya está emocionado

Darién tocándole el vientre

- Está dando muchas patadas

- Solo queda 2 meses para conocerlo

- 2 meses

- Vamos

- Sí vamos.- este agarrándole la mano, salieron este le abrió la puerta del carro y manejo para su antigua casa al llegar Endimión lo recibió y caminaron un poco más y serena y él se sorprendieron al ver a la familia Tsukino allí ya que no venía a samy a su padre desde el día que estuvo a punto de perder al bebé - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Los invite ya que también, son familia

Serena apretándole la mano a Darién

- Creo que está bien

Darién mirándola

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí

Ikuko saludándola

- Hola mi princesita

Serena abrazándola

- Muy bien mami

- Ya se acerca tu cumple

- Sí

- Ya tengo el regalo perfecto

- ¿Qué es? ¡Dime mamá!

- Para tu cumpleaños

- Está bien

- ¿Cómo esta madre? – le pregunto Darién

- Bien aquí feliz en verlos

- Mi amor vamos a sentarnos.- este

- Sí vamos

Darién y serena se sentaron

Kenji yendo a que serena y Darién

- Hola ¿Cómo están?

- Nosotros muy bien, verdad mi amor

- Sí papá estamos muy bien

- Me alegro ¿y cuantos meses ya tienes?

- 7 meses

- Pronto nacerá el bebé

- Sí.- este

- Serena ¿quieres comer? – Endimión

- No tengo hambre

- Tienes que comer estás embarazada

- Lo sé, pero comí antes de venir

- Hija vamos para la cocina.- ikuko

Serena levantándose

- Sí, vamos

Serena e ikuko se fueron para la cocina allí, mamá ikuko le preparo algo ligero a serena

- ¿Y ya tienes fecha?

- Sí, nace del 1 hasta el 3

- Que bien hija

- Ya lo quiero conocer

- Ya vas a ver, menos lo imagines tendrás al bebé en tus brazos

- Espero que sea pronto

En el jardín

- Pronto nacerá el bebé.- kenji

- Sí, estamos esperando que todo salga bien

- Con los cuidados que tiene serena, todo saldrá perfecto.- Endimión

- Ojala papá

En eso venia ikuko

- Hola

- ¿Y serena? – le pregunto su esposo

- La deje comiendo

_En la cocina_

_Serena terminado de comer_

_- Creo que es mejor que me vaya.- en eso entro samy_

_- Hola hermanita_

_- No, comiences samy_

_- Tenia meses sin verte_

_- Aja ni ganas tenia de verte_

_- Yo tampoco, te digo algo te vez gordísima_

_- Sí eres mentiroso, no estoy gorda.- sacándole la lengua_

_- Sí lo estas_

_- Va me vale.- saliendo, se fue en donde estaban los demás_

_- ¿Ya comiste? – le pregunto su esposo _

_- Sí, todo bien_

_- Es hora de la foto.- su suegro _

_- ¿Foto? – ella _

_- Si, es que mi padre le encanta sacar fotos cuando hace reunión familiar_

_- Ah…. Ok_

_- Es hora que las parejas se tomen una foto, serena y Darién son los primeros.- progenitor _

_- Ok vamos_

_- Si _

_Darién y serena se tomaron la foto abrazados y luego todos se sacaron fotos, a pesar de todo pasaron un rato agradable y así pasaron los días, serena seguía durmiendo mientras Darién estaba preparando el desayuno _

_En la cocina_

_Darién terminando de preparar el desayuno_

_- Es hora de tu regalo princesita.- camino hasta la habitación y dejo la comida a un lado para poder despertar a serena mirándola - serena despierta_

_Serena abriendo los ojos_

_- Buenos días Darién_

_- Buenos días princesita ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- ¡Gracias! _

_- Aquí te traje tu desayuno, espero que te guste _

_- Gracias Darién.- dándole un piquito_

_Darién sonriendo_

_- De nada _

_Serena comió muy tranquila mientras Darién estaba acomodando algunas cosas, terminando de comer_

_- Estaba delicioso_

_- Que alegría, ahora tu regalo _

_- ¿Me vas a regalar algo?_

_- Si, toma _

_Serena abriendo la cajita pequeña_

_- Wow ¡esta hermoso el anillo!_

_- Me alegro que el 1 regalo te allá gustado_

_- ¿El 1 regalo?_

_- Es una sorpresa, es hora que te des un baño_

_-Está bien.- levantándose y yendo el baño, se baño y se vistió _

_Darién mirándola_

_- Estás muy guapa_

_- Gracias_

_- Ahora vamos a salir_

_- ¿Para donde?_

_- Es una sorpresa_

_- Ok vamos_

_- Es hora de irnos_

_- Si vámonos_

_Darién llevo a serena para un parque allí, estaban las chicas esperando_

_- Felicidades.- mina _

_- Gracias_

_- Te hicimos un regalo entre todas.- amy _

_-Sí, espero que te guste.- lita _

_- Lo hicimos con mucho cariño.- rey _

_- Vamos a ver.- sacando el regalo se sorprendió al ver un suéter con el nombre de ella y tenía un dibujo de un bebé y con su mamá - esta hermoso - emocionada_

_- Sabía que te iba a gustar.- amy _

_- Está muy lindo.- este _

_- Aparte del regalo te trajimos un refrigerio y un pastel.- lita _

_- Gracias chicas_

_- Vamos a disfrutar.- rey _

_- Si_

_En casa Tsukino_

_- Ya tengo el regalo perfecto para serena.- ikuko _

_- ¿Qué le vas a regalar? – le pregunto su pareja _

_- Un carro_

_Kenji y samy_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- ¡Estás loca! Serena no sabe manejar_

_- Para eso está Darién para que le enseñe_

_- Estás loca_

_- Ya se lo compre, solo falta que llegue para su casa_

_- No estoy de acuerdo_

_- Yo tampoco.- hablo su hijo _

_- No me importa su opinión_

_En el parque_

_- Que rico pastel, te quedo delicioso.- Darién _

_- Gracias _

_- Creo que ya es hora de irnos.- amy _

_- Sí, tengo que llevar Artemis para el doctor.- mina _

_- ¿Está enfermo? – rey _

_- No, tiene cita de rutina_

_- Gracias por todo.- cumpleañera _

_- De nada.- dijeron las chicas _

_Serena y Darién se fueron para la casa al llegar se consiguieron con el regalo de mamá ikuko, serena se emociono mucho estaba muy feliz pero decidió aprender a manejar cuando el bebé naciera, luego de eso Darién y serena se dieron un baño para salir_

_Serena peinándose_

_- ¿Para donde vamos?_

_- Es una sorpresa_

_- Urg si eres malo_

_- No te enfades_

_- Está bien_

_- Vámonos_

_- Ok_

_Darién llevo a serena para una playa, hermosa que estaba adornado con flores y globos por todas partes, allí estaba una mesa con muchos regalos_

_Serena asombrada_

_- ¿Y esos regalos?_

_- Todos tuyos_

_- Todos míos.- asombrada_

_- Si en total hay 16 regalos ya que el primero te lo di esta mañana_

_- Gracias.- dándole un gran abrazo_

_Darién mirándola fijamente_

_- Te mereces esto y mucho más.- dándole un piquito_

_- Darién.- dándole un beso_

_Darién y serena estaban perdidos en ese beso pero Darién se separo un poco_

_- Creo que es mejor que veas los regalos_

_- Si.- caminando hacia la mesa y agarrando el primer regalo y lo abrió sonriendo - me hacía falta un maletín nuevo_

_Darién sonriendo_

_- Me acorde que es otro se estaba rompiendo_

_- Gracias.- abriendo el segundo regalo - wow un collar con mi nombre_

_- Sobre eso es que me pareció extraño que no tengas un collar con tu nombre y te lo mande hacer_

_- Darién mil gracias_

_- Abre los demás_

_- Si.- el 3 regalo fue unos sarcillos en forma de S, el 4 regalo fue unos libros sobre maternidad y como cuidar al bebé, 5 regalo fue un álbum con fotos de él y las chicas, 6 regalo eran cds de canciones que le gustaban a serena, 7 regalo un mp4, 8 regalo un juego de perfumes, 9 regalo ropa, 10 cajita de música, 11 regalo un cofre, 12 regalo es un ramo de flores con 17 rosas con el símbolo de su edad, 13 regalo era cosméticos, 14 regalo un peluche grandísimo, 15 regalo chocolates, 16 regalo reloj lujoso que tenia diamante todo un lujo y efectivo - wow Darién me encanta todos mis regalos están hermosos_

_- Me alegra que te allá gustado princesita_

_Serena abrazándolo_

_- Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido _

_- Estoy feliz de tan solo verte_

_- Gracias Darién_

_- Vamos a comer_

_- Si_

_Darién la llevo hacia la mesa allí, él la trato con todo un caballero comieron muy a gusto y se pusieron a bailar una música romántica_

_Serena bailando_

_- Darién no sabes lo feliz que estoy_

_- No sabes, lo feliz que soy al verte así_

_- Gracias mil veces gracias ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- Porque… no sé cómo pero serena me enamore de ti, serena yo te amo tanto_

_Serena asombrada_

_- Darién_

_Darién separándose de ella_

_- Te parece algo sorprendente, pero no te culpo es que cuando te conocí en aquella fiesta ya estaba enamorado de ti_

_Serena asombrada_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- La verdad, yo te conocí en una fiesta que hizo tu padre de disfraces, creo que ikuko estaba de cumpleaños_

_Serena sentándose_

_- Si lo recuerdo yo me disfrace de princesa_

_- Si, yo también me disfraces, allí te vi me gústate muchísimo luego mi papá me dijo que era hija de kenji al principio lo dude ya que no te pareces nada a ellos_

_- Es lógico, me parezco a mi abuela materna_

_- Ah…. Eso cambia todo_

_- Sigue_

_- Luego de eso nos vimos en la fiesta que hizo mi padre para darme la bienvenida y allí te vi otra vez, no aguante y te bese_

_- ¿Y porque me tratabas mal?_

_- Ah… eso para conocer tu carácter, perdón por eso es que yo soy un poco rencoroso, tú me tratabas mal y yo también es valido_

_- Si, es valido_

_- Luego con el juego de la mentira de nuestro noviazgo, me encanto aun que…_

_- ¿Dime?_

_- En verdad no quería, embarazarte ese día había bebido y estaba de toquecito_

_- ¡Que!_

_- Perdón pero ya te estoy explicando todo_

_- Darién la verdad… yo también te amo, es que me enamore de ti cuando comenzaste a ir a la casa a verme y con tus detalles me enamore de ti, pero no lo admitía hasta estos meses con el bebé y así me di de cuenta_

_- Entonces que hacemos_

_- Darnos una oportunidad.- ella _

_- Es la mejor idea que has tenido_

_- Comenzamos con nuestro amor a partir de hoy_

_- Si.- dándole un beso muy apasionado_

_Darién y serena estaban muy felices ya comenzaría una nueva vida para ellos y más con la llegada del pequeño que ya no faltaba poco para nacer los días pasaron ya serena estaba por dar a luz al bebé solo estaban esperando que el bebé se decida a nacer_

_- Nos vamos para el taller.- serena _

_- A buena hora amy nos recomendó ir a los talleres, para aprender cómo cuidar a un bebé pequeño.- este _

_- Si ya se muchas cosas, solo me falta ponerlo en practica_

_- Si, vámonos_

_- Si_

_- En 2 días es mi cumpleaños_

_- Si en 2 días_

_- ¿Mi amor que me vas a regalar?_

_- Es un regalo que de seguro, te va a encantar_

_- Ok.- agarrándole la cintura - vámonos_

_- Si_

_Darién y serena se fueron para el taller al llegar, le gustaron ya que sería una nueva etapa, luego de eso se fueron para el templo allí estuvieron un rato con las chicas hasta que se fueron para la empresa hablar con Endimión ya que estaba ayudando a Darién con la tesis que estaba pronto por entregar_

_- Ya está listo.- Endimión tocándole el vientre a serena_

_- Estamos en el mes final_

_- Si ya quiero ver a mi nieto_

_- Yo estoy emocionado ya quiero ver a mi campeón.- Darién _

_- Yo también_

_- ¿Y ya tienen el nombre?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?_

_- Es un secreto_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- Yo tampoco lo sé, eso que soy el padre_

_- Te voy a demandar he yerna mala_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Ok_

_- Si_

_- Déjala papá, ya hecho lo posible por sacarle y nada_

_- Que dura_

_- Si jajaja_

_- Ya todo listo.- su suegro _

_- Que bien, todo listo. Mi amor con la tesis_

_- Si_

_- Vámonos a comer.- Endimión _

_- Si vamos.- ella _

_Endimión se llevo a serena y a Darién para una restaurante famoso al llegar, comieron muy a gusto luego se fueron para la casa, al llegar serena se acostó ya que se sentía algo cansada, mientras este estaba estudiando ya que el 3 de agosto seria presentar la tesis, las horas pasaron y serena se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno_

_Darién levantándose_

_- Creo que es hora de desayunar.- saliendo de la habitación y caminando para la cocina_

_- ¡Buenos días!_

_- Buenos días mi amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_- Muy bien _

_Darién tocándole el vientre_

_- ¿Y cómo se porta mi campeón?_

_- Ayer se movió mucho pero, es normal_

_- Si, pero está muy inquieto estos días_

- Si, es verdad

- Voy a desayunar para irme con Andreu para la universidad

- Ok.- sirviéndole la comida

Darién comió y se fue para la universidad mientras serena estaba en la casa acomodando todo ya que, para mañana nacería el bebé

Serena metiendo las cosas a la maleta

- Mañana es nuestro día bebé por fin ya te tendré en mis brazos

En eso suena el timbre

Serena caminando para la puerta y abriendo

- Hola

- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? – rey

- Bien

- Toma te traje dulces

- Mil gracias

- Para cuando nace

- Para mañana

Rey asombrada

- ¿¡Mañana!?

- Sí, en el cumpleaños de su padre

- Que lindo serena

- Sí, ayúdame con las cosas

- Claro que sí

Mientras serena y rey se encargaban de las cosas del bebé, en la universidad

- ¿Ya falta poco para que seas padre?

- Si, solo 7 días

- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

- Me puedes creer, que serena no me quiere decir cómo se va a llamar el bebé

- Jajaja serena es una cosa seria

- Si

Las horas pasaron y Darién llego a la casa, ayudo a serena en todo ya que serena no podía hacer algunas cosas, luego de eso se fueron a dormir las horas pasaron y Darién se levanto temprano se fue para la universidad para presentar la tesis, mientras serena estaba vistiéndose para ir a la casa de rey ya que seiya la llamo y le dijo que no se preocupara que a lo mejor el bebé no nacería esa fecha, al instante serena se puso triste pero tenía que entender esa semanas el bebé no había dado señales de querer nacer todavía

- Es hora de irnos para la casa de tía rey.- acariciándose el vientre, agarro su bolso y se fue para la casa de rey, al llegar se consiguió a las chicas allí

- Dios mío esta grande.- mina

- Si

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – rey

- Es que seiya me llamo y me dijo que no me preocupara, si el bebé no nacía hoy

- Es verdad, tenemos que esperar.- amy

- Si ¿serena quieres pastel? – le pregunto lita

- Si

_Mina Ayudo a lita a repartir_

_- Toma.- lita _

_- Gracias_

_- Mmm esta riquísimo.- amy _

_- Si es verdad.- en eso sintió un pequeño dolor - ay_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto mina _

_- Nada.- en eso sintió el dolor más fuerte - ayyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_Rey preocupada_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Me duele.- tratando de respirar_

_Amy tomándole el pulso_

_- ¡Dios mío! Estas con contracciones_

_- Pero no nos dijiste.- lita _

_- Lo se_

_- Vamos a llevarla para el hospital.- mina _

_- Aquí está el auto de mi abuelo, pero no se manejar.- rey _

_- Yo sé manejar.- mina _

_- Vámonos.- lita _

_Serena no aguantaba el dolor, rey estaba tranquilizándola. Ella no aguantaba el dolor_

_Serena llorando_

_- Me duele ¡ay!_

_- Aguanta.- lita _

_- Va listo vámonos.- mina _

_- Respira.- amy _

_- Eso hago_

_Mina manejo algo rápido y llegaron a la clínica_

_En la universidad_

_- Por fin terminamos con la tesis.- Andrew _

_- Si.- su amigo en eso comenzó a sonar el celular mirando la pantalla - es serena - agarrando - bueno_

_- Darién soy mina_

_Darién alterado_

_- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tienes el celular de serena?_

_- Darién, serena está en la clínica, parece que va a nacer el bebé._

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Andrew _

_- El bebé.- salió corriendo para la clínica_

_En la clínica_

_- El bebé está listo para nacer.- él medico _

_- Seiya no aguanto el dolor_

_- Pronto pasara_

_- No aguanto_

_En la sala de espera_

_- Tenemos que llamar a los padres de serena y al padre de Darién.- rey _

_- Ok yo lo hago.- amy _

_Amy se encargo de avisar a la familia mientras Darién había llegado, estaba en la habitación con serena_

_- Me duele Darién_

_- Ya pronto pasara mi amor.- dándole un beso en la mano_

_Serena en eso venia una contracción_

_- ¡Ay! _

_- Respira profundo_

Serena solo respiraba

En eso entro seiya

- Vámonos ya es la hora

- Ok.- ella nerviosa

Seiya llevo a serena para la sala de partos y allí comenzó la labor

- Serena respira profundo y puja

- Ok

Darién agarrándole la mano

- Se valiente

- Ok.- Pujando con fuerza, en eso salió el bebé

- Ya nació.- limpiándolo y poniéndoselo en el pecho a serena

Serena y Darién

- Hola bebé

Serena sonriendo

- Es hermoso

- Si

- Felicidades es hermoso

- Soy el hombre más feliz

- Los voy a dejar unos momentos solos

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.- dándole un beso

- Estoy feliz mi hijo nació el mismo día que su padre

- Si, aun que ya lo sabia

- Por eso el misterio sobre mi regalo

- Si.- sonriendo

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo

Darién le dio un beso en los labios, al rato llego seiya y se llevo a él bebé a ponerle ropita para luego llevárselo a serena

En sala de espera

- ¡Ya nació!

- Darién que alegría.- la abuela

- Sí, estoy muy feliz que mi nieto allá nacido el mismo día que su padre.- orgulloso abuelo

- Si

- Ya quiero conocerlo.- amy

- Yo también.- rey

- Hay que esperar que a serena la pasen a una habitación.- informo este

- ¿Pero dime a quien se parece? – pregunto su suegra

- No voy a decir nada

- Vamos a esperar ikuko.- su consuegro

En eso sale seiya

- Ya pueden ver al bebé

Todos se fueron atrás de seiya ya que no sabían en que habitación estaba serena

Seiya deteniéndose

- Aquí esta, pasen

- Ok.- abriendo la puerta ahí, esta serena con el bebé en sus brazos

Serena sonriendo

- Hola

- Hola.- mina emocionada mirando al bebé - en préstamelo

- Toma.- serena

Mina lo agarro con cuidado

- Está hermoso

- Si, se parece mucho a Darién.- rey

- ¿Y cómo le vas a poner? – le pregunto amy

_- Darién Endimión como su padre y su abuelo_


	7. Descubrimientos y visitas

Endimión emocionado

- ¡Por eso eres mi yerna favorita!

- Pero es su única yerna.- mina

Darién sonriendo

- Gracias mi amor.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Serena solo sonrió

- Esta hermoso mi nieto.- ikuko

- Sí que lo es.- rey

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto lita

- Bien, pero un poco cansada.- ella

- Es normal hija.- ikuko

En eso entra seiya

- ¿Cómo se siente la feliz madre? – le pregunto él médico

- Mejor

- Te puedes ir mañana, depende como amaneces tú y el bebé

- Que bien

- Una sola persona se puede quedar con ella

- Me quedo yo además, serena no sabe mucho de bebés pequeños.- su madre

- Me parece una buena idea.- Darién

Amy quitándole el bebé a mina

- Está muy lindo

- Si lo sé.- serena

- Vamos chicas ya es algo tarde y tenemos que dejar que serena descanse.- rey

- Ya tan rápido.- serena

- Si tenemos cosas que hacer.- mina

- Gracias por todo.- ella

- De nada.- dijeron las chicas y se fueron

Endimión con el bebé

- Parece mentira que ya sea abuelo

- Yo también estoy que no me la creo.- ikuko

Serena mirando al bebé, ya que lo tenía Endimión

- Parece mentira que ya esté con nosotros

- Si.- Darién

- ¿Hija quieres comer? – pregunto su madre

- Sí, tengo un poco de hambre.- ella

- Vamos ikuko te acompaño.- Endimión

- Vamos.- ikuko

Endimión e ikuko dejaron a serena y a Darién solos

- Ya somos padres, tenemos el deber de cuidar y proteger nuestro hijo.- este

- Si, no puedo creer que el allá crecido dentro de mí, es increíble.- ella

- Si.- dándoselo

Serena agarrándolo con cuidado, ya que no sabía mucho

- Tengo miedo, que se me caiga

- Tranquila solo tienes que agarrarle la cabecita y bien el cuerpo

- Ok

En casa Tsukino

Kenji hablando por teléfono

- ¿Qué ya nació?

- Si un varón hermoso.- ikuko

- ¿Y cómo se encuentran?

- Bien todo salió bien

- Que bueno me alegro, luego voy

- Ok

- Samy ya nació su sobrino

- Ya tan rápido

- Si ¿vas a ir?

- No.- yendo para su habitación

En casa Kino

- Mamá ya llegue.- lita entrando

- Qué bueno hija, te llamo un tal Andreu

- ¿Qué? - Agarrando el celular y marcando al celular de el

- Hola lita

- Dime ¿Qué deseas?

- Es que quería saber ¿si le paso algo a serena?

- Si y no

Andreu sin entender

- ¿Cómo?

- Serena tuvo a su bebé hoy

- En serio que bien, ¿y cómo es?

- Tiene el pelito negro como Darién y es blanquísimo en eso lo saco a serena y todavía no ha abierto los ojitos

- Wow tengo ganas de conocerlo

- Horita no deben de permitir visita, pero puedes ir mañana

- Eso hare, gracias por avisarme

- De nada

La noche paso rápida serena durmió bien a pesar de todo, el pequeño solo lloro una sola vez, serena le dio el pecho y se quedo dormido de nuevo Darién se fue a dormir al depa ya que ikuko se quedo con serena ya había amanecido

Serena abriendo los ojos

- Mmmm

Ikuko con el pequeño en sus brazos

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien mamá y ¿el bebé como esta?

- Bien hija durmió muy tranquilito

- Que bien.- en eso mira alrededor y ve flores y globos por todas partes - ¿Qué esto?

- Fue Darién, toma te dejo una nota

- Buenos días mi amor espero que hallas amanecido bien, te compre las flores y globos lo que tanto te gustan mucho, te amo y gracias por regalarme a ese ser tan especial que es de los 2, quien te ama Darién Chiba

Serena sonriendo

- Tan lindo

- Cada día se llevan mejor

- Mucho mejor

Ikuko acostando a pequeño Darién en la cuna

- Es mejor que duerma tranquilo

- Es tan lindo mamá

- Si tiene un cierto parecido a ti

- Tú crees

En eso entra kenji

- Hola.- kenji

- Papá

Kenji con un regalo

- ¿Vengo a conocer a mi nieto?

Serena para molestar a su papá

- ¿Quién te dijo que era niño si es niña?

- ¿Qué?

Ikuko riéndose de la cara de kenji

- Jajajajaja

- Jajaja es mentira es niño

Kenji volviéndole el alma al cuerpo

- Me asustaste, toma.- dándole el regalo

Serena abriéndolo

- Esta divino gracias papá

- Está muy lindo, kenji

Kenji agarrando al bebé

- Es un conjunto muy bonito, me gusto y se lo compre a mi nieto, pero que galán me salió está muy guapo

Serena sonriendo

- Está hermoso

- Si, pero se parece a Darién.- su padre

- Si.- su hija

- ¿Y cuanto peso?

- Casi 4 kilos y midió 53

- Es un buen muchachote

- Si.- ikuko

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Darién Endimión

- ¿Y porque mi nieto no tiene mi nombre?

- Papá no te pongas así además, en realidad no me gusta tu nombre

- Odiosa

En eso llegan las chicas

- Hola.- mina

- Hola serena te traje el desayuno.- lita

- Gracias chicas.- su amiga

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – amy

- Bien

- Las dejo, tengo que irme a trabajar.- kenji

- Hija me voy con tu padre luego vuelvo

- Ok adiós

Ikuko y kenji se fueron mientras serena pudo desayunar tranquila, luego camino dentro de la habitación hasta que llegara Darién

Darién con el bebé en sus brazos

- Se quedo dormido

- Que bueno.- sentándose en la cama

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco adolorida, pero bien

- Antes de venir para acá hable con seiya y ya nos podemos ir hoy

- En serio, que bueno quiero estar en mi camita

- Si

En eso entra seiya

- Hola

- Hola.- ella

- Les tengo buenas noticias, ya se pueden ir para su casita

- Que bien.- su esposo

- Si

- Cuando quieran se pueden ir

- Ok.- ella

Seiya salió de la habitación

- Si quieres te das un baño así nos vamos para la casa.- su esposo

- Ok.- levantándose con cuidado y caminando hacia el baño

Mientras serena se bañaba Darién estaba pendiente del bebé las horas pasaron, este se los llevo para la casa al llegar serena se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormida mientras el pequeño Darién seguía durmiendo

En la escuela

- Ya quiero que salgamos de clases para ir a ver al bebé.- amy

- Chicas Darién me llamo, que a serena y al bebé lo dieron de alta y están en su casa.- lita

- Que alegría, vámonos ya.- mina

- Todavía falta el de química.- amy

- En esa estamos bien vámonos.- propuso lita

- Tienes razón no aguanto las ganas de verlo.- amy

- Decidido vámonos.- mina

Las chicas se volaron esa clase y se fueron la casa de chiba tsukino a ver al pequeño, ya que están demasiado contentas, para ellas era como su sobrinito

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena despertando

- Darién

Darién alado de ella

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tengo mucha sed

- Ok horita vengo.- levantándose y yendo a buscar el agua, le dio el agua a serena, se lo tomo todo y se levanto para ver al bebé

- Está bien dormido.- ella

- Si estaba un poco inquieto y le di un poco de agua y se calmo

- Ok todavía no le toca el pecho

- ¿Quieres comer?

- Si tengo hambre

- Horita vengo

En eso sonó el timbre

- Quien será.- ella

- Yo abro.- caminando hacia la puerta, abriéndola - Hola chicas

- Hola ¿podemos pasar? – pregunto amy

- Si pasen

- ¿Y serena? – pregunto mina

- Hola.- con Darién en sus brazos

- Ya se despertó.- mina

- Si

- Tiene los ojos azules, son hermosos.- lita

- Si.- amy

- En préstamelo.- mina

- Toma

- Toma le compre un chupón, para que no se meta los dedos en la boquita.- amy

- Gracias amy tan linda

Amy apenada

- De nada

- Gracias por la visita.- este

- De nada ojala que no se molestes, porque vengamos a ver a serena y al bebé.- lita

- Claro que no chicas, además para mi ustedes son como mis cuñadas

- Gracias cuñadito.- mina

Serena sonriendo

- Chicas

- ¿Ya comieron? – pregunto lita

- Todavía no he preparado nada.- este

- Yo me encargo de la comida

En eso suena el timbre

Darién abriendo la puerta

- Hola pasa Andreu

- Hola vengo a conocer al heredero

- Allí esta lo tiene mina

Andreu caminando y llegando a donde estaba mina

- Hey campeón ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo bien y el bebé despierto toma.- mina dándole al bebé con cuidado

Andreu agarrándolo con cuidado

- Ok.- asustado - Darién me podrías ayudar

- Claro.- yendo para allá

- Te felicito esta precioso tu hijo, como que lo hicieron con ganas

Darién metiéndole un golpe en el hombro

- Deja

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Darién Endimión

- Pobre lo mataste con ese nombre

Serena mirándolo con unos ojos

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Andreu intimidado

- Nada, pero que muchachote pesa

- Claro si me alimento bien

- Ya veo.- sentándose en el mueble - ¿y cómo se porta?

- Por los momentos no da queja.- su amigo

- Que bien

Lita saliendo de la cocina

- Pronto esta la comida lista

- Hola lita ¿Cómo estás? – Andrew

- Muy bien

Serena sentándose alado de Darién

- ¿Y las clases como van?

- Bien vamos hacer un trabajo, y ya está casi listo.- amy

- ¿Es en grupo?

- Si ya estás en el trabajo.- su amiga

- Eso está listo.- mina

- Solo falta rey.- lita

- ¿Y rey? – pregunto serena

- Esta con Nicolás se fueron para la casa de su padre.- informa lita

Serena alterada

- A la casa de padre de rey

- ¿Por qué te alteras? – lita

- Claro que me altero, ese señor no la trata muy bien

- Tan ogro es.- mina

- Claro que si, el se cree mucho por

Amy prendiendo la tele

- Parece que llego el presidente de las industria de computadoras más importante

- El señor keitaro hino es un empresario muy famoso, muy poco hace contratos con otras empresas.- comenta Darién

- Si es verdad.- amy

- No.- mina asombrada - ¿Qué hace rey allí?

- Chicas no lo sabían.- incrédula serena

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los chicos

Televisión

- Acaba de llegar la hija del presidente Rey hino ¿señorita como esta?

- Bien.- yéndose con Nicolás

Todos estaban que no se lo creían

- Yo pensaba que lo sabían.- serena

- Esto me dejo frio.- su esposo

- No sabía nada.- mina

- Lo que pasa es que rey no se lleva muy bien con su padre y vive con su abuelo, pero cuando el señor keitaro la necesita la va a buscar y la lleva para lugares que sea necesario.- le informa serena

- Wow con razón ella es así.- Andrew

- Es algo sorprenderte.- mina

- Si.- amy

- Esto no me lo esperaba.- Darién

- Cuando conocí a rey, me conto todo.- serena

- Rey y sus secretos hay que respectárselos.- amy

- Sí, es verdad.- serena

- Cuando la veamos nos hacemos que no sabemos nada.- comenta lita

En eso el pequeño Darién comenzó a llorar

- ¿Qué hago? – pregunto Andrew

Serena quitándoselo con cuidado

- Debe de tener hambre

- Puede ser.- amy

- A lo mejor se ensucio.- mina

- Voy a salir de dudas.- levantándose con cuidado y yendo para la habitación de él pequeño a cambiarlo, lo acostó con cuidado efectivamente estaba sucio busco un pañal limpio y toallitas, le quito el pantaloncito con cuidado y luego el pañal, comenzó a limpiarlo con sutileza hasta dejarlo limpio y ponerle el pañal nuevo - listo

- Ya.- mina

- Si

Mina cargándolo

- Ven vamos para la sala

- Si vamos

En la sala

- Los bebés pequeños son frágiles.- comenta Andrew

- Si es verdad.- lita

- Chicas creo que es hora de irnos.- amy

- Tienes razón.- mina

- Bueno aprovecho me voy con ustedes.- comenta el joven

- Ok vámonos.- lita

Las chicas se fueron. Las horas pasaron, el pequeño Darién estaba dormidito en la cunita mientras serena y Darién estaban hablando sobre los cuidados del bebé

- Entonces en las tardes te encargas del bebé y yo las mañanas.- ella

- Si además mi padre, todavía no me ha llamado para trabajar todavía

- Mientras me puedas ayudar está bien.- abrazándolo

- Claro que si mi amor

- Vamos a dormir, no vaya hacer que el bebé comience a llorar y hay que tener energías

- Tienes razón

- Buenas noches.- dándole un beso

- Buenas noches mi amor

Las horas pasaron serena y Darién estaban más que dormidos, el bebé comenzó a llorar

Serena abriendo los ojos

- El bebé.- levantándose con cuidado y agarrándolo - tienes hambre amor - comenzó a darle el pecho al rato el pequeño se quedo dormido de nuevo lo acostó con cuidado, volvió a dormir como a la hora comenzó a llorar

Darién despertando

- Serena el bebé está llorando

Serena levantándose

- Otra vez.- agarrándolo - se le paso el pañal voy a cambiar

- Ok

Serena cambio al bebé y o volví a acostar en la cunita pero el bebé tenía los ojitos abiertos

- Duérmete bebé

- ¿Está despierto?

- Si, que hago

- Déjalo quieto se va a dormir solito

- Tú crees

- Si

- Ok.- dándole un beso en la cabecita – duérmete - volvió a costar - ¿estás seguro que estamos haciendo bien?

- Si, no sería bueno que se pegara a nosotros, luego lloraría por los 2 y no es la idea

- Ok

El pequeño se quedo dormido las horas pasaron serena y Darién durmieron hasta las 8 que comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Serena levantándose

- Ya voy bebé.- agarrándolo con cuidado - vamos a comer

En casa Hino

- Basta papá ya cumplí.- rey

- Ya tienes edad para casarte.- keitaro

- Estoy muy joven para eso, además si me casaría seria con Nicolás con nadie más

- Ok pero ya quiero que te cases, estás en edad para hacerlo

- Basta déjame tranquila

- Creo que no estoy de acuerdo keitaro.- su suegro

- Abuelo no te metas esto es entre él y yo

- Rey.- abuelo asombrado

- Ya la escucho

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Listo terminando de vestirlo.- su madre estás muy guapo

- Buenos días.- Darién

- Buenos días

- ¿Cómo estas campeón?

- Bien ya comió

- Voy a preparar el desayuno

- Ok

Darién comenzó con el desayuno mientras serena se estaba dando un baño, se puso una ropa algo suelta ya que todavía, estaba un poco hinchada, luego salió a desayunar

- Está listo el desayuno.- este

- Que bien tengo hambre

Serena y Darién desayunaron muy tranquilos, luego serena se había acostado un poco ya que estaba algo cansada, mientras Darién estaba viendo unos papeles, las horas pasaron las chicas fueron para la casa y estuvieron un rato con el bebé, luego las chicas se fueron y apareció ikuko para ver al bebé y darles algunos consejos a serena.

Los días pasaron y algunas semanas también

- Es hora de salir Darién.- ella

- Por fin ya nuestro bebé tiene 2 meses

- Si 2 meses esta enorme

- Si todo un galán

- Si, vamos a llevarlo para el parque

- Mi amor me gustaría, tengo que irme al trabajo, puedes llevarlo tú

- Ok amor.- agarrando el coche y lo metió con cuidado y le puso su cinturón de seguridad - nos falta la pañelera, mmm que más

Darién poniéndole el chupón en su boquita

- Creo que nada amor, es mejor que lo lleves, además no quiero que llegues tan noche con él

- Tranquilo amor metiendo ropita y agua, alimento, etc., si puedo voy a ver a rey

- Ok amor

- Dari dile a dios a papá

- Adiós campeón.- dándole un beso en la cabecita y dándole un beso a serena en los labios - nos vemos

- Nos vemos amor

- Adiós

Serena se fue para él parque allí, lo saco y se lo acomodo en sus brazos

- Te gusta el lugar, cuando estés más grande papá y yo te vamos a traer para que juegues con los demás niños

- Hola

- Hola.- ella

- Esta lindo tu hermanito

- Hermanito, jajaja no como crees es mi hijo

- Tú hijo, no pareces madre

- Si lo sé, soy muy joven

- Demasiado, disculpa

- No te preocupes

- Soy Alan

- Soy serena y mi bebito se llama Darién

- Está muy lindo tu hijo

- Gracias.- sonriendo

- Viene aquí es que traje a mi primita maki

- Ok

- ¿Y cómo se porta el bebé?

- Bien al principio fue difícil, pero luego uno se acostumbra

- Me imagino

En la empresa Chiba

- Lo viste ayer, kenji esta enorme nuestro nieto.- Endimión

- Si, pero serena todavía no lo ha llevado a la casa

- Apenas hace unos días cumplió 2 meses

- Si lo sé anoto los días y las semanas

- Yo también

Kenji y Endimión

- Jajajajaja

En eso entra Darién

- Hola

- Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto su padre

- Bien

- ¿Y el bebé? – pregunto su suegro

- Se fue de paseo con madre

- Lo quiero pronto en la casa.- su padre

- Si papá

- Yo también digo lo mismo

- Ok ok ok.- este

En el parque

Serena terminando de ponerle el cinturón a dari

- Tengo que irme

- Bye

Serena se fue para el templo al llegar se consiguió a Nicolás que la ayudo con el choche mientras, serena lo llevaba en los brazos

- Aquí dejo el choche

- Gracias Nicolás

- Esta lindo el bebé, ¿me lo emprestas?

- Claro toma

Nicolás lo cargo con cuidado mientras serena iba para la habitación de rey

- ¡Rey!

- Hola serena pasa ¿y el bebé?

- Se quedo en casa

En eso llega Nicolás

- Serena está inquieto

Rey agarrándolo

- Y que en casa.- con una miraba fulminante

- Jajaja

- Esta hermoso serena

- Lo sé no me canso de mirarlo

- Yo quiero uno así

- Rey.- su novio

- Si eres tonto

- ¿Y para cuando es la boda? – pregunto su amiga

- En 2 meses.- ella

- Wow rápido

- Si.- este

- ¿Y las chicas?

- Serena te tengo un mega chisme

- Las dejo.- este se fue

- Dime

Rey acostando al bebé en una cunita que tenía especialmente para él

- Lita esta de novia con Andreu

- ¿Qué?

- Si, eso no es todo

- Cuenta

- Mina está saliendo con un chico que conoció, en su sitio de trabajo parece que ya están saliendo creo que es mayor que ella, y amy serena agárrate

- No me asustes

- Amy está de novia con Richard

- ¿¡Que!?

- Si tienen casi un mes

- Wow tantas cosas han pasado en estas semanas

- Si pero también tengo otro

- ¿Qué?

- Parece que amy y Richard están pensando en formalizar su noviazgo

- Me alegro por todas

-Si.- sacando a dari de la cuna - serena me parece que Darién está más guapo - dándole besos en la mejilla

- Si me tiene toda enamorada

- ¿Y ya pensaste en los padrinos?

- Si Andreu y tu

Rey emocionada

- En serio

- Si además eres como mi hermana y además eres la única que sabe toda mi historia

- Gracias

En eso Darién comenzó a llorar

- Pásamelo voy a darle el pecho

- Toma

Serena comenzó a darle el pecho al rato, el pequeño Darién se quedo dormido, lo acostó en la cunita

- Duerme tan lindo

- Serena dari nos tiene enamoradas

- Lo sé, Darién esta tan feliz con nuestro bebé

- Serena me alegro tanto por ustedes, se ven tan felices

- Si demasiado felices

En eso llegan las chicas

Mina abriendo la puerta de par en par

- ¡Hola! - Haciendo que Darién se asustara comenzara a llorar

Serena agarrándolo

- Ya mi amor

- Lo siento mucho, no sabía.- mina muy apenada

- Se asusto nuestro bebé.- amy

- Ya dari no llores aquí están tus tías.- lita

_Hola como están, aquí dejo el capitulo espero que les guste, sobre la observación de (Emprestar) bueno, mi mamá me enseño a pedir algo con esa palabra, como es costumbre la utilizo mucho, pero cuando en una línea este emprestar, la modifico =) Feliz tarde _


	8. Momentos

**_Serena tranquilizándolo_**

**_- Mina tranquila, horita se le pasa_**

**_- Ok.- ella _**

**_- Pero aquí el príncipe más hermoso del mundo.- amy _**

**_- Si, toma.- serena _**

**_Amy lo agarro_**

**_- Que paso amor.- haciéndole caritas_**

**_- Está hermoso.- lita _**

**_- Si todo un bombón.- mina _**

**_- Eso que tiene 2 meses que será cuando este mas grande, no lo dejaremos en paz.- comenta rey _**

**_- Si, jajajajaja.- dijeron todas _**

**_- Ya está más tranquilo.- amy _**

**_- Vieron, que ya se le pasó.- serena _**

**_- Están lindo, ojala todas tengamos un bebé así.- mina _**

**_- Si sería lindo.- lita _**

**_- Estoy de acuerdo.- amy _**

**_- Cambiando de tema, cuando comenzamos.- rey _**

**_- En noviembre creo.- amy _**

**_- Tengo que prepararme ya que también comenzare a estudiar.- serena _**

**_- Si, pasaste a raya serena.- lita _**

**_- Lo sé además, Darién prometió ayudarme con el bebé_**

**_- Serena todas te ayudaremos con el bebé, por eso no te preocupes.- amy _**

**_- Gracias chicas_**

**_- Vamos a aprovechar que está aquí el príncipe.- mina _**

**_- Si.- amy _**

**_En la empresa Chiba_**

**_- Por fin terminamos.- Endimión _**

**_- Si.- Darién _**

**_- Gracias a Dios, saben samy decidió estudiar en el extranjero.- kenji _**

**_- ¿Y eso? – Darién _**

**_- No lo sé, pero bueno se va para nueva york, aun que serena también estuvo a punto de irse al final, se quedo aquí_**

**_- Es bueno que salga, así conoce más gente_**

**_- Pienso lo mismo_**

**_- Bueno, los dejo tengo que irme_**

**_Endimión y kenji_**

**_- Mañana me llevas al bebé_**

**_Darién sin entender_**

**_- ¿Qué? Mejor hago un sorteo.- agarrando un papel y poniendo los nombres de su padre y de kenji - vamos a ver a quien se lo llevo - saco el papel con cuidado - le toca a mi papá_**

**_- Que suerte.- su padre _**

**_- Mañana solo un rato además es sábado y la i_**

**- Nada todo el día además serena y tú tienen derecho a disfrutar de la vida.- su padre**

**- Si tiene razón Endimión**

**- Ok, déjenme hablar primero con serena**

**- Ok**

**- Adiós.- saliendo del despacho**

**En el templo**

**Serena metiendo al bebé en el coche**

**- Tengo que irme**

**- Vámonos te acompaño.- lita**

**- Nos vemos**

**- Adiós.- chicas**

**Lita acompaño a serena hasta la puerta, luego se fue para su casa al llegar acostó a dari en la cuna y comenzó a preparar la cena, al rato llego Darién**

**Serena poniendo la mesa**

**- Es hora de comer**

**- Ya voy**

**- No te tardes.- en eso dari comenzó a llorar camino hasta la habitación y lo cargo - que paso aquí esta mamá**

**- Ya**

**- Si quieres come, voy a darle el pecho a dari**

**- Ok**

**Serena le dio el pecho a dari y luego le saco los gases**

**- Es hora de tu mami coma**

**- Dame al bebé**

**- Toma.- yendo a la mesa - tengo hambre**

**- Me imagino, mi amor mi papá quiere que le dejemos al bebé un día completo menos de noche**

**- ¿Qué? Pero esta muy pequeño**

**- Lo sé, pero está muy ilusionado**

**- Está bien, ¿para cuándo?**

**- Mañana**

**- ¡Mañana!**

**- Si**

**- Ok**

**- Mañana vas a estar con abuelito**

**Serena solo sonrió, mientras Darién jugaba con él un poco**

**- Este campeón esta cada día más guapo**

**Serena riéndose**

**- Estas como las chicas no dejan de consentirlo y mimarlo**

**- Serena hicimos un buen trabajo**

**Serena sonrojada**

**- ¡Darién!**

**Darién riéndose**

**- Es la verdad**

**Serena terminando de comer**

**- Dale un poco de agua**

**- Ok.- le dio agua al bebé luego lo acostó en su cunita - es hora de dormir**

**Serena llegándole**

**- Vamos a ver tele**

**- Si adiós campeón**

**_Serena y Darién dejaron al bebé su cunita con las luces de forma de estrellas, futbol y otras cositas el pequeño estaba fascinado en verlo hasta que se quedo dormido_**

**_- Jajaja esta bueno.- serena _**

**_- Si sacan unas cosas_**

**_- Si jajaja.- no paraba de reírse_**

**_Darién solo la miraba y también se reía_**

**_En eso comenzó a sonar el teléfono_**

**_- Bueno.- ella _**

**_- Hola ¿cómo estás hija? – le pregunto su madre _**

**_- Bien mamá_**

**_- El domingo, voy hacer una torta, para que vengan_**

**_- Me encantaría ir, tengo que hablar con Darién_**

**_- Ok me llamas_**

**_- Adiós.- cortó_**

**_- ¿Quién era mi amor?_**

**_- Mi mamá hacer una torta en la casa_**

**_- Vamos tenemos tiempo sin salir_**

**_Serena sonriendo_**

**_- Ok_**

**_Darién agarrándola por la cintura_**

**_- Si aprovechamos de la noche_**

**_Serena algo apenada_**

**_- Bueno, si porque no_**

**_Darién cargándola y llevándola a la cama_**

**_- Creo que teníamos tiempo sin tener una noche solo tú y yo solos_**

**_Serena sonriendo_**

**_- Si _**

**_Darién dándole un beso tierno_**

**_- Te amo_**

**_Serena_**

**_- Yo también te amo_**

**_Darién comenzó a besarla mucha pasión, luego los besos fueron bajando hacia su cuello allí poco a poco le quieto la camisa mientras serena le estaba quitando los botones de la camisa para dejarlo completamente descubierto, luego de eso Darién comenzó a darles pequeños besos en los senos, serena estaba perdida con sus caricias, luego le fui quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta hacer el amor, las horas pasaron serena y Darién se la pasaron demostrándose su amor ya que tenía tiempo sin estar de juntos, paso la noche hasta amanecer_**

**_En casa Chiba _**

**_- Chicas por favor tengan todo limpio ya que viene mi nieto_**

**_- Si señor_**

**_- No quiero nada sucio o mal puesto_**

**_- Si señor_**

**_- Endimión por favor solo tiene 2 meses_**

**_- Setsuna ¿Cómo estás?_**

**_- Muy bien querido_**

**_- Ya viste las fotos de mi nieto_**

**_- Hermoso como su abuelo y padre_**

**_- Hoy me lo traen todo el día_**

**_- Me alegro mucho, lo quiero ver_**

**_- Solo espera_**

**_- Ok_**

**_En casa Chiba Tsukino_**

**_Serena estaba dormida en el pecho de Darién, mientras que Darién solo hacia era mirarla, en eso comenzó a llorar dari_**

**_Darién se levanto con cuidado y fue para la habitación, lo saco_**

**_- ¿Qué paso campeón? Me imagino que tienes hambre, vamos a despertar a tu mamá_**

**_Serena entrando_**

**_- Buenos días_**

**_- Buenos días mi amor.- dándole un beso_**

**_- Me imagino que mi niño tiene hambre_**

**_- Si_**

**_- Dámelo_**

**_- Toma_**

**_- Gracias mi amor.- se fue para la habitación y le dio el pecho al rato lo dejo en la cama para poderse vestir - es hora de darte un baño para que nos vayamos para que abuelito_**

**_- Me voy a bañar para que desayunemos y llevemos a Darién para la casa de mi padre_**

**_- Ok mi amor.- quitándole la piyama a dari - lo voy a bañar_**

**_- Déjame ayudarte con Darién_**

**_- Vamos mi amor_**

**_Entre Darién y serena bañaron al pequeño dari al principio lloro pero luego se quedo tranquilo con el agua, a pesar que solo tiene 2 meses mueve sus manitos como si estuviera jugando con el agua, luego lo sacaron y Darién lo vistió mientras ella se encargaba de secar el baño y dejar todo limpio _**

**_Darién terminando de ponerle los zapaticos_**

**_- Quedaste hermoso_**

**_- Ya mi amor_**

**_- Si _**

**_- Ahora puedes bañarte_**

**_- No hazlo tu además yo me quedo con mi campeón_**

**_- Ok dame 20 minutos_**

**_- Dale mi amor_**

**_Serena se dio un baño, luego salió ya vestida comenzó a preparar las cosas de Darién y hacer el desayuno mientras Darién se bañaba, este salió, desayunaron y se fueron para la casa de Endimión_**

**_Darién entrado con dari en sus brazos_**

**_- ¡Papá! Ya llegamos_**

**_Endimión emocionado_**

**_- Por fin hijo.- quitándole a Darién_**

**_- Aquí está todo.- su yerna _**

**_- Gracias.- dándole un beso a dari en la frente - ¿Hasta qué hora lo tendré?_**

**_- Son las 10 hasta las 6.- ella _**

**_- Me parece perfecto _**

**_- Me lo cuidas bien papá_**

**_- Si hijo_**

**_- Adiós mi príncipe_**

**_- Adiós papás_**

**_Serena y Darién se fueron para el súper a comprar unas cosas_**

**_Serena metiendo en el carrito_**

**_- Esto hace falta_**

**_- Ok_**

**_- Solo falta la comida de luna y listo_**

**_- Luna casi no la veo_**

**_- Es que mina se la lleva mucho para su casa_**

**_- Eso sí es verdad_**

**_- Darién_**

**_- Wuanda_**

**_- ¿Cómo estás?_**

**_- Bien_**

**_Serena mirándola con una cara de pocos amigos _**

**_- ¿Y el bebé que no lo veo?_**

**_- Está en casa.- ella _**

**_- Jajaja parecen solteros _**

**_- Si, no_**

**_- Bueno wuanda nos vemos, vamos mi amor_**

**_- Si vámonos _**

**_Darién y serena pagaron, se fueron para afuera_**

**_Darién guardando la comida_**

**_- Mi amor ¿quieres manejar?_**

**_Serena asombrada_**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- Vamos, es hora que aprendas a manejar_**

**_- Ok.- montándose en el puesto de volante - ahora que hago_**

**_- Enciende el auto_**

**_- Ok.- haciéndolo_**

**_- Ahora agarras el volante y pisas el izquierdo pero con cuidado_**

**_- Ok.- comenzando a manejar_**

**_- Ok vas muy bien, ahora mueve el volante hacia la derecha solo un poco_**

**_- Así_**

**_- Si muy bien ahora acelera un poco_**

**_- Ok _**

**_- Eres una buena alumna_**

**_- Gracias_**

**_- Para ser tu primera vez, no lo haces tan mal_**

**_- Gracias amor_**

**_- Ahora vamos para la casa_**

**_- Ok.- manejando hacia su departamento_**

**_En casa Chiba_**

**_Endimión alzando a dari_**

**_- Como está el nieto más consentido del mundo.- dari solo se ría divertido ya que Darién también le hacía lo mismo_**

**_- Endimión no le hagas eso, está muy pequeño.- setsuna _**

**_- Pero no le estoy haciendo nada malo verdad campeón_**

**_Dari solo sonrió_**

**_- Está muy lindo tu nieto_**

**_- Todo un chiba_**

**_Setsuna sonriendo_**

**_- Si_**

**_En casa Chiba Tsukino_**

**_Serena guardando la comida en los gabinetes_**

**_- Creo que es todo_**

**_- Si_**

**- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

**Darién agarrándola por la cintura**

**- Vamos a provechar que no está el bebé, para que hagamos cositas - guiñándole el ojo**

**Serena sonriendo**

**- No me parece una mala idea.- dándole un beso**

**Darién cargándola**

**- Vamos a la acción**

**Serena y Darién se fueron para la habitación a consumir su amor**

**En casa Hino**

**- Estoy cansada.- rey**

**- Yo también creo que es demasiado la presión del matrimonio.- su novio**

**- Lo mismo pienso yo**

**- Y si mejor, nos vamos para el parque así nos alejamos un poco de todo esto**

**- Si vámonos**

**En casa Ahino**

**- Vamos Artemis**

**- Miau**

**- Mina te buscan.- su madre**

**- Ya voy.- saliendo de la habitación, yendo para la sala - Hola yaten**

**- Hola mina vine para que, nos fuéramos para el parque**

**Mina sonriendo**

**- Ok vámonos**

**- Vámonos**

**Mina y yaten se fueron para el parque**

**En la clínica**

**- Amy creo que ya es hora que te vayas para la casa.- su madre**

**- Si mamá es que Richard va a venir a buscarme para salir un rato**

**- Que bien hija.- sonriéndole - y ¿Cómo está el príncipe?**

**- Muy lindo ya tiene los 2 meses.- sacando su celular - mira esta es la ultima foto que le saque ayer**

**- Esta hermoso igualito a su padre**

**- Si mamá**

**- Anda vete**

**- Ok**

**Richard entrando al hospital**

**- Hola mi amor**

**- Hola.- sonriéndole**

**- Lista**

**-Si vámonos, nos vemos mamá**

**- Adiós**

**- Para donde vamos**

**- Al parque de diversiones**

**- Que bien.- sonriéndole**

**En casa Kino**

**- Termine.- sonriendo - ahora tengo que irme para la casa de kenta para que la disfrute.- lita**

**En eso suena el timbre**

**Lita abriendo la puerta**

**- Hola.- sonriendo**

**- Hola mi amor.- dándole un beso**

**- ¿Y ese milagro?**

**- Vine para que nos vayamos a comer algo**

**_- Mi amor tengo que llevar un pedido, me acompañas_**

**_- Claro vamos en mi auto_**

**_- Gracias amor_**

**_- Vámonos_**

**_- Déjame buscar el pastel_**

**_- Ok, déjame ayudarte_**

**_En casa Chiba Tsukino_**

**_Serena recostada en el pecho de Darién_**

**_- Sabes mi amor ya sé que carrera tomare_**

**_- ¿Cuál?_**

**_- Voy a ser fotógrafa _**

**_- En serio.- mirándola_**

**_- ¿No te gusta?_**

**_- No sé, me parece algo extraño_**

**_- Mi papá lo era y me enseño algunas cosas_**

**_- Ah... No lo sabía_**

**_- Si, pero como comenzó a trabajar con tu padre pues dejo su hobby_**

**_- Wow bueno yo respecto tu decisión_**

**_- Gracias mi amor_**

**_- De nada te amo_**

**_- Yo también te amo_**

**_Las horas pasaron Darién y serena seguían amándose hasta que era la hora de buscar al pequeño dari_**

**_- Hola señor Endimión ¿Cómo se porto?_**

**_- De maravilla esta dormidito.- dándoselo_**

**_Serena agarrándolo_**

**_- Está muy dormido_**

**_- Espero que pronto lo dejen aquí_**

**_- No se preocupe por eso.- ella _**

**_- Ya nos vamos papá_**

**_- Con cuido_**

**_- Si papá_**

**_Serena y Darién se fueron para su casa al llegar, serena le puso la piyama a dari, lo acostó con cuido mientras Darién estaba preparando la cena_**

**_Serena entrando a la cocina_**

**_- Ya está en su cunita_**

**_- Que bien, mi amor creo que mejor comemos pizza_**

**_- ¿Porque?_**

**_- No quedo muy bien_**

**_- Ok_**

**_Darién llamo a una agencia de pizza a los 15 minutos estaban llamando, Darién salió y pago_**

**_Serena comenzando a comer_**

**_- Yo creo que mañana la pasaremos bien_**

**_- Ojala mi amor_**

**_- Estoy tan cansada_**

**_- Yo también_**

**_- Vamos a dormir_**

**_- Si _**

**_La noche paso rápida serena se levanto temprano hizo el desayuno y luego le dio un baño a dari quien estaba algo inquieto ya que cuando despierta lo agarra serena o Darién, mientras serena lo atendía Darién seguía durmiendo hasta que despertó, ayudo a serena mientras, ella se daba un baño para irse para su antigua casa_**

**_Darién vistiendo a dari_**

**_- Vamos para la casa del abuelo.- haciéndole cosquillitas con los pies_**

**_Dari se reía a carcajadas_**

**_Serena saliendo del baño_**

**_- Me voy a vestir rápido_**

**_- Ok _**

**_Serena se vistió lo más rápido posible, para que Darién se diera un baño_**

**_- Lista_**

**_Darién dándole al bebé_**

**_- Toma_**

**_- Que paso mi amor.- dándole un beso en la mejilla_**

**_Darién se fue a bañar, mientras serena le estaba dando el pecho a dari como a los 15 minutos Darién estaba listo, se fueron para la casa tsukino, al llegar kenji le quito a dari de los brazos de serena, serena solo sonrió mientras ikuko le sirvió al de comer_**

**_- Gracias mamá ikuko todo estaba delicioso.- su yerno _**

**_- De nada hijo_**

**_- ¿Y samy? – pregunto su hija _**

**_- Está haciendo un trabajo_**

**_- Ok.- subió para la habitación de samy entrando - hola_**

**_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_**

**_- Vengo de visita además, allí esta dari para que lo conozcas_**

**_- No gracias_**

**_- Vamos.- jalándolo y sacándolo de la habitación _**

**_- Suéltame_**

**_- Ok.- lo saco hasta la sala, fue y le quito el bebé a kenji - mira el es tu sobrino_**

**_Samy lo miro fijamente en es dari sonrió_**

**_- Tan pequeño y sonríe_**

**_- Si.- dándoselo _**

**_- Tonta y si se cae_**

**_- No se te va a caer_**

**_- Esta pesado_**

**_- Come demasiado_**

**_Samy caminando con cuidado y sentándose en el mueble_**

**_- No se parece a ti_**

**_- Es igualito a mí.- Darién llegando _**

**_- Pero no aparenta 2 meses_**

**_- Aparenta como 5 meses_**

**_- Es un muchachote.- kenji _**

**_- Así era serena de gordita.- ikuko _**

**_- Es verdad_**

**_- Pero dari esta hermoso.- ikuko _**

**_- Mi sobrino va a tener un pegue_**

**_- De eso no cabe duda_**

**_Samy alzaba a dari y el reía muy divertido, mientras serena estaba feliz al ver que su hermano pequeño quería a su pequeño hijo, en eso comenzó a llorar_**

**_- Tiene hambre.- serena _**

**_- ¿Le puedo dar el tetero?_**

**_- Si_**

**_Ikuko hablándole al oído_**

**_- Está emocionado samy con dari_**

**_- Si es verdad.- sonrió su marido _**

**_- Toma_**

**_Samy le dio el tetero con cuidado, y luego le saco los gases_**

**_- Darién vamos a preparar la comida en el jardín.- su suegro _**

**_- Claro.- sonrió_**

**_- Los ayudo.- ikuko _**

**_Todos se fueron dejando a serena sola con samy_**

**_- Serena perdón por todo lo que te hice estaba muy molesto por tu embarazo, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocer al bebé_**

**_Serena yendo en donde estaba él abrazándolo_**

**_- Lo sé tonto además, dari también tenía ganas de conocerte, parece que le caíste muy bien_**

**_- Me dejaras verlo_**

**_- Claro que sí, además, el es tu sobrino_**

**_- Están lindo y parece tan indefenso será como mi hermanito pequeño_**

**_- Lo sé además dari será muy consentido por todos_**

**_- De eso no cabe duda_**

**_En el jardín_**

**_- Samy está muy feliz con dari.- comenta kenji _**

**_- Si nunca pensé que se iba a pegar tanto con dari.- su yerno _**

**_- Samy lo que estaba era celoso, eso es todo.- kenji _**

**_En eso venia serena con samy_**

**_- Mamá déjame ayudarte_**

**_- Claro ven _**

**_- Vamos a hacer una parrilla.- su padre _**

**_- Que bien.- su hijo _**

**_Serena estaba ayudando a ikuko y Darién a kenji, al rato dari se quedo dormido en los brazos de samy_**

**_- Serena dari se durmió_**

**_Serena quitándoselo con cuidado_**

**_- Es mejor acostarlo en él porta bebé_**

**_- No hija acuéstalo en tu cama y le pones almohadas _**

**_- ¿Y si se cae?_**

**_- Mejor acuéstalo en mi cama, además tengo que estar en mi habitación ya que hare un trabajo_**

**_- Ok vamos_**

**_- Creo que mejor lo acostamos en el coche.- su esposo _**

**_- Estará más incomodo_**

**_- Serena tiene razón_**

**_- Ok_**

**_- Ve serena.- su padre _**

**Serena subió con cuidado las escaleras y acostó a dari en la cama de samy le puso muchas almohadas alrededor**

**- Ve tranquila**

**- Ok.- se fue para el jardín al llegar término de ayudar a su mamá**

**Las horas pasaron rápido todos comieron muy a gusto Darién se sentía en casa ya que pensaba que con samy seria todo más complicado, pero gracias a dari todo ha cambiado para bien**

**- Bueno es hora de irnos.- serena**

**- Tan rápido.- su hermano algo triste**

**- Si**

**- Pero samy si quieres puedes ir a la casa a ver a dari, cuando quieras.- su cuñado**

**- Gracias.- emocionado**

**- Tengan cuidado, gracias por venir.- ikuko**

**- De nada además fue un gusto estar aquí con ustedes.- Darién**

**- Lo mismo digo.- kenji**

**Dari estaba todavía durmiendo**

**Darién quitándoselo a serena**

**- Vámonos ya es tarde**

**- Si adiós papá y adiós mamá**

**Kenji e ikuko**

**- Adiós hija**

**Darién metió en el porta bebé a dari y se fueron para su casa al llegar se dieron un baño y se acostaron a dormir los días pasaron exactamente 2 meses serena comenzó a estudiar fotografía al principio le costó, pero ahora esta mas que acoplada, mientras Darién seguía trabajando con su padre, dari estaba hermoso ya tenía 4 meses estaba en la época más hermoso del todo el año en diciembre**

**- Listo estas, hermoso**

**- Serena, se ve raro con esa ropa de santa clous**

**- Pero se lo regalo tía mina**

**- Mina y sus cosas**

**- Además rey todavía no regresado de su luna de miel**

**- Si tan joven y casada**

**- Por el viejo ese.- molesta**

**Darién solo sonrió**

**Dari moviendo sus manos para que lo cargaran**

**Serena agarrándolo**

**- Que pasó estas consentido gracias a papá y a tío samy**

**- Yo.- mirando a los lados - ese es samy que lo tiene todo malcriado**

**- : Si como no**

**En eso suena el timbre**

**Darién abriendo**

**- Hola pasa**

**- Campeón ¿Cómo estás? – su cuñado**

**Dari le tiros los brazos**

**- Si anda vete con tu tío.- serena celosa**

**- Cada día esta más grande**

**- Claro está comiendo mucho**

**- Todo un Tsukino**

**- Chiba también**

**_- Ya comenzaron.- serena riéndose_**

**_Mientras Darién y samy discutían, en Londres_**

**_- Parece mentira que, esté casada.- rey _**

**_- Yo tampoco lo creo _**

**_- Extraño a dari_**

**_- Yo también, está demasiado consentido ¿no?_**

**_- Es un amor además serena siempre ha sido mi amiga, también es mi comadre_**

**_- Es verdad_**

**_- Vamos para las tiendas a comprar cosas para el bebé_**

**_Nicolás sonrió_**

**_- Ok vamos, estaba pensando en comprarle a dari un juego bien bueno_**

**_- Vamos mi amor_**

**_- Si.- agarrándole la mano_**

**_Rey y Nicolás estuvieron de tiendas en tiendas y le compraron muchas cosas a dari y también a las chicas_**

**_En casa Aino_**

**_- Bueno me voy_**

**_- Hija ten cuidado.- pidió su madre _**

**_- Tranquila yaten, me viene a buscar para irnos al casting_**

**_- Ok_**

_Hola aquí el capitulo, aun que no se si les va a gustar ya que no veo casi, respuesta que tengan una feliz tarde se despide Ady. Besitos _


	9. Visitas y sorpresas

**_En eso suena el timbre_**

**_Mina abriendo_**

**_- Hola mi amor pasa_**

**_- Hola mi vida.- yaten dándole un beso - nos vamos_**

**_- Si vámonos.- sonriendo_**

**_Yaten y mina se fueron para hacer un casting, mina de modelo y yaten de cantante_**

**_En la cafetería Furuhata_**

**_- Listo.- Andrew _**

**_- Hoy cerraremos temprano.- lita _**

**_- Si mi amor ¿ya hablaste con tu mamá de lo que te dije?_**

**_- Si no está muy de acuerdo, ya que solo tengo 17 años_**

**_- Lo sé pero, si quieres lo dejamos como estamos horita_**

**_Lita sonrió_**

**_- En verdad quiero vivir contigo, pero mi mamá no quiere_**

**_- Vamos a dejar que el tiempo pase.- dándole un tierno beso en los labios_**

**_- Te amo_**

**_- Yo también_**

**_En la clínica_**

**_- No y no.- amy muy molesta_**

**_- Solo serán unos meses.- Richard _**

**_- No quiero Richard quedamos de acuerdo, que sería unas semanas_**

**_- Yo no tengo la culpa que mi padre quiera que sea unos meses, además entiéndeme_**

**_- Vete.- molesta - siempre haces lo que quieres, eso no se vale_**

**_- Amor perdón no quiero hacerte daño_**

**_- No quiero verte, Richard_**

**_- Está bien nos veremos en 3 meses_**

**- Lo que digas**

**Richard se fue muy triste, pero amy estaba muy dolida primero su madre la deja sola por un tiempo ahora Richard también, lo bueno es que tienes a sus amigas**

**En casa Chiba Tsukino**

**- Vámonos.- este**

**Serena acomodando a dari en el coche**

**- Vámonos dari**

**Darién y serena se fueron a caminar con el pequeño, luego se fueron para la cafetería Furuhata**

**- ¡Campeón! – Andrew Sacándolo del coche**

**- Serena.- lita abrazándola**

**- Lita ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien vamos hablar**

**- Si**

**Los 4 se sentaron hablar Andreu y lita le contaron todo a serena y a Darién**

**- Lo veo demasiado apresurado.- Darién**

**- Lo mismo pienso, que es bueno darse una oportunidad.- serena**

**- Eso mismo pienso yo, pero la señora no está de acuerdo.- su amigo**

**Lita triste**

**- Es verdad**

**- Bueno yo respecto, las decisiones de ustedes.- este**

**- Gracias amigo, esta enorme mi ahijado**

**- Si**

**- Como ya tiene 4 meses hemos decidido llevarlo de viaje por unos días.- serena**

**- Que bien ¿para cuándo? – pregunto lita**

**- Antes de navidad.- serena**

**- Me parece bien**

**Darién quitándoselo a Andreu**

**- Así descansa un poco de sus abuelos**

**- Los sábados y domingos son para los abuelos y de lunes a viernes para nosotros**

**- Todavía tienen esa cruz.- le pregunto Andrew**

**- Si lo bueno que salimos para todas partes como novios, pero no es la idea.- comenta serena**

**- Si y si no lo llevamos, van para la casa a buscarlo**

**- Están demasiados contento con dari.- lita**

**- Si.- ella**

**- Pero vean el lado bueno de todo, así pueden pasar más tiempo juntos.- lita**

**- Eso sí es verdad.- Darién**

**- Me entere que las cosas se arreglaron con tu familia serena.- Andrew**

**- Si gracias a dios**

**- Tengo ganas de comer pastel de chocolate.- Darién**

**- Acabo de hacer uno, horita vengo**

**- Andreu tienes una suerte con lita, nunca la comida te caerá mal**

**- He ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto su esposa**

**- Por nada amor**

**- Cuidadito Darién chiba**

**_Andreu riéndose_**

**_- Gracias, dari ven con tío_**

**_Dari se fue con él_**

**_Lita llego con los pasteles todos comieron muy a gusto hasta que se hizo de tarde, serena y Darién se fueron para su casa al llegar le dieron un baño a dari y lo acostaron a dormir_**

**_- Estoy cansada_**

**_- ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo?_**

**_- Si me costó un poco_**

**_- Mi amor eso es horita luego, pasara_**

**_- Ojala ya me estoy obstinando_**

**_- Ya mi amor vamos a dormir_**

**_- Si tengo sueño.- se acostó y cayó como un plomo mientras Darién se puso a ver unas películas luego se quedo dormido ya había amanecido, serena se levanto y preparo el desayuno ya que se irían de viaje para la casa de un tío de Darién_**

**_Darién despertando_**

**_- Umm qué hora es.- levantándose_**

**_Serena entrando_**

**_- Las 8 además hoy nos vamos por 3 días_**

**_- Si _**

**_- Ya dari lo bañe y está listo_**

**_- Ok mi amor déjame bañarme para que nos vayamos_**

**_- Ok mi amor_**

**_Darién se dio un baño se fueron para la casa del tío de Darién al llegar se consiguieron con una gran sorpresa_**

**_- Hello familia.- Endimión _**

**_- Esto es una maldición que tenemos encima.- este_**

**_- Puede ser que si.- su esposa _**

**_- Hola sobrino pasa_**

**_- Gracias tío Edward_**

**_- Este es el heredero.- sonriéndole_**

**_Dari se escondió en los pechos de serena_**

**_- Es tímido_**

**_- Ven.- su abuelo _**

**_Dari se fue con su abuelo_**

**_- ¿Qué haces aquí papá?_**

**_- No te dije que vendría a ver a tu tía que está un poco enferma.- Endimión _**

**_- De verdad que tiene la tía esmeralda.- este _**

**_- Tiene.- pensando_**

**_- Darién.- esmeralda saludándolo - este es el heredero esta hermoso igualito a ti pero…. Es demasiado blanco - mirando a serena - eres la niñera del bebé_**

**_- ¿Qué?_**

**_- No tía es mi esposa_**

**_- Pero está muy joven_**

**_- No para nada además mi yerna es lo más hermoso que hay_**

**_- Es linda_**

**_En eso venia una chica_**

**_- Primo.- abrazándolo_**

**_- Hola tomoyo.- este _**

**_- ¿Y ese milagro?_**

**_- Vine con la familia de visita_**

**_- Hey que bien.- mirando a serena - ¿y ella quien es?_**

**_- Es mi esposa_**

**_- ¿Tú esposa? - Mirándola mal_**

**_- Si soy serena_**

**_- Que nombre tan raro verdad hija_**

**_- Si_**

**_- No tan raro como el de su hija.- ella _**

**_Darién en su mente_**

**_- Esta por explotar_**

**_- Vamos para dentro.- Endimión _**

**_- Si vamos, mi amor.- este agarrándola por la cintura_**

**_- No se para que vino.- tomoyo _**

**_- Si es verdad.- su madre _**

**_Todos entraron para adentro, todos se sentaron en el mueble_**

**_Serena quitándole el bebé a Endimión_**

**_- Dari vamos a comer_**

**_- Déjame preparar el tetero mi amor_**

**_- Ok_**

**_- ¿Y cuantos meses ya tiene? – le pregunto tomoyo _**

**_- 4 meses.- serena _**

**_- Igualito a Darién_**

**_- ¿Y cómo se conocieron y tu Darién?_**

**_- En una fiesta que hizo, el señor Endimión para darle la bienvenida a Darién _**

**_- Me imagino que tuvieron tiempo conociéndose_**

**_- Si ¿Cómo no? a la hora se habían hecho novios.- comenta Endimión _**

**_- ¡Qué! – todos _**

**_Serena apenada_**

**_- Así fue_**

**_- Pero Darién tiene un ojo, mira que serena nunca había tenido novio y Darién fue el primero_**

**_Serena roja_**

**_- Endimión _**

**_Darién con el tetero_**

**_- Toma mi amor_**

**_- Gracias.- dándole a dari el tetero_**

**_- Darién ya eres padre y eso que tienes solo 21 años.- su tio_**

**_- Si_**

**_- ¿Y qué edad tienes serena? – pregunto su tía _**

**_- 17.- ella _**

**_- Súper joven.- tomoyo_**

**_- Si.- ella _**

**_Tomoyo abrazando a Darién_**

**_- Primo te extrañe mucho_**

**_- Tomoyo suéltame_**

**_- Si eres así mal primo_**

**_- Sabes que no me gusta_**

**_- Tonto.- sacándole la lengua_**

**_- Mi amor ¿en dónde vamos a dormir?_**

**_- Aquí, hay muchas habitaciones.- Endimión _**

**_- Si es verdad una matrimonial.- el hermano de este _**

**_- Solo hay una y es mía con mi esposo lo demás hay habitaciones separadas_**

**_- Tranquilo tío en una cama pequeña dormimos los 3_**

**_- Bueno no se hable más.- su padre _**

**_- Dari se durmió.- serena _**

**_- Vamos para la habitación.- tío _**

**_- Si.- Darién _**

**_Fueron y serena acostó a dari con cuidado y se quedo con él mientras Darién se estaba dando un baño, mientras en la sala_**

**_- Hija por favor no cometas una locura_**

**_- Sabes que Darién siempre me ha gustado, que lastima que se halla casado con esa estúpida_**

**_- Si Edward se da de cuenta, te mata_**

**_- Y que además el no es mi padre y él lo sabe muy bien hasta el tío Endimión_**

**_- Si pero para el mundo chiba, eres hija de Edward_**

**_- Lo sé qué cólera_**

**_- Además no seas tonta_**

**_- Tendré cuidado_**

**_En la habitación_**

**_- Me cayeron mal todos.- serena _**

**_Darién respiro profundo_**

**_- Lo sabía, ellos son así_**

**_- Pero sobre todo esas mujeres no quiero que toquen a dari.- mirándolo seria_**

**_- Ok mí amor.- pensando - esta súper enojada, ella no es así_**

**_- Quédate con dari me quiero dar un baño_**

**_- Ok mi amor _**

**_Serena se dio un baño, se vistió_**

**_- No saldré de aquí_**

**_- Ok yo tampoco_**

**_Dari seguía dormido, mientras que los demás estaban platicando_**

**_- Creo que mañana me iré.- Endimión _**

**_- Tan rápido.- su hermano _**

**_- Si además, me quiero ir a unos baños termales_**

**_- Pero cuñado por aquí esta uno cerca_**

**_- Me quedo entonces_**

**_En otro lado_**

**_- Quédate por favor Elio quédate.- tomoyo _**

**_- No lo sé además, no le quiero ver la cara a tu primito_**

**_- Anda las cosas serán más divertidas_**

**_- Ok_**

**_Pasaron las horas y todos estaban reunidos menos serena y Darién_**

**_Serena y Darién entraron, Elio se quedo asombrado de la belleza de serena_**

**_- Llegamos.- este _**

**_- ¿Y dari? – pregunto su abuelo _**

**_Serena sentándose_**

**_- Esta dormidito_**

**_- Hola Elio ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto Darién _**

**_- Muy bien_**

**- Mi amor.- serena mirando a Darién - ¿dentro de un rato voy a ver al bebé?**

**- Ok pero está tranquilo, lo dejamos bien asegurado**

**- ¿Son esposos? – le pregunto Elio**

**Serena sonriendo**

**- Si**

**Elio estaba asombrado**

**- Tienen un bebé hermoso.- Endimión**

**- No sabía que te habías casado**

**- Me case hace un año**

**- No nos invitaste- tomoyo**

**- Pero si fue rapidísimo.- Endimión**

**- Así es.- serena**

**- Para ser rápido tuvo que venir bebé en camino ¿o me equivoco? – le pregunto esmeralda**

**- Si nos casamos, porque estábamos embarazados en ese entonces**

**Tomoyo quedo muda y mas Elio**

**- La juventud de ahora**

**En eso serena escucho el llanto de dari**

**- El bebé.- Darién y serena se fueron corriendo para la habitación**

**Serena agarrándolo**

**- ¿Qué paso mi amor?**

**- Que susto.- dándole un beso en la cabecita**

**- Vamos a fuera.- ella, bajaron y se sentaron a comer**

**- Está muy lindo el bebé.- Elio**

**- Gracias.- ella**

**- ¿Cuántos meses tiene?**

**- 4 meses.- este**

**- Esta grande**

**- Si.- ella**

**- Vamos a terminar de comer.- tomoyo**

**- Si**

**Todos comieron muy a gusto, Darién y serena se fueron a pasear con el bebé**

**- ¿Te gusta el lugar? – le pregunto Darién**

**- Si está muy lindo**

**- Mañana nos vamos, para un lugar muy bonito**

**- Ok mi amor**

**Darién llevando el coche**

**- Vamos para la casa**

**- Si ya tengo frio**

**En la casa**

**- Que te gusta serena.- tomoyo**

**- Es muy hermosa**

**- No es nada linda**

**- Eres mujer, que vas a saber**

**Tomoyo seria**

**- Tonto**

**- Tonta tú**

**En eso entraron Darién y serena**

**- Hola**

**- Primo me ¿puedes emprestar al bebé?**

**_Darién: está dormido_**

**_En eso dari abrió los ojitos _**

**_Tomoyo agarrándolo_**

**_- Ven_**

**_Dari comenzó a llorar_**

**_Serena quitándoselo_**

**_- ¿Qué paso mi amor?_**

**_- Si es llorón.- ella _**

**_- No es llorón lo que pasa que llora con gente extraña.- replico serena _**

**_- Vámonos a dormir_**

**_Serena y Darién subieron para la habitación_**

**_- ¿No le hiciste nada al bebé verdad?_**

**_- No me dio tiempo.- molesta_**

**_- Tomoyo te pasas_**

**_En la habitación_**

**_- No la soporto.- serena _**

**_- Tranquila mi amor_**

**_- Me quiero ir_**

**_- Ok lo que tu digas mi amor_**

**_- ¿No estás molesto?_**

**_- No porque mi amor.- abrazándola_**

**_- Pensé que lo estabas_**

**_- Claro que no mi amor, nos vamos en la mañana_**

**_- Ok_**

**_En la sala_**

**_- Me voy a dormir.- tomoyo _**

**_Elio agarrándola por la cintura_**

**_- Si vamos para mi casa_**

**_Tomoyo sonrió_**

**_- No es mala idea, además ya mis padres duermen_**

**_- Vámonos.- agarrándola de la mano_**

**_Tomoyo y Elio se fueron a escondidas, la noche paso volando hasta amanecer Darién y serena se levantaron temprano y prepararon todo_**

**_- Nunca pensé dormir tan pegada a ti.- ella _**

**_- Los 3 a pesar de todo dormimos bien_**

**_Serena sonrió_**

**_- Eso si_**

**_- Bueno todo terminado vamos a despedirnos de la familia_**

**_Serena agarrándolo a dari_**

**_- Ya nos vamos bebé_**

**_Darién le abrió la puerta y serena salió con dari_**

**_- Vamos_**

**_Bajaron y se fueron para la sala allí estaban todos_**

**_- Mi nene.- Endimión quitándoselo_**

**_- Tío gracias por su hospitalidad, pero serena y yo nos vamos_**

**_- ¿Porque? – le pregunto su padre _**

**_- Es que vamos a visitar a la abuela de serena_**

**_- En serio, yo quiero ir.- Endimión _**

**_- Con gusto vamos_**

**_- Que mal hijo bueno si ya tomaron una decisión, bueno que podemos hacer_**

**_Tomoyo estaba muy molesta_**

**_- Bueno vámonos hay que aprovechar la mañana.- Endimión _**

**_- Si.- ella _**

**_Darién metió las maletas en el carro_**

**_- Me llevan ya que no traje carro.- su padre _**

**_- Ok.- su hijo _**

**_- Bueno mi amor vámonos.- ella _**

**_- Claro adiós.- este despidiéndose de sus tíos_**

**_Esmeralda y Edward_**

**_- Adiós _**

**_Darién arranco_**

**_- Sere ¿en dónde queda la casa de tu abuela?_**

**_- Casi llegando a Tokio_**

**_- Ok no es tan lejos_**

**_- Tengo ganas de ver a Selena es tan tierna.- su suegro _**

**_- Si es verdad_**

**_- ¿Ella es madre de quien? – le pregunto su esposo _**

**_- De mi mamá_**

**_- Ok_**

**_En Londres_**

**_- Por fin nos vamos.- rey _**

**_- Espero que te guste la casa que compre.- su esposo _**

**_- No te preocupes me va a gustar_**

**_- Vámonos para Tokio_**

**_Rey y Nicolás se fueron para Tokio al llegar, fueron directo para su nueva casa, rey al entrar se molesto mucho_**

**_- ¡Nicolás tonto!_**

**_- Lo sabía.- derrotado_**

**_- Porque una casa tan lujosa _**

**_- La verdad fue un regalo de tu padre_**

**_- La, pones en venta no la quiero, me voy al templo.- agarrando su maleta_**

**_- Que tonto soy_**

**_Rey se fue para el templo_**

**_En la carretera_**

**_- Llegamos.- ella _**

**_En eso estaba una señora no muy vieja de pelo amarrillo largo_**

**_Serena quitándose las colitas_**

**_- No me puede ver este peinado_**

**_- Sere así te vez más bonita.- Endimión _**

**_- ¿Pero porque? – le pregunto su esposo_**

**_Serena bajo del auto con dari_**

**_- ¡Abuela! - Grito_**

**_- Mi niña.- abrazándola_**

**_- El bebé_**

**_- Perdón hija ¿no me digas que es tu hijo?_**

**_- Si_**

**_Abuela quitándoselo_**

**_- Es hermoso_**

**_- Sere espérame.- Darién _**

**_- El ¿es tu esposo?_**

**_- Si_**

**_- Mucho gusto, Darién Chiba_**

**_- Mucho gusto, Selena Kito_**

**_- Hola Selena.- Endimión _**

**_- Hola Endimión estas hermoso_**

**_- Gracias.- sonriéndole_**

**_- ¿Y en donde esta san? – pregunto su nieta_**

**_- San es una pesadilla esa niña.- Selena _**

**_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_**

**_En eso llega una pequeña niña de pelo negro con ojos azules, blanca como la nieve_**

**_- Sere _**

**_Serena abrazándola_**

**_- Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?_**

**_- bien_**

**_- Ella es San mi primita_**

**_- Mucho gusto, San makino_**

**_- San es nieta de mi abuelo con otra hija, es media hermana de mi madre_**

**_- Si su madre murió y pues ikuto se está encargando de ella_**

**_- No sabía que rosa se había muerto.- Endimión _**

**_- Si hace 3 años atrás luego de los 15 años de serena_**

**_- ¿Y qué edad tiene?_**

**_- 6 años.- san _**

**_- Pero estás hermosa.- serena _**

**_- ¿Y ese bebé?_**

**_- Es mi hijo, el es Darién mi esposo_**

**_- Esta hermoso ¿y cuantos meses tiene?_**

**_- 4 meses.- Darién _**

**_- Mi nieto esta pasado de gordo_**

**_- Para adentro, sere tu habitación esta igual como la dejaste la última vez.- informa su abuela _**

**_- Gracias abue_**

**_Todos entraron, Darién estaba asombrado la casa de la abuela de serena tenía muchas cosas de valor, parecía un palacio las escaleras ni la casa de Endimión se comparaba con la de Selena_**

**_- Mi niña.- ikuto abrazando a serena_**

**_- Abuelo.- abrazándolo_**

**_- Me imagino que es mi nieto, vaya los hijos son la misma imagen de los padres verdad Selena_**

**_- Si ikuko y kenji se casaron porque esperaban a serena y serena continúo la historia_**

**_Serena estaba asombrada_**

**_- ¡Mi madre se caso embarazada!_**

**_- Por supuesto además, no se tanto enojo de kenji y pego la misma Módena como yo con ikuko_**

**_- Así es.- su esposa _**

**_- Así pasa.- Endimión _**

**_- ¿Y las novias? – le pregunto ikuto a Endimión _**

**_- En sus casas.- este riéndose_**

**_- Cásate acuérdate que ya tienes muchos años viudo.- le aconseja Selena _**

**_- Si lo he pensado pero es que dari me tiene, loco por el_**

**_- Los nietos así estábamos cuando naci serenity_**

**_- ¿Serenity?- repitió Darién _**

**_- Nuestra sere lo que pasa es que su madre le cambio el nombre a serena.- ikuto _**

**_- Esa ikuko es mala_**

**_- Ya abuela por favor_**

**_- Abuelito tengo sed.- san _**

**_- Vamos a buscar agua.- cargándola_**

**_- Está muy malcriada_**

**_- ¿Y su padre? – le pregunto su nieta _**

**_- No quiere saber nada de ella y el juez nos la dejo a nosotros_**

**_- Pobre san_**

**_- Sabes, Darién serena se puso el nombre a san_**

**_Darién asombrado_**

**_- ¿En serio?_**

**_- Si estaba tan feliz, le coloco el nombre de Samanta, pero de cariño le decimos san.- comenta Selena _**

**_- Si la hubieras visto Darién, cuando nació me hace recordar a dari así de tierna_**

**_- Si su madre estaba tan feliz cuando nació_**

**_Serena un poco triste_**

**_- Si_**

**_- No hablemos de momentos tristes y vayan a descansar un poco_**

**_- Si vamos ex suegra.- Endimión _**

**_- Deja.- dándole un golpe en la mano _**

**_Endimión sonrió_**

**_- Me hace tan raro tanta familiaridad en nuestras familias.- le comenta Darién _**

**_- Si un poco, vamos para nuestra habitación.- ella _**

**_- Vamos_**

**_Serena y Darién subieron con su bebé al entrar se sorprendió ya que el cuarto de serena parecía de una princesa no tanto las cosas sí, no lo grande que era todo_**

**_- Wow_**

**_- Te gusta mi abuela la decoro especialmente para mí, la de samy es extramente igual a la mía claro con cosas de niño_**

**_- Me imagino que estás muy feliz aquí_**

**_- Ni tanto ya que aquí no puedo ser la serena de siempre mi abuela tiene familia de la nobleza y pues mi abuelo no es muy rico se enamoraron pues todo cambio, luego de unos años… aquí me tengo que comportar como una princesa cuando ellos están aquí_**

**_- No sabía_**

**_- Pues tranquilo amor, eso es por ahora mientras que no llegue su cumple todo está bien, nos vamos cuando tú quieras_**

**_- Bueno así, quedamos pendiente muchas cosas_**

**_- Es verdad.- dándole un beso_**

**_- Quiero estar contigo pero… dari está aquí_**

**_- Si lo sé además, esperemos hasta la noche_**

**_- Ok.- dándole otro beso_**

**_En la cocina_**

**_- Lástima que ikuko no se caso contigo.- Selena _**

**_- No importa pero nuestros hijos se casaron y somos abuelos que lindo_**

**_- Endimión te prefiero a ti que a kenji_**

**_- Sabes que ella me dejo, además me case con una mujer maravillosa_**

**_- Si con diana_**

**_- Diana una mujer maravillosa, que me dio el mejor regalo_**

**_- ¿Y todavía Darién cree que murió por no cuidarse en el parto?_**

**_- Si esa mentira es mejor decirle que tenía cáncer_**

**_- Lo sabías desde un principio, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida_**

**_- Pues si_**

**_Años atrás_**

**_- Cásate conmigo.- pidió diana _**

**_Endimión riéndose_**

**_- Que broma_**

**_- Quiero darte un hijo_**

**_- Gracias por la oferta pero acuérdate que estas enferma_**

**_- Me vale.- seria_**

**_Actualidad_**

**_- Me case con esa loquita linda mira no me fue tan mal_**

**_- Es verdad_**

**_- Sabes que fue difícil criar a ese niño, Dios era demasiado llorón_**

**_- Jajaja así pasa_**

**_En la habitación_**

**_Darién y serena estaban durmiendo, mientras que ikuto entro y se llevo al bebé para afuera_**

**_- Están dormidos_**

**_- En la habitación de huéspedes esta la cuna de samy búscala_**

**_- Claro toma Endimión.- ikuto entregándole el bebé_**

**_Dari estaba muy sonriente_**

_Hola, gracias por sus comentarios son muy significativos para mi, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste _


	10. Tiempo despúes

_- Está muy alegre.- su abuelo _

_- Dámelo.- lo pidió su bisabuela _

_- Toma_

_- Está hermoso, nunca pensé que serena se casara tan joven_

_- A mí me molesto el embarazo de sere, pero luego cuando iban pasando los meses me emocionaba mucho más_

_- Lástima que no pudiera estar allí, pero las reuniones de mi familia son muy exigentes_

_- Lo sé ex suegra_

_En la habitación de serena_

_Serena despertando_

_- Mmm Darién_

_Darién abriendo los ojos_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- El bebé.- alterada_

_- No se.- asustado_

_Serena se levanto de la cama y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y corriendo por las escaleras como loca, hasta que vio al bebé con Selena_

_- Abuela.- respirando profundo_

_- Hija ¿estás bien?_

_- No, me asuste mucho cuando no vi al bebé en la cama_

- Lo siento hija, pero el bebé estaba inquieto y tu abuelo para no despertarlos se lo llevo

- Pero nos dieron un buen susto.- atrás de serena

Endimión entrando

- Perdón

- ¿Tienen hambre? – le pregunta Selena

Darién apenado

- Yo tengo hambre

- Yo también.- su nieta

- Yiyi y lala sirvan a los señores

Yiyi y lala

- Si señora

- ¿Son nuevas? – pregunto su nieta

- Si

- Vamos, mi amor.- este dándole la mano

Serena y Darién comieron muy a gusto luego de eso se dieron un buen baño, se fueron hablar con los demás

- Jajajaja ¿te acuerdas cuando diana se ponía muy molesta con tus comentarios? – comenta la abuela

- Si jaja era muy divertido.- Endimión

- A pesar que, no eras un santo, pero un buen amigo.- ikuto

- Si

- ¿Y señor Endimión usted como conoció a mis padres? – le pregunto su yerna

- Es fácil hija tu madre dejo a Endimión por kenji.- su abuelo

Serena y Darién

- ¡¿Fueron novios?!

- Si pero nada serio solo, casi 4 años pero éramos jóvenes además, todavía me acuerdo cuando ikuko conoció a kenji.- su suegro

Años atrás

- Ikuko, diana me dijo que querías decirme algo

- No es nada

- ¿Quién es él?

- No lo sé.- mirándolo fijamente

- He ikuko, yuju soy tu novio.- pero ikuko le metió un golpe y salió corriendo a los brazos de kenji

Actualidad

- Así fue

Darién y serena

- No te creemos

- Ok del golpe y que salió corriendo lo invente, pero era para dar acción al momento, bueno ikuko y kenji se enamoraron y mi corazón quedo destrozado bueno no mucho, ya que a las semana me hice novio de diana

- Que amor tan raro.- serena

- Ikuko me amo, pero no sé cuando, ya que era más rara para mostrar sus sentimientos

- Eso sí.- selana dándole besitos a dari

- No sabía la historia de mis padres.- serena

- La mejor historia fue de diana y Endimión.- ikuto

- Si como diana venia para acá a quejarse de mí.- Endimión

- Sabes que diana fue como una hija para nosotros.- la abuela

- Les voy a contar el día de su boda.- abuelo

Años atrás

_- Ya no me caso.- diana en plena iglesia_

_- ¿Qué?- este Alterado - después que hice un gasto enorme me vas a dejar en el altar ¿estás loca?_

_- Si, me da la gana sí_

_- Bueno nos vemos.- este saliendo de la iglesia_

_Diana atrás del él_

_- Perdón pero casémonos_

_- No estás loca serio, me haces esto y en nuestra boda_

_Diana hablándole al oído_

_- No te molestes además, si nos casamos dejare que estés todo el tiempo llevando el control de todo _

_- Pues sí, es así vamos al altar que esperamos_

_Actualidad_

_Endimión riéndose_

_- Así fue_

_- Me cae que mis padres fueron unos locos.- Darién sin poderlo creer _

_- Pues tu madre, si dure con ella poco de novios y casi 4 años juntos ya sabes luego de tu nacimiento murió, pero la muy condenada me decía que me iba a dar un hijo rápido pero se tardo meses y años.- riendo _

_Selena sonrió_

_- Y tu muy quitadito de la pena_

_- No es por nada, pero los mejores años fueron con diana.- este _

_- Se casaron jóvenes.- pregunto su yerna _

_- Pues así como a los 17.- este _

_- Wow.- su yerna _

_- Y ikuko comía pastel y luego nos di la gran noticia de su embarazo casi la mataba.- el abuelo _

_- Yo fui para la boda y Darién también fue, aun que Darién llamaba chicas y era mejor para mi_

_- Sínico.- su hijo _

_Endimión riéndose_

_- Hijo tu padre nunca ha sido un santo, pero eso si muy fiel con diana_

_- Que lindo.- su yerna sonriendo_

_- Bueno ahora sí, vamos a dormir ya es tarde.- Endimión _

_- Toma hija.- Selena dándole al bebé_

_- Si vamos a dormir mi amor.- ella _

_- Si.- haciéndole cosquillas_

_Dari se metió en los pechos de serena y comenzó a tallarse los ojitos de símbolo de sueño_

_- Vamos mi amor.- este_

_- Si buenas noches.- ella _

_- Buenas noches.- todos _

_Serena y Darién se fueron para la habitación allí serena cambio a dari y le puso su piyama, mientras este sacaba las piyamas de ambos _

_- Listo.- ella acostándolo en la cuna que era de samy_

_Darién tocándole la cabecita_

_- Esta enorme ¿verdad?_

_- Si.- dándole un beso en los cachecitos_

_Dari serró sus ojitos y se quedo dormido_

_- Es una bendición sin dejarlo de mirar.- este orgulloso _

_- Si.- haciendo lo mismo que Darién_

_- No me arrepiento de nada_

_- Pues yo… tampoco aun que al principio no quería estar embarazada_

_- Si, te entiendo, pero mirando a él creo que, todo se olvida_

_- Si lo sé, no me canso de verlo_

_- Yo tampoco_

_En Tokio_

_- Abuelo ya_

_- Si abuelo dejemos pelear como parejas.- este _

_- No y no a su habitación los 2, no tienen mucho de casados y hablan hasta de divorcio_

_- Abuelo no es tu problema_

_- Cállate o te cacheteo_

_- Vamos rey.- llevándola para la habitación - creo que está más molesto que tu_

_- Cállate sí, no quiero hablar_

_- Rey no me trates así, además soy tu esposo_

_- Va me vale.- sacándole la lengua_

_Nicolás comenzó a reírse_

_- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Me encanta cuando, te pones de niñita malcriada eso lo que más me gusta de ti.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_Rey estaba roja como un tomate_

_- ¿Qué cosas dices?_

_- Deja el enfado viviéremos en donde tú quieras, además no te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de tu marido_

_Rey sonrió_

_- Tonto está bien viviremos aquí, hasta que podamos comprar algo bueno para nosotros, pero vende esa casa_

_- Como usted diga_

_Rey sonrió y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas_

_En casa de lita_

_- Lita lo he pensado mucho, pues si ve a vivir con tu novio pero eso sí, nada de bebés hasta que tengas la edad suficiente.- su madre _

_Lita emocionada_

_- Gracias mamá te amo, tranquila Andrew me dijo que quiere que nos casemos lo antes posible_

_- En serio hija_

_- Piensa que tú lo verías bien_

_- Claro que si_

_- ¿Pero todavía me dejas irme a vivir con Andrew?_

_- Si pero se casan_

_- Claro que si mamá.- abrazándola_

_Serena: Los días pasaron volando hasta llegar el día de navidad no lo puedo negar pasamos la navidad todos juntos en casa de mi abuela fueron las chicas y también sus novios, luego de esa velada pasaron muchas cosas que cambiaron nuestras vidas para siempre, al poco tiempo de estar casada Rey, Umm quedo embarazada de una preciosa niña de nombre Richell una niña igual a ella pero con los ojos de su padre, al principio fue difícil para rey ya que comenzaría a estudiar, Nicolás no le impidió que estudiara y menos por el embarazo solo le pedía que se cuidara, Amy pues las cosas, no van muy bien con ella y Richard _

_Todavía siguen siendo novios pero hay mucha tensión en su relación, Darién me dice que no me meta pero amy es como una hermana para mí. Lita la loquita, loquita porque se caso tan rápido con Andrew aun que ya tienen a lily una nena hermosa de ojos verdes como su madre y el pelo de su padre, no puedo negar que lita y Andrew hicieron un buen trabajo esta divina la niña, Mina….Bueno mina ya es una famosa actriz aun que se caso porque, estaba embarazada y la muy sínica no se dio de cuenta, que ya que no se le notaba, ya tenía casi 5 meses, Si 5 meses y no se le notaba nada de nada, yaten respondió y tienen una nena hermosa pues si niñas que puedo hacer mi bebé es el príncipe de tantas princesas, la nena es igualita a su madre no perdió pinta, bueno a todo esto ya han pasado unos anitos como decirlo ya han pasado 4 años si, desde que mi bebé tenía 4 meses, no puedo negar que los primeros meses de dari fueron estupendas hermosas, todo único no pasaba un momento en ver el crecimiento de mi hijo, ya que por los estudios se me hacía difícil ya que mi carrera no era tan fácil, lo que más me mociono ver sus primeros pasos si nos hubieran visto la cara de los felicidad que estábamos Darién y yo, en ese momento de la emoción lloramos. Ya que nuestro hijo estaba dando los primeros grandes pasos de su vida, luego escuchar la primera palabra "Mamá" no saben cómo llore, ese día me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo no se imaginan lo feliz que estaba en ese momento, Darién solo me abrazo, mientras nuestro pequeño nos miraba, su primer año de vida wow nunca vi una fiesta tan grande como la tuvo Darién Endimión y cuando digo grande es grande nada falto los niños corriendo y dari también ya que el comenzó a caminar desde los 10 meses algo sorpréndete pero así fue, los regalos espectaculares mi padre, Endimión y samy le dieron unos buenos regalos y más efectivo vaya a veces me daba envidia pero de la buena ya que mi hijo tenía gente maravillosa alrededor, los otros cumpleaños fueron exactamente igual al primero, no me podía quejar, de la familia que tenia y tengo…. Darién y yo pues nos dejamos cuando dari cumplió los 2 años de vida pues una discusión llevo a otra pues no hubo perdón en estos momentos estamos como amigos, ya que no queremos hablar de ese tema tan amargo que vivimos, no puedo negar que se la pasa en la casa y cuando dari se queda dormido se va, para evitar que dari lo note ya que fingimos para que no se dé cuenta…. así están nuestras vidas pues se la creyeron pues no.- riéndose - todavía seguimos juntos y mejor cada día, lo de amy también es mentira pero la historia de las demás pues si están cansadísimas y con sus hijas, pues horita estamos en casa de mi abuela celebrado el cumpleaños de samanta mi prima, está cumpliendo 10 años y a veces nos la llevamos para la casa, sí Darién compro una casa cerca de mis padres, pero eso no es todo, mis vecinos y mis vecinas del frente son las chicas ya que esa zona comenzó a construir y todas compramos allí, vaya sorpresa para todas ver que éramos vecinas todas las tardes nos la pasamos en casa en casa, para no aburrirnos de quedarnos en un solo lugar… bueno aquí está el resumen de estos años, no puedo contar el futuro porque no he llegado ahí _

En casa de Selena

- Que la muerda.- dari gritaba a todo pulmón

- No bebé.- su madre sonriéndole

Endimión cargándolo

- ¡Que la muerda!

- Déjalo es un caso.- Darién sonriendo

- Ok mi amor

Rey con la niña en sus abrazos

- Richell saluda

- Hola tía

Serena quitándosela

- Mi hermosa.- dándole muchos besos

- Que amor.- rey

- Si.- Nicolás

- Oye aquí esta maki.- mina

- Ven.- serena dándole besos a las 2

- No se vale lily ve con tía serena.- lita

Lily le cayó encima

- Tía tía.- dándole besos

Darién sonriendo

- Me la van a matar de tantos besos.- riéndose

- Es que serena adora, a esas niñas.- Andrew

- Mami.- pequeño mirándola - flato yo - cayéndole encima

- Dios mío.- su esposo

Serena sonriendo

- Me van a matar niños

- Maki. - yaten

- Lily. - Andrew

- Richell, Por favor.- su Madre

- Después que me las tiran la van a regañar están equivocados.- su amiga

Todos no aguantaba la risa serena estaba toda espelucada

- Yerna esos niños te dejaron casi muerta

Serena mirándose en el espejo

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Darién y los demás le dolían la barriga de tanto reírse

- Malvados

- Hija vete a peinar.- su madre

- Si.- yéndose, para su habitación allí se termino de arreglar se fue de nuevo con los chicos

- Mi amor ahora su estás, más bella.- este

- Si…. He, mira que no me gusto la burla de todos

- Era una broma

- No me gusto

Las horas pasaron hasta que la fiesta termino y todos se fueron a dormir

Serena cargando a dari

- Creo que es mejor que duerma con nosotros

- Si es lo mejor

Serena acostó a dari en la cama

- Duerme

Darién se cambio de ropa

- Vámonos a dormir

- Vamos a dormir

Se acostaron, ya había amanecido serena se había levantado para preparar el desayuno

- Buenos días.- su abuela

_- Buenos días abuela, ya va a estar el desayuno listo_

_- Gracias hija_

_- De nada_

_En eso llegan las niñas_

_- Mis princesas.- ella _

_- Tenemos hambre.- lily _

_- Si.- maki _

_- Si tía.- richell _

_- Vamos a comer.- ella sirviéndole_

_- Te ayudo hija.- su abuela _

_Entre serena y Selena le sirvieron la comida a las niñas, al rato llegaron los demás y desayunaron todos_

_- Mami dame más.- el pequeño _

_Serena le sirvió un poco más_

_- Toma mi amor_

_- Todo quedo muy bueno.- ikuko _

_- Si.- kenji _

_- Luego de la comida nos vamos para, el campo.- comento samy _

_- Yo no creo que nos quedemos ya que, mañana tenemos trabajo.- Darién _

_- Es verdad.- su padre _

_- Si, estás semana nos escapamos para acá por el cumpleaños de san.- comenta serena _

_- Nosotros nos quedamos.- progenitora _

_- Ok.- su esposo _

_- Que lastima dari.- samy _

_- Si mami y si me dejas aquí.- pidió el pequeño _

_- No Darién.- su padre _

_- La verdad, tengo que irnos.- mina _

_Yaten asintió _

_- Nosotros también.- lita _

_- Lo mismo digo.- rey _

_- Que lastima.- Selena _

_- Si.- ikuto _

_- Terminemos de comer para irnos.- serena _

_- Ok.- su esposo _

_Luego de comer se fueron para Tokio al llegar a su casa, serena se cambio y se fue, para él set ya que tenía muchas cosas por hacer_

_- Serena ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto Alan _

_- Muy bien_

_- ¿Y el viaje como te fue?_

_- Muy bien la pase chévere con mi familia_

_- Sabes ya, he hablado con Tay para que nos vayamos para Hong Kong_

_- No creo que vaya_

_- Serena es una buena oportunidad, tú eres una de las mejores fotógrafas_

_- Gracias Alan, acuérdate que tengo un esposo y un hijo que cuidar_

- A veces se me olvida ese detalle, a veces me asombra lo joven que eres

- Pues si madre a los 16 años y ahora madre de un niño de 4 años y solo tener 21 años

- Si

- Bueno te dejo, voy a ver a las modelos

- Ok ve

Serena se fue

- Serena cada día me gustas más

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Campeón deja de correr.- pidió su padre

- Tengo ganas de jugar

- Lo sé hijo ten cuidado, tu madre no está en casa y tengo que terminar este trabajo

Dari triste

- Eres muy aburrido

Darién algo triste

- Hijo entiéndeme, sere se la pasa casi todo el día contigo

- No es lo mismo

- Lo sé, te prometo que cuando termine este trabajo nos vamos los 2 para el parque y jugaremos mucho

- ¿Me lo juras?

- Claro que sí, porque no vas para tu habitación y juega allá

- Ok

En el set

- Listo.- serena

- Serena ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a Darién? – le pregunto ann

- Un día de esto, creo que mañana lo traigo como no tengo con quien dejarlo ya que nos venimos algo rápido y mi familia se quedo allá y creo que Darién no estará en casa, ya que se ira de viaje por unos días, aun que todavía no es muy seguro, no creo que este tan apresurado

- Me dijiste que lo conocería tengo pensado comprarle algo

- Gracias ann, eres muy linda

- De nada

En eso a serena se le cayó una foto de la cartera

Ann agarrándola

- ¿Quién son ellos?

- He ese es dari mi hijo y el que esta alado es mi esposo

- Que lindo.- en su mente - esta guapísimo, que le vio a serena

- He gracias.- agarrando la foto

- Nos vemos

Serena se fue para la casa con su carro, al llegar se consiguió a Darién terminando el trabajo, dari dormido en el mueble

- Me fui y mira como está la casa.- mirando alrededor los juguetes de dari por todos lados

- Regáñalo yo estoy trabajando

- Esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar de tus labios

- Serena estoy demasiado ocupado para pelea

_Serena respirando profundo_

_- Ok cargando a dari.- lo voy a llevar para su habitación - subió las escaleras con cuidado y lo acostó en la cama y lo arropo, luego bajo para guardar los juguetes _

_Darién terminado_

_- Por fin_

_- Creo que mejor comenzare a preparar la comida_

_- No lo hagas, mejor salgamos a comer a fuera_

_- Ok.- subiendo las escaleras_

_En casa Kumada Hino_

_- Preciosa es hora te tu baño.- su madre _

_- Si mami_

_- Estoy cansado.- Nicolás _

_- Serena tiene rato que llego.- rey mirando la ventana_

_- Serena ha cambiado mucho desde que trabaja.- comenta su esposo _

_- Pues si…. Además es mejor que este ocupada y no aburrida en casa_

_- Es verdad_

_- Mi baño.- la pequeña _

_Rey sonriendo_

_- Si vamos_

_En casa Kou Aino_

_- Por favor yaten es solo unos días.- su esposa _

_- No y no… vete tú, maki se queda conmigo.- este _

_- Quédate con ella entonces, no me llames si llora por mí_

_- Mina.- mirando como subía las escaleras _

_- Déjame_

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_- Listo la comida.- lita _

_- Abuela ¿te vas a quedar en casa? – le pregunto la niña _

_- No puedo, tengo que salir mañana temprano_

_- Seria un gusto si se quedara.- su yerno _

_- Está bien_

_- Que bien.- Andrew _

_- Vengan a comer.- repitió ella _

_- Vamos mami_

_En casa Kinomoto Mizuno_

_- Richard tengo que irme para el hospital_

_- Ok mi amor.- dándole un beso_

_- Adiós_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Dari despierta.- su madre _

_- Mmmm_

_- Mejor no salimos, está muy dormido_

_- Ok pero en verdad, quería salir con ustedes hoy.- su esposo _

_- Mi amor si no se puede, no podemos hacer nada.- dándole un beso_

_- Adoro tus besos_

_Serena sonriéndole_

_- Te amo mucho_

_- ¿Y si vamos para la habitación?_

_- Vamos _

_Mientras Darién y serena se demostraban su amor_

_En otro lado_

_- Vi la foto de su hijo y su marido.- ann _

_- ¿En serio? – le pregunto Alan _

_- Si el niño es igualito al padre, en blanco_

_- De verdad, no sabes cómo me gusta serena_

_- Si quieres te ayudo_

_- De verdad_

_- Si_

_- Vamos hacer un plan_

_- Si.- sonriendo_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena en el pecho de Darién_

_- Oye mi amor mañana me voy, a llevar a dari para él set_

_- Serena mejor no_

_- ¿Con quién lo dejo? Tú estarás muy ocupado con Endimión_

_- Ok pero cuidado_

_Serena levantándose_

_- Me lo dices como si no lo cuidara_

_- No lo dije así_

_- A veces pienso que me tratas como una niña, y no lo soy_

_- Por favor serena, todo lo entiendes mal_

_- Mal no, mejor piensa lo que vas a decir_

_- Perdón_

_- Siempre es lo mismo contigo.- molesta_

_- Sere por favor.- agarrándole la cara - yo te amo_

_Serena saliéndose algunas lágrimas_

_- A veces siento que me tratas, como si no pensara_

_- Claro que no.- dándole un tierno beso_

_- Yo también te amo.- abrazándolo con fuerza_

_Darién limpiándole las lágrimas_

_- Ya ven vamos a dormir_

_- Ok.- sonriendo_

_Darién la abrazo con fuerza, estaba preocupado ya que serena se estaba dando cuenta que si la ve como una niña, ya que piensa que no fue muy bueno, para ella ser madre tan joven _

_En eso escucharon abrir la puerta_

_Serena mirando_

_- Dari_

_Dari metiéndose en la cama_

_- ¡Tengo miedo!_

_- ¿Por qué campeón? – le pregunto su padre _

_Dari: Soñé feo _

_- No te preocupes aquí está papá y mamá contigo_

_Dari abrazo con fuerza a serena_

_- Te quiero mami_

_- Yo también_

_- Duerme campeón_

_Dari serró los ojos y se quedo dormido mientras que Darién y serena lo abrazaban con mucha fuerza…. _

_Serena despertando_

_- Umm_

_- Levante ya son casi las 8.- su esposo _

- ¡Que! - Se levanto corriendo sin darse cuenta que Darién tenia la comida en la mano, se baño rápido y Salí vestida de una vez - Tengo que irme

- Primero desayuna

- Mami ¿para dónde vas?

- Al trabajo ven.- cargándolo - vamos a darte un baño para que vengas conmigo

- No quiero.- el niño

- Tienes que ir, papá no puede quedarse contigo

- Mi amor.- rascándose la cabeza - creo que mejor no vayas, acuérdate que en la tarde tenemos que ir para el centro comercial a comprar los regalos de navidad

- Si es verdad que cabeza la mía.- sonriendo

- No me extraña

- Si tienes razón, ven hijo vamos para que desayunemos

- Sip

Serena y dari comenzaron a desayunar

- Mi amor no quiero.- tapándose la boca

- Pero si no probaste nada

- Parece que tengo el estomago revuelto.- comenzando a sentirse algo mal

Darién yendo en donde estaba ella

- Creo que mejor descansas, no te veo bien

- Mami ven vamos para que duermas

- Ay Darién.- abrazándolo con fuerza

- Mi amor ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero estar acostada

- Vamos para la sala

- Ok

- Espéreme.- su hijo

Serena pensando

- Tengo casi como 1 mes que no sé nada de mi periodo, será que estoy de nuevo embarazada, no sé si estaré preparada para otro hijo, y Darién que diría de esto

- Amor que piensas

- Nada solo que tengo cosas que hacer

- Mami vamos a jugar

- Hijo no se siente bien

- ¿Puede ser mas tarde?

- Claro.- dándole besos en la mejilla

Darién no dejaba de abrazarla

- Mi amor te veo, con mejor semblante

- Ya se me está pasando

- Si quieres, llamo amy


	11. Embarazo

- No como crees, debe de estar de guardia

- Tienes razón.- este dándole un beso en la frente

Dari acostado en las piernas de serena

- Mami ¿quiero tener un hermanito?

Serena y Darién

- He

- Si un amigo del kínder va a tener un hermanito y yo quiero uno

- Hijo no por ahora, tu madre y yo no tenemos tiempo para otro bebé

Serena estaba callada

- ¿Verdad mi amor? – este

- He como que mejor me voy.- levantándose y yéndose para la habitación

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunto su hijo

- No se hijo

Serena se encerró en el baño

- Dios mío, tengo que comprar una prueba de embarazo como sea

Darién subiendo las escaleras y tocando la puerta del baño

- Amor ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.- desde el baño

- Mi amor sal

Serena salió

- ¿Qué paso?

- Estás rara

- No como crees.- en eso se comenzó a sentirse mareada y comenzó a ver a Darién borroso

- Mi amor ¿estás bien? - Serena solo serró sus ojos lentamente, mientras la sostenía - ¡serena! ¿Qué te pasa? - Acostándola en la cama y buscando alcohol - esto ayudara

- ¡Papá!

Darién le puso a oler a serena

- Vamos, mi amor reacciona

Serena comenzó a reaccionar

- ¿Qué…. paso?

- Te desmallaste

- Debe ser porque, estoy muy estresada

- No es para menos, todos estos días has estado muy ocupada en el set y en la casa, más Darién que necesita de tus cuidados

- Lo se

- Mi amor mejor que dejes de trabajar, es lo mejor

- No quiero.- mirándolo fijamente

- Mami duerme eso lo que te hace falta

- Si hazle caso a tu hijo.- yéndose

- Ve con papá quiero dormir sola

- Ok.- dándole un beso en los labios

Serena solo sonrió

En casa Kurada Hino

- Estás lista.- su madre

- Vamos para que abuelo keitaro.- su padre

- ¿Qué? - Alterada

- Te lo dije hace unos días y no me dijiste nada, no la ve desde que cumplió los 2 años.- este

Rey molesta

- Él se lo busco

- Nos vamos.- la niña mirando

- Si.- su padre

- Súper.- sonriendo

- Adios nena

- Adios.- su pequeña

_Nicolás y richell se fueron para la casa de keitaro_

_En casa Kou Aino_

_- Me voy.- mina _

_- Adiós_

_- Te voy a extrañar mucho, mami_

_- Solo van hacer 3 días nada más_

_- Es mucho.- su esposo _

_- Te esperaremos_

_- Adiós mis amores_

_- Adiós.- este _

_Mina se fue en taxi, hacia el aeropuerto_

_En eso estaban saliendo de la casa lita y Andreu_

_- Tía.- maki _

_- Hola hermosa_

_- Hola yaten.- Andrew _

_- Hola_

_- Vamos para la cafetería de mi papá ¿ven con nosotros? – la invito lily _

_Maki mirando a su papá_

_- Pues…._

_- Si ve_

_- En serio papi_

_- Si_

_- Dentro de 2 horas te la traigo.- informo lita _

_- Ok_

_Lita y Andrew se llevaron a las niñas _

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Comienza a sonar el timbre_

_Darién abriendo_

_- Hola pasa_

_- Vine a hablar con serena.- samy _

_- Está dormida_

_- Tío.- emocionado_

_Samy cargándolo_

_- Campeón_

_- Vamos a jugar_

_- Tu tío creo que está ocupado_

_- No para nada, si quieres nos podemos ir al parque _

_- Si_

_- Vayan pero con cuidado_

_- Ok vamos_

_- Adiós papá_

_- Adiós hijo_

_Samy y dari se fueron para el parque más cercano_

_Al rato serena despertó_

_Serena bajando las escaleras_

_- Hola_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Mejor_

_- Es enserio sobre el trabajo_

_- No lo dejare_

_- Eres muy terca_

_- Si y que_

_- A veces me provoca_

- ¿Qué? ¡Dime!

- Nada

- Lo siento, no seré ama de casa.- tomándose un poco de agua

- Maldita la hora que decidí que siguieras estudiando

- Ahora los arrepentimientos

- Si, no te cuidas en nada

- Déjame.- buscando la chaqueta y poniéndose los guantes

- ¿Para dónde vas?

- En donde sea.- saliendo de la casa, allí quito la alarma al carro y se fue

- Diooss soy tan bruto con ella

Serena se fue para el consultorio de seiya, ya que el todavía era su doctor

- Hola sere ¿Cómo estás?

- Ahí

- ¿Y ese milagro?

- Vengo a ver si, seré madre de nuevo

- ¿Qué?

- Si

- Entra

Serena entrando

- Si, me vas a querer matar

- Claro que si, las pastillas que te coloque

- Se me olvidan

- ¡Dios! ¿Darién sabe?

- No

- Bueno vamos a ver

- La verdad no sé, si quiera

- Sea lo que sea tienes que ser fuerte

- Es verdad.- se acostó mientras seiya comenzó a frotar

- Serena estás embarazada

- Lo sabía

- Y tienes 3 meses completito

Serena asombrada

- 3 ¡meses!

- Si

- Pero como no me di de cuenta

- Mmm no lo sé, pero tienes 3 meses

- Creo…. Que ahora si me va a dar algo

- Mejor tranquilízate, solo tienes 2 meses y medio

- No me dijiste que 3 meses

- Para darle emoción, pero parece que casi te mato

Serena levantándose

- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

- La verdad, si pero no es tan malo

- No, digo que sea malo, seiya mis cosas la tendré que dejar de hacer

- Eso si

- Gracias por todo

- Oye

_Serena se fue para su auto, allí comenzó a llorar_

_- Esto no me tiene que pasar a mí, no todavía_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Hijo a veces te pasas, serena esta siempre dando lo mejor de ella.- Endimión _

_- Lo sé papá, pero a veces soy tan egoísta_

_- Si es verdad_

_- Papá dime que hago_

_- Dejarla, tranquila_

_- No, hoy se desmallo_

_- ¿Qué? Eso, si es grave_

_- Si, me preocupa si se enferma_

_- Que pida un reposo_

_- No va a querer_

_- Habla con ella_

_En el parque_

_Serena estaba allí sola pensando, en su nuevo bebé_

_- No sería tan malo, pero ahora que estoy tan molesta con el., yo se que dari se pondrá más que feliz ya que era lo que tanto quería un hermanito, mejor me voy para la casa_

_En la clínica_

_- No sabía nada amy.- michiru _

_- Apenas me acaban de avisar.- amy _

_- Te lo dejo en tus manos, ya que confió en ti_

_- Gracias _

_- De nada_

_- Hola mi amor.- haruka _

_- Hola mi vida.- michiru _

_- Hola amy.- este _

_- Hola.- sonriendo - los dejo_

_- Adiós, nos vamos_

_- Si vámonos.- michiru _

_- Vamos a comer.- él _

_- Vámonos.- sonriendo_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Adiós sobrino_

_- Adiós tío_

_- Adiós.- yéndose_

_- Ven ¿quieres comer? – su padre _

_- Tío me compro una hamburguesa_

_- Que bien, ve a cambiarte _

_- Si, ¿y mami?_

_- Está en casa de tía rey_

_- ¿Pero como si tía rey estaba a fuera con tía lita?_

_Darién pensando_

_- ¿Qué digo? ¡Ayuda!_

_En eso la puerta se abrió_

_- ¡Mami!_

_- Hola mi amor.- dándole un beso en la mejilla_

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor

- ¿En dónde estabas?

- Fui para el parque a ver unas cosas, para unas fotos ¿porque?

- Papi dijo que estabas a que la tía rey

- Estuve allí pero ya no

- Ah… ok.- sonriendo - me voy a cambiar - yéndose para su habitación

- No mientas

- Es un niño

- Si, pero se da de cuenta de las mentiras, muy rápido

- Tienes razón

- Voy ayudar a dari

- Necesitamos hablar

Serena respiro profundo

- No puede ser otro día, no estoy de ánimos

- Como quieras

Serena subió para la habitación de dari ahí, lo vio tratando de ponerse la piyama

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Si mami

Serena comenzó a quitarle la ropa y ponérsela de nuevo

- Ahora sí, estás bien

- Gracias mami

- De nada, a dormir.- arropándolo

- Si mami, me pones las luces de futbol y estrellas

Serena sonrió

- Ok mi amor

- Adiós

- Adiós.- yéndose para su habitación - ya está dormido

- Bien

Serena quitándose la ropa

- Mañana iremos para el centro a comprar las cosas de dari y los regalos de los demás

- Pensé que se te había olvidado

- Claro que no.- acostándose en la cama - apagas la luz

- Si

La noche paso rápido serena se quedo dormida al rato, mientras Darién solo pensaba en cómo hablar con serena, ya había amanecido. Serena amaneció en el pecho de Darién

Serena abriendo los ojos

- Ummm como que se me pegaron las sabanas

Darién abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Como que sueñas con la hora

- No, solo que tenemos que salir tempano

- Lo sé.- levantándose, yéndose para el baño

- Nos bañaremos juntos

- Haz lo que quieras.- comenzando abrir la regadera

- No te vayas a tardar

- Déjame.- sacándole la lengua

- Pareces una niña.- echándole agua

- Ah... Si.- siguiéndole el juego

- Déjame

- Apúrate quiero salir rápido

_- Ok ok_

_Darién y serena se dieron un baño rápido y se fueron a ver a dari que todavía seguía durmiendo_

_- Campeón despierta_

_- Mmmm_

_- Anda bebé_

_- Creo que mejor nos vamos.- guiñándole el ojo a serena - para el centro y lo dejamos aquí_

_Dari levantándose_

_- Espéreme_

_Serena y Darién se echaron a reír_

_Dari solo sonrió_

_- Ven vamos a cambiarte_

_- Si mami_

_- Comeremos en el centro_

_- Súper_

_- Ven rápido_

_Serena lo vistió, luego se fueron para el centro comercial allí desayunaron serena no comió casi, ya por el malestar del embarazo _

_- Vamos a comprar_

_- Yo quiero muchos juguetes_

_- Ya veremos.- su madre _

_- Si es verdad.- apoya su esposo _

_Entraron a una juguetería_

_Dari emocionado_

_- ¿Quiero esto?_

_- Tendremos que ver el precio_

_- Compra lo que más te guste yo lo pago_

_Serena agarrándole del cuello_

_- Mejor no le digas eso, si nos quedaremos sin dinero_

_- Papi solo quiero este robot y este camión_

_- Ok hijo_

_Serena mirando unas muñecas_

_- Para mis princesas_

_- Escoge los colores de las niñas_

_- Verde para lily, naranjada para mika y roja para richell_

_- Muy bien_

_- Falta una de amy que sería azul y una mía que sería rosa_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- No me hagas caso_

_- ¡Ya! – el pequeño _

_- Si.- agarrado las muñecas y pagándolas_

_- Dame eso, no es muy bueno que agarres peso_

_- Ok.- pensando - se estará dando de cuenta_

_Dari agarrándoles las manos a sus papás_

_- Vámonos_

_Serena y Darién_

_- Si_

_Se fueron a comprar ropa y otras cosas más, serena estaba cansada pero era normal por su embarazo_

_- Creo que mejor nos vamos_

_- Si estoy súper cansada_

_En eso venia alguien_

- Hola Darién

Darién mirándola

- Hola tomoyo ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien

- Papi vamos

- Es tu hijo esta enorme

- Si ya tiene 4 años

- Cómo pasa el tiempo

- Darién te esperamos en el estacionamiento

- Si papi.- agarrándole la mano a serena

- Ok

Serena y dari se fueron, al estacionamiento ahí serena guardo algunas cosas ya que Darién todavía tenía, lo demás

- Mami ¿quiero comer helado?

- Yo también.- en eso sintió ganas de vomitar

- ¿Estás bien? Mami

- Si mi amor solo que me dieron ganas de vomitar, horita se me pasa

- Está bien

Serena abriendo el bolso y sacando una galleta

- Horita se me pasa

En el centro

- Bueno tomoyo te dejo, saludos a la familia

- Adiós.- sonriéndole

Darién se fue para el estacionamiento allí, estaba serena con dari en el carro, abriendo

- Hola

- Dari y yo queremos comer helado

- Ok

- De vainilla y chocolate.- niño

- De chocolate

- De fresa

La familia chiba tsukino se fueron a una heladería, disfrutaron de la tarde hasta que, serena comenzó a sentirse mal por los malestares del embarazo todavía no hallaba como decirle a Darién de su nuevo bebé

Darién mirándola seriamente

- Deberías ir al medico

- Tranquilo mi amor, pronto se me va a pasar

- Mami y si llamamos a la tía amy

Serena sonriendo

- No

En eso suena el timbre

Darién bajo las escaleras y abrió

- Hola pasa

- Hola Darién.- rey saludándolo de beso de mejilla - ¿y serena?

- Está en la habitación, se siente un poco mal

- Ok.- subiendo las escaleras y entrando - hola

- Hola.- sonriendo

- Hola tía.- abrazándola

- Estás muy guapo

- Ven hijo me imagino que tu tía y tu madre van hablar y no es de caballeros escuchar

- Bye

- Bye.- despidió rey

_- ¿Y ese milagro?_

_- Es que tenía ganas de hablar contigo_

_- Dime _

_- ¿Te pasa algo, estás rara?_

_- Me pasa que dentro de 7 meses seré madre de nuevo_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si, y el padre todavía no sabe_

_- Pero… ¿porque?_

_- No sé, tengo miedo de su reacción_

_- Serena que tonta eres, Darién se pondrá feliz_

_- Y si no, quien me dice que se vaya a molestar_

_- Darién no es de esos_

_- Ojala que no_

_- Ojala que sea una nena_

_- Eso es lo que más quiero_

_- Pero estas planita no se ve nada_

_- Si.- sonriendo nada de nada, con dari si _

_- Que suerte_

_- Si_

_En la habitación de dari_

_- Listo campeón_

_- Papá quiero que mi mamá me bañe_

_- Es imposible se siente mal_

_- Pero…._

_En eso llega serena_

_- ¿Y esa carita?_

_- Mami báñame_

_- Ven_

_- Serena, y sus no a dari_

_- Si, ¿quieres tomar algo?_

_- No, gracias voy para la casa a buscar unas cosas para mis sobrinas que compre_

_- Nos vemos, dari quédate quieto he_

_- Si mami_

_- ¿Te ayudo?_

_- Si.- su esposa _

_- Mami cárgame_

_- No estás muy pesado_

_- ¿Porque?_

_- No_

_- Dari deja el berrinche_

_- Déjalo amor._

_- Mami ¿Qué ropa me pongo?_

_- Déjame ver_

_- Ninguna a la cama_

_- ¿Porque?_

_Serena mirando el reloj_

_- Ya son casi las 8 así que a la cama_

_- No quiero.- molesto salió corriendo_

Serena respirando profundo

- Ven.- buscándolo

Dari escondiéndose de serena

- No

- Quédate aquí

- Ok.-sentándose

Darién lo busco por todas partes hasta que lo consiguió y lo llevo para la habitación

- No lo vuelvas hacer

- Bájame.- gritando

- Dari por favor.- su madre mientras se acercaba

Darién bajándolo

- Quédate quieto

Dari por volver a salir corriendo rempujo a serena, haciendo que se diera con el filo de la cama en la espalda

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Darién Endimión!- molesto

Dari yendo en donde estaba serena

- Mami ¿estás bien?

- Creo que si

- Por tus groserías.- muy molesto

- Lo siento mamá

Serena levantándose con cuidado

- Si

Darién preocupado

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si eso creo…. Mejor me voy acostar.- yéndose

- Acuéstate a dormir

- Si.- asustado

Serena se fue para la habitación, llamo a seiya

- Bueno, mi hijo me acaba de dar un rempujón y me di en la escalda con el filo de la cama ¿eso me puede afectar?

- Tranquila, ¿sientes dolor?

- No

- Si en la madrugada te sientes mal, llame

- Ok adiós, gracias por todo

Darién escuchando desde la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa?

Serena cambiándose de ropa

- Tendré que hablar con Darién

Darién entrando

- ¿Qué me vas a decir?

Serena nerviosa

- Este…. No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero…

- Dime

- Darién estoy embarazada

- He

- Si voy para 3 meses, me entere ayer

- He es una broma

- No me estoy riendo

- ¿En verdad?

- Si

Darién agarrándola y dándole vueltas

- Te amo mi amor

- ¡Darién! - Sonriendo

- ¿Y cuantos meses ya tienes?

- Casi 3 meses

Darién asombrada

- ¡3 meses!

- Si seiya me lo dije ayer, lo llame para decirle lo de la caída

- ¿Pero estás bien?

_- Si, no me siento mal_

_- Ojala que sea, una niña_

_- Eso es lo que más quiero_

_- Estoy tan feliz_

_- Tenía miedo de tu reacción_

_- Pero porque mi amor, si estoy feliz_

_Serena abrazándolo_

_- Te amo_

_- Yo también_

_- Vamos a comer tengo hambre_

_- ¿Ya comenzamos con los antojos?_

_- Pues…. Si vamos_

_- Vamos a comer_

_- Si vamos.- yéndose para la cocina_

_En casa Kurada Hino_

_- Por fin llegaste_

_- Si se quedo dormida_

_Rey quitándosela_

_- La voy a acostar_

_- Me voy a dar un baño_

_- Ok.- llevándose a la niña para su habitación, la acostó con cuidado y le quito la ropa, ponerle la piyama - mi princesa esta enorme - dándole un beso en la frente, termino de vestirla y se fue_

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_- Mi amor prepara la cama de lily.- Andrew _

_- Ok mi amor.- yéndose para la habitación y acomodándola_

_Andrew entrando con ella_

_- La cambias _

_- Si.- quitándosela con cuidado_

_- Te dejo amor voy a ver unos papeles_

_- Está bien.- cambio a la niña, se fue a descansar_

_En casa Kou Aino_

_- A dormir.- yaten _

_- No_

_- Dios paciencia_

_- ¿Quiero un cuento?_

_- Vamos a leer un cuento_

_- Súper.- emocionada_

_Yaten sonrió_

_- Vamos pequeña_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- ¿Y cómo te sientes?_

_- Bien solo los malestares del embarazo nada más_

_- Vas a ver que pronto pasara_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Aja_

_- Creo que ya es tarde, vamos a dormir. Mañana será un día pesado_

_Serena asintió _

_Ya había amanecido, serena se había levantado para preparar el desayuno, luego se iría para el set, ver que eventos había, mientras Darién dormía muy tranquilo_

_Dari se había levantado y bajo las escaleras con cuidado_

_- Buenos días_

- Buenos días príncipe

- Perdón por lo de ayer

- No te preocupes bebé

- De verdad

- Si mi amor ¿quieres desayunar?


	12. Chapter 12

- Si.- niño

Serena le sirvió

- Toma

- Gracias mami

Darién bajando las escaleras

- Buenos días mi amor.- dándole un beso

Serena sonriendo

- Buenos días

- Buenos días papá

- Buenos días, dari tu madre y yo tenemos una noticia que darte

- ¿Cuál?

- Tu mami va a tener un bebé

- ¿Qué?

- Si vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita

- Súper

Serena sonriendo

- Todavía falta que nazca

- Ok.- sonriendo

- Bueno mi príncipe come que nos, vamos al set

- Mi amor.- mirándola

- ¿Qué? Si todavía no me ha crecido.- creyendo que le estaba mirado el vientre

- Es muy temprano, para que peleemos

- Aja quieres pelear.- tono bromista

Darién juguetón

- Si

Dari solo los miraba

- Come bebé.- mirando a dari

- Si.- sonriendo

- Toma mi amor

- Gracias.- él

Serena se sentó a comer, en eso le dieron ganas de vomitar

- Ahora vengo.- yéndose al baño

- Quédate aquí hijo.- siguiendo a serena

Serena comenzó a vomitar

Darién levantándole un poco la cara

- Tranquila mi amor, es normal

- Este embarazo me tiene mal

- Hazme caso renuncia, no te veo bien

- Creo que tienes razón

Darién le levanto un poco la cara

- Beberías acostarte

Serena solo movió la cabeza

Darién levantándola

- Ven vamos a la cama

- ¿Qué pasa? - Mirando a serena

- Es el bebé que está haciendo que mamá tenga malestares

- Se porta mal

- Y tú también lo hacías.- ella

- ¿Yo?

- Si.- este

Serena se acostó en la cama

- Mi amor, me puedes traer agua

_- Claro que si.- yendo para la cocina_

_Dari tocándole la barriga_

_- Bebé malo_

_- No es malo, si no que es normal, que mamá se sienta así_

_- Ah… pero no te pega ¿verdad?_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- No, me pega pero luego va a crecer y se va a mover mucho_

_- Wow_

_Darién con el vaso de agua _

_- Toma_

_- Gracias mi amor_

_- Papá, mamá dice que el bebé cuando crece se va a mover, pero como si fuera gusano_

_Serena casi se ahoga con el agua, riéndose_

_- Jajajajajaja_

_Darién riéndose_

_- Jajaja no hijo_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- No hijo así, no es los bebés crecen en la barriga de sus mamis y se mueven mucho pero no parecen gusanos_

_- Ah…. Ok_

_Serena levantándose un poco_

_- Creo que mejor termino con la comida_

_- No señora se queda quieta, la voy a buscar para que comamos los 4 juntos_

_- Somos 3.- pequeño _

_- Ya somos 4 con el bebé_

_- Ahhhhh.- dari _

_Darién fue por el desayuno, allí comieron muy a gusto, luego de eso Darién se fue a trabajar dejando a serena sola con dari _

_En eso suena el timbre_

_Serena abriéndola_

_- ¿Tu?_

_- Hola serena.- pasando_

_- Hola ann, pasa Alan.- esta invitándolo _

_- Gracias.- este _

_- ¿Y ese milagro?_

_- Estamos preocupados por ti, desde ayer no vas al set.- ann _

_- Si es verdad.- él _

_- Ahh… no es que me han pasado, unas cosas_

_- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le pregunto su compañera de trabajo _

_- Es que_

_En eso venia dari bajando las escaleras_

_- Buenas días.- pequeño _

_- Hay es tu hijo.- ella _

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Si_

_Dari saludando correctamente_

_- Mucho gusto Darién Endimión Chiba Tsukino_

_Ann y Alan_

_- Mucho gusto_

_- Ven.- dari se sentó en las piernas de su madre - no he ido porque descubrí que estoy embarazada de nuevo, no me he sentido nada bien_

_- ¡Embarazada! Por dios serena creo no deberías tenerlo.- esta _

_- He_

- Ann que cosas dices.- este asombrado

- Es que sere solo tienes son 21 años y 2 bebés creo que es mucho.- ella

- Si, pero estamos felices con la noticia

- Felicidades de verdad me alegro por ustedes.- él

Serena sonriendo

- Gracias

- No estoy de acuerdo con tu embarazo

Serena extrañada

- Ann pero que te puede incomodar mi embarazo

En la empresa

- En hora buena, felicidades.- Endimión abrazándolo

- Si que bien.- el otro abuelo

- Ojala que sea una nena

- Si estoy de acuerdo.- su suegro

- Lo mismo queremos serena y yo

- Me imagino que la niña se llamara como su abuela diana

- Debería llamarse ikuko como su abuela.- propuso kenji

Darién con un sudor en la frente

- Creo que debemos dejárselo a serena

- Ok.- su padre

- Está bien.- su suegro

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- En nada solo pienso en ti solo eso.- ann

- Ok.- esta no muy convencida

- Ann es mejor que nos vayamos

- Si

- Gracias por la visita

- De nada adiós

- Adiós.- este

- Fue un gusto verte

Alan y ann se fueron

- Dari vamos para que abuelita ikuko

- Si vámonos ya

Serena agarrándole la mano a dari

- Vamos.- saliendo y cerrando la puerta – vamos - caminando

- Si mami

Serena y su hijo se fueron para la casa tsukino al llegar, samy comenzó a jugar mientras serena le estaba dando la gran noticia a su mamá

Ikuko emocionada

- Que alegría hija.- abrazándola

Serena sonriendo

- Parece que te gusto la noticia

- Claro que si hija

- Darién y yo, queremos que sea una nena

- Vas a ver que si hija

- Otro sobrino

- Si tío

- Si.- su sobrino

- Ojala que sea una niña.- samy

- Si.- su hermana

- Hija pero no se te nota nada

- Si eso que voy para 3 meses

_- ¡3 meses!_

_- Si.- sonriéndole_

_En la calle_

_- Pero Alan, serena puede perder a ese bebé_

_- No cuentes conmigo.- molesto_

_- Pero Alan_

_En empresa_

_- Me voy.- Darién _

_- Yo me quedo, ya que viene mi novia_

_- Saludos a adiley_

_- Ok_

_Darién se fue para su casa, al llegar no consiguió a serena ni a dari se imagino que estaría a que ikuko y fue para allá_

_Serena abriendo la puerta_

_- Nos vemos_

_Darién llegando en el auto y viendo a serena_

_- ¡Mi amor!_

_Serena mirándolo_

_- Dari llego tu papá_

_Dari salió corriendo hacia el auto_

_- Vámonos_

_- Vámonos_

_- Adiós.- ella _

_- Adiós hija_

_Serena se subió al auto y se fueron para la casa. Al llegar, Darién comenzó a preparar la cena, mientras serena estaba acomodando la habitación_

_Dari entrando_

_- Mami ¿Qué vamos a comer?_

_- No lo sé mi amor_

_Darién entrando_

_- Pronto estará la comida lista_

_- Que bien.- ella sonriendo_

_- Vamos a comer.- el niño sonriendo_

_- Yo bajo dentro de un rato, es que todavía me falta_

_- Te esperamos.- este _

_- Ok_

_Serena termino de arreglar todo y se fue a comer, las horas pasaron y los días también ya había llegado el día de noche buena todos estaban en casa de Endimión ya que casi todos los años la pasaban en casa de Selena _

_- Es hora de los regalos.- Selena _

_- Si.- serena sonriendo_

_- ¿Pero quién comienza? – pregunto rey _

_- Primero los viejos.- la abuela _

_- Estamos de acuerdo.- su hija _

_- Yo le haaaa, samy.- Selena _

_- Wow gracias abuela.- abrazándola_

_- De nada cariño_

_- Yo le doy a mina_

_- Wow que bien.- sonriendo - yo le doy a Darién_

_- Gracias.- sonriendo - yo le doy ahhhh…. Rey_

_- Gracias.- sonriendo - yaten_

_- Gracias rey_

- De nada

- Yo le doy a lita

- Gracias, yo le doy a señor kenji

- Gracias hija., toma es para ti ikuko

Ikuko asombrada

- Me engañaste y muy bien

Todos se estaban riendo

- Yo le doy a Endimión

- ¡Yo! Gracias ikuko, lo voy abrir, wow gracias me hacía falta una camisa nueva

- Suegro se pasa

- Yo le doy a mi yerna adorada

- Gracias suegro.- abrazándolo

- De nada

- Yo le doy a mi abuelito querido

- Gracias mi amor

- Yo le doy a amy

Amy sonriendo

- Gracias

- Yo le doy a Richard

- Gracias a mi amor

- De nada

- Yo le doy a san

- Gracias.- sonriendo - yo a Andrew

- Gracias linda, le doy a Nicolás

- Yo le doy a Selena

- Gracias.- sonriendo

- Los niños.- serena

- Yo le doy a lily

- Gracias.- sonriendo - yo a maki

- Ya saben a richell

- A dari

- Gracias

- Vamos a comer

- Si vamos.- mina

Todos comenzaron a comer, se la pasaron muy bien hasta que llego la hora de dormir a sus hijos

- Vamos dari, a dormir.- su madre

- Si a dormir.- su abuelo cargándolo

- Adiós.- pequeño

- Hija tú también duerme.- ikuko

- No mamá, quiero estar aquí

- Ok

- Si, todos no me decían nada.- mina

- Con semejaste loquera, quien te iba a decir algo.- Darién

- Darién que odioso

- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.- rey

- No creo.- su esposo

Los hombres comenzaron a tomar, mientras sus esposas están hablando sobre temas de mujeres

_Serena tocándose en vientre_

_- Me siento algo mal_

_- Yo también.- amy _

_- Deberían dormir.- rey _

_- Si es verdad.- mina _

_- Si, hagan caso.- lita _

_- Parece mentira, que estás niñas estén casadas.- Selena _

_- Es verdad.- su hija _

_- Vamos a dormir.- mina _

_En otro lado_

_- No es por nada, pero cuando estoy con esa belleza mi cuerpo se pone uff.- Richard _

_- Yo igual.- yaten _

_- No lo niego, es mejor que estar con.- mirando señoras_

_- Pero hay diferentes tipos de gustos.- Nicolás _

_- Si es verdad, no hay nada mejor que, un buen carro deportivo.- Endimión _

_- Es verdad.- Nicolás _

_- Yo tengo variedades de carros.- ikuto _

_- Yo también.- kenji _

_- Es que un buen carro, es lo máximo.- Darién _

_En otro lado_

_- Me imagino que están hablando de carros.- serena _

_- Si esos, son casos perdidos, hablando de otro tema serena estabas bien urgida para quedar de nuevo embarazada.- mina mirándola pícaramente_

_Serena roja_

_- Mina_

_- Mina tu nunca respectas las intimidades de la gente.- rey _

_- Yaten están apasionado, que a veces me canso.- riéndose_

_- ¡Mina! Por dios.- lita _

_- ¿Dígame como son sus esposos en la cama? – le pregunto mina _

_- El mío es muy tierno.- amy _

_- Wow amy _

_- Mina creo que tomaste demás.- serena _

_- Lo mismo digo, muy tierno.- rey _

_- Muy tierno pero apasionado.- lita _

_- ¿Y el tuyo serena? – le pregunto mina _

_Serena roja_

_- Este…. Demasiado apasionado pero muy romántico_

_- Jaja que bien, tenemos buenos amantes_

_Todas rojas_

_- ¡Mina!_

_- Jajaj_

_Serena levantándose_

_- Me voy a acostar_

_- Yo también.- amy _

_En otro lado_

_- Tengo sueño.- Richard _

_- Yo también.- Darién _

_Darién y Richard se fueron para sus habitaciones_

_Richard entrando_

_- Buenas noches_

_- Hola.- acostándose en la cama_

- ¿Estás bien?

- No creo que me cayó mal la comida

- Vas a ver que mañana amaneces bien

- Eso espero

En otra habitación

Serena lavándose la cara

- Wuacala

Darién entrando

- ¿Qué paso amor?

- Nada los malestares del embarazo

- Ven.- agarrándola para costarla en la cama

- Me voy a acostar

- Si vamos a dormir

Serena se cambio y Darién también y se quedaron dormidos, había amanecido los niños fueron los primeros en despertar y irse a ver los regalos

- La muñeca que quelia.- maki

- Si es igualita a la tuya, pero en rojo.- richell

- Si, la mía también.- lily

Las niñas

- ¡Tía serena! - Sonriendo

- Lo que quería jugar.- dari

- Las niñas saben.- susurro Selena

- Si.- ikuko

- Dari está feliz.- samy

- Niños a comer.- ikuto

Los niños

- Si

En la habitación

- Mi amor despierta.- este

Serena abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya es tarde

Serena levantándose un poco

- Ok

Darién tocándole la cara

- ¿Estás bien?

- Solo un poco mareada

- Deberías quedarte en cama

- No, es 25 tengo que estar con dari

- Ok mi amor.- agarrándole la cara - ten cuidado si

- Claro amor.- dándole un beso

- Te amo.- abrazándola

- Yo también, ayúdame a cambiarme y bajemos para la sala

- Si

Mientras Darién ayudaba a serena a vestirse, amy todavía no sentía muy bien del todo tenia, miedo de decirle a Richard ya que se pondría como loco y la llevaría para el hospital inmediatamente y la idea no pisar el hospital hasta enero

- Mi amor ya, debe de ser que algo me cayó mal.- amy

- Ok

- Vamos para la sala

Los demás estaban en la sala, solo faltaban ellos

- ¿Y cómo amaneciste sere? – le pregunto su abuela

- No muy bien

_- Mami mira mi juguete.- emocionado_

_- Está muy lindo mi amor_

_- Gracias tía por la muñeca esta hermosa.- maki _

_Serena asombrada_

_- ¿Se dieron de cuenta?_

_- Si tía por los colores.- lily _

_- Serena no puedes engañar a nuestras hijas.- rey _

_- Es verdad.- Andrew _

_- Jajaja ya veo_

_- Niñas vengan vamos a jugar.- amy _

_Las niñas_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- Mi amor a comer.- este _

_- Mami ¿esta así por el bebé?_

_- Así mi amor_

_- Él bebé es malo_

_- No campeón eso es normal en los embarazos.- su abuelo Endimión _

_- Es verdad pequeño Darién.- su abuela _

_- Vámonos a jugar.- ikuko _

_- Si vamos_

_- Ven hija vamos para la cocina, te hare una sopa deliciosa.- su abuela _

_- Si vamos abuela_

_- Nicolás tenemos que irnos.- su esposa _

_- Nosotros también.- lita _

_- Pues…. También nosotros es que vamos a llevar a maki para la casa de mis abuelos.- mina _

_- No se preocupen vayan hijos.- él abuelo _

_Las chicas se fueron con sus esposos e hijas, las horas pasaron Darién y serena se fueron para su casa, al llegar serena se dio un baño y se acostó mientras dari estaba entretenido jugando con los juguetes nuevos, mientras amy se había ido para la casa de su madre y Richard para la de su papá., los días pasaron hasta llegar un mes_

_- Pues ya han pasado casi 2 meses desde que me entere que estaba embarazada ya tengo 4 meses de embarazo, últimamente me he sentido mejor que las primeras semana, estaba fatal, no comía, no dormía bien, me irritaba todo, el podre de mi Darién se estaba poniendo molesto ya que todas las rabias, se la hacía pasar a él, cuando no quería algo comenzaba a llorar como niñita pequeña, por… dios ni mi hijo hace esos berrinches como yo, se los hago a Darién, pero no es mi culpa es por el embarazo, la que también esta embarazadísima es amy tiene un mes completito allí están los malestares de diciembre, tenía un bebé molestando jajaja….. Ahora lo más importante ya sé que estoy esperando es una hermosa niña, michiru mi nueva doctora ya que seiya se fue de viaje porque se caso con una chica llamada fireball y que se conocieron en una fiesta pues… ahí resulto el amor espero que le está yendo muy bien en su luna de miel, michiru me dijo es 100% seguro que espero una niña, Darién se puso feliz, nuestras familia también., mi príncipe pequeño no se emociono mucho ya que, quería un hermano…. Aun que Darién y yo le estamos haciendo un lavado de cerebro jajaja no mentira, también está feliz que sea una nena…. Bueno horita estoy en el súper comprando unas cositas a mis príncipes ya que estamos en el mes del amor _

- Serena apúrate.- rey

- Acuérdate que estoy embarazada

- Ya no falta nada, para el día de los enamorados

- Si lo sé, le voy a comprar a Darién una agenda y a mi bebé una mini compu

- Yo le voy a regalar una cadena

- Que bien.- yéndose a comprar lo demás

- Espera.- siguiéndola

Serena y rey compraron lo necesario para el 14 de febrero, luego de eso serena se fue para el kínder a buscar a dari

- Buenos días

- Hola serena ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien molly vengo a buscar a Darién

- Está bien, se porto de maravilla e hizo toda la actividad

- Que bien

- ¡Mami! Ya llegaste mira el dibujo que hice

Serena sonriendo

- Esta hermoso mi amor

- Hice todo lo que me dijeron

- Si es muy bueno serena

Serena sonriendo

- Lo sé, ve y busca tus cosas

- Si mami.- busco sus cosas y se fueron. Al llegar serena comenzó a jugar con dari un rato hasta que llego Darién - papá mira

- Está muy bien hijo, felicidades

- Gracias papá

Serena levantándose

- Los dejo, voy hacer la comida

Darién sonrió

Mientras serena hacia la comida, Darién y dari jugaban muy a gusto

En casa kinomoto mizuno

- Mi amor estoy bien

- Mi amor me da miedo, que te pase algo

- No te preocupes vete tranquilo

- Pero son 2 semanas

- Las chicas son mis vecinas y estarán pendientes de mí

- Ok.- dándole un beso

Amy sonrió

- Adiós

En casa Furuhata kino

- Entonces nos vamos a la playa.- lita

- Si amor

- Yupiii.- su hija

Andreu cargándola

- Mi princesa va a disfrutar mucho

- Si

- Lily vamos a comer, ya es tu hora

- Ok mami

- Si, vamos a comer

Lita sonriendo

- Ok

En casa Kou Aino

_- Ya termine_

_- Maki se quedo dormida.- su esposo _

_- Que bueno mi amor así aprovechamos los 2_

_Yaten sonriendo_

_- Claro que si mi amor.- besándola _

_En casa Kurada Hino_

_- Ya termine.- rey _

_- Gracias por la ayuda mi amor_

_- De nada mi vida _

_- Papá cuéntame un cuento_

_- Claro que sí, mi princesita.- cargándola_

_- Yo voy para que amy_

_- Ok.- su esposo _

_Rey se fue para la casa de amy_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Estaba deliciosa la comida.- serena _

_- Si_

_- Tengo sueño_

_- Ven.- cargándolo_

_- Cepíllale los dientes.- su esposa _

_- Ok mi amor.- subió las escaleras, allí le cepillo los dientes y le puso la piyama - buenas noches campeón_

_- Buenas noches.- agarrando su peluche favorito_

_Darién le dio un beso en la frente y bajo las escaleras_

_- Ya, está listo_

_- Yo voy a ver unas cosas_

_- Todavía con lo de la fotografía_

_- Si a mi amor_

_- Ok ve_

_Serena se metió, en su habitación para comenzar a revelar las últimas fotos y vería otras cosa que tenía pendiente, mientras Darién limpio los platos y lo demás, luego se fue hacer un trabajo que tenía incompleto hasta hacerse más tarde, serena termino como a las 12 se fue a dormir al entrar a la habitación se consiguió a Darién dormido, se cambio de ropa y se acostó. Las horas pasaron y ya había amanecido, serena se levanto temprano y baño a dari, lo vistió le dio de comer mientras Darién se estaba bañando_

_- Mi amor come un poco más despacio_

_- Ok _

_Darién llegando_

_- Mi amor tengo un hambre_

_Serena sirviéndole_

_- Toma_

_- Gracias mi amor_

_- De nada_

_- Ya termine_

_- Ok lávate los dientes_

_- Si_

_- Mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Bien amor _

_- ¿Hoy vas para el set?_

_- Si voy_

- ¿Te llevo?

- Si quieres.- sonriendo

- Ya, estoy listo

- Dejamos a nuestro campeón en el kínder y nos vamos para el set.- mirándola

- Ok

Darién y serena comieron y se fueron para el kínder


	13. Chapter 13

- Hola Darién.- molly

- Hola

- Te portas bien campeón.- su madre

- Si mami

- Te venimos a buscar.- su padre

- Si papi

- Adiós nos avisa de cualquier cosa.- ella

- Si.- la maestra

Darién dejo a serena en el set se fue para la empresa

- Buenos días

- Buenos días hijo

- ¿Y esa cara?

- Es que parece que tengo gripe no me siento nada, bien

- Porque, no te quedaste en casa

- No para que

- Papá a tu edad, tienes que cuidarte

- No exageres

- Ok pero te lo digo, por tu bien

Las horas pasaron y Endimión se sentía muy mal no quería decir nada hasta que….

Endimión agarrándose en brazo

- Me duele

Darién preocupado

- Papá ¿qué pasa?

- Endimión ¿Qué sientes? – le pregunto kenji

- Me duele el brazo el pecho, ayyy….

- Kenji llama una ambulancia.- yendo en donde estaba su padre - papá tranquilo por favor

Kenji llamo a una ambulancia

- Ya viene Endimión, aguanta

- Papá habla no te quedes callado

- Me duele hijo

Darién abrazándolo

- Respira por favor

Kenj tomando una carpeta, para darle aire

- Aguanta amigo

En eso llegaron los paramédicos y se lo llevaron para el hospital Darién se fue con su padre, mientras kenji llamaba a la familia pero menos a serena ya que se podría asustar

En el set

- Jajaja en serio momo.- ella

- Si

- Tengo que irme tengo que buscar a mi hijo

- Ok adiós

- Adiós.- se fue para el kínder al llegar se consiguió a dari llorando - Amor ¿Qué pasa?

- No se comenzó a llorar de una manera tan extraña.- molly

_Serena preocupada_

_- ¿Te duele algo?_

_- No solo que tengo miedo.- abrazándola_

_- ¿Miedo a que?_

_- No lo se_

_- Vamos a visitar a tía amy_

_- Si vamos_

_Serena se fue para la clínica, al llegar fueron directo para la oficina de amy pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su familia allí_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Todos miraron asombrados, haciéndose la misma pregunta que hacia serena ahí_

_- Papi.- abrazándolo_

_Darién abrazándolo con fuerza_

_- Hola campeón_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella _

_- Este….- ikuko _

_- Mi amor mi papá se puso algo mal y lo traigamos para acá_

_Serena preocupada_

_- ¿Pero está bien?_

_- No lo sé, pero no te asustes_

_- Ok_

_En eso sale amy_

_- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto su hijo _

_- Bien gracias a dios, estaba a punto de darle un infarto_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si muchos no lo cuentan, Darién gracias a Dios que no estaba solo_

_- Si gracias amy_

_- De nada pueden pasar a verlo_

_- Ok_

_- Amy ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto su amiga _

_- Bien_

_Darién y los demás se fueron a ver a Endimión menos serena que se quedo hablando con amy_

_En la habitación en donde estaba Endimión_

_- Papá_

_- Hola hijo estoy mejor_

_- Me alegro_

_- Hola abuelito querido_

_- Mi campeón que alegría verte _

_- Te pondrás bien_

_- Claro que si_

_- Gracias a Dios que fue un susto_

_Serena entrando_

_- Hola suegro ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Muy bien hija_

_- Me alegro tanto_

_Los días pasaron Darién iba todos los días a cuidar a su padre, mientras serena seguía trabajando en la agencia aun que le daban menos cosas para que no se cansara más de la cuentas, los meses pasaron volando serena ya está por dar a luz a la bebé todavía no estaba definido el nombre de la pequeña, amy y Richard estaba esperando una niña que se llamara Amu_

- Ya tengo que irme.- serena

- Adiós.- ann

Serena se fue para la oficina de Darién

En la empresa Chiba

Darién asombrado

- Hola wuanda ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien querido venia a ver, un amigo

- Ahhh ¿y cómo te ha ido?

- Bien ¿y a ti?

- De maravilla

- Que bueno, sabes todavía extraño esos labios.- sonriendo con picardía

- Wuanda estoy felizmente casado

- Lo sé, lastima.- caminando hacia el - perdóname

- ¿Porque?

Wuanda los agarro por la corbata y le dio un beso muy profundo dejando a Darién confundido, en eso venia serena y los vio no aguanto se fue de allí lo más rápido posible, se fue para su casa en el camino solo lloraba pensado muchas cosas de Darién, al llegar le dejo una carta agarro las cosas de la bebé y de dari se fue para la casa de su mamá disimulo muy bien se llevo a dari se fue para casa de una tía que Darién no conoce

En la empresa

Darién quitándosela

- Wuanda

- Perdón, quería probar de nuevo esos labios

- Solo amo a una sola mujer esa es serena tsukino

- Entendí.- yéndose

- Está loca

En el auto de serena

- Mami ¿para donde vamos?

- Para la casa de una tía

- ¿Y porque papi no vino?

- Tu papi está muy estresado eso es todo, hay que ayudarlo a que se des estresarse

- Ah… ok

- Duerme mi amor

- Si mami

- Duerme

- Si.- cerrando sus ojitos

Serena manejo lo más rápido posible, hasta llegar a la casa de su tía

- Serena.- esmeralda asombrada

Serena sonrió

- Hola

- Hola prima hermosa.- diamante

Serena iba a cargar a dari

- Déjame ayudarte.- ella

- Gracias

Diamante agarrándole el vientre

- ¿Para cuándo nace?

_- Tengo fecha para la semana que viene_

_- Dios estás por dar a luz.- su primo_

_Serena sonrió_

_- Si_

_- ¿Y qué es?_

_- Niña_

_- Vamos.- esmeralda con dari en sus brazos_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Darién entro a la casa se extraño que nadie lo recibiera camino y vio una nota_

_- Hola Darién quiero decirte que ya basta de tanto engaño sí, ya no me amas me hubieras dicho y no descubrirlo como lo hice, hoy en verte besándote con esa tipa en la oficina, me fui muy lejos no sé cuando volveré déjame pensar de que he visto, no me busques, cuando nazca la bebé te aviso adiós…_

_Darién estaba asombrado agarro las cosas y comenzó a tirarlas y buscar las cosas de serena y dari y todo estaba vacío se había llevado las cosas, de la bebé_

_- Dios mío serena porque me hiciste eso_

_En casa de esmeralda_

_- Es mejor que hables con tu esposo.- su primo _

_- Si a lo mejor fue un malentendido.- ella _

_- No lo sé, déjame pensarlo si_

_- Descansa.- su primo _

_- Gracias_

_- Mi amor llévala para su habitación_

_- Con gusto.- ella sonriendo_

_Serena se fue con esmeralda y la llevo para la habitación allí durmió tranquila mientras, Darién estaba destrozado llamo a su papá le conto todo Endimión estaba muy mal la noche paso lenta para Darién no pudo dormir mientras serena estaba despertando_

_- Por fin mami_

_- Hola mi príncipe _

_- ¿Quiero hablar con papi?_

_- No, bebé más tarde si_

_- Ok mami_

_- Vamos a desayunar_

_- Si_

_Esmeralda entrando_

_- Hola_

_- Hola_

_- Me acuerdo perfectamente que hoy es tu cumpleaños_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Gracias prima_

_- Sere tú eres un amor, es un placer hacerlo, si eres prima de mi esposito hermoso_

_- Gracias esmeralda ¿y los hijos?_

_- Serena 6 años y nada de hijos estamos pensando en adoptar pero todavía no es seguro_

_- Lo siento tanto por ti y mi primo_

_- Sere, pero esta hermoso está nene_

_- Gracias_

- Me voy a cepillar los dientes

- Ven mi amor

- Vamos.- esmeralda sonriendo

- Si.- en eso sintió una punzada - ay

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si

- Vamos

- Si

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Ikuko hablando por teléfono

- No lo sé en donde puede estar hijo

- Gracias por la ayuda ikuko

- Solo a serena se le ocurre irse así y ya estando por dar a luz a la pequeña

- Si hoy es su cumpleaños y tenía tantas ganas de pasármela con ella

- Vas a ver qué va a regresar

- Ojala gracias por todo

- De nada.- cortando

- Serena ¿en dónde estás?

En casa de esmeralda

- golpea dura la pelota.- diamante

- Si.- corriendo

- Diamante está loco, porque le dé un hijo

- No te preocupes vas a ver que menos los imaginas, saldrás embarazada

- Eso espero

- Vas a ver.- sonriendo, en eso sintió una punzada - ay

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que tengo contracciones

- ¿Qué? Diamante ven

Diamante yendo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Serena tiene dolores

- Dios prima respira

Serena asustada

- Siento a la bebé

- Apenas te están comenzando.- le pregunto

- No hace rato tenia

- Esmeralda llama una ambulancia

- Ok

- Serena levántate

Serena se levanto y rompió fuente

- Hay no.- asustada

- Vamos para la habitación, te voy a tender el parto

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Una cosa que no trabaje más de médico y otra que no sepa atender un parto, vamos

Serena camino lentamente y las contracciones eran más seguidas, no sentía tanto dolor como dari pero si estaba asustada

- Diamante no aguanto

Diamante buscando su maletín

- Listo vamos

_Serena se acostó en la cama, mientras esmeralda estaba preparando, paños calientes y otras cosas más_

_Dari entrando_

_- ¿Mami que pasa?_

_- Tu hermanita quiere nacer.- respirando profundo_

_Dari agarrándole la mano_

_- Toda va a salir bien_

_- Mi amor.- dándole un beso - te amo_

_- Serena puja.- mirando que estaba asomándose la cabecita _

_Serena pujo con todas sus fuerzas y salió la pequeña_

_- Esta hermosa.- cortándole el condón umbilical – toma - dándosela _

_- Esta hermosa.- mirándola_

_Dari asombrado_

_- Están pequeña_

_- Es hermosa_

_Todos los paramédicos entraron y comenzaron a revisar a serena y a la pequeña, todo estaba bien serena están tan feliz con su pequeña en sus brazos_

_- Saco el pelo rosa y ojos marones miel.- esmeralda _

_- Salió a su abuela_

_- Es igualita a ti.- su primo _

_- Si es verdad.- sonriendo_

_Dari dándole un beso en los cachetes_

_- Esta hermosa mi hermanita_

_- ¿Cuál será el nombre?_

_- Se llamara Serena Serenity como yo, y el nombre que quería mi abuela_

_- Está muy lindo_

_- Riny.- dari _

_- Riny.- repitió su progenitora _

_- Si riny para no decirle serena como tu mami_

_Serena sonrió_

_- Te amo bebé_

_- Yo también_

_- Damela.- pidió esmeralda _

_- Toma.- dándosela_

_- Es tan hermosa_

_- Es mía.- su hermano _

_- Claro mi amor es tuya.- serena _

_- Riny mía mami.- tocándole las manitos_

_- Claro que si_

_- Prima te quedaras un buen tiempo aquí.- él _

_- Eso parece.- mirado a la bebé_

_Los días pasaron serena y riny estaban muy bien, ya había pasado una semana del nacimiento de riny_

_Serena bajándose del carro_

_- Gracias, primo por traerme para la casa de mi abuela_

_- De nada.- sonriendo_

_- Chao tío.- bajándose_

_- La ropa te la envió con mi chofer _

_- Si envíamelo a esta dirección_

_- Ok_

_- Serena.- asombrado_

- ¡Tío! – Dari salió corriendo

- Estás enorme.- samy

Serena con la bebé en brazos

- Que alegría verte

- No, ella es.- mirándola

- Si es riny mi princesita

- La mía también

- Dámela.- Exigió su hermano

Serena se la dio

Samy entro a la casa con la pequeña en sus brazos

- Hola mira lo que me acaban de regalar

- Esta divina.- su madre

- Si.- rey

- ¿En donde conseguiste a este bomboncito? – le pregunto Endimión

- Pues

- Está muy linda.- Darién tocándole las manos

En eso venia serena

- Samy me dejaste allá tirada tenia.- agarrándole la mano a dari

Todos quedaron estáticos, pero más serena

- ¡Papi!- Salió corriendo

Darién lo abrazo

- Mi campeón

Dari mirándolo

- Ya viste a riny esta hermosa

- ¿Riny? – repitió Darién

- Mi hermanita la tiene tío samy

- Como que no quieren a riny.- ella mirándolos

- ¿Y la barriga? – pregunto su padre

- Ya exploto

- Dios mío mi nieta.- ikuko quitándosela a samy

Riny comenzó a llorar

- Mamá la asustaste.- quitándosela

- Déjame cargarla.- Darién

- Toma.- dándosela

- ¿Cuándo nació? – le pregunto su suegro

- El 30 de junio

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si, no pude llegar al hospital nació, en casa de diamante

- Estabas a que tú primo.- su padre

- Es muy bueno, se la pasaba jugando conmigo.- pequeño

- ¿Y cómo la tuviste? – le pregunto su abuela

- Parto natural.- ella

- Pero esta divina.- rey

- Igualita a la madre aun que tiene 2 cosas que no saco de mi.- quitándole el gorrito - saco el pelo de su abuela

Endimión y Darién estaban asombrados

- Y los ojos los tiene.- ella, en eso riny abrió los ojos en par en par - es muy diferente a mami

- Saco los ojos de mi mamá

- Si.- asombrado

- Verdad nena que eres muy linda.- serena

_- Pero, está muy chiquita provoca comérsela a besos.- mina _

_- Si.- lita _

_- ¿Y las niñas? – les pregunto a sus amigas _

_Las chicas_

_- Con sus papás_

_- Nosotros venimos hoy, porque tu abuela no estaba muy bien de salud.- amy _

_- De verdad abuela, no sabía nada_

_- No te preocupes hija_

_- Esta semana ha sido dura, es muy llorona solo está tranquila si la tengo en brazos de resto llora_

_- De eso no hay problema la malcriamos y ya.- rey _

_- Esta fácil _

_- ¿Y cómo se llama? – le pregunto lita _

_- Serena Serenity de cariño riny.- tocándole las manos_

_- ¿Y eso? – mina _

_- Se lo saque yo.- dari sonriendo_

_- El hermano feliz.- serena _

_Rey mirándola_

_- Pero quedaste igualita_

_- Yo también me sorprendí al verme_

_Darién estaba demasiado feliz con la pequeña, en eso comenzó a llorar riny_

_- Toma serena_

_Serena agarrándola y sacando el chupón_

_- Con esto se calmara_

_- Serena, como puedes salir así.- regaño amy _

_- Salí arriesgada ya que nunca lo hice, pero ya me daba pena estar allá y me vine para acá está más cerca_

_- Esta hermosa.- rey _

_- Lo mismo dice esmeralda_

_- Dámela.- su hermano _

_- Toma pero no la saques al sol _

_- Si_

_- Yo voy contigo.- su sobrino _

_- Es un hermano celoso, no la deja sola.- comenta ella _

_- Hija que bueno que estés bien.- su suegro _

_- Si.- sonriendo_

_- Vamos, a fuera y estar con la bebé.- ikuko _

_Todos se fueron dejando a serena y a Darién solos_

_- Serena quería explicarte lo que paso ese día pero_

_- No tienes nada que explicarme, si quieres te doy el divorcio por mí no hay problema_

_- Entiende wuanda me beso, no es nada mío.- mirándola_

_- Darién déjame por favor toda esta semana no hallaba que pensar_

_- No me voy alejar de ti y menos de nuestros hijos_

_- Ok hazlo que quieras_

_En el jardín_

_- Mamá llama a serena la bebé está llorando mucho_

_- No samy, deja que hablan esos 2.- su abuela _

_Endimión quitándosela a ikuko_

_- Ya mi princesita_

- Es verdad ya deja de llorar hermosa.- pidió kenji

En la sala

- Me voy a acostar tengo que descansar.- ella

- Te acompaño

- Puedo ir sola

- Te acompaño.- cargándola

- No quiero pelear

Darién la llevo para la habitación y la acostó en la cama

- Descansa que yo me encargo de los niños

- Ok

Darién salió y se fue para el jardín

- Hola princesita.- quitándosela a Selena

- Hace rato estaba llorando.- su suegra

- La veo muy tranquila

- Porque mis abuelitos la calmaron.- su hijo

- Que bien.- sonriendo

- Es igualita a serena de bebé.- su suegra

- Si es verdad.- su madre

- Dari a mí y riny a su madre

Selena sonrió

Las horas pasaron y riny se había quedado dormida en los brazos, mientras serena estaba durmiendo hasta que

- Ya se termino la calma.- este tranquilizando a riny

- Hay que despertar a serena.- ikuko

- Si.- subiendo las escaleras y abriendo la puerta con cuidado - serena llamándola dulcemente

Serena abrió los ojos

- Mmm ¿Qué pasa?

- La bebé tiene hambre

Serena levantándose

- Dámela

Darién se la dio con cuidado

- Toma

Serena la agarro con cuidado y comenzó a darle el pecho

- ¿Y dari?

- Está jugando con mi papá y kenji, y que futbol pero parece que kenji tiene dos pies izquierdos

- Jajaja mi papá es malísimo para eso

- Ya veo, ¿tienes hambre?

- Si un poco

- Déjame traerte algo

- Ok

Darién salió, mientras serena estaba alimentando a riny

En la cocina

- Le hice a mi nieta una sopa riquísima.- selena

- Mamá le va a encantar

Darién entrando

- Abuela sere tiene hambre

- Le hice una sopa, déjame servirle

- Ok

Selena le dio a Darién la sopa y este subió las escaleras con cuidado

Serena abriendo la puerta

- Te sentí

- Gracias ya iba a gritar.- bromeando

_- Gracias.- sentándose en la cama_

_- Con cuidado ¿y riny?_

_- Está del otro lado_

_- Come tranquila _

_Ikuto entrando con la cuna, que era de serena _

_- Aquí está la cuna para serenita_

_- Gracias abuelo.- su nieta _

_- De nada princesa.- poniéndola de lado del medio, agarrando a riny - Es hora de dormir en tu lugar_

_- Abuelo, esas cobijitas _

_- La hice yo de conejos_

_- Esta divina_

_- Si, cuando estabas bebé también te hice una_

_Serena emocionada_

_- De verdad_

_- Si_

_Dari entrando_

_- Mami tengo hambre_

_- Vamos a darte un baño, estás demasiado sucio_

_- Si dale duro.- riéndose_

_- Papi no tan duro_

_- Darién le lavas el pelo_

_- Si mi amor, vamos.- cargándolo_

_- Los dejo.- el abuelo _

_Serena termino de beber la sopa, luego acomodo unas cosas de riny_

_- Tengo que cambiarte, ya es de tarde.- sacándola con cuidado y acostándola en la cama - creo que este conjunto de conejos te quedara perfecto he - riny sonrió - eres una picarona - dándole besos en la frente_

_- Listo mami_

_- Jajajajajajajaj_

_- No le veo lo gracioso.- este todo mojado_

_- Te hubieras bañado con el jajajaja_

_- Serena deja _

_- Estás muy cómico jajajajajajaja.- su hijo _

_- Anda riny ríete de papá_

_- Deja que crezca_

_- Ven campeón para ponerte la ropa_

_- Si_

_Darién le puso la ropa a dari y lo acostó en la cama_

_- No te salgas_

_- Si_

_Serena acostando a riny en la cuna_

_- Deberías bañarte_

_- Eso es lo que voy hacer.- robándole un beso a serena_

_Serena asombrada_

_- ¡Darién!_

_Darién se metió al baño, las horas pasaron y dari se había quedado dormido, mientras Darién y serena estaban despierto pero no decían ninguna palabra_

_- Buenas noches.- ella _

_- Buenas noches.- abrazándola_

_- Suéltame_

_- No, eres mi esposa_

- Odioso haz lo que quieras

Darién sonrió

Las horas pasaron y serena estaba profundamente dormida en eso comenzó a llorar la pequeña

Darién levantándose

- Parece que está llorando la princesa – agarrándola - ¿Qué paso mi amor? - Dándole un beso en la mejilla vamos a dormir - acostándose en la cama y poniéndosela en el pecho - duerme mi linda - riny se quedo quieta y cerros sus ojitos

Ya había amanecido riny amaneció en el pecho de Darién

Serena abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué hora es? - Mirando alrededor - no puede ser - mirando a Darién que tenia a la bebé en el pecho, quitándosela con cuidado, pero este la agarraba con fuerza - Darién despierta


	14. Chapter 14

Darién abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué?

- Dame, a la bebé

- Agarrarla está dormida

- Ok.- agarrándola

- Voy a dormir un rato

- Duerme un rato, que voy a darle de comer, que ya va a despertar

- ¿Y cómo sabes?

- Porque la conozco

- No creo

En eso riny comenzó a llorar

- Sierra la boca.- comenzando a darle el pecho a riny

- Ok

Serena luego de darle el pecho a riny, se fue a desayunar, allí comenzaron hablar sobre dari que era muy inteligente a su edad y que aprendía muy rápido, luego de eso los días pasaron Serena busco a Darién hablaron y se reconciliaron, ya riny tenía casi 2 meses de nacida

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Rey agarrando a riny

- ¿Cómo está la sobrina más hermosa del mundo?

- Muy bien rey.- serena

- Esta divina.- amy

- No me canso de cargarla.- lita

- Si es tan gordita.- mina

- Si, qué bueno que nuestros bebés están en el kínder

- Si richel está muy contenta.- comenta rey

- Maki también

- Lily también le gusta mucho el kínder

- Dari ya tiene 5 años

- Richel también va para 4 años

- Si lily también

- Maki en mi cumpleaños

- Así, las únicas que tiene esa suerte somos, mina, lita y yo que nacieron en nuestro mes y fecha.- serena

- Si.- lita

- Verdad, riny que estás consentida con tus tías locas.- mina

Riny sonrió

_- Es tan linda.- mina dándole besos_

_- Déjala por Dios.- rey _

_- Es tan linda serena ¿me la regalas? – se la pidió mina _

_- Si como no, son los ojos de mis 2 amores_

_- Si, dari está súper contento y Darién esta que no quiere que nadie la tenga más que el.- rey _

_- Es verdad.- mina _

_- Está demasiado contento.- lita _

_- Riny no va para ninguna de las casas de los abuelos, que no sea con él o conmigo.- serena _

_- Nunca pensé que una niña le diera tan duro.- rey _

_- Yo nunca, lo pensé.- ella _

_En eso llega Darién_

_- Buenas_

_- Hola.- chicas _

_Darién dejando el maletín a un lado_

_- ¿Cómo está la princesita de papá? - Quietándosela a mina_

_- Muy bien.- su esposa _

_- Si, está muy tranquilita.- rey _

_- Voy a buscar a los niños me toca.- mina _

_- Ok ve.- serena _

_- Serena vamos a seguir hablando sobre fiesta de Nicolás.- rey _

_- Si.- lita _

_- Vamos a organizar todo, para que no se dé cuenta.- serena_

_- Ok_

_- Me llevo a mi princesita_

_Serena sonrió _

_En el kínder_

_- Vamos lily.- dari _

_- No quiero me duele la barriga_

_- ¿Y eso? – maki _

_- No se.- agarrándose la barriga_

_- Horita viene tía mina.- el pequeño _

_- Si horita viene mami _

_En eso llego mina_

_- Hola niños.- sonriéndole_

_- Tía mina llévame para que mami, me duele mucho la barriga _

_- Nena ya nos vamos para la casa_

_- Ok.- lily _

_Mina se llevo a los niños para la casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Lily yendo para que lita_

_- Mami me duele la barriga_

_- ¿Qué? – Preocupada - te duele mucho_

_- Si.- comenzando a llorar_

_- Lita llévala para el médico.- serena _

_- Eso hare.- cargándola_

_Darién con riny en sus brazos_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Lily que le duele la barriga.- comenta su esposa _

_- Que la lleve al medico_

- Eso hizo

- Riny, papi dámela

- Siéntate primero

- Ok.- sentándose

- Tómala

- Es tan chiquita

Serena sonriendo

- Si

- Rey vamos con lita.- mina

- Si vamos richell

- Adiós.- la pequeña yéndose

- Adiós.- serena

- Dari agárrala muy bien.- progenitor

- Si papi

- Voy a preparar la comida

- Ok mi amor

Serena prepara la comida algo rápido, ya que dari estaba algo caprichoso en comer puro pan con queso en las tardes y serena para complacerlo se lo hace

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Ya mi amor, ya te voy a llevar al médico.- su madre

- Me duele mucho.- llorando

- Déjame buscar todas las cosas

- Mami.- sollozando

Lita desesperada

- Ya nos vamos.- cargándola

En eso llega Andrew

Andrew mirando a lily

- ¿Qué pasa princesa?

- Papi me duele la barriga

- La voy a llevar al medico

- Vamos

Lita molesta

- Puedo ir sola.- quitándosela

- Me duele

- Ya nos vamos mi amor.- lita dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Voy contigo.- siguiéndola

Lita y Andrew llevaron a lily para el hospital, al llegar la atendieron inmediatamente

- Padre de lily furuhata.- michiru

Lita y Andrew

- Nosotros

- Hola Andrew, no sabía que tenía una hija

- Si, ella es mi esposa

- Mucho gusto lita kino

- Mucho gusto michiru kaioh, la niña no tiene nada grave a lo mejor comió algo en el kínder

- Es imposible lily solo come comida que yo le preparo.- su madre

- A lo mejor un alimento estaba en mal estado

- Michiru no creo que sea eso, lita es muy cuidadosa con la comida

- Seria que, comió algo más.- la doctora

- Debe de ser eso.- él

_- Vamos para que la vean_

_- Si.- lita_

_Los padres de lily entraron a la habitación, allí estaba la pequeña acostada pero muy sonriente_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes princesa? – le pregunto su padre _

_- Bien papi_

_- Mi amor ¿Qué comiste hoy aparte de la comida de siempre? – le pregunto su madre _

_- Todo mami, me acuerdo que kally me pidió que le diera bolas de arroz y yo le dije que me diera pulpos, estaban ricos pero luego me dio dolor de estomago _

_- Amor si mamá te hace la comida, no comas comidas ajenas no lo vuelvas hacer_

_- Si papi_

_- Le voy a dar la medicina, para que se la den cada 12. No puede ir al kínder_

_- Ok gracias doctora.- ella _

_- De nada, Andrew fue un gusto verte, si te ve haruca se va a emocionar_

_En eso entra Haruka_

_- Mi amor vengo a buscarte_

_- Hola_

_Haruca dándole un gran abrazo_

_- Amigo ¿Cómo estás?_

_- ¿Papi quien es él?_

_- Vaya esta hermosura, es tu hija_

_- Si, ella es mi esposa_

_- A ti te he visto.- este _

_- Lo mismo digo_

_- Ya, eres amiga de la hija de Tsukino_

_- Si de serena_

_- Si nos vimos una vez en un viaje_

_- Si_

_- Que chiquito es el mundo.- Andrew _

_- No sabía que te habías casado.- su amigo _

_- Y Andrew no sabe que tú también te has casado.- le recordó su esposa _

_- Mal amigo_

_- Estamos a mano, pero al menos ya tienes una hija pero michiru no quiere darme ni uno_

_- ¿Qué? - Asombrado ¡se casaron!_

_- Si tenemos casi 4 años.- ella _

_- Felicidades.- Andrew _

_- Gracias_

_- Pueden llevarse a la niña_

_- Gracias.- lita cargándola_

_Amy entrando_

_- Michiru otra emergencia_

_- Hola amy.- Andrew _

_- ¿Qué tienes bebé?_

_- Tía amy me dolía la barriga.- niña _

_- Ya ¿le dieron algo?_

- Si.- michiru

- Mi niña.- amy

- No sabía que tenías una hermana amy.- haruka

- No haruka, lita es mi amiga, pero somos más que amigas

- Somos 5 hermanas.- lita

- Mina.- amy

- Rey.- lita

- Serena

- Son las 5 súper amigas.- Andrew

- Si.- amy

- Vámonos.- pequeña

- Si vámonos, nos vemos.- su padre

- Fue un gusto conocerlas.- este

- Lo mismo digo.- Andrew

Lita y Andrew se fueron para su casa, al entrar lita acostó a lily en su camita, se fue para su habitación

- ¿Hasta cuando me vas a perdonar? – le pregunto su esposo

- Creo que nunca

- Lita por Dios solo, olvide nuestro aniversario

- Cállate tan solo de pensar que me dejaste embarcada en el restaurante y esperándote por casi 6 horas

- Lita por favor perdóname, tenía mucho trabajo ahora que estoy trabajando con Darién todo es más complicado

Lita llorando

- Esas no son escusas

Andreu abrazándola

- Perdóname mi amor, te lo juro que no va a volver a pasar

- Que sea así.- jalándole los cachetes

- Te amo mi amor

- Yo también

En casa Kou Aino

- Por fin.- mina

- Hola mi amor.- dándole un beso

- Hola mi vida, maki esta dormidita

- Que mal le traje unos juguetes hermosos, y también a los niños

- En serio.- ella sonriendo, colocando las manos en el cuello - te extrañe - dándole un beso

- Vamos para nuestra habitación

- Si, que esperamos

Yaten cargándola

- A la acción

En casa Kurada Hino

- Listo richell duerme.- rey

- Otro cuento

- Ok

- Hola princesita.- su padre

- Papi un cuento

- Claro que si.- agarrando el libro - había una vez

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- A dormir campeón.- padre

_- Si papi_

_Darién cargándolo_

_- Vamos para tu habitación_

_- Mami buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches campeón_

_Darién acostó a dari en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras serena le estaba dando el pecho a riny, luego de eso acostó a riny en su cunita, se fue para su habitación _

_- Uff que día _

_- Si estoy cansado _

_- Yo también.- poniéndose la piyama_

_Darién acostándose_

_- Buenas noches mi amor_

_- Buenas noches.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_Darién y serena se quedaron dormidos, ya había amanecido serena se levanto tarde ya que estaba muy cansada por las desveladas que tiene para darle de comer a riny, mientras Darién también se había quedado dormido ya eran las 10 am_

_En la habitación de Darién Endimión_

_Dari abriendo los ojos_

_- Mmm ¿Qué hora es? - Mirando el reloj eran las 10:30 am - es tardísimo - salió corriendo para la habitación de su papás, abriendo la puerta con cuidado - mamá despierta_

_Serena despertando_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Mami es tarde.- mira el reloj_

_Serena mirándolo_

_- Dios mío nos quedamos dormidos_

_Darién despertando_

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- 10:40am.- ella _

_- No.- saliendo de la cama a toda prisa_

_- Mami esta apurado_

_- Mi amor.- levantándose - hoy no trabajas_

_- Lo sé mi amor, pero es que quiero que llevemos a los niños para el parque_

_- Ok voy a bañar a dari_

_- Ok dale_

_Serena se fue a bañar a dari mientras, Darién aprovechaba y preparaba todo_

_En eso riny comenzó a llorar_

_Darién caminando hacia la habitación de riny_

_- ¿Qué paso? Princesa_

_Riny al escuchar la voz de su padre dejo de llorar_

_Darién sacándola_

_- Me imagino que debes de tener hambre, voy a prepararte la comida_

_En la habitación de Darién Endimión_

_- Listo ve para la cocina para preparar tu comidita_

_- Si mami_

_En la cocina_

_Darién le estaba dando el tetero a riny_

_- Se despertó la princesa.- dari _

_- Si campeón _

_Serena llegando_

_- Voy a preparar la comida _

_- La princesa ya comió_

- Gracias a mi amor

- De nada

Serena comenzó a hacer el desayuno, al rato todos comieron

Darién metiendo a riny en camioneta

- Mi amor ya riny esta lista

- Ven dari.- serena

Dari se subió con ayuda de su madre

- Gracias mami

Andrew llegando

- Hola

- Hola amigo.- este

- Se van de paseo

- Si.- ella

- Yo voy a salir con lita y lily

- Vámonos todos.- ella

- No me parece mala idea

- Vámonos.- su amigo

- Hola los quería invitar, que nos vamos para el patinaje.- yaten llegando

- Yo quiero ir.- niño

- Nos vemos en el patinaje.- Andrew

- Ok.- serena

La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron para el patinaje, al llegar dari estaba muy emocionado

- Vamos.- dari

- Espera.- Darién

Lita y mina

- Ya llegamos

- Tía vamos para allá.- niño señalando la pista

- Ok vamos.- lita llevándolo a ponerse a los zapatos

- Lily ve con mamá.- Andrew

- Ok

Lita se llevo a los niños

- Hello ¿y eso que hacen por aquí? – les pregunto mina

- Venimos para que los niños aprendan a patinar.- Darién

- Que bien, taiki nos invito.- mina

- Tu cuñado.- serena

- Si por allí debe de estar seiya

- Ellos son primos ¿no? – le pregunto Andrew

- Si

- Mira a tía lita.- maki

Todos miraron y lita estaba enseñando a los niños a patinar

- Muy bien dari.- su madre animándolo

- Ven mami

- Darién toma

Darién agarrando a riny

- Ok

Serena se puso los zapatos

- Que no se caiga.- mina

En la pista

- Lily mira a mamá.- lita

Lily con miedo

- Ok

Serena patinando sin ningún problema

- Ven dari

- Mami lo haces muy bien

_- Si lo se_

_Darién mirándola_

_- Es muy buena_

_- Serena es muy buena pero más lita, lita participo en muchos campeonatos, dejo de participar hasta los 16.- mina _

_- Algo me comento lita.- Andrew _

_- Vamos_

_Taiki llegando_

_- Vamos nena_

_- Si tío.- maki _

_- Los esperas aquí.- mina _

_Todos están sentados viendo como serena, lita y taiki le enseñaban a los niños así pasaron la tarde hasta que se fueron cansados para sus casas _

_Serena acostando a riny en su cuna_

_- Deberíamos comprar un coche_

_- Mi amor mi papá, ya se lo compro está en la casa _

_- Deberíamos buscarlo mañana_

_- Ok_

_Dari tallándose los ojitos_

_- Tengo sueño_

_Darién cargándolo_

_- Vámonos para tu habitación_

_- Si_

_Darién lo acostó a dormir, al rato se quedo dormido_

_- Duerme campeón.- dándole un beso en la frente_

_Serena luego de acostar a riny se dio un baño y se puso una ropa algo suelta_

_Darién entrando_

_- Hola mi amor_

_- Hola_

_- Si estás hermosa con esa ropa_

_- Gracias mi amor _

_Darién agarrándole la cintura_

_- Mi amor si, aprovechamos que nuestros bebés están durmiendo_

_- Me parece una idea muy tentadora _

_- Pero dime ¿quieres o no?_

_- Claro que quiero.- sonriendo_

_Darién comenzó a darle pequeños besos por la cara y luego en los labios, allí comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión ya que tenían casi 2 meses sin hacer nada, de besarse se fueron quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta hacer el amor, las horas pasaron hasta amanecer_

_Serena en el pecho de Darién_

_- Mmm qué hora es_

_- Mi amor tenemos que ir a la casa de mi padre_

_- Ok pero vamos a dormir más_

_- Ni lo sueñes_

_- Pero.- poniéndosele encima - anda_

_- Mi amor no te pongas en ese plan_

_- Está bien.- levantándose y metiéndose al baño_

_- Déjame acompañarte _

_- Ven vamos_

_Darién y serena se dieron un baño, aprovecharon y bañaron a los niños se fueron para la casa de Endimión_

_Darién abriendo la puerta_

_- Hola papá_

- Hola

- Abuelito

Endimión cargándolo

- Mi campeón

- Vamos a jugar

- Venimos a buscar el coche de riny.- su hijo

- Está en la habitación que mande hacer para riny

- Ok vamos Darién

- Dame a riny.- pidió su suegro

- Ok toma

Darién y serena subieron para la habitación allí, vieron el coche

- Wow esta hermosa.- ella

- Está muy grande

- Vamos a sacarlo para afuera

- Si.- sacándolo con cuidado y se fueron para la sala

- Porque no vamos a pasear para el parque.- ella

- Me parece buena idea

- Hola riny está inquieta

Serena quietándosela

- Ven mi amor

- Dari despídete de tu abuelo, para irnos a pasear

- No quiero

- Déjamelo

- Papá

- Dari vamos a pasear con riny.- su madre

- Es que quiero estar con abuelito

Darién suspirando

- No dari, no puedes, tenemos que irnos

Dari con ganas de llorar

- No

- Campeón ve con papá, luego nos vemos.- su abuelo

- No quiero.- comenzando a llorar

- Amor no llores.- ella

- Si dari no llores.- su padre

- Vamos bebé

Dari llorando

- No quiero

Darién cargándolo

- Ven vámonos

- Luego nos vemos.- Endimión

- Adiós papá

Serena metiendo a riny en el coche

- Nos vemos suegro

- Adiós

Serena y Darién se fueron caminando, serena llevaba el coche mientras Darién llevada a dari en sus brazos, allí llegaron a un parque Darién estuvo jugando con dari mientras serena estaba cuidando de riny

- Hola

Serena asombrada

- ¿Tu?

- Si pensé que no te vería nunca.- abrazándola

- Esmeralda que alegría verte ¿y ese milagro?

- Es que me vine hacerme un eco grama, estoy embarazada

- Wow felicidades prima

_- Gracias, diamante quiere hacer una fiesta y por supuesto están invitados_

_- Gracias allí estaremos_

_- Te dejare la tarjeta en tu casa_

_- Ok _

_- Esta hermosa riny_

_- Si y muy comelona_

_- Me alegra nos vemos luego_

_- Ok adiós _

_Esmeralda se fue _

_Mientras que Darién y dari estaban más que divertidos, luego se fueron para su casa_

_Serena acostando a riny en la cunita_

_- Mi amor ¿Qué vas hacer mañana?_

_- Está pensando si, nos vamos a una piscinada_

_- Me parece una excelente idea pero… a lo mejor mis papás creen que dari va para allá_

_- Creo que con la llegada de mi princesita creo que, no va a ver más sábados y domingos para los abuelos_

_- Mi amor ya nuestros padres están acostumbrados a que estén allá_

_- Pero mi amor ya somos 4 _

_- Mi amor ok, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso, pero también riny tiene que tener el mismo derecho que dari_

_- Si tienes razón, pero quiero estar con ellos todos los fines de semana_

_- Porque no hacemos un trato_

_- Cual mi bella esposa_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- No sé, si te guste la idea pero podemos hacer una cosita_

_- Dime amor_

_- Un fin de semana, para ellos y otro para nosotros_

_- No me parece nada mal_

_- Así tenemos una semana para nosotros y otra para sus abuelitos_

_- Ok.- dándole un beso_

_- Papi _

_Darién cargándolo_

_- ¿Qué paso campeón?_

_- Vamos a ver tele_

_- ¿Y qué quieres ver? – le pregunto su madre _

_- Kiko_

_- Vamos campeón_

_- Yo voy acomodar unas cositas.- ella _

_- Ok vamos campeón_

_En casa Tsukino_

_- Kenji porque no vamos mañana para una piscinada_

_- Mujer no crees que estemos viejos para eso_

_- Kenji si eres exagerado_

_- Ok así invitamos a con sammy y su novia_

- Si mejor

Sammy llegando

- Hola

- Sammy llama a hotaru, para que nos vayamos a una piscinada

Sammy extrañado

- ¿Una piscinada?

- Si.- ikuko toda emocionada

- Ok mamá

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Ya termine

Darién entrando a la habitación

- Hola

- ¿Ya se durmió?

- Si, cayó rendido

- Jugo demasiado

- Si

- Me voy a dar un baño, cuida a riny si llora

- Ve tranquila

Serena se metió a bañar, mientras Darién estaba leyendo unos papeles

Cuando comenzó a llorar

Darién caminando hacia la cuna y sacándola

- Que paso princesa.- dándole un beso en la mejilla - tienes hambre… he - buscando el tetero del agua - toma bebe un poco de aquí que llegue tu mamá, vamos a ver tele he – encendiendo la tele - están pasando comiquitas vamos a verlos - riny tenia los ojitos bien abiertos entretenida


	15. Chapter 15

En el baño

Serena se había terminado de dar un baño

- Creo que ya es hora de salir.- en eso se acordó de algo importante - dios mío se me olvido comprar las pastillas, será mañana - saliendo del baño, allí se consiguió a Darién y a riny viendo tele muy entretenidos - hola

- Hola mi amor

- Tiene mucho rato

- Más o menos

Riny comenzó a llorar

Serena cargándola

- Vamos princesa a comer se ha dicho

- Yo también me voy a dar un baño

Mientras serena le daba el pecho a riny, Darién aprovecho a darse un baño, las horas pasaron ya había amanecido

- Todo listo.- serena

- Ok vámonos

- Me quiero bañar mucho.- niño

- Así es campeón

Serena metiendo a riny en su porta bebé

- Nos vamos para la piscinada

- Vamos mi amor

- Si.- subiendo al auto

La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron para la piscina, al llegar desayunaron y se fueron a tomar el sol

Serena dándole el tetero a riny

- Amor lleva a dari a nadar un poco

- Vamos campeón

- Súper vamos papi

_Darién cargo a dari se metió con él, en la piscina de niños_

_- Ahora nada con cuidado _

_- ¿Cómo papi?_

_- Con los pies como, si fueras un pez_

_- Ok como nemo_

_- Si como nemo_

_- Si papi_

_- Muy bien campeón_

_En donde estaba serena_

_- Hola muñeca_

_Serena sin hacer caso_

_- Tómatelo todo_

_- Mírame_

_Serena en su mente_

_- Que loco será_

_- No me importa que tengas una hija_

_Serena molesta_

_- Mire deje de molestar.- mirándolo, riéndose - papá_

_- Hola hija_

_- ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_- Ikuko que quería venir a la piscina_

_- Esta mamá_

_- Si está comprando unas bebidas, pero mira como esta nieta de hermosa_

_- Toma_

_Kenji cargándola_

_- Estás hermosa_

_Riny sonrió_

_Serena sacando el chupón_

_- Toma para que no llore_

_- Ok_

_- Llévate a la nena para que mamá la vea_

_- Ok.- llevándose a la niña_

_Serena metiéndose en la piscina_

_- Hola_

_- ¿Mami y riny?_

_- La tiene el abuelo_

_- ¿Quién? – le pregunto este _

_- Mi papá_

_- ¿Están aquí?_

_- Si_

_En otro lado_

_Kenji llegando con la niña_

_- Hola_

_- Mi princesa.- ikuko _

_- Dámela_

_- Toma hijo_

_- ¿Cómo está la princesa de tío? - Alzándola_

_Riny sonreía_

_- En préstamela.- su novia _

_- Más tarde es mía_

_- Si eres malo _

_- Serena y Darién están por allí con el pequeño dari.- este _

_- Vamos mi amor_

_- Si vamos, hijo cuida bien a la niña_

- Claro que si

Ikuko y kenji se fueron para donde estaba serena y Darién

Dari emocionado

- Abuelitos

Kenji cargándola

- ¿Cómo estás campeón?

- Bien abuelo

- ¿Y mi hija? – le pregunto su hija

- La tiene samy y hotaru

- Ok

- Abuelito vamos para allá

- Claro que si vamos

- Mamá vamos a buscar unos refrescos

- Si vamos

En casa Furuhata kino

- Todo listo.- lita

- Vamos princesita, se nos va hacer tarde

- Shi ya voy.- corriendo hacia lita

Lita cargándola

- Nos vamos para el campo

- ¡Shi!

- Vamos mis amores

La familia Furuhata Kino se subieron en la camioneta, se fueron rumbo para la familia de Andrew, cuando llegaron unazuki los recibió

- ¿Cómo está la sobrina más bella del mundo? - Cargándola

- Bien tía

- ¿Y mi papá?

- Ya llegaron pero, ya sabes cómo es mamá

- Me imagino

- Vamos a bajar las maletas.- lita

- Claro que si mi amor

Mientras Andrew y lita bajaban las maletas, unazuki se llevo a lily para que viera a sus abuelos

- Hola hermosa.- abuela

- Hola

Mamá de Andrew cargándola

- Estás hermosa

- Gracias abuela

- Si, igualita a Andrew

- Se parece mucho a la madre.- abuelo

Andrew y lita entrando

- Hola

- Hijo ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien mamá

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido lita? – le pregunto su suegro

- Muy bien señor

- Lita ¿y cómo van los estudios? – le pregunto su suegra

- Muy bien pronto terminare, un que con la cafetería se me va el tiempo

- Me alegro que la cafetería, este yendo también bien

- Si pronto abriremos otra

- Me alegro, bueno vamos para el jardín.- abuela

- Si vamos.- lita

_Todos fueron al jardín, la pequeña lily no dejaba de correr, él padre de Andrew estaba atrás de ella para que no se cayera_

_- ¿Y cuando viene el otro bebé? – unazuki _

_- Todavía falta, lily está muy pequeña.- Andrew _

_- Si es verdad.- lita _

_En el club_

_- Yo creo que debemos irnos.- serena _

_- Si tienes razón.- este _

_Hotaru con riny en sus brazos_

_- Si ya dari se quedo dormido_

_- Vamos para la casa, y hacemos una parrillada.- kenji _

_- Muy buena idea suegro_

_- Ok vámonos.- samy _

_La familia Tsukino y Chiba Tsukino, se fueron para la casa Tsukino al llegar sammy acostó a dari en la cama de serena, mientras riny estaba dormida en el moisés_

_- Parece un angelito.- hotaru _

_- Si.- serena _

_En eso suena el timbre_

_Ikuko abriendo la puerta_

_- ¿Qué desea?_

_- Señora me puede dar comida.- el niño tenía la ropa sucia y tenia días sin bañarse_

_- Claro ven pasa.- serena agarrándolo de la mano_

_- Serena_

_- Por favor mamá ¿y cómo te llamas?_

_- Hiroto_

_- Lindo nombre ¿y tú mami?_

_- Esta, en casa cuidando a mi hermanita que nació, hace unos días_

_- Oh que bien, voy a preparar comida para ti y para tu mami_

_- Gracias señora_

_- De nada _

_Ikuko sentó al niño en la sala_

_- Que linda casa_

_- Gracias.- serena trayendo sanguis - toma come_

_- Si.- comenzando a comer - mmm esta delicioso_

_- Gracias_

_En el carro de Darién_

_- Creo que todo listo.- kenji _

_- Si vamos para la casa.- Darién _

_En casa Tsukino_

_El pequeño hiroto les conto de su vida a las chicas estaba muy conmovida_

_- Mamá, tomare tu auto, me voy_

_- ¿Para donde?_

_- Voy para la casa allí tengo, muchas ropas de riny que ya no le quedan y ayudarlo un poco_

_- Está bien_

_- Vamos hiroto_

- Si señora

Serena y el pequeño se fueron para su casa, al llegar serena busco ropa de riny y algunas de dari que ya no le quedaban y como el pequeño más o menos tenían su tamaño estaba más que segura que le quedaría muy bien

- Vámonos, pero me tienes que decir más o menos donde queda tu casa

Hiroto: Si señora

El niño le indico en donde tenía que ir, hasta que llegaron a su destino

- ¿Aquí vives?

- Si

- Ven vamos.- ella entra con el niño no podía creer las condiciones que Vivian estaba asombrada, pero allí vio a una señora con su pequeña niña no, era muy vieja y muy joven tendría como unos 27 años

- Mami

- Hijo ¿y quién es esa muchacha?

- Mucho gusto serena tsukino

- La señora me ayudo, me dio comida y ropa para la beba

- Muchas gracias, soy libia

- Mucho gusto libia aquí traje unas ropas de mis hijos

- ¿Eres casada?

- Si tengo un bebé de 5 años y una pequeña de 2 meses

- Casi como mis hijos

- Si ojala que las cosas que le traje la ayuden

- Claro que si, muchas gracias

- Pequeño cualquier cosa, vas para la casa donde te lleve, allí te ayudare

- Gracias señora se lo agradezco mucho

- Adiós.- yéndose para la casa de su madre

En casa Tsukino

- ¿Y en donde esta serena? – pregunto Darién

- Salió.- ikuko

- Pero es tarde

- Darién no seas sobre protector

- Darién sammy tiene mucha razón.- suegro

- : Ok ok

Serena entrando a la casa

- Hola

- ¿En dónde estabas? – le pregunto este

- Por allí ¿y los niños?

- Están dormidos.- ikuko

- Que bien, tengo hambre

- Vamos a comer.- Darién

Todos fueron a comer, mientras los niños estaban dormidos, pasaron una tarde espectacular hasta que se fueron para su casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena con la pequeña en sus brazos

- Estoy cansadísima

- Yo también mi amor.- con dari en sus brazos

- Voy a costar a mi niña hermosa y nos bañemos

_- Ok.- llevando a dari a su habitación_

_Serena acostó a la pequeña en la cuna y luego salió a buscar a Darién y le conto sobre hiroto y su familia, luego se dieron un baño se fueron acostar _

_Los días pasaron ya habían pasado 2 semanas y amy ya había dado a luz la pequeña amu tenia unos días de haber nacido_

_En casa Kinomoto Mizuno_

_- Está muy tranquila.- amy _

_- Si, mi amor ¿pero estás segura que no le dolerá?_

_- Claro que sí, mi amor solo será una pequeña vacuna_

_- Es que es tan hermosa, que no quiero que nada la haga llorar_

_- Lo sé yo también pienso lo mismo_

_- Ya me voy mi amor.- dándole un beso en los labios - más tarde vuelvo_

_- Vete tranquilo la niña y yo te estaremos esperando_

_Richard se fue_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Adiós mis amores nos vemos más tarde_

_- Adiós.- este _

_- Chao mami_

_Serena se fue para la casa kinomoto mizuno a conocer a su nueva sobrina_

_En la calle_

_- ¿Vas a conocer a la pequeña? – le pregunto rey _

_- Si_

_- Desde que nació la señora Ana se apodero de amy y nunca nos dejo verla.- lita _

_- Si, es que llevársela para su casa se paso.- mina _

_- Pero vamos.- llego a la puerta comenzó a tocar el timbre una impaciencia_

_- Serena.- mina _

_- Jajaja perdón son las ganas_

_- Cuando no.- rey _

_Amy abriendo la puerta con la niña en brazos_

_- Pasen_

_Serena emocionada_

_- ¿Para verla?_

_Amy dándosela con cuidado_

_- Esta amu_

_- Esta hermosa, se parece mucho a ti_

_- Si pero pasen_

_Todas pasaron_

_- ¿Cómo te fue en el parto? – le pregunto lita _

_- Bien pero nunca pensé que doliera tanto_

_- Si duele mucho.- serena _

_- Qué raro, a mi no me dolió tanto.- rey _

_- Cómo diablos te iba a dolor si te pusieron la epidural, en cambio nosotras fuimos parto natural.- mina _

_- Bueno, no peleen yo también sufrí por eso jure no tener hijos.- lita _

_- Yo también le acabo de decir lo mismo a Richard no estoy preparada para otro embarazo_

_- Vaya creo que todas hemos cerrado la fabrica.- serena _

- Yo no creo que cuando maki tenga como unos 15 años tengo otro

- Para eso no tengas nada.- rey

En eso la pequeña amu comenzó a llorar

- Ya bebé.- serena

- Está muy consentida.- amy

- Amy ¿Por qué le pusiste amu y no amy?

- Es que amu se llamaba mi abuela, pues como yo nací la misma fecha que ella, mi abuela materna me puso amy para que tuviéramos los nombres precedidos pero, como amu nació el mismo día que yo, pues pensé en el nombre de mi abuela sería adecuado para ella

- Pero ya habías decidido ponerle ese nombre.- rey

- Si y no, es que a Richard le gustaba el nombre rica pues…, yo estaba de acuerdo pero cuando nació, le puse amu solamente

- Esta hermosa, se parece mucho a ti.- serena

- Lo mismo dice Richard, pero saco sus ojos

- Hermosa lo que esta.- lita quitándosela con cuidado a serena

- Parece mentira que, todas ya seamos madres.- mina

- Si la única que tiene 2 es serena.- comenta rey

- Si jajaja, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo

- Ahora tenemos 2 bebés que cargar.- mina

- Si

- Me hace recordar cuando tenía a lily en mis brazos

- A mí también.- rey

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Papi ¿jugamos?

- Claro que si, primero vamos a costar a riny en su cunita

- Ok.- acompañándolo para la habitación de su hermanita - papi

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

Darién rojo

- ¿Y porque esa pregunta?

- ¿Es que tengo curiosidad? Porque vi nacer a mi hermanita

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Si mami estaba asustada, y yo estaba con ella

- ¿Y que viste exactamente?

- Vi como riny salía de bajo de mamá

Darién respiro profundo

- Hijo, lo que sucede que mami y yo tenemos 2 sexos diferente

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Mami es sexo femenino y papi sexo masculino, mami tiene una cosita que se llama vagina y papi un pene que lo tienes tu también

- Ya entiendo como riny

- Si, campeón mami y papi duermen juntos y hacen un juego que allí vienen los bebés de allí saliste tu y riny

- Mmm ¿pero yo puedo hacer ese juego?

- Claro que no, porque solo mami y papi lo pueden hacer

- Ok ¿y quién más?

- Tus abuelos, tíos lo que somos adultos

- Yo soy un niño

_- Si_

_- ¿Cuándo sea adulto juego?_

_- Por supuesto_

_- Que bien, juguemos a los policías y ladrones_

_- Ok vamos campeón_

_Darién y dari se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando, hasta que llego serena llego comenzó a preparar la cena _

_- ¿Y cómo es eso que dari vio nacer a riny? – le pregunto _

_- ¿Y esa pregunta?_

_- Respóndeme_

_- No llegue a dar a luz en un hospital, así que diamante me atendió en su casa, y dari estaba allí conmigo estaba muy asustada, eso es todo_

_- Es que dari me pregunto, como nacen los bebés_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si, pero se lo explique todo_

_- Que bien, mi amor.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_- Así me gusta, que me consientas_

_- Jajaja tú y tus cosas amor_

_- Mi amor voy, a ver unos papeles_

_- Dale.- dándole otro beso_

_- Ok.- yéndose_

_Serena término de preparar la cena, los días fueron pasando la pequeña riny y amu estaban creciendo a montón, ya la pequeña riny tiene 8 meses y la pequeña amu 6_

_- Ven mi amor.- agarrándola de la andadera_

_- Si sigue así caminara rápido.- amy _

_- Si, es muy traviesa choca con todo.- serena _

_- Lo importante que está muy feliz.- rey _

_- Pero ojo serena a esta edad se meten todo en la boca.- lita _

_- Si estamos pendiente de todo los juguetes de riny_

_- Chicas pero, ya serena conoces esas cosas.- mina _

_- Si lo sabemos pero, no tiene de malo recordarlo.- lita _

_- Lo sé tienes razón.- serena _

_- Bueno.- rey quitándole a riny - ahora tienes que aprender hablar_

_- Voy a traerle su comida_

_- Déjamelo que lo traiga yo.- lita _

_- Ok_

_Lita fue para la cocina busco la comida de riny y se reunió con las demás_

_- A comer.- su madre _

_- Agua.- pequeña _

_- No es comida_

_- Parece que riny hablara más rápido que dari.- rey _

_- Eso parece.- ella comenzando a darle la comida_

_En el parque_

_- Dale duro a la pelota dari.- radien _

- Si papi

- Lily defiéndete.- yaten

- Si eres malo tío

- Déjala, que mi princesita no sabe, jugar futbol.- Andrew

- Yo tampoco.- maki corriendo más duro

Nicolás mirando a richell

- Te vas a quedar allí toda la vida sentada

- No quiero jugar.- seria

- Eres muy seria, igualita a tu madre

- ¿Y?

- Te quedas en donde te vea

- Ok

Darién acercándose

- Nada

- Nada

- Déjame intentarlo.- este

- Ok

- ¿Qué paso? Preciosa

Richell seria

- No quiero jugar

- Ok pero no puedes quedarte aquí solita

- Si puedo

- Ok.- cargándola y alzándola en el aire, al principio richell se asusto pero comenzó a reírse mucho Nicolás estaba encantado con la risa de su pequeña

Dari mirándolo

- Papi

Darién dejándola de alzar

- Eres un caso pequeña

Richell riéndose

- Si jajaja

Nicolás abrazándola

- Ven vamos a jugar

- Si papi

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- ¿Pero todavía no sabes? – serena

- Últimamente tiene un carácter.- rey

- Es raro.- lita

- Pues, rey perdóname lo que te voy a decir, pero tú tienes un carácter de los mil demonios no sé como Nicolás te aguanta sin contar que a veces, no te aguantas tu misma.- mina

Serena viendo la cara de rey que iba a explotar

- Mina

- mPero, todavía hay más

- Basta mina, al menos tengo mi carácter y no veo la vida como la vez tú, que piensas que las cosas vienen solas

- mPues vivo mejor soy más alegre

- Chicas no peleen además, cada una tenemos unas personalidades diferente.- amy

- Si ya amigas.- lita

- Si están asustando a las niñas.- serena

- Aaa.- riny dándole golpes a serena en los brazos para que le diera comida

- Perdón mi amor.- dándole de nuevo la papilla

- Mira como come.- amy

- Ya tiene 2 dientes

_- Esta poco a poco.- rey sonriendo_

_- Ya está de mordelona_

_- Bueno chicas yo me voy.- lita _

_- Yo también tengo que preparar la comida.- mina _

_- Lita me pasas pastel.- serena _

_- Ok.- lita yéndose_

_- Adiós.- mina _

_Amy alzando a amu_

_- Estás muy tranquila_

_- Deja que crezca.- serena _

_- No lo creo.- sonriendo_

_Riny estaba furiosa comenzó a llorar_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto serena_

_Rey quitándole el plato de la mano_

_- Está llorando porque no le das la comida bien_

_- Perdón mi princesa_

_Rey comenzó a darle la comida_

_- Yo creo que tengo que irme.- amy _

_- ¿Porque? – le pregunto serena _

_- Voy a salir con Richard_

_- Ok ve _

_Amy se fue para su casa, allí vistió a amu y le puso un conjunto de color rosado con azul para resaltarle sus ojitos, mientras los padres se fueron con sus hijos para sus casas_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Estoy cansado.- dari _

_Serena dándole un beso en la frente_

_- Claro que tienes que estarlo si, corriste demasiado_

_- Yo estoy que me caigo del sueño.- su esposo _

_- Ve a la cama_

_- Si señora.- sonriendo_

_- Ve_


	16. Chapter 16

_Darién se fue para su habitación se cambio de ropa y se puso la piyama y se quedo dormida, serena termino de acomodar la casa y luego le dio una vuelta a los niños hasta quedarse dormida, ya había amanecido y era domingo los niños se quedarían con el abuelo Endimión y su esposa adiley que tenía 6 meses de casados _

_- Mi amor ya los niños están listos.- serena _

_- Ok vamos niños.- él _

_- Si súper.- dari _

_Serena cargando a riny_

_- Vamos a que abuelito_

_- Yo los llevo solos.- este _

_- Ok.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_Darién agarro a riny y la metió en él porta bebé_

_- Vamos campeón_

_Dari dándole un beso en la mejilla a serena_

_- Adiós mami_

_- Adiós campeón_

_Darién se llevo a los niños para la casa de su padre_

_Adiley abriendo la puerta_

_- Hola Darién pasa_

_- ¿Y mi padre?_

- Esta desayunando

- Hola adi.- dari dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Muy bien mi amor.- quitándole a riny a Darién - esta muñequita es mía

- A las 6 los vengo a buscar

- Ok, dari dile a dios a papi

- Chao

Darién se fue

- Hola.- Endimión

- Abuelo.- sonriendo

Endimión cargándolo

- Estás enorme

Adiley con riny en sus brazos

- Aquí está, esta hermosa

- Gracias mi amor ¿ya desayunaste dari?

- Si abuelito

- Vamos para el jardín

Endimión y su esposa adiley se fueron para el jardín, adiley es una mujer de solo 30 años de edad se conocieron en una fiesta que hubo en casa de un amigo, adiley es de pelo castaño claro, ojos de color café, mide 160 y tiene una figura envidiable es diseñadora de modas, desde que se conocieron hubo una fuerte atracción y se fueron conociendo hasta que se casaron y ahora están muy felices

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Mi amor ¿Qué vamos hacer? – le pregunto ella

- Vamos a salir a comer helado, pizza e ir al cine

- Me parece muy bien, mi amor vamos

- Vamos mi vida

Serena y Darién se la pasaron súper bien, ellos 2 solos parecían novios ya que cuando riny estaba pequeña no sabían tanto como quisieran pero ahora estaban aprovechando el momento

Serena riéndose

- Me he divertido

- Yo también

- Tenía tiempo que no me reía tanto

- Yo también

- Ahora ¿para donde vamos?

- Pues no se

- Y si vamos a un parque de diversiones, tengo tiempo que no vamos

- Vamos.- sonriendo

Serena y Darién se fueron para el parque de diversiones allí estaban muy animados

- Me quiero montar en todo los juegos.- serena

- Ok pareces niña chiquita

- Vamos.- jalándolo

- Si

En casa Chiba

- Abuelito quiero un perrito

- ¿Un perrito?

- Si

_- Tengo que hablar con sus padres_

_- Pero yo quiero uno_

_- Dari espera un poco.- adiley_

_- Es que yo quiero uno.- poniendo la carita triste_

_- Mi campeón, espera que hable con tu papi_

_- Ok_

_Riny comenzó a golpear la madera con un juguete_

_Endimión agarrándola_

_- Está furiosa _

_- Debe de tener hambre.- su hermano _

_- No creo_

_- Puede ser_

_- Voy a buscar sus cositas en la pañalera.- su abuelo _

_En el parque de diversiones_

_- Jajaja estuvo divertido.- serena _

_- Ahora a la casa del terror_

_Serena no muy convencida_

_- No creo_

_- Mi esposa le tiene miedo.- en tono burlón_

_Serena seria_

_- No, es que no me gusta eso_

_- Vamos.- llevándola_

_Serena muy pegada a él_

_- Amor_

_- Solo serán 5 minutos_

_Serena en su mente_

_- Es demasiado_

_Darién la llevo hasta adentro ahí, serena comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, apretándolo con mucha fuerza_

_- Auhhh sere_

_- Vámonos de aquí_

_- No, sigamos_

_Serena temblando_

_- Ok_

_Darién y serena entraron más a dentro, ella estaba muy asustada pero de repente le salió una mujer toda sangrentada y sin cabeza, dio un grito pero se desmallo en los brazos de Darién_

_Darién asustado_

_- ¡Serena! - La saco de la casa del terror y la acostó en una banqueta - mi amor abre los ojos_

_Serena poco a poco abrió los ojos_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- Te desmallaste_

_- Te dije que saliéramos_

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que le tienes miedo, a los fantasmas?_

_- Nunca lo preguntaste.- levantándose un poco_

_- Me siento mal_

_- No te preocupes_

_- Te veo muy pálida, mejor vámonos_

_Serena levantándose un poco_

_- Horita se me pasa_

_Darién agarrándola de la cintura_

_- Vamos mi amor a comer algo por allí_

_- Si no quieres que te vomite, vayamos a buscar a los niños y a la casa_

_- ¿Porque?_

_- Cuando me asusto y me desmallo de la impresión me dan ganas de vomitar_

- Ok vamos a buscar a los niños entonces

La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron a buscar a los niños, en casa chiba, cuando llegaron vieron a dari y jugando con Endimión y adiley con riny en sus brazos

- Hola.- Darién

- Papi

- Venimos a buscarlos

Dari triste

- ¿Porque?

- Es que mami se comenzó a sentir mal

Dari preocupado

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Un poco.- ella

- Mami ¿no estarás embarazada?

En casa Haruka y Michiru

- Todo listo.- ella

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Leyendo unas revistas de bebé

Haruka sin entender

- Bebé

- Si es que tengo que especializarme ya que, en 7 meses tendremos uno en casa

- ¡No! ¿Vamos adoptar?

Michiru molesta

- Cómo crees vamos a tener un bebé, estoy embarazada

Haruka emocionado

¿En serio?

- Si.- abrazándolo

- Espero que sea una niña

- ¿Y si es niño?

- Le enseñare todo sobre autos de carrera

Michiru riéndose

- Ok

En casa Chiba

- ¡Darién Endimión! No.- serena

Darién riéndose

- No le veo lo gracioso

- Solo digo.- niño

- Otro nieto no, que voy a tener una cancha de futbol modérense

- Pero amor son jóvenes.- su esposa

- No y no, estoy embarazada

- Ya amor

Riny comenzó a pedirles que la cargaran

- Ven amor.- ella agarrándola

- Es hora de irnos

- Nos vemos abuelito

- Adiós campeón

- Adiós papá

- Riny dile adiós abuelito.- serena

Endimión dándole besos en la mejilla

- Adiós hermosa

- Nos vemos luego suegro

- Adiós

- Cada día me encanta más tus nietos

_- Sacaron puro abuelo_

_Adiley sonriendo_

_- Tienes razón_

_Darién manejo hasta su casa, al llegar serena le dio un baño a riny y luego la acostó en su cunita hasta quedarse dormida, mientras Darién aprovecho y comenzó a jugar video juego con dari _

_Serena mirando a Darién y dari_

_- Hola_

_Dari cayéndole encima a serena_

_- Mami te amo.- dándole un beso en labios_

_- Amor estás muy cariñoso_

_- Si mami_

_- Yo me voy a poner celoso.- él _

_- He estado mirándolos, dari te estás pareciendo mucho a papi_

_- Ni tanto porque saco tu piel blanca_

_- Eso si_

_- En cambio la pequeña serena se parece a ti, pero salió un poco morena.- Darién _

_- Si es verdad, tienes razón_

_- Mami ¿quiero pastel?_

_- Claro, horita vengo.- yéndose_

_- Yo también quiero.- este _

_- Ok.- desde la cocina_

_- Vamos a seguir jugando.- niño _

_En casa Kinomoto Mizuno_

_- Richard toma a amu.- amy _

_- Ok.- agarrándola con cuidado_

_- Esta hermosa, nuestra hija_

_- Si, mi padre viene a verla_

_- Que bien_

_- Si, tienes que estar preparada_

_- ¿Porque?_

_- Mi papá es un poco paranoico_

_- Ok tranquilo amor_

_- Tengo que irme_

_- Ok.- dándole un beso_

_Richard se fue para su trabajo_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Estaba delicioso el pastel.- serena _

_- Si, lita cada día cocina mejor.- Darién _

_- Es verdad_

_- Tengo sueño.- pequeño_

_Serena cargándolo_

_- Vamos a dormir un rato_

_- Si mami_

_Serena subió las escaleras y lo acostó a dormir, luego bajo_

_- Voy a ver unos papeles.- el _

_- Ok mientras que voy a acomodar unas cosas que hacen falta_

_- Ok _

_Serena y Darién comenzaron hacer sus deberes, mientras que amy estaba esperando a su suegro_

En casa Kinomoto Mizuno

X tocando el timbre

- Que abra

Amy abriendo la puerta

- Buenas

- Buenas soy Tokio kinomoto el padre de Richard

- Mucho gusto amy de kinomoto pase

- Gracias hija, ¿y Richard?

- Está trabajando pero me dijo que vendría y ya esta lista su habitación

- Oh… gracias es que no quería molestarlos

- Claro que no, señor Tokio

- Señor no

Amu comenzó a llorar

- Disculpe.- yéndose a donde estaba amu

- Es mi nieta

- Si

- ¿La puedo cargar?

- Si.- dándosela

- Es hermosa saco los ojos de mi hijo

- Si, pero físicamente se parece a mi

- De eso no hay duda, es hermosa, Amy mi hijo me conto que eres hija de padres divorciados

- Si mi madre es doctora y mi padre pintor

- Si también me dijo que eres doctora

Amy sonriendo

- Si pero tengo 1 semana libre para estar con mi pequeña

Tokio sentándose en el mueble

- Si, mi hijo te adora qué bueno que consiguió una buena mujer

Amy apenada

- Gracias

- ¿Y cuando el otro bebé?

- Todavía no, queremos esperar que amu este más grande

- Hacen bien, los bebés se disfrutan cuando están pequeños y no cuando lo tienen seguido

- Si lo mismo pienso

- Tienen una linda casa

- Gracias ya tenemos casi 4 años aquí

- Si me imagino, tenía tiempo que no veía a hijo, ya sabes tanto trabajo

- Lo entiendo perfectamente

Tokio sonrió

En casa Kou Aino

- Quédate quieta maki.- mina

- No quiero.- molesta

- Maki Kou Aino, deja la malcriadez

- Déjame

- Maki ya quédate quieta, te vas a ver fea si no te dejas peinar bien.- su padre

- Está bien

- Que bien, ya sabes maki que papá está muy feliz con el premio que recibió.- mina

- En serio papi

_- Si_

_- ¿Y de?_

_- Me van a dar un premio por mi trabajo como cántate y empresario _

_- ¿Y eso es bueno?_

_- Claro que mi princesa_

_- Lista hermosa, me voy a vestir.- mina yéndose a su habitación_

_- Vamos a ponerte el vestido que te regalo la abuela.- yaten _

_- Ese no me gusta, me gusta el naranjado_

_Yaten sonriendo_

_- Ok_

_En la habitación de mina y yaten_

_Mina mirándose en el espejo_

_- Espero que todo salga bien_

_Mina se metió en la tina y se dio un buen baño y salió para ponerse un vestido muy lindo_

_Yaten entrando_

_- Hola_

_- Hola_

_- Te vez preciosa_

_- Gracias _

_- Me cambio y listo_

_- Ok_

_Yaten se cambio y se fueron para el salón donde sería entregado el premio a yaten_

_- Hola.- seiya _

_- Hola seiya ¿y tu esposa? – le pregunto mina _

_- Bien gracias.- Fireball_

_- Hola ¿Cómo has estado?_

_- Mejor ya no tengo malestares_

_- Que bueno eso son los primeros meses y luego pasa_

_- Ojala mira que ya estaba preocupando.- seiya _

_- Que exagerado, ¿y cuantos meses ya tienes? – mina _

_- Tengo 3 meses_

_- Si 3 mesecitos.- su esposo _

_- Hola.- taiki _

_- Hola cuñado.- mina _

_- Hola ven princesa.- taiki _

_Maki abrazándolo_

_- Tío_

_- Estás muy hermosa_

_- Gracias tío_

_- Hola.- yaten _

_Taiki y seiya_

_- Felicidades_

_- Gracias ¿y tu novia taiki?_

_- Terminamos creo que no consigo la persona indicada_

_- Pobre de ti cuñado.- mina _

_- Si_

_- Tío aquí estoy yo_

_- Mi linda serás mi novia eterna_

_- Si.- emocionada_

_- Vaya.- mina _

- Porque no me llaman.- yaten impaciente

- No se

- Buenas noches todos sean bienvenidos a este gran evento, que se realizo para aquellas personas que fueron premiadas por su gran trabajo y sobre todo su talento, hoy esta noche serán los premiados yaten kou, kally sender, lima tapia y muchos más espero que disfruten esta fabulosa reunión

En casa Kinomoto Mizuno

- Jajaja en serio

- Si, Richard era muy tímido

- Todavía lo es

- No ha cambiado nada

- No para nada

- Su madre era muy tímida

- De verdad

- Si saco su carácter y mi físico por eso el una combinación especial

- Me lo imagino

- Tengo hambre

- Voy a preparar algo

- Claro que no, vamos a pedir pizza

- Ok.- sonriendo

Mientras amy pedía la pizza, Tokio estaba muy entretenido con amu, mientras En casa Chiba Tsukino

- No puedo más.- serena

- Mami si eres debilucha

- Si es verdad.- su esposo

- Es que estoy cansada no puedo más.- acostándose en el suelo

- Papi seguimos jugando

- Claro

- Yo me quedo descansando

- Mami vamos.- levantándola

- No

- Amor solo fueron 3 juegos seguido de lucha libre.- este

- Te parece poco

- Si

- Déjeme

- Vamos mami

- No lindo

- Déjalo nene.- él

- Si

- Voy a comer algo.- ella

- Tráenos algo.- el

- Si.- se fue para la cocina allí busco unas galletas y refresco - aquí traje comida

- Que bien.- agarrando un poco de galleta y refresco

- Dame mami

- Si

_- Lo tienes muy consentido_

_- Yo no estoy consentido_

_- Ya por favor.- ella _

_- Si lo estas.- dándole un golpecito en la nariz_

_- Auh_

_- Déjalo, si eres malo_

_- Mami.- abrazándola_

_- Por eso dari esta así_

_- Ya Darién_

_- Es verdad_

_- Mami_

_- Ya mi amor.- cargándolo_

_- Sigue así será un puente roto_

_- Exageras_

_- Ok_

_- Ve a dormir ya es tarde y mañana vas para que tus abuelitos_

_- Si.- yéndose a su habitación_

_- No me digas eso delante de dari el entiende_

_- Ok falle pero es la verdad_

_- Voy a costarme_

_- Sere espera_

_Serena subió la habitación sin decirle ninguna palabra, fue para la habitación de riny ahí estaba la bebé durmiendo tranquilamente le dio un beso y la arropo, se fue para su habitación se cambio y se acostó en la cama_

_En la reunión_

_A yaten le dieron su premio dio unas pequeñas palabras se fue a reunir con su familia _

_Taiki con maki en sus piernas_

_- La niña tiene sueño_

_- Si creo mejor me voy a la casa.- mina _

_- Amor, pronto terminara espera_

_- Solo un rato más_

_Yaten se levanto de la silla, para hablar con unos amigos_

_- Hola yaten.- saludándolo con beso de mejilla_

_- Hola libia ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien cariño, felicidades por tu premio_

_- Gracias.- sonriéndole_

_- Veo que viniste con su esposa e hija_

_- Si_

_- Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas casado tan joven_

_- Si mina solo tenía casi 17 años y yo 19_

_- Tu hija es muy linda_

_- Igualita a su madre_

_- No lo creo.- sonriendo maliciosamente - porque un día de estos me visitas Mira que no estoy comprometida_

_- Gracias por la oferta, pero no estoy interesado_

_- He tranquilo, yo no soy celosa_

_- Tu no, pero mina si_

- Es celosa tu esposita

- Si y mucho

En la mesa

- Que hace libia hablando con yaten.- taiki

- Ni idea.- seiya

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto mina

- Es una ex novia de yaten.- seiya

- No lo sabía

- Pero eso pasó hace muchos años.- taiki

- Si.- seiya

- Es muy hermosa, pero no se compara con tu belleza mina.- esposa de cuñado

- Gracias.- sonriéndoles

- Creo que ya deberían irse.- taiki

- Si.- mina mirando que maki se quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de su tío

- Horita vengo.- seiya yendo a donde estaba yaten - hola

- La niña se quedo dormida, vete

- Si ya es tarde

- Adiós cariño.- lebia

- Espero que no estés de molestando.- seiya

- ¿Y eso ex cuñado?, ya no me quieres

- Claro que no

- Si eres así

- Adiós.- seiya dándole la espalda

Yaten llegando a la mesa

- Nos vamos

- Si

- Yo me llevo a la maki.- taiki

- Gracias cuñado

Taiki llevo a la pequeña maki hasta el carro allí, mina se subió y yaten arranco para su casa

En el auto

- Me encanto todo.- ella

- Si todo estuvo muy bien

- Si pero maki no aguanto mucho

- Si

- Estoy cansada

- Me imagino amor

Mina solo sonrió

Yaten manejo hasta su casa, mina saco a la niña con cuidado y la cargo, mientras yaten abría la casa

- Pesa.- se queja mina

- Déjame ayudarte

- Toma.- dándosela

Yaten subió las escaleras y dejo a la niña en su habitación, mientras mina estaba sentada en el mueble quitándose los zapatos

- Que día

Yaten bajando las escaleras

- Te vez muy cansada

_- Si un poco_

_- Ven, vamos a darnos un baño_

_- Si.- levantándose en eso sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre que hizo que se doblara_

_Yaten salió corriendo_

_- ¡Mina!_

_Mina respirando_

_- Hay me duele _

_- ¿En dónde?_

_- Aquí.- señalándole el vientre_

_- Mi amor, quédate quieta voy a llamar a amy_

_- Ok.- respirando profundo_

_Yaten salió corriendo, ya que amy vivía al frente tocando la puerta desesperadamente_

_Amy levantándose_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - Abriendo la puerta_

_- Perdón amy pero mina_

_- ¿Qué pasa con mina?_

_- No sé de repente se comenzó a sentir mal_

_- Déjame buscar el maletín.- corriendo a su habitación_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto su esposo _

_- Mina se le pego un dolor de repente_

_- Ve_

_- Si_

_- Vamos.- yaten desesperado _

_Amy y yaten se fueron corriendo_

_Lita y Andrew acababan de llegar y vieron a yaten y amy desesperados_

_- Quédate con la niña voy a ver qué pasa.- lita yéndose para la casa de mina_

_- ¡Mina! – amy entrando _

_- Me duele mucho.- llorando_

_- Mi amor_

_- Yaten llama una ambulancia_

_- Auhh tan mal estoy_

_Lita entrando_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- Mina que se siente mal.- amy _

_- Amiga_

_Yaten llamo a la ambulancia_

_- Todo listo_

_- ¿Qué me pasa? – pregunto angustiada _

_- Mina no se.- amy _

_- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – lita _

_Amy nerviosa_

_- Por favor_

_Rey entrando_

_- ¿Qué paso? _


	17. Chapter 17

_Todos_

_- Rey_

_- Andrew me dijo que algo pasaba_

_- Ayyyyyyyyyyy.- queja mina _

_- Aguanta amor_

_Llegaron los paramédicos y se llevaron a mina_

_- Me voy a cambiar.- amy _

_Lita agarrándola del brazo_

_- Dime ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Es que los síntomas de mina, parece un aborto espontaneo_

Rey y lita quedaron atónitos

- Segura.- rey

- Si

- Dios mío.- lita asustada

- Tengo que irme.- médica

- Yo me voy a llevar a la niña para la casa.- rey

- Ok.- lita

Rey se llevo a maki para su casa, ahí la acostó alado de richell

- Es mejor que vayas para el hospital.- su esposo

- Si, serena.- rey acordándose - tengo que llamarla

En casa Chiba Tsukino

El teléfono estaba sonando

Serena agarrándolo

- Bueno

- Serena mina se puso mal

- ¡Que! Ya voy para el hospital

- Ok te espero allá o bienes para que nos vayamos juntas.- le pregunto rey

- Espérame

- Ok apúrate

Serena levantándose de la cama a toda prisa, y se cambio rápido de ropa, se cepillo los dientes

Darién levantándose por el ruido

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mina esta en el hospital tengo que irme

- A esta hora.- mirando el reloj

- Si ya sé que son, como 2 de la madrugada pero mina es como mi hermana

- Ok pero ¿Quién te va a acompañar?

- Rey.- yéndose, se fue corriendo para la casa de rey - ¡rey!

- Vámonos

- Si

- Móntate

Serena se subió en el auto

- Que tendrá mina

- No se

En la clínica

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – yaten preocupado

- Tranquilo.- amy

Michiru llegando

- No tengo buenas noticias

Yaten asustado

- ¿Dígame que pasa?

- Lo siento mucho, mina perdió al bebé

- Bebé.- pasmado

- No lo sabías, mina estaba embarazada

- No sabía

- Lo imagine.- amy

- Mina todavía no reacciona, no sé, si sabe sobre él bebé

- ¿Puedo verla? – pregunto este

- Si pasa

Yaten fue para la habitación de mina

Serena y rey llegando

- ¿Qué paso?

- Mina estaba embarazada y perdió el bebé.- informo amy

_- Dios mío.- serena _

_- Pero no sabía.- rey _

_- Estoy segura que ni sospechaba, que estaba embarazada.- amy _

_- Porque no me extrañaría eso, con maki se dio de cuenta porque comenzó a desmallarse y los vómitos.- comenta lita_

_- Y tení meses ya ni me acuerdo.- serena _

_- Estoy segura que solo tendría com meses.- amy _

_- Puede ser.- serena _

_En la habitación _

_- Mi amor.- yaten acercándose _

_Mina abriendo los ojos lentamente_

_- Hola_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Adolorida ¿pero que tengo?_

_Yaten sentándose alado de ella_

_- Amor, lo que te voy a decir es fuerte_

_- Dime por favor_

_- Amor sufriste un aborto espontaneó, perdidos un bebé_

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Si_

_- Pero.- sollozando - no sabía, no me había dado de cuenta_

_- Me lo imagine, pero para la próxima estaremos pendiente_

_- Si.- llorando_

_- No llores amor_

_En sala de espera_

_- Quiero ver a mina.- lita _

_- Yo también.- serena _

_- Y yo.- rey _

_- Hay que esperar un poco.- serena _

_- Si.- rey _

_- Tenemos que esperar que yaten salga.- amy _

_- Si, amy tiene razón.- lita _

_En la habitación_

_- Mi amor tranquila y duerme_

_- ¿Y las chicas?_

_- Están afuera_

_- Puedes decirles que las quiero verlas_

_- Si.- este marchándose _

_En sala de espera_

_- Voy a buscar un café.- serena _

_- Te acompaño.- rey _

_- Esperen ahí viene yaten.- lita _

_- ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto amy _

_- Quiere verlas_

_- Vamos.- serena _

_- Lo sentimos mucho yaten.- lita _

_Yaten solo asintió _

_Las chicas fueron para la habitación, al entrar. Encontraron a mina llorando_

_Serena la abrazo_

_- Mina _

_Mina llorando_

_- Serena nunca me imagine que esto me iba a pasar_

Rey sollozando

- Mina estábamos contigo en todo

- Si, para eso somos hermanas.- amy

- Vas a salir de esta, vas a ver.- lita

- Ojala

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto serena

- Físicamente un poco adolorida, pero mi corazón me duele mucho

Amy llorando

- Mina

- Amiga vas a salir adelante.- serena

- Nunca me di de cuenta

- Me lo imagine con maki, también fue así.- amy

- Con maki me entere cuando tenía 2 meses lo que pasa, es que me daba pena decirles

- Pero yaten sabía.- lita

- No se entero cuando sufrí el desmallo en su casa

- Mina.- rey

- Perdón

Serena acariciándole el cabello

- Tranquila mina todos comentemos errores

- Chicas.- ella

Todas la abrazaron con cuidado a mina, así estuvieron un rato hasta que mina se quedara dormida

Serena salió de la habitación, llegando a donde estaba yaten

- Hola

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Muy mal, la dejamos dormida, pero salí a comer algo

- Serena nunca pensé, que esto nos podía pasar

- Yaten nos puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotros

- Es verdad

- Vas a ver que pronto. Podrán tener un bebé

- Ojala

Las horas pasaron, las chicas no se despegaban de mina, hasta que la dieron de alta serena y las chicas se fueron turnando para ayudarla en casa hasta que pasara la 40 tena, los meses fueron pasando hasta pasar unos años ya los pequeños tenían, Darién Endimión 9 años, richell, lily y maki tenían 8 años y Amu y serena ya tenían 4 años

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Basta quédate quieta riny.- serena

- No.- zafándose y corriendo por toda la casa

- ¡Riny! - Salió corriendo atrás de ella por toda la casa

En el jardín

- Siempre es lo mismo.- mina

- Si es verdad.- rey

- Si jake.- amy tirando las cartas

- He otra vez perdí.- lita

En otro lado

- Hasta que viene la niña para acá.- kenji

- No lo dudes.- su esposa

- Es muy obstinada la niña.- Endimión

- Es igualita a su madre eso pienso.- Adiley

_- Si igualita a ella.- ikuko _

_Adentro de la casa_

_- Basta riny.- ella agarrándola_

_- Suéltame mamá_

_- No, te vas a poner ese vestido quieras o no_

_- No quiero.- comenzando a gritar_

_Serena topándole la boca_

_- Ya _

_Darién entrando_

_- Otra vez_

_Serena dándosela_

_- No puedo con ella_

_- Ven.- cargándola_

_Dari entrando_

_- Mami ya llegaron todos_

_- Si lo sé, que no me esperen no voy a salir.- metiéndose a su habitación_

_Darién molesto_

_- Te pones el vestido y sales ya_

_Riny saliéndose unas lágrimas_

_- Papi_

_- Papi nada camina_

_- Ven riny vamos para afuera.- su hermano _

_Riny llorando_

_- Si_

_Darién entrando a la habitación_

_- Amor_

_Serena llorando_

_- Déjame quiero estar sola_

_- Amor riny es una niña_

_- Una niña que me vuelve loca, no sé si la podre soportar hace cosas que jamás hizo dari.- sollozando más fuerte_

_Darién abrazándola_

_- Mi amor tranquilízate, si sigue así la llevaremos a un psicólogo para que nos ayude un poco_

_- No sé, mi trabajo no interfiere en nada con los niños estoy en casa cuando ellos están en la escuela y en el kínder, los voy a buscar y los trato con tanto amor y ella no se deja, todo lo que digo es un no ya no aguanto_

_- Serena_

_- Déjame por favor sal disfruta la fiesta de señor Endimión_

_- Ok ahora vengo.- dándole un beso en la frente_

_En el jardín_

_Riny seguía llorando en los brazos de ikuko_

_- Ya no llores pequeña_

_- Dios a quien salió así.- Endimión asombrado _

_- Serena era así, tremenda pero cuando nació su hermanito se amanso.- abuela _

_- Bueno que Darién y serena tengan un bebé nuevo_

_- No creo.- kenji _

_- Para que, si tienen la parejita.- Adi _

_En la mesa de los demás_

_- Maki quédate quieta.- mina _

_- Mami dame a mi hermanito_

_- Está bien, no dejes que se baje _

_- Si mami.- agarrándolo_

_- Esta enorme yat.- lita _

_- Si 1 año completo_

_- Yo todavía no quiero niño todavía.- lita _

- Yo tampoco.- amy

- Mírame con este gordo.- rey

- Ven nico.- su padre

El pequeño se fue con su padre

- Esta enorme.- Andrew

- Tiene 7 meses.- richell

- Mi sobrino ya tiene 3 años.- yaten

- ¿Y ya se caso taiki? – le pregunto lita

- No para nada, sigue igual soltero

- De verdad.- Richard

- Si

- Amu ven cariño.- este

- Si papi.- sentándose en sus piernas

- ¿Tienes hambre cariño? – le pregunto su madre

- Nop mami

- Ok

- Serena no va a salir.- rey

- Voy a ver qué pasa.- mina

- Espera amor.- esposo

- Ya vengo.- yéndose, se fue para la habitación y entro - sere

Serena mirándola

- Hola

- ¿Qué paso?

- Nada ya estoy cansada de riny

- Serena

- Es muy terca y eso me pone de un humor

- Es igualita a ti

- Si lo sé, pero a veces siento que no me quiere.- comenzando a llorar

Mina abrazándola

- Ya tontita, si te quiere solo que es muy terca o seca

- A quien saldría así, si Darién y dari son muy cariñosos

- No se

- Me duele la cabeza voy a descansar un poco

- Ok te dejare descansar

En el jardín

- Papi.- riny llorando

- Quédate con tu abuela

- Papi.- llorando

- Darién no seas así.- su cuñado

- No te metas, el es su padre y sabrá como criarla.- hotaru

- Pero

- No digas nada

- Ok

Riny seguía llorando ikuko no podía con ella, hasta que la soltó un rato

- Ojala que se tranquilice esa niña

- Vamos a ver.- Darién

Riny subió las escaleras como vio que serena estaba profundamente dormida, agarro un vaso con agua y se lo tiro en la cara

_Serena se levanto exaltada_

_- Riny.- molesta - ahora si - persiguiéndola por toda la habitación salió corriendo en eso estaban por las escaleras y riny la tiro – ahhhh - cayéndose por todos los escalones hasta quedar inconsciente_

_Serena despertando_

_- ¡Nooooooooo!_

_Darién mirándola_

_- He ¿Qué pasa amor?_

_- Riny_

_- ¿Qué pasa con riny?_

_- Me tiro por las escaleras_

_Darién riéndose_

_- Será que tuviste un sueño si riny solo tiene 11 meses ni camina_

_- He, era un sueño_

_- Si para mí estás estresada, por la fiesta de la abuela Selena y más con lo que paso con mina_

_- Puede ser, era tan real_

_- Duerme que mañana tenemos que ir a casa de la abuela_

_- Si.- quedándose dormida de nuevo_

_Las horas pasaron y todos se iban a ir para la casa de la abuela ya que estaba de cumpleaños _

_- Nos vamos en la camioneta.- serena _

_- Yo me quiero ir con ustedes, ya saben que Richard todavía no llega_

_- Entonces nos veremos allá.- rey _

_- Si, vamos Andrew_

_- Si vamos para que la abue.- lily _

_- Si, ven vamos en mi auto.- rechell _

_- Hey nena no ella con sus papis.- su padre _

_- Yo quiero ir.- lily haciendo ojitos_

_- Está bien.- Nicolás _

_- Lily pide permiso.- Andrew _

_- Mami voy con tío Nicolás adiós_

_Lita asombrada_

_- Adiós nena_

_Andrew mirándola_

_- Esta así por ti_

_Lita riéndose_

_- Esta así por ti_

_- Hey hoy es la fiesta vámonos.- serena recordándoselos _

_- Si.- lita _

_- Oigan no se vale.- mina _

_En eso llego un carro muy lujoso_

_Mina se puso muy seria_

_Los chicos estaban asombrados, ya que mina nunca ponía esa cara_

_- Hola_

_- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – le pregunto mina _

_- Vaya no has cambiado, vine para una fiesta y pensé en ti_

_- Devuélvete no quiero verte.- ella subiendo al auto - vamos yaten_

_- ¿Quién es él?_

_- Si no quieres una mala respuesta vámonos_

_- He_

_- Muévete_

_- Vaya.- este subiendo al auto de nuevo _

- Quien seria.- comenta serena

- Ni idea.- amy

- Vamos.- este

- Si quiero ver al abuelo ikuto.- dari

- Ik.- riny

Serena dándole un beso en la cabecita

- Nena es ikuto

- Nany

- Me parece que nuestra princesita va hablar rápido.- Darién

- Si como dari

- Todavía amu no dice, nada solo balbucea

- Pronto hablaran, vas a ver.- ella

- Es verdad.- él

Todos se fueron para la casa de la abuela Selena, al llegar todos se bajaron y se pusieron cómodos en sus habitaciones, mientras las chicas estaban a punto de preparar la el almuerzo

- Yo lo hago.- lita

- Yo quiero ayudarte.- mina

- Yo me encargo del jugo.- serena

- Yo los sanguis.- amy

- Yo de la salsa y los vegetales.- rey

- ¿Y tu mina? – le pregunto lita

- Jaja será mirar

- Ah no, ayuda he.- serena

- Ok ok dígame qué hacer

- Has mmmm no se.- rey

- Me puedes ayudar con los sanguis

- Si

- Se nota que cocinas.- comenta serena

- El que cocina es yaten

- Oye que suerte, yo siempre tengo que cocinar.- se queja rey

- Me extraña porque, tienes a lebia ahí.- serena, pues rey le dio trabajo a la mujer que hace unos meses conocía, por el pequeño hiroto

- Lebia es muy buena con la limpieza, que bueno que me la recomendaste

- Si ya hiroto está en el kínder con dari y la nena en guardería

- Es que el trabajo, es muy pesado.- rey

- Voy a esperar que riny tenga 1 año para volver.- informa

- Lo importante que tenemos una familia hermosa.- lita

- Tienes razón.- mina

- Es verdad, chicas Richard me pidió que nos casáramos este año, pero no se qué día.- amy

Todas

- ¡Qué!

- ¿Qué pasa?

Todas

- Pensé que te habías casado ya

Amy riéndose

- Como creen las hubiera invitado

- La verdad, no me acordaba que ustedes no se habían casado.- lita

- Es que con el nacimiento de amu todo giro al rededor de ella, nos olvidamos de ese detalle

- ¿Y cuántos años ya son de amor prohibido? – le pregunto en broma

_Amy riéndose_

_- Casi 5 años_

_Todas_

_- Wow ummm picarona_

_Amy roja_

_- Ya_

_- Podemos hacer una boda doble.- serena _

_Todas_

_- Dobles_

_- Si yo no me he casado por la iglesia y tú tampoco así que _

_- Si yo también me anoto, yo nunca me he casado por la iglesia.- mina _

_- Decidido nos casamos por la iglesia este año.- serena _

_Mina y amy_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- Tendremos boda.- lita _

_- Si va veo.- rey _

_En el jardín_

_- Pequeñas no corran.- Andrew _

_Las niñas_

_- Si_

_- Camina nena.- ikuto poniendo a riny a caminar_

_- Abuelo está muy perezosa.- Darién _

_- Serenity camino a los 10 meses.- abuela _

_- Igual que dari.- Darién _

_- Serena corría no caminaba.- Selena _

_- Es verdad.- ikuko _

_- Maki por favor quédate quieta.- su padre _

_- Voy con mami_

_Yaten agarrándola del brazo_

_- No_

_Maki exagerando_

_- Me duele.- gritando_

_Yaten soltándola_

_- Está bien_

_- Igualita a la madre de dramática_

_- Michael Sender.- ikuto _

_- Hola amigo, te he extrañado mucho.- este _

_- Yo también_

_Darién hablándole a Andrew_

_- Ese no es el tipo_

_- Si_

_- ¿Qué pasara? – Darién _

_- Chicos les presento a unos amigos y familia.- ikuto contento _

_- Mucho gusto_

_- Michael es hijo de unos de mis mejores amigos, lástima que ya no está con nosotros, es un cantante muy famoso en Italia, Londres, Japón, nueva york y Alemania, tiene una esposa que es modelo y una hija hermosa que hasta el sol de hoy no conozco.- este _

_Michael riéndose_

_- No estoy seguro_

_- No te entiendo_

_- Hola tú eres el señor que estaba hablando con mi mamá.- maki _

_- Si eres igualita a tu madre_

_- ¿La conoces?_

_- Si muy bien_

_- Wow_

_- Ven maki.- llamándola su padre _

_- Preciosa te llamas igualito que tu abuelita.- Michael _

_Yaten asombrado_

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

- Todo a su tiempo

En la cocina

- Vamos para jardín.- serena

- Si

En el jardín

Richard había llegado

- Ven mi amor.- agarrando a amu

Amu sonreía con su padre

- Que amor.- Darién

- Si

Michael estaba hablando con ikuto con maki en sus piernas, ya que yaten no podía hacer nada, para separarla de él

Las chicas venían muy divertidas cuando

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – exclamo mina

Michael riéndose

- Ikuto es mi amigo

- Si pero niña y esa manera de hablarle así, a tus mayores.- ikuto regañándola

- Abuelo esto es entre él y yo

Todos

- ¡Mina!

- Déjala, ni su madre puede con ella.- este

- No, metas en es esto.- seria - maki ven conmigo

Maki se bajo de las piernas de Michael se fue con mina

- Mami

- Come.- mina dándole comida

- Si come eso, puedes engordar.- señalando las bolas de pulpos

- Yo como y no engordo

- Así decía tu abuela y mira como esta

- Cállate

- Mina por Dios, estamos en una casa ajena no puedes hablar así.- su esposo apenado

- Michael ¿Qué le hiciste a mina? – le pregunto Selena

- Hice de todo, nunca estuve en sus cumpleaños, o cuando participaba en un recitar, ni el día que se murió su perrito chocky y menos cuando me conto que se iría a Japón a vivir sola porque su madre y yo no le prestábamos la mínima atención y por ser mi única hija no me ha dicho que ya era abuelo y que tenía una nieta hermosa

- Wow te cuerdas de todo sender.- con sarcasmo

- Tu eres sender no aino

- Soy Mina Aino, entiende

- Pelea de padre e hija.- ikuto

- Si un día llego que le firmara unos papeles se cambio de apellido

- Mina.- yaten asombrado

- No me gustaba el de él, me coloque el de mi madre

- Solo tenía 14 años.- comenta

- Dios vendito como será mi vida con maki.- alarmado

- Hijo te doy el pésame

- Ya papá.- furiosa

Michael levantándose de la silla y quitándole a maki de sus brazos

- Nena abuelito está disponible para que lo desees

- De verdad abuelito

- Si preciosa

_- Si súper_

_- Maki no seas confianzuda.- seria _


	18. Chapter 18

- Soy su abuelo

- Te odio.- mina

- No es odio, es amor cariño

- Mina, Michael es un amor con nosotros.- comenta Selena

- De vez en cuando.- ella

- Me voy.- él

- Si vete

- Nos vemos en la noche

- Ok

Michael se fue

- Tener un papá así de guapo.- comenta serena

- Si.- mina

Amy curiosa

- ¿Y cómo es tu mamá?

- Es muy linda es inglesa conoció a mi padre y se enamoraron perdidamente

- Pero tu apellido aino es japonés.- lita

- Mi abuela era inglesa y mi abuelo no

- Tu padre es sender y ese apellido no es muy común en Japón.- serena

- Sender es de apellido extranjero pero mi abuelo se enamoro de una japonesa y allí de eso nací yo

- Una historia que no, conocía.- yaten

- Nadie sabía.- lita

- Solo recuerdo que nos dijiste que tus papás te dejaron venir a Japón.- recuerda rey

- Es que vivir en varios países es demasiado

- Wow.- sin poderlo creer Darién

- Pero, no me hablen más de ese tema

Todos

- Ok

Riny comenzó a llorar

Serena agarrándola

- Ven vamos a caminar.- bajándola al piso - camina un poco

- Amor, está muy pequeña.- su esposo

- Está bien a su edad.- ikuko

- Ok

Los niños estaban jugando tranquilamente por los momentos

- Vamos a jugar a las muñecas.- richell

- No yo no puedo jugar eso.- dari

- Es verdad.- maki

- Pero que no, juegue él.- richell

- Si eres mala.- niño

- Mala no, digo la realidad

- Amargada.- sacándole la lengua - fea

- Tonto.- rempujándolo

Dari se cayó, se levanto y la rempujo a ella también

- Respecta

Richell gritando

- Estúpido

Todos voltearon por el grito de ella

- Otra vez.- Nicolás yendo a donde estaban los niños - ¿Qué paso?

- Ella comenzó.- dari

- No papá el comenzó

- No es verdad, dari solo te saco la lengua y tu lo rempujaste, el te rempujo.- maki

- Así fue tío.- lily

Richell llorando

- Me dijo amarga y fea

- Si es la verdad, camina.- su padre

- Déjala.- rey agarrándola

- Ya vienes a malcriarla, por eso esta si

- Hey creo que los problemas en una habitación, los niños no entiende nada de esto.- serena

- Tiene razón.- rey

- Y tú discúlpate.- Nicolás a su hija

- No

- Hay que ser gusto, dari ven discúlpate con richell.- su madre

- No fea.- dari salió corriendo

- Darién ahora si.- serena persiguiéndolo

En otro lado

- Esto se puso feo.- Darién yendo a donde estaba dari - vamos pide perdón

- No

- Anda.- mirándolo seriamente

- Serena Darién déjalo así.- rey

Darién y serena

- ¡No!

- Pero.- Nicolás

- Vamos pide perdón.- ella

Dari balbuceando

- Perdón

- No escuche.- serena

Dari rabioso

- ¡Perdón! - Salió corriendo

Richell salió corriendo

- Espera

Dari se detuvo

- ¿Qué me vas a decir?

Richell apenada

- Perdón, no debí sacarte del juego, y menos rempujándote perdóname no lo vuelvo hacer

- Ok amigos.- dándole la mano

Richell sonriendo

- Si

Sus padres estaban observando todo

- Que bien.- rey

- Dios mío, pobre de mi hija saco el carácter de la madre.- su esposo

- Ni tanto richell se doblega pero rey no.- comenta serena

- Eso parece.- Darién

- Hey que les pasa.- rey seria

Serena y Nicolás abrazándola

- Así te queremos

- Tontos

- Vamos.- Darién

- Si vamos.- serena

La tarde trascurrido agitada, Selena se llevo a las chicas con las niñas 0 hombres, ya que le había comprado unos vestidos espectaculares y no quería que la vieran hasta la fiesta

- Abuela ya.- queja su nieta

- No, ¿hija me vas a hacer lo que haces todos los años? – le pregunto

- He

- Por favor hija

- Ok abuela lo hare abriré la fiesta

- Yo tengo una sorpresa.- mina

- Es verdad.- selena

- Ya los misterios.- rey

- Eso parece.- lita

- Riny te vez hermosa.- su madre mirándola

- Si es verdad, nuestras princesas se ven hermosas.- rey

- Si.- lita

- Mami ¿quiero estar así vestida como tú? – lily

- No hija

- Tía lita tiene una bubis bien grandes.- maki

Todas comenzaron a reírse, ya que lita estaba roja como un tomate

- Tener hijos hace milagros.- serena

- Es verdad, tú parecías un machito.- rey

- Oye

- Así, pero amy quedo en la concha.- mina

- Prefiero pequeñas que grandes.- esta ofendida

- Amy se destapono.- rey

- Ya dejen.- ella

- Pero mi mami tiene más bubis.- maki

- Maki por favor

- Hay mina que le enseñas a esta pobre niña.- rey

- Nada, porque yaten y yo la dejamos bien dormida

- ¿Y para que la deja dormida tía? – le pregunto lily

- Para hacer eso que hacen los adultos.- richell

Las madres quedaron heladas con ese comentario

- ¿Y qué hacen los adultos? – le pregunto Selena

- Ver películas románticas asco.- richell

Rey con el alma en su cuerpo

- Hija déjame maquillarte

- Si mami

- Maki ven.- su madre

- Si mami

- Riny porque no caminas, he regálame ese regalo a mami.- serena

Riny sonrió

- Déjala hija pronto caminara.- abuela

- Ojala

- Listo.- lita

- Gracias mami.- lily

- Richell quedate quieta

- Ok

En la fiesta

- Se tardan demasiado.- yaten impaciente

- Si, yo quiero ver a serena

- Yo también quiero ver a mi lita

- Todo lo que se coloque rey se ve hermosa

- Amy ya me la imagino con su vestido, tradicional

- A lo mejor te sorprende.- Darién

- No creo

En la habitación

- Tenemos que salir.- serena

- Todavía no.- abuela

- Niñas vayan con papás y no digan cómo estamos, ok.- serena

Las niñas

- Si

Las niñas se fueron

- Dios mi niña esta hermosa.- yaten cargándola

- Mi princesa.- cargando a richell

- Mi lily preciosa

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó ella

- Si preciosa

- Buenas noches

- Abuelito.- maki

- Ven preciosa

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto su nieta

- Muy bien hija

- Buenas noches.- Maki

- Hola señora maki.- yerno

Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta, ya que la señora maki es de pelo amarrillo como el de mina, ojos verdes, una figura esbelta mide 1,78cm a tener casi 40 años está muy bien cuidada

Darién asombrado

- ¿Ella es tu suegra?

- Si

- Ya veo como se pondrá mina en unos años.- Andrew

- Es verdad.- Nicolás

- Estás hermosa, maki.- abuela

- Si abuelita

- ¿Y mina?

- Esta por allí, pero luego viene

- Ven preciosa

- Si

Maki se fue con su abuela

En eso las luces se apagaron y salió serena con el micrófono

- Buenas noches sean todos bienvenida a la celebración de la abuela Selena Kito que está cumpliendo algunos años, espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado - metiéndose de nuevo por el escenario

- Hija abre tú, la fiesta.- abuela

- No

- Anda y les cuento que a los 10 años mojaste la cama

- Abuela.- molesta

- Anda

- Si quieren, yo abro pero necesito un violín.- mina

Selena asombrada

- Sabes tocar el violín

- Más o menos

- Ve hija

- Ok, oye toca esta música.- músico

- Ok señora

Mina molesta

- Señora tu abuela

- Mina.- serena

- Ok.- respirando profundo

- ¿Y ella no es señora? – le pregunto Selena a su nieta

- Cállate.- serena conociendo el mal genio de su amiga

- Ok hija

Todos estaban sentados en sus sillas y en eso comienza la música, luego mina sale tocando el violín, los que no sabían estaban con la boca abierta menos Michael y Señora Maki que sabían perfectamente que su hija tocaba el violín muy bien

- Que sorpresa.- madre de esta

- Si, toca muy bien. Cuando era una niña

- Mina es una caja de sorpresa.- yaten

- Y lo poco que sabes de ella.- suegro

- Ya veo.- él

Mina termino de tocar el violín y luego de eso se despidió

- Wow mina te luciste.- serena

- Gracias tenía tiempo que no lo hacia

- Muchas felicidades

- Gracias

- Muy lindo amiga.- lita

- Me quito el sombrero.- rey

- Si.- amy

- Vamos con nuestros amantes.- mina

Todas

- ¡Mina!

Todas se fueron para que sus esposos, menos serena que estaba entretenida con alguien

- Hello familia.- mina

- Hola Prinzessin schön (princesa hermosa) – madre de esta

- Hallo Mutter, how are you? (hola madre, ¿Como estas?)

- Gut, Tochter zufrieden mit meiner Enkelin, die schön und voller Freude, als nächstes tun wird mir Enkel ist? (Muy bien, hija feliz con mi nieta, que esta hermosa y llena de alegría, ¿cuando me darás el próximo nieto?)

- Nee, dann hört man noch etwas, was ich zu verbringen (Nop, todavía luego te cuento algo que me paso)

- Was ist mit dir? Tochter (¿qué te paso? hija)

- Ich denke, dass ist unhöflich, eine andere Sprache sprechen und die andere fällt kurzes Gespräch in Spanisch und nicht Deutsch (Creo, que es de mala educación hablar en otro idioma y los demás quedando lejos hablen en español y no en alemán) – Michael

- Perdón nos apasionamos.- mina sonriendo

- Si perdón

- ¿Qué estaban hablando? – pregunto su nieta

- Luego te cuento mi linda

En otro lado

- Está hermoso.- serena

- Gracias es mi pequeño solo tiene 1 mes.- diamante presumiendo a su primogénito

- Está hermoso

- Si, esmeralda está muy feliz

- Me imagino

En eso alguien agarro por la cintura a serena y comenzó a darles vueltas haciendo, que está se asustada y dio un grito que todos voltearon

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto dari

- No se.- Darién molesto

En otro lado

Serena mirándolo

- Zafiro estás loco.- sonriendo y dándole un gran abrazo

- Mi prima hermosa

- No lo vuelvas hacer, mira que por allí esta mi esposo

- Pero yo soy primero que el

Serena sonriendo

- Ok ok

- Toma.- diamante dándole al niño

- Me lo voy a llevar, a donde esta mi familia.- ella

- Anda voy a buscar a esmeralda

- Ok.- yéndose a donde estaban los demás

- Que lindura.- amy

- Me lo regalaron

- Hija te vez hermosa.- ikuko

- Gracias mamá, toma.- dándole al pequeño

- Está hermoso

- Mami ¿Quién era ese tipo?

- He ¿quién?

- El que te estaba dando vueltas.- radien

- Ah… zafiro

- ¿Zafiro? ¿Quién es zafiro? – pregunto celoso

- Su ex novio.- este llegando

- He deja zafiro.- ella

- Es la verdad

Kenji riéndose

- Zafiro deja las bromas, luego Darién se molesta

- Si hijo.- su tía

- Lo siento ¿pero mi primo no tiene humor?

Darién serio

- No mucha

- Tensión en el aire.- Endimión

- Endi.- su mujer

- Mi hijo esta celoso

- Suegro

- Ya, miren que estamos en una fiesta.- mina

- Si.- yaten

- Bueno vamos a bailar.- Michael jalando a lita

- Este.- lita apenada

- No se le quita lo pasado.- hija

- Siempre ha sido así.- su esposa

- Ah… ya veo.- amy

- Papi bailemos.- lily

- Si vamos.- sonriendo

- Vamos Nicolás

- Si vamos amor

- Yo también.- richell

- Los 3.- rey

Dari jalando a serena

- Vamos mami

Zafiro quitándole a riny a Richard

- Hola serena, eres hermosa

- Pásame a mi hija.- Darién celoso

- Dios.- zafiro

Esmeralda llegando

- Hola buenas noches

- Wow.- endimion asombrado por la belleza de esta

- Endi.- esposa

- Vengo por mi bebé

- Esta hermoso ¿y cómo se llama? – le pregunto ikuko

- Damián

- Hola.- diamante

- Toma.- zafiro dándole a riny

- Preciosa, estás enorme, perdón.- diamante mirando a los presentes - soy diamante tsukino primo de serena

- Es un gusto conocerte.- Darién

- Darién ¿verdad?

- Si

- Felicidades, por los niños están hermosos

- Gracias

- De nada

Serena estaba bailando con dari

- Amor muévete

- Te mueves muy rápido

Serena riéndose

- Jaja perdón pero así baila mami

- Ok

- Tú debes de ser lita.- Michael

- Si

- Mi hija es tan necia

- Me lo dice a mí

- Sabes quisiera llevármela unos días para Londres

- Eso seria, bueno así se olvida un poco lo que le paso

- ¿Qué le paso a mi princesa?

- Secreto

- Misteriosa.- sonriéndole

En la mesa

Señora maki hablando por teléfono

- Ciao no, posso andare in questa settimana se si può ire (hola no, puedo ir esta semana iré cuando pueda)

- ma è urgente, per favore (pero es urgente, por favor)

- Mi dispiace addio (lo siento adiós)

- Mamá tienes que ir

- No hija me quedare contigo por unos días

- Luego no quiero quejas

- Claro que no

- Porque no vienes.- yaten extrañado

- Amor ¿esperas a alguien?

- Si a mis hermanos

Mina asombrada

- Vienen

- Si, los invitaron

A los 10 minutos se apareció seiya con su esposa Fireball y taiki vendría solo ya que todavía no tiene novia, al rato llegaron michiru y haruka

Serena sentándose

- Ya estoy cansada

- Princesa tienes que bailar conmigo.- zafiro

- Será más tarde si.- sonriéndole

- Está bien

- ¿Y selen?

- Por allí debe de estar

- Mal padre, como la dejas por allí solo tiene 4 años

- Si no le gusta estar con papá

- ¿Tienes un hijo? – le pregunto Darién

- Una hija, su madre llego con el cuento que estaba embarazada, pues hice responsable de la niña

Serena molesta

- Lo dices como si no fuera tu hija

- Si lo es, pero no es hecha del amor

- Tonto

- Zafiro.- molesta la pequeña - me dejaste ahí tirada

Zafiro agarrándola

- Ya selen no pelees con papá

- Es que….

- Ya princesa

- Es que…. Mami me dijo que me cuidarías hoy

- Ok ok lo hare, pero nada de pelear con otros niños, eres muy peleonera

- Está bien

- Hola selen.- serena

- Tía serena ¿Cómo estás? - Saludándola

- Muy bien estás hermosa

- Gracias ¿y dari?

- Esta allí bailando

- Horita vengo

- Hasta que llega Darién corriendo a tus piernas.- zafiro

- Eso no lo dudes

Dari al ver a selen, salió corriendo a donde estaba serena

- ¡Mami!

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa?

Dari abrazándolo

- No dejes que me toque

- Pero dari.- selen triste

Serena riéndose

- Selen a dari no le gusta que lo abraces tanto

- Pero yo quiero abrazarlo, es mi novio

- No, mi novia es mi mami

Darién riéndose

- Ya

- Mami vamos a bailar.- richell

- No estoy toda mareada

- Estás tomando de más.- su esposo

- Deja

Michiru acariciándose el vientre

- Estar embarazada es agotador

- Si es horrible, los pies se hinchan y más si no te cuidas.- comenta mina

- Si es horrible, el hambre queda

- Si pero gracias a dios que solo me falta 3 meses y ya.- mujer de seiya

- A mí casi 4 meses

- Ustedes si se quejan.- seiya

- Si mira quién habla, como no eres tú la que lo tiene.- amy

- Es verdad seiya.- taiki

- Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa, que no podamos tener hijos por 9 meses.- yaten

- Seria buenísimo que ustedes sufrieran eso.- mina

- No gracias, me quedo como estoy.- Nicolás

- Por eso, no tengo más.- rey

- Jajaja eso dices horita luego quedas embarazada.- serena

- Bueno, cuando tuve a mina, decidí no tener más hijos luego de unos años tuve una hija hermosa se llamaba maya era tan alegre, pero lamentablemente nació tan enfermita que al cumplir los 5 años falleció, allí entendí que los hijos son regalos del cielo y así que uno no quiera siempre va a llegar así, que te cuides o no.- cuenta maki

- Me paso lo mismo con riny quede embarazada así de sorpresa

- Maya ¿todavía vas a verla en el cementerio? – le pregunto su hija nostálgica

- No hija, desde que murió jure no ir

- Mamá maya siempre fue tus ojos

- Lo sé, pero la tengo de vuelta.- mirando a maki

- Mamá, no maki no se parece en nada a maya

- Si se parecen en su forma de ser

- No lo comparto, es igualita a su madre.- yaten

Michael llegando con lita

- Hola

- ¿Verdad? Michael que maki se parece a su tía en personalidad

- Si, pero es muy berrinchuda como mina

- Debe de ser horrible perder un hijo.- Darién

- Si, la verdad en ese entonces mina tenía 11 años, la verdad nos impresiono, mina fue a despertarla y comenzó a dar grito allí entendí que maya se había ido, más bien había durado mucho

- ¿Y de que murió? – le pregunto amy

- Leucemia, nació en esa enfermedad mis padres hicieron todo lo posible por curarla pero estaba demasiado avanzado

- No quise que le hicieran quimios era verla morir lentamente, jugaba como una niña normal pero tenía sus crisis.- maki

- Mina siempre le decía, mientras que yo sea la hermana mayor no te faltara nada.

- Hicieron lo correcto, yo su lugar haría lo mismo.- michiru

Lita sentándose

- Lily ¿Qué tienes?

- Sueño

Lita cargándola

- Vamos a dormir un poco

- Vamos amor

Lita y Andrew subieron a la habitación

- Mina nunca nos dijiste de tu hermanita.- rey

- Para que, si fue un duro su muerte.- sollozando

- Mi amor.- yaten abrazándola

- Ya no hablemos de cosas tristes.- su madre

- Es verdad.- Michael

- Ya se durmió Damián.- esmeralda

- Está hermoso.- serena

- Si.- diamante

- ¿Damián? – repitió serena

- Si.- su prima

- ¡Traidor!

- Apenas de diste de cuenta.- su primo riéndose

- Así se iba a llamar mi hijo.- serena

- Si, pero el que se duerme amanece en la orilla

- Tonto

- ¿Y porque no lo pusiste a dari Damián? – le pregunto su esposo

- Es que como nació en tu fecha, quería que se llamara como su padre

- Mina, Michael y maki nacieron el mismo día.- maki

Yaten asombrado

- De verdad

- Si mina nació, 8 meses ya que estaba muy inquieta no me dejaba dormir.- maki

- Esa misma tarde, me pidió que la llevara el médico y para sorpresa se hizo una cesaría de emergencia, ya que no quería estar embarazada para su cumpleaños que sería en 15 días.- cuenta este

- Mamá ¿Cómo pudiste?

- Pero hija igual, tenían que sacarte tenias el condón umbilical enredado

- Es verdad un mes más y hubieras muerto

- Se te agradece

- Pero maya nació de 9 meses y mira que paso.- ella

- Hija ¿y los niños? – pregunto kenji

- Están.- serena asustada - en donde se metieron

- Selen.- zafiro levantándose

Dari llego corriendo

- Tío

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Selen se cayó

- Qué.- salió corriendo a donde estaba selen allí la vio desmayada - selen preciosa ¿qué te pasa?

- Estaba hablando y se cayó.- richell

Zafiro tocándola

- Tiene mucha fiebre, dari busca ayuda

- Si.- corriendo de nuevo

- No corras.- serena

- Perdón, pero algo le pasó sally

- A selen.- levantándose

En eso venia zafiro con selen en sus brazos

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto su hermano

- Esa maldita de saya no, me dijo que selen estaba enferma tiene fiebre

- Vamos para una habitación rápido, una fiebre alta es muy peligrosa.- amy

- Zafiro que esperas para quedarte con ella.- su cuñada

- Mañana comenzare con los trámites

- Yo conozco un buen abogado.- Endimión

- Gracias

Amy llevo a zafiro a una habitación y comenzó a bajarle la fiebre

En la mesa

- Esa mujer solo lo está haciendo sufrir.- esmeralda

- Zafiro amaba a saya.- su hermano

- Pero el dijo.- serena

- El puede decir lo que sea, pero adora a su hija.- Darién

- Es verdad se le ve.- rey

- El joven tiene razón.- maki

- Michael nunca pensé que te había casado con maki, con razón mina se me hacia tan familiar.- Endimión

- Si que cosas, serena, Darién y mina son amigos.- kenji

- Es verdad

- Son amigos.- Darién

- Íntimos amigos.- Michael

- Va a comenzar hablar, de cómo se conocieron.- su esposa

- Maki

- Es que a veces me aturdes

- Mamá.- mina

- Que mala eres mujer

- Parecen niños.- yerno

- Es verdad jajaja.- mina

- Mami tengo sueño.- la pequeña maki

- Es temprano.- serena

- Son las 3 de la madrugada.- taiki

- Serena anda ve lo que prometiste a tu abuela

- Abuela no

- Voy a contar una historia

Serena levantándose

- Horita vengo

En la habitación

- Ya bajo la fiebre.- amy

- Gracias.- agarrándole la mano a selen- mi preciosa

- Volveré en unos minutos

- Ok.- en eso sonó su celular - bueno

- Hola ¿Cómo está la niña? – pregunto saya

- Maldita, Selen está enferma y me la enviaste así

- Oye no sabia

- Te lo voy a quitar, selen no te necesita mala madre.- cortando

En la mesa

Riny estaba muy animada jugando con diamante

- Tiene unas energías.- esmeralda

- Demasiado diría yo.- Darién con Damián en sus brazos

- Se quedo dormido.- madrastra

- Si Darién, dari está listo.- abuelo

- Ok, adi si quieres se lo pasas a ikuko.- este

- No tranquilo aquí está cómodo

- Y taiki ¿Y para cuando la novia? – le pregunto amy


	19. Chapter 19

-_ No se prima bella.- taiki_

_- Creo que eres gay.- seiya_

_- Seiya.- yaten serio_

_- Mejor cállate.- taiki_

_Fireball jalándole la oreja_

_- Deja a taiki quieto_

_- Amor era una broma_

_- Que sea así_

_Serena desde el escenario_

_- Le quiero dedicar esta canción a mi abuela querida_

_Todos estaban escuchando la canción atentamente (Planetarium)_

_- Es tan triste.- mina_

_Selena saliéndose unas lágrimas_

_- Mi nieta se pasa_

_- Yo sabía que iba a cantar esa canción.- ikuko_

_- Creo que no cantaba desde sus 15 años.- kenji_

_- Tenemos una cantante en la familia, yo voy hacer su manager.- Endimión_

_- Si como no.- Darién serio_

_- Lo hace muy bien.- diamante_

_Todos estaban escuchándolo_

_- Gracias.- serena bajo las escaleras fue para la mesa_

_- Dame tu autógrafo.- suegro_

_- Claro.- riéndose, quitándole adiley a dari - lo voy a llevar para la habitación_

_- ¿Podrás con él? – le pregunto esmeralda_

_- Claro.- yéndose_

_Maki se quedo dormida en los brazos de su tío_

_- Taiki es bueno para dormir niños.- comenta seiya_

_- Déjalo mira si te da un mal golpe, no me meto.- yaten_

_- Déjalo a estar.- taiki serio_

_- Ustedes pelean mucho.- Darién_

_- Si nunca cambian.- amy_

_- Tengo sueño.- rey_

_- Vamos para la habitación.- su esposo_

_- Si_

_Al amanecer todos se fueron acostar, como a las 6 termino la fiesta ya eran como las 12, todos se habían despertado menos lita, rey y mina que seguían durmiendo_

_- Tienen el sueño pesado.- serena_

_- Si.- Andrew_

_- Ya saben la que despierte de ultima, es el que gana la apuesta.- yaten_

_- Trato hecho.- Darién_

_- Pero como vamos hacer, si casi todos apostamos por mina.- serena_

_- No se lo repartiremos.- yaten_

_- Así es.- ikuko_

_- Hola.- sammy_

_- Nunca te vi en la fiesta.- su hermana_

_- Es que_

_- Nunca pudimos llegar.- hotaru_

_- Si, se fueron a un lugar más privado.- serena picara_

_- Claro que no tonta_

_- Es que mi padre se sintió mal y nos tuvimos que quedar con el_

_- Perdonados.- Selena_

_- Gracias abuela.- hotaru_

_- Ya déjeme.- maki_

_- Jajaja te vez cómica.- lily_

_- Papá quítame esto.- maki con muchas ramas en su cabello_

_- ¿En dónde te metiste?_

_- En los jardines_

_- Que niña.- quitándole las ramas_

_- Riny ven con mamá.- quitándosela a ikuto_

_Riny se fue con serena_

_- En la noche nos vamos para nuestra casa.- Darién_

_- Ok_

_En eso llegaron las chicas_

_- Hola.- mina_

_- ¿Quién se levanto primero? –es pregunto Endimión_

_- Las 3 al mismo tiempo.- mina_

_Todos_

_- Perdimos_

_- Apostaron.- rey_

_- Si, tiene que ser.- lita por la decepción de todos_

_- ¿Y cómo se sienten? –le pregunto Andrew_

_- Tengo malestar.- mina_

_- Me duele la cabeza.- lita_

_- Lo mismo digo.- rey_

_- Vamos para el jardín.- serena_

_- Si vamos.- lita_

_Todos se fueron para el jardín, al llegar comenzaron hablar de sus trabajos_

_- Creo que tenemos que irnos Richard_

_- Si, más tarde_

_- Maki ven vamos a darte un buen baño.- mina_

_- No quiero_

_Yaten cargándola_

_- Vamos tenemos que irnos a casa_

_- Todavía no.- se queja la niña_

_- Esperen un poco, para que nos vayamos juntos.- serena_

_- Está bien.- amiga_

_Las chicas les dieron un buen baño a los niños y estaban listos para irse_

_- Hija espero verte pronto.- abuela_

_- Claro abuela, espero que san pueda ir para la casa pronto_

_- Si, es que como estamos en semana no pudieron dejarla salir del internado.- ikuko_

_- Si, que lastima. Adiós.- serena_

_- Nos vemos pronto abuelos.- Darién_

_- Adiós hijos.- abuela_

_- Adiós nos veremos pronto.- lita_

_- Si adiós.- ikuto_

_Todos se despidieron, se fueron para sus casas, al llegar serena se acostó un rato mientras Darién se encargaba de los niños_

_En casa Kou Aino_

_Mina entrando a la casa_

_- Estoy cansada_

_- Voy a llegar a la niña a la habitación_

_- Con cuidado amor_

_- Si.- subiendo_

_Mina se sentó en el mueble en eso vio una carta, se levanto y la agarro_

_"Hola querida amiga como te sientes, en tener un esposo infiel, que no te ama solo está contigo por lastima" firma tu amiga secreta_

_En casa Kurada Hino_

_- Estoy cansada.- rey_

_- Duerme un poco, mientras yo me encargo de richel_

_- Gracias.- yéndose para la habitación_

_- Vamos a ver Disney.- niña_

_- Vamos_

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_- Estoy cansada_

_- Ve y duerme.- Andrew_

_- Quiero ver a mis abuelitos.- lily_

_- Es muy tarde.- padre_

_- Por fis_

_- Ok vamos_

_- Súper.- emocionada_

_- Vamos.- agarrándola de la mano_

_Lily y Andrew se fueron_

_En casa Kinomoto Mizuno_

_- Las chicas me van a ayudar.- amy_

_- Que bien amor_

_- Voy a llevar a la niña a dormir_

_- Vamos_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena y dari estaba profundamente dormido, mientras Darién estaba pensando cómo hacer para el cumpleaños de serena ya que cumpliría sus 23 años y 1 año de vida de su princesita_

_En casa Kou Aino_

_Mina agarro el papel y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas y en su mente_

_- Dios mío esto no puede ser, yaten no me puede engañar esto es mentira se decía una y otra vez_

_Yaten bajando las escaleras_

_- Amor ¿estás bien?_

_Mina mirándolo y escondiendo la carta_

_- Si_

_- Te noto preocupada_

_- No es nada, es que tengo algunos problemas con lo de la nueva novela que hare_

_- Pero amor no te lo tomes a pecho_

_- Tranquilo.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_- Te adoro princesa_

_- Yo también.- dándole un abrazo - tengo que acostarme_

_- Vamos _

_- Si vamos.- tratando de sonreír_

_Yaten y mina se fueron a acostar, ya había amanecido, las chicas estaban en casa de serena_

_- Listo.- lita _

_- Gracias a lita, tengo un dolor de cabeza.- se queja rey _

_- Todavía yo estoy con un dolor de estomago_

_- Yo con una rabia.- mina _

_- ¿Y eso? – le pregunta serena _

_- Toma léelo_

_Serena leyó la carta detenidamente_

_- No puedes creer esto_

_- Estoy confundida_

_Rey quitándole la carta a serena_

_- Vamos a ver_

_- Me parece tonto mina.- nuevamente serena _

_- Pienso lo mismo.- opina rey _

_Lita quitándole la carta a rey_

_- Que será_

_- Me parece que tu mina, estas ahogando en un vaso con agua.- amy _

_- Puede ser_

_- Esto es una tontería.- lita _

_- Es que… si yaten no me ama como antes_

_- Mina a yaten se le ve que te adora.- serena _

_- Si, pero desde lo del bebé_

_- ¿Cambio? – le pregunto amy _

_- No…. Tengo miedo que me deje de amar_

_- Mina si eres tonta.- serena _

_- Les parece_

_- Si.- amy _

_- Ponlo a prueba.- le aconseja lita _

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Mina me extraña, sedúcelo.- serena _

_Mina riéndose_

_- Más siempre me pongo ropa atrevida, ya tengo miedo que se me muera de un infarto_

_- ¡Mina! Por Dios.- amy alarmada _

_- Es la verdad_

_- Jajaja que cosas.- lita _

_- Me duele la cabeza.- rey _

_- Tomate una pastilla.- serena_

_- No me gustan los medicamentos_

_- A mí tampoco.- lita_

_- A mi si.- mina_

_- Ok voy a buscar galletas.- lita_

_Rey y lita_

_- No gracias_

_- Pareciera que estuvieran embarazadas.- amy_

_Lita y Rey_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Digo lita por el malestar y rey por el dolor de cabeza_

_Rey y lita_

_- Las 2 tomamos_

_- Amy no les digas eso, después dejan viudos a sus maridos.- mina_

_Rey y lita_

_- ¡Mina!_

_- Les recomiendo que se hagan una prueba de embarazo.- amy_

_- Háganlo, no pierden nada.- mina_

_- Es verdad.- rey_

_- Está bien.- lita_

_- Yo voy a comprar la prueba de embarazo.- mina_

_- Vamos las 2.- serena_

_- Nosotras nos quedamos con las niñas.- amy_

_- Ok.- serena_

_Serena y mina se fueron caminando, ya que no quedaba lejos, al llegar serena compro las 3 pruebas y se fueron lo más rápido posible_

_- Ya llegamos.- serena_

_- Tan rápido.- rey asombrada_

_- Vamos háganse la prueba.- mina_

_- Soy la 1.- lita_

_- Ve.- serena_

_Lita agarro su prueba se fue para el baño se hizo la prueba y luego salió_

_- Tenemos que esperar_

_- Solo 10 minutos.- serena_

_- Cuando lita tenga el resultado voy yo_

_- Ok.- amy_

_Pasaron los 10 minutos_

_- Ya.-lita mirando la prueba_

_- Dinos que dice.- entusiasmada serena_

_- Habla por Dios.- mina_

_- Si di algo.- amy_

_- Lita.- rey preocupada_

_Lita: Dios mío_

_Serena quitándole la prueba_

_- Wow lita estas embarazada_

_- Ahora que hago.- ella_

_En la empresa Chiba_

_- Todo listo.- Andrew_

_- Gracias Andrew.- Darién_

_- Hijo el otro día dari quería un perrito.- su padre_

_- No se lo vayas a comprar_

_- Me lo imagine_

_- A serena le encanta son los gatos_

_- Pero un perrito chiquito_

_- Papá_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- No me lo esperaba.- lita _

_- ¿Pero estás triste? – rey _

_- No se_

_- Felicidades lita.- serena emocionada _

_- Gracias_

_- Ve rey, ahora es tu turno.- mina _

_- Si.- se fue para el baño_

_- Lita que alegría.- mina _

_- Si salió equivocado.- lita _

_- Lita sabes que esa prueba es 100% segura.- serena regaño _

_- Dios mío como se pondrá Andrew._

_- Feliz vas a ver.- sere _

_- Ojala_

_Rey llegando_

_- Esto no sirve_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto amy _

_- Y que estoy embarazada y no puede ser hace 3 días se me fue mi periodo_

_- Puede ser, tenemos que buscar otro.- amy _

_- Yo compre otro de más, déjamelo hacérmelo.- serena _

_- Ve.- amy _

_Serena se hizo la prueba espero los 10 minutos y salió_

_- Si funciona salió negativo_

_Rey sentándose_

_- No puedo estar embarazada_

_- Vamos para clínica.- lita _

_- Si vamos.- amy _

_- Que envidia, que daría yo por estar embarazada.- mina triste _

_Todas_

_- ¡Mina!_

_- Vayan_

_- Vamos chicas.- amy _

_- Aquí las esperamos.- serena _

_- Ok.- amy _

_Las chicas se fueron para la clínica, al llegar michiru les hizo un eco grama salió positivo rey tenía 2 meses y lita casi 3 meses_

_- Dios mío.- lita atónita _

_- Estoy que no me lo creo.- rey _

_- Chicas todo le vas a ir bien con sus maridos.- amy animándolas _

_- Si, otra vez volver a comenzar.- rey _

_- Que podemos hacer.- lita mirándola _

_- Nada_

_- Vámonos para la casa.- lita _

_- Si_

_En otro lado_

_- Por fin.- yaten _

_- Ya terminamos.- taiki _

_- Si_

_- ¿Y mi sobrina hermosa cómo está?_

_- Bien traviesa, como ella sola_

_- Es que maki es un amor de niña_

_- Si, es mi niña consentida_

_- ¿Y cuando viene el otro?_

_- No sé, luego de la perdida he notado a mina, algo distraída_

_- Es que lo que le paso a mina, fue tan extraño_

_- Si, pero no pierdo la esperanza que mina me dé una buena noticia_

_- Ojala_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Anda camina riny.- su madre_

_Riny se agarraba de la mesa, no se atrevía a soltarse_

_- Déjala tranquila.- mina_

_- Es que en 3 semanas será nuestro cumpleaños y quiero que camine_

_- ¿Y de que le vas hacer la fiesta a la niña?_

_- De Sailor Chibimon_

_- Te pasas_

_- ¿Y cómo se parece a ella perfecto?_

_- Estás loca.- sonriéndole_

_- Cuando maki cumplió el 1 anito se lo hiciste de sailor venus_

_- Porque me encanta_

_- Entonces que me criticas_

_- Ok_

_En eso llegan las chicas_

_- ¿Y esas caras?- le pregunto serena_

_- Tengo 2 meses de embarazo.- rey_

_- Yo voy para 3 meses.- lita_

_Serena y mina_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Y yo muy tranquila embarazada.- lita_

_- Lo mismo digo_

_- Cuídense.- mina_

_- Si mina tranquila.- lita_

_- Voy a tener 2 sobrinos más.- mina_

_- Si, ojala que sea niño.- rey_

_- Lo mismo digo.- lita_

_- Nana.- pequeña_

_Serena cargándola_

_- Ven preciosa_

_- Tengo que irme, ya es tarde.- mina_

_- Si, vamos.- rey_

_Las chicas se fueron para sus casas, lita y rey les dieron las noticias a sus maridos los cuales se pusieron felices_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Que envidia, yo también quiero otro bebé.- este_

_- Jajajaja será con otra, ya tenemos 2_

_- Pero quiero mínimo contigo 10_

_- ¡Que! Estás loco_

_Darién riéndose_

_- No mentira 6_

_- 2 y punto_

_- Es que 2 no son familia_

_- Si lo son _

_- Vamos para la habitación hacemos el 3_

_- No, el 5 que vamos hacer.- serena con ironía_

_Darién riéndose_

_- Está bien_

_- Ve a jugar con dari_

_- Dari se quedo dormido_

_- Cuando no, ¿y riny?_

_- No se_

_Serena asustada_

_- ¿Cómo que no sabes? - Salió corriendo a buscarla y no la conseguía - riny en donde estás_

_Darién al ver a serena tan asustada la fue a buscar al jardín_

_- Riny preciosa en donde estás_

_Serena buscándola por debajo de la mesa_

_- Serena ven mi amor_

_Darién buscándola por los arboles_

_- Sere ven con papá_

_Serena y Darién se encontraron_

_- Nada_

_Serena llorando_

_- Yo la deje gateando_

_- Yo también _

_- ¿Y si está en la habitación?_

_- No creo, ella no sabe subir escaleras_

_- Vamos a ver_

_Darién y serena subieron las escaleras y buscaron habitación por habitación_

_- Nada.- está desesperada _

_- Creo que la encontré_

_- En donde_

_- Déjame agarrarla.- bajo un poco la consiguió durmiendo debajo de la cama de dari, agarrándola_

_- ¿Está bien?_

_Darién revisándola_

_- Si_

_- ¿Cómo llego?_

_- Ni idea.- abrazándola_

_- Vamos a dejarla en la cuna_

_- Mejor la tenemos nosotros, nuestra hija salió peligrosa_

_- ¿Y quieres tener más?_

_- Ya no_

_En casa Kurada Hino_

_- Un hermanito.- richell _

_- Si.- padre _

_- ¿Y cuando viene?_

_- Dentro de 7 meses.- su madre _

_- Falta_

_- Si y mucho_

_- Ah…._

_- A tu mami le va a crecer la barriga como le paso a tía serena_

_- Súper_

_- Ven acá.- rey agarrándola_

_- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?_

_- No lo se_

_- Si es niño Ricardo_

_- ¿Y si es niña? – pregunto su padre_

_- Rey como mami_

_- Tan linda_

_Nicolás en su mente_

_- Otra rey no_

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_Lily molesta_

_- Yo no quiero a ningún hermanito_

_- Pero lily.- madre_

_- Te guste o no vas a tener un hermanito.- padre serio_

_Lily gritando_

_- No quiero_

_Lita comenzó a llorar de sentimiento_

_Andreu molesto_

_- Lily mira lo que hiciste_

_- Mami perdón, pero no quiero hermanito, quiero una hermanita_

_Lita y Andrew_

_- He_

_- Es que un niño no_

_- Tanto escándalo porque quiere una hermanita.- Andrew_

_- Si_

_Andrew abrazándola_

_- Perdón, nosotros pensando que no querías que mamá tuviera un bebé_

_- Si quiero pero una hermanita_

_Lita sonriéndole_

_- Tenemos que esperar_

_- Ok mami_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Riny estaba profundamente dormida en brazos de su papi_

_- Listo.- ella_

_- Toma.- dándole a riny_

_- Riny debe de saber caminar_

_- Eso creo, no me explico cómo llego hasta arriba_

_- No lo se_

_- Me voy a dar un baño_

_- Ve yo me quedo con la niña_

_Darién se fue a dar un baño_

_En casa Kou Aino_

_Mina sentada en el mueble_

_- Maki_

_- Ya voy mami_

_- Deja de jugar que luego te ensucias_

_- Pero_

_En eso suena el timbre_

_Mina abriendo la puerta_

_- Hola mamá_

_- Hola mi preciosa_

_- Mamá pasa_

_- Gracias vengo haber a la niña más hermosa del mundo_

_- Súper esa soy yo.- sonriéndole_

_- Si preciosa_

_- Pasa.- impaciente_

_Maki pasando_

_- Es que quiero llevarme, a mi nieta a pasear_

_- Claro mamá llévatela_

_- Si, nena vámonos_

_- Si vamos abuelita.- sonriéndose_

_En la calle_

_- Te portas bien lily_

_- Si mami_

_- Vamos nena.- unazuki _

_En eso venia yaten con sus hermanos_

_Unazuki cargándola_

_- A disfrutar_

_- Hola unazuki.- yaten _

_- Hola ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien te presento a mis hermanos_

_- Mucho gusto unazuki Furuhata _

_- ¿Eres hermana de Andrew? – le pregunto taiki _

_- Sí, soy su hermana_

_- Ah…. Ok_

_En eso venia maki con su abuela_

_Maki corriendo_

_- Papi_


	20. Chapter 20

_Yaten alzándola_

_- Mi hermosa_

_- Mi abuela me va a llevar a pasear_

_- Si.- sonriendo - está muy feliz con la idea_

_- Me alegro mucho.- yaten _

_- Vamos a pasear lily.- unazuki _

_- Adiós mami_

_- Adiós.- lita _

_- Abuela vamos con tía unazuki.- maki _

_- Si, venga con nosotras.- invitándola la joven _

_- Vamos abuela por fis_

_- Está bien, vamos_

_- Vamos.- unazuki _

_Las chicas se fueron _

_- Vamos para que mina.- lita _

_- Si.- lita _

_En casa Kou Aino_

_Mina estaba a terminando de recoger los juguetes de maki, que estaba tirados por todos lados_

_Yaten entrando_

_- Hola mi amor_

_- Hola.- mina _

_- Cuñada ¿Cómo estás? – taiki entrando _

_- Muy bien gracias_

_- Hola mi cuñis preferida.- seiya _

_- Soy tu preferida, porque soy la única que tienes_

_Seiya sonriendo_

_- Si, es verdad_

_- Hola mina.- lita _

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto su amiga _

_- Muy bien mina_

_- Que bueno_

- Traje unas galletas

- Gracias, sabes que me encanta

- Lo se

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena acostó a riny, en su cama cuna

- Duermes más cómoda.- dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue

- Hola mi amor.- agarrándola por la cintura

Serena sonriendo

- Hola me voy a dar un baño, para acostarme un rato

- Ok yo veré que hacer

- Ve

Serena se dio un baño y luego se acostó a dormir

En casa Kou Aino

- Jajaja en serio.- mina

- Si.- taiki

- Que bien.- esta

- Chicos tengo que irme.- comunica lita

- ¿Por qué? – mina

- En cualquier momento llega Andrew

- Ok adiós

Lita se fue

- Yo también tengo que irme.- seiya

- ¿Y eso? – le pregunto yaten

- Quede con mi bella esposa, irnos para que sus papás

- Ah…. Ok

- Adiós hermanito.- taiki

- Si, adiós.- yéndose

- Ya se fue, necesito habla con ustedes.- taiki un poco desesperado

Yaten y mina preocupados

- Dinos ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé, como comenzar

Yaten asustado

- No me digas, lo que me estoy imaginando

- Amor taiki no es gay

- Mina.- su esposo espantado

- ¿Qué? Eso lo que estabas pensando

Yaten avergonzado

- Pues si

Taiki molesto

- No soy gay

- ¿Qué pasa cuñado? Dime que no te de pena, sabes que confías en mi en todo

- Gracias mina eres un amor

- Lo sé.- sonriendo

- Habla.- hermano

- Les quiero contar la razón, porque mis noviazgos nunca se dan

- Hermano sí, es muy personal no lo cuentes.- le aconseja

- Es que problema, que necesito ayuda, hablar con ustedes es mejor que contárselo a seiya

Mina acercándose y tocándole el hombro

- Tai cuéntanos

- Hace como 5 años conocí a una mujer hermosa y muy linda se llamaba leidy al principio nos hicimos buenos amigos y luego, paso algo más que una buena amistad

_- Nunca nos hablaste de ella.- mirándolo_

_- Porque estaba muy avergonzado de lo que me había pasado_

_- ¿Y qué paso?_

_- Con leidy todo era maravilloso, nos la pasamos sonriendo y riendo de todo, hasta que un día le dije que la amaba y que si quería ser mi esposa_

_- ¿Y qué te dijo?_

_- Se burlo en mi cara, me dijo que ella nunca me había amado y que solo estaba conmigo porque le decías palabras bonita, pero compartir su vida conmigo no, sería aburrido y no tendría sentido de humor_

_- Perra.- mina molesta _

_- Trate de decirle que a lo mejor, estaba enamorada de mí y por ese tonto orgullo, no estaba segura…. pero_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- Me dijo que cuando estaba conmigo estaba con otro hombre, que no valía la pena, allí me di de cuenta que ese hombre era seiya_

_Yaten y mina_

_- ¡Seiya!_

_- Si un día, los encontré besándose ese día, no confió en las mujeres por eso mi relación no se da_

_- Pero ¿seiya sabe? – le pregunto su cuñada _

_- No lo creo, seiya me conto que había salido con una mujer, pero no era nada serio y creo que ella no sabía que seiya era mi hermano, porque en esos días se la iba a presentar a ustedes_

_- Pero taiki todas las mujeres no somos iguales_

_- Lo sé, es difícil para mí_

_- Taiki.- abrazándolo_

_- No sé qué decirte.- su hermano _

_- Déjame todo a mí, te buscare una buena mujer_

_- No te preocupes mina, mi esposa estará en cualquier lugar_

_- Puede ser.- sonriendo_

_- Taiki.- este abrazándolo - cuentas conmigo en todo_

_- Claro que lo se_

_- Bueno, operación corazón_

_Yaten y taiki_

_- ¡Operación corazón!_

_- Si, dime las características de tu mujer perfecta_

_- Solo una que me ame, que me respecto lo que soy_

_- Taiki, yaten dame el divorcio para casarme con tu hermano_

_Yaten molesto_

_- ¡Mina!_

_- Jajajaja_

_Taiki riéndose_

_- Mina te pasas_

_- Me encanta verlo enojar_

_- Si ya veo.- serio _

_- Voy a buscar jugos_

_- Te esperamos_

_Mina se fue_

_- Mina es un amor, te felicito tienes una esposa maravillosa_

_Yaten orgulloso_

_- Lo se_

_- Seiya y tú han encontrado buenas mujeres_

_- Si tienes razón_

_- Gracias a Dios, que no te casaste con libia_

_- Yo la quería, pero con los años se volvió muy frívola_

_- Siempre lo fue_

_- Puede ser_

_- Yaten ¿a mina la amas?_

_Yaten mirándolo_

_- Bueno… _

_En eso venia mina con los jugos_

_- Tomen_

_- Gracias.- cuñado _

_- Chicos los voy a dejar unos momentos solos_

_- ¿Para dónde vas? – le pregunto su esposo _

_- A ver a rey y hablar unas cosas del cumpleaños de serena y mi nena hermosa_

_- Ve_

_- Adiós.- se fue_

_- Responde me yaten ¿amas a mina o no? _

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Darién salió de la casa en silencio, para no despertar a serena a los niños no se despertaran y se fue para la casa _

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_Lita abrió la puerta_

_- Pasen_

_- Gracias, todas estan aquí.- este _

_- Si todos.- Selena _

_- Gracias por venir abuela_

_- De nada_

_- ¿Dinos que tienes en mente? – le pregunto mina _

_- Quiero la mejor fiesta para serena y mi princesa_

_- Eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero.- rey _

_- Serena quiere hacerle la fiesta a la niña de sailor chibimon.- mina _

_- Lo se me lo dijo_

_- Sobre la decoración eso me encargo yo con rey.- lita _

_- Yo de que todo esté listo y en orden.- amy _

_- Gracias chicas_

_- Yo me encargo del salón y los invitados.- Selena _

_- Ya sabes abuela toda la familia_

_- Claro por supuesto_

_- Bueno creo que tenemos que quedarnos hablar solo el cumpleaños.- este _

_- Ok _

_- Comencemos con los preparativos_

_En casa Kou Aino _

_- Claro que la amo, la adoro es la mujer de mi vida_

_- Ya me habías asustado_

_- Jamás dudes de mis sentimientos hacia mina_

_- Ok no lo hare_

_- Ciento que mina esta rara_

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- No lo se_

_- Qué raro_

_- Sí, estoy preocupado_

_En otro lado_

_- Le enviaste la carta_

_Xx sonriendo_

_- Si_

_- Libia te pasas_

_- Quiero que ese matrimonio termine, yaten me amaba y se caso con ella por esa niña_

_- Pero libia él, se le ve que la ama_

_- Tonterías no la ama, kana_

_- Pienso que estás equivocada_

_- Cállate, voy hacer la otra carta_

_- Dios mío_

_- Lárgate_

_Kana se fue_

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_- Entonces quedamos así.- Darién _

_- Si.- mina _

_- Nos vemos el domingo a la misma hora_

_- Si.- rey _

_Darién se fue para su casa_

_- Tengo que irme.- abuela _

_- Vamos para la parte de atrás, por si serena la ve.- lita _

_- Ok vamos_

_En centro comercial_

_- Este.- niña _

_- Te vez hermosa.- maki _

_- Nunca pesen en venir, aquí.- asombrada unazuki por una tienda tan lujosa _

_- Es un lugar caro, todo para mi nieta_

_- Si, se ve que la quiere mucho_

_- La adoro_

_- Tía comprarme este vestido.- lily _

_Unazuki mirando el precioso_

_- Mi linda no traje suficiente dinero_

_- No te preocupes lily yo te lo regalo.- niña _

_Lily emocionada_

_- En serio_

_- Si.- mirando a su abuela - verdad abuela_

_- Claro que si_

_- Pero_

_- Tranquila maki pagara todo lo que compra_

_- ¿Qué? – atónita _

_- Mina siempre ha trabajado para hacerle una cuenta inmensa solo para ella, maki no tiene límites a su corta edad tiene demasiados billones y eso que solo casi 5 años_

_- Por dios_

_- Sabe que puede comparar lo que quiera, pero no lo hace, me sorprende que quiera regarle esos vestidos a lily_

_- Ellas son muy unidas parecen hermanitas.- esta _

_- Es verdad_

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Mina ¿y todavía maki tiene su cuenta de ahorro? – le pregunto lita

- Si ya entro a los billones

Rey y amy

¿Por Dios?

Mina sonriendo

- Desde que supe de mi embarazo lo he hecho

- Yaten sabe.- le pregunto rey

- No solo mamá y yo, es que si yaten sabe me mata

- Una niña tan pequeña y poderosa.- lita

- Es verdad, pero maki sabe que no puede abusar de ese dinero

- ¿Hasta cuándo trabajaras? – lita

- No lo sé, quiero que maki tenga una fortuna inmensa

- Mina pero solo tiene 4 años.- rey

- Ese es poco dinero para ella

- Mina exageras.- amy

- Toda mi vida he trabajado, y mis ahorros se los di a maki

- ¿Y no dejaste nada para ti? – lita

- No para que, yaten me da a manos llenas y más mi herencia es también para maki

- ¿Y si tienes otro bebé? – amy

- Hare lo mismo, pero ya yaten vea como se arregla

- Nicolás también abrió una cuenta para ella

- Es una buena idea, pero no creo que valga la pena.- amy

- Creo que si, en un futuro.- lita

- Tienes razón.- rey

- Creo que haré lo mismo con lily y con el bebé nuevo

- Tengo que irme.- mina

- Yo también.- amy

Mina y amy se fueron para sus casas

En casa Kou Aino

- Me voy.- taiki

- Ok ve con cuidado

- Muchos besos a mi princesa

- Tranquilo se lo daré por ti

Taiki se fue en eso llego mina

- Hola mi amor

- Hola mi vida.- este

- Voy a darme un baño

- Vamos juntos

- Picaron quieres que hagamos cositas

- Jajajaja claro que sí, porque te amo

Mina sonriendo

- Yo también te amo.- dándole un beso

Yaten cargándola

- Vamos a disfrutar, ya que estamos solitos

Mina solo sonrió

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena despertando

- Mmm

- Buenos tardes, preciosa

- Hola, estaba cansada

- Si ya veo.- sonriéndole

_- Me siento algo mal_

_- ¿Qué sientes?_

_- Malestar_

_- Qué raro_

_- Debe de ser porque, como he estado muy estresada_

_- Si, lo de la abuela, creo que es mejor no hacerle la fiesta a riny es lo mejor, prefiero verte tranquila que enferma_

_- Pero…._

_- No hay pero amor_

_Las horas pasaron señora maki dejo a la niña a las horas mientras, yaten y mina habían disfrutando estar solos, al día siguiente Darién llego a dari al kínder ya que serena había amaneció muy mal, aprovecho y le pidió a lita que si soltaban temprano, que buscara a dari por el ya que se iría una reunión importante llevándose a riny con él, y dejando a serena a cuidado de rey_

_En la empresa Chiba_

_- Buenos días.- con riny en brazos_

_- Señor ¿y esa nena?_

_- Mi hija, toma.- dándosela - cuídame keiko es muy tranquila estoy atrasado_

_- Si señor_

_Darién entro a al despacho allí estaban todos excepto, Endimión que llegaría más tarde, ya que estaba en otra empresa, haciendo un negocio, riny comenzó a asustarse y llorar por Darién. Keiko caminaba con ella y hasta jugaba pero riny se sentía asustada, comenzó a llorar tanto que keiko comenzó asustarse_

_- Ya preciosa_

_- Nana.- llorando_

_- Nana quien será_

_En la reunión_

_- Eso es todo.- Darién _

_- Me parece muy bien.- kenji _

_- Yo también digo lo mismo_

_- Si tienes razón_

_- Aprobamos el muevo proyecto.- kenji _

_- Que bien.- este _

_En la sala_

_- Amor mira allá_

_Riny estaba llorando con muchas fuerzas_

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- Vamos a esperar que llegue papá_

_Endimión llegando_

_- Buenos días_

_- Nana.- llorando más fuerte_

_Endimión asustado_

_- Mi princesa que pasa_

_Riny le cayó encima_

_- Mamá_

_- Ven vamos para que tu papá_

_En la reunión_

_- Bueno todo aclarado me voy.- este apurado _

_- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – le pregunto suegro _

- Es que mi princesita me está esperando

- ¿Mi hija está aquí?

- No

Endimión entrando con riny en sus brazos

- Mira lo que paso, con la niña por dejársela a keiko

Darién agarrándola

- Ven

Riny se aferro del cuello de su abuelo

- ¡No!

- Serena.- serio

- Déjala debe de estar molesta.- kenji

- Esta hermosa tu hija Darién

- Gracias neck

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

- Tiene 11 meses unos días cumplirá un año de vida

- Que bien

- Riny ven con papá

Riny se aferraba a su abuelo

Endimión molesto

- Jamás dejes a la niña con otra persona extraña ¿y porque la trajiste?

- Está enferma y no la podía dejar con la niña

- Debiste dejarla con ikuko.- suegro

- O con las chicas

- Me dio pena

Endimión dándole agua a riny

- Pobre está seca, de tanto llorar

- Será que tiene hambre

- Ven preciosa vamos a comer algo

- Papá espera

Endimión se fue con la niña, dejando a Darién con los demás

- Está molesto.- suegro

- Si

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Me duele el cuerpo

Rey tocándola

- Tienes fiebre

- ¿Qué tendré?

- Debe de ser un resfriado

- Puede ser

- Voy a buscarte una medicina

- Ok

Rey busco el medicamento y se lo dio

- Vas a ver que pronto, te sentirás mejor

- Ojala

En la empresa

- Ya mi princesita comió.- Endimión

Riny sonrió y comenzó a mover sus manitos con emoción

- Eres mi princesa hermosa

Darién llegando

- Riny nos vamos para la casa

Riny se aferro de nuevo a su abuelo

- Todavía sigue enojada

- Riny princesa vamos

_Riny le tiros los brazos a su papá_

_- Mamá_

_- Mi princesa vamos para que mamá_

_- Creo que es lo mejor_

_- Adiós papá_

_- Adiós hijo, adiós dianita hermosa_

_Darién sonrió y se fue con su pequeña hija para su casa_

_En casa Kou Aino_

_- Adiós amor_

_- ¿Ya te vas? – le pregunto este _

_- Si_

_- Que te vaya bien amor_

_- Gracias mi amor.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_- Adiós amor mío.- devolviéndole el beso_

_- Nos vemos.- yéndose_

_Mina se fue a comenzó a gravar su nueva novela, ya que su personaje es una mujer de la mala vida, cosa que a yaten no le gusto mucho la idea pero sabe que es el trabajo de su esposa_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Creo que ya estas mejor.- rey _

_- Un poco_

_En la calle_

_- Ya llegamos princesa_

_- Papá_

_Darién sonriendo_

_- Por fin, lo he escuchado de tus labios_

_- Mamá_

_- Ya vamos para que tu mami.- entrando a la casa - amor ya llegue_

_- Que bueno, verte_

_- Gracias por cuidarla_

_- De nada.- sonriendo, mirado a riny - hola preciosa_

_Riny le tiros los brazos_

_- Nana_

_- Dice puro nana_

_Rey agarrándola_

_- Es verdad_

_- Esta pequeña.- defendiéndola _

_Riny mirando a serena_

_- Mamá_

_Serena asombrada_

_- Mamá_

_- Si hoy me dijo papá y ha dicho mamá.- orgulloso _

_- Dios y eso que todavía no tiene el año_

_- Es verdad_

_- Tengo que irme, ya que voy preparar algo de comer_

_- Ok adiós.- serena _

_Rey se fue_

_- Pasó algo con riny hoy en la oficina_

_Serena preocupada_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_En el trabajo de mina_

_- Hola ya llegue_

_- Hola mina.- saludándola_

_- Hola colín ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien preciosa, ¿y la niña?_

- En el kínder.- sonriendo

- Que lastima, si te hubiera conocido antes, maki fuera mi hija

Mina sonriendo

- Si pero llegaste tardísimo

- Todavía no es tarde

- He… si lo es

- ¿Y cuando dejas a ese tonto de tu marido?

- Nunca

- Estás ciega

- Ciega, lo amo muchísimo

- Si, fue tú primero en tu vida y comparte una hija en común

- Así es

- ¿Y estás segura que tu esposo es fiel?

- Por supuesto

- Querida nunca estés segura, de un hombre al fin como impredecibles

- Colín ya esta plática me está molestando

- Perdón pero siempre hay que tener dudas

- Me voy a mi camerino

- Espera

Mina se fue dejándolo solo

En la disquera yaten estaba terminando de gravar su nuevo disco que sería dedicado a sus 2 mujeres que le puso de nombre, mis amores

- Es un titulo medio Cusi.- taiki

- Lo sé, pero sabes cómo es maki cuando quiere que papá haga lo que quiera

- Tus mujeres siempre de 1

- Pero que puedo hacer

- Nada

- Bueno voy a escribir una nueva canción

- Ve

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Pobre de ti

- Está muy malcriada.- este quejándose

- Eso es tu culpa.- sonriendo

Darién dándole un beso en los labios

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, aun que tengo un poco de fiebre

- Si sigues así, te llevo para el hospital

- Tranquilo

- Agua.- riny

- Déjame buscarte

- Ven duerme.- ella jalándola para la cama y acostándola alado de ella

Riny comenzó a decir palabras que serena no entendía

- Que dices he.- dándole palmaditas en las nalgas, habla

Riny sonreía

Darién entrando

- Toma.- dándole el tetero

Serena lo agarro

- Toma agua

Riny se tomo el agua muy tranquila y a los 5 minutos se quedo dormida

- Estaba seca, me voy a darme un baño.- el

_- Ve_

_En el kínder_

_- Ya podemos jugar.- lily _

_- Si vamos.- richell _

_- Yo no quiero jugar, me duele mucho la cabeza.- maki _

_- Qué raro.- lily _

_- Entonces juguemos al doctor.- niño _

_- No gracias.- sentándose en una banqueta_

_- Maki esta rara.- dari _

_- Si.- lily _

_- Vamos a ver que tiene.- richell _

_- Me duele.- comenzó a llorar _

_- ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto el_

_- Me duele mucho la cabeza_

_- Voy a la llamar la maestra.- richell _

_- Si vamos.- lily _

_Richell y lily fueron a buscar a la maestra_

_- Maestra molly, maki está llorando.- lily _

_- ¿Qué? Vamos_

_La maestra fue hasta que maki, ahí la consiguió llorando más fuerte cargándola_

_- No llores hermosa_

_- Quiero a mi mamá me duele _

_- ¿En dónde?_

_- Aquí.- señalando la cabeza_

_- Vamos a llamar a tu mami.- llevándosela_

_- Ahora tenemos que esperar_

_La maestra llamo al trabajo de mina_

_En la empresa_


	21. Chapter 21

- Buenas

- Se encuentra ¿la señora mina aino?

- Si

- Por favor me la puede pasar

- Si.- llamándola - mina teléfono

- Si ya voy.- yendo y agarrándolo - bueno

- Soy la maestra Nany, la niña maki se siente muy mal

Mina asustada

- ¿Pero que tiene?

- Dice que le duele la cabeza

- Voy para allá

- Ok

Colín mirando a mina

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tengo que irme, a maki le paso algo

- Vamos te llevo

- Gracias.- salió corriendo busco sus cosas y se fue con colín para el kínder

En el kínder

- Me duele.- maki llorando

Dari dándole un beso en la cabeza

- Para que te pase el dolor

Maki se puso colorada

- ¡Tonto!

Richell molesta

- Dari no hagas eso

- Pero eso lo hace mi mamá cuando, estoy enfermo

- Que lindo.- lily

Mina llegando

- En donde esta mi hija

- Aquí esta

Mina cargándola

- Mi preciosa

- Mami me duele

- No llores vamos para el hospital, para que tía amy te revise

- Está bien

- Vamos

- Si, vamos.- Colín

Colín llevo a mina al hospital, al llegar amy la reviso y mina estaba con ella

Mina asustada

- ¿Qué tiene?

- No es nada malo solo es un malestar.- amy

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si segura.- sonriendo

- Mi niña hermosa

- Mami ya estoy bien

- Gracias a Dios

Amy dándole una paleta

- Toma

Maki sonriendo

- Gracias tía

En sala de espera

Yaten entrando

- ¿En dónde estarán?

- Yaten ¿verdad? – colín

- Si ¿y tú eres?

- Compañero de mina, la traje fui yo quien te aviso

- Gracias ¿y en donde están mina y la niña?

- Se fueron con una doctora

- Amy

- Si

Mina venia con maki en sus brazos

- Ya estás bien

- Si.- niña sonriendo

Yaten preocupado

- ¿Qué paso?

- Pues nada, gracias a Dios.- ella

- Parece que le quiere dar gripa y ya le coloque un medicamento

- Gracias a Dios.- yaten

- Pueden irse

Yaten quitándosela a mina

- Vamos mi amor

- No puedo, me escape tengo que volver

- Mina

- Ve mami

Mina dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija

- Nos vemos en la noche, adiós amor

- Vamos.- su amigo

Mina y colín se fueron para la empresa

Yaten se fue para la casa y acostó a la niña en la cama

- Duerme un poco

- Si.- sonriendo - sabes ese amigo de mi mamá, me cayó muy bien

Yaten celoso

- ¿Y eso?

- Es tan lindo papi

- Mejor duerme

En la empresa

- Yaten se puso furioso

- Tiene que entender que es tu trabajo.- este

- A veces no entiende.- tratando de sonreír

- Mina, el no te merece

- No comiences por favor

- Está bien, vamos a trabajar

Mina se fue arreglarse para comenzar las grabaciones, luego de eso se fue a comer con colín

- Jajaja en serio.- él

- Si jajaja fue cómico ver a yaten enojadísimo

- Eres mala

- Con yaten si

- ¿Lo amas mucho verdad?

- Demasiado diría yo

- Que envidia

Mina sonriendo

- Que sea de la buena

- Claro que si

Mina solo sonrió

- Creo que tienes que irte, ya es tarde

Mina mirando el reloj

- Si.- levantándose de la silla - nos vemos más tarde

- Será mañana

- Jaja si no se, las cosas que digo.- yéndose se fue, al llegar se dio un baño y fue a ver a maki la acaricio y salió a comer algo

- Hola.- este

- Hola amor.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

- De maravilla, vengo agotadísima ¿y maki como se ha sentido?

- Muy bien, sigue durmiendo, pero cada 1 voy a verla

- Que bien mañana tengo que salir de viaje

- ¿Otra vez?

- Hace meses que no viajo

- Ok ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- 2 días

- Está bien

- Que bien, voy a ver a las chicas

- Ok ve

Mina fue para la casa de serena, allí estaban todas comenzaron hablar de todo. Ya habían pasado las semanas llego el día del cumpleaños de serena y la pequeña riny todo, estaba patas arriba pero con disimulo ya que las 2 festejadas no se podían enterar

- Ya termine con lo mí.- mina

- Yo también.- rey

- Los pasteles están listos.- lita

- No puedo conseguir a la chica que canta en Sailor Moon.- Selena frustrada

Mina sonrió

- Que lastima

- Mina.- amy

- Tengo que irme.- mina

- Ok ya todo está listo.- Darién

- Creo que todo va a salir muy bien.- Adi

- Ojala

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Vamos riny ven con mamá, anda hoy estamos de cumpleaños dame ese regalo

Riny se aferraba al mueble

- No

- Como que no, serena serenity tienes que caminar, al menos hazlo por papá

Riny se soltó un poco y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos

Serena emocionada

- Muy bien preciosa ven con mamá

Riny comenzó a dar pasos más grandes, hasta que comenzó a caminar perfectamente, hasta donde se encontraba su mamá

- Mamá

Serena excitada

- Lo lograste mi amor.- dándole muchos besos en la mejilla - no sabes lo orgullosa que esta mamá mi preciosa

Riny solo la abrazo con fuerza

- Cuando llegue papá se pondrá feliz

En el club

- Tengo que irme.- este

- Me voy contigo, voy a preparar a las niñas que van a cantar.- mina

- Lily está muy emocionada

- Si richell también

- Maki está preparando todo

- Salió igualita a ti.- amy

- Claro como dicen de tal palo tal astilla

- Es verdad genio y figura.- este

Todos

- Hasta la sepultura

Mina riéndose

- Es verdad

- Vamos.- este

Mina y Darién se fueron, mina se bajo del auto se fue directo para su casa, mientras Darién bajo unas cosas del auto

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Es hora de comer.- madre

- Agua

- Agua no tetero

En eso suena el timbre

- Debe de ser tu papá.- abriendo la puerta - hola amor

Darién entrando con unas bolsas

- Pesan

- Déjame ayudarte.- agarrando algunas

- ¿Y cómo están mis princesas?

- Muy bien riny ya me dio su regalo de cumpleaños

- ¿Cuál amor?

Serena emocionada

- Ya camina

Darién sonriendo

- De verdad mi princesa.- dejando las bolsas a un lado, cargándola - qué maravilla

- Si y lo hace muy bien

Darién serio

- Desde cuando lo hace y nosotros ni por enterados

- Puede ser

- Amor adiley quieres que vayas, para la casa de mi padre que quiere darte algo

Serena mirando

- Que será

- Ni idea

- ¿Sola o con la niña?

- Sola

- Ok ¿y qué hora?

- A las 2

- Bueno me quedan 2 horas

- Si ¿y dari?

- Se lo llevo mi mamá

- Ah… ok

- Voy a dormir un rato

- Ve

Serena se fue para la habitación

- Tu mamá no se imagina la noche de hoy

- Papá.- abrazándolo

- Mi pequeña princesa

Las horas pasaron serena se fue para la casa de su suegro

- Adi ya llegue

- Hola serena felicidades por tu cumpleaños

- Gracias.- sonriendo

- Como estas cumpliendo 23 años de vida, he decidido hacerte un súper regalo

- ¿Cuál?

- Traje a mis mejores ayudantes, un spa para ti solita

- Que bien.- emocionada

- Vamos para que comiencen

- Si vamos

Mientras adiley se encargaban de serena, las demás se estaban preparando para la gran fiesta, todos terminaron de acomodar el club y se fueron arreglar

- Me siento como nueva.- maravillada

- Me alegro aquí, tu amado esposo te dejo este vestido

Serena mirando el vestido

- Está hermoso

- Te dejo sola para que te arregles

- Gracias

En el club

- Niñas ¿están listas? – le pregunto mina

- Yo si.- richell

- Yo también.- maki

- Si estamos listas.- lily

- Niñas vayan a comer algo.- yaten

Las niñas

- Si

- Amor tenía días que no te veía.- mina

Yaten sonriendo

- Solo fue un día

Mina abrazándolo

- Demasiado para mí

Yaten abrazándola

- También yo

- Los esposos inseparables.- taiki burlón

- Es que somos como los osos polares que siempre tienen que estar juntos.- mina

- Te pasas.- cuñado

En casa Chiba

- Amor ya llegue por ti

Serena bajando las escaleras

- Hola amor

Darién mirándola

- Estás hermosa, siempre logras que me enamore de ti más todavía

Serena sonriendo

- Que cosas dices

- Vamos, riny está en el auto

- Si vamos.- sonriendo

Darién y serena se fueron para el club

En el auto

- Amor ¿para donde vamos?

- Es una sorpresa

- Mmm que será

- Solo espera, antes de eso.- poniéndole una venda en los ojos

- Oye

- Lo siento

- Pero

- Silencio

- Está bien

Darién llevo a serena al club al llegar le quito la venda

- Ya llegamos

Serena con riny en brazos

- ¿En dónde estamos?

- Entra

Serena bajando a riny

- Ven vamos camina

Las cumpleañeras entraron despacio, todos estaban esperándolos con pitos y globos

- Falta poco.- serena entrando al club

Todos

- ¡Sorpresa!

Serena se asusto

- Vaya

Riny se soltó de serena y salió corriendo a donde estaba mina

Los abuelos

- ¡Camino! - emocionados

- Se asusto.- ella

- Felicidades hija

- Gracias mamá.- abrazándola

- Muchas felicidades hija.- padre abrazándola

- Gracias

Endimión abrazándola

- Muchas felicidades

- Gracias suegro

- Felicidades serena

- Gracias Adi

Las chicas le cayeron encima

- Felicidades sere.- amy

- Si felicidades tonta.- rey

- Felicidades amiga.- lita

- Felicidades amiga.- mina

- Gracias

- Felicidades mami

Serena cargándolo

- Gracias amor

- Que cumplas muchos años más

- Gracias mi campeón

- Vamos a bailar

- Espera un poco baila con selen que por allí, esta

- No mami

- Anda ve

- Felicidades prima.- diamante

- Gracias.- abrazándolo

- Mi princesa hermosa, muchas felicidades en este día.- zafiro

- Gracias

- Felicidades ¿y riny? – su prima

- La tiene mina

- Esta hermosa

- Igualita a mí

- No cabe duda, felicidades hija.- Selena

- Gracias abuela

- Amor ven vamos a bailar.- Darién

- Si vamos

Mina con riny en sus brazos

- Hermosa, ven vamos a comer algo

Yaten quitándole a riny

- Ven con tío yaten

Riny sonrió y lo abrazo

- Hola nena hermosa.- seiya

Riny estaba seria

- No le caes bien.- taiki

- Si de eso me doy cuenta

- Preciosa felicidades.- unazuki

Riny le cayó encima a unazuki

- Vamos a jugar

- Ven riny.- lily

- Déjala después te la doy

- Ok.- sobrina yéndose

- Se pasa de bella.- mina

En la pista

- Gracias por el regalo

- De nada pero te compre un regalo, espero que te guste.- este

- Todo que sea de ti me va a gustar

Darién sonrió

Riny estaba de brazo en brazo, todas la cargaban y la besan ya se estaba fastidiando, hasta que comenzó a llorar

Adiley cargándola

- Ya mi linda

Riny se metió en el cuello de adiley y se quedo dormida

- Estaba fastidiada.- yaten

- Pobre.- mina

- Todos cargándola y dándole besos pobre.- rey

- No veo a las niñas.- Nicolás

- Están jugando.- unazuki

- Los voy a buscar.- Andrew

- Déjalos son niños y estamos en fiesta de niños y adultos.- aconseja zafiro

- ¿Y qué paso te quedo la niña? – le pregunto rey

- Si ya tengo su custodia vive conmigo y todo, solo la ve los fines de semana

- Es lo mejor.- su hermano

- Que bueno.- lita

- Es que no se, como hay madres así.- mina

- La verdad no se.- la esposa de seiya

- A veces, son madres tan jóvenes que no, crecen.- comenta michiru

- Yo tengo un vivo ejemplo, serena salió embarazada a los 16 años y es una excelente madre.- zafiro

- Es verdad casi todas fuimos madres a los 17 casi 18.- mina

- Si es verdad.- rey

Serena llegando

- Hola

- Se quedo dormida.- Adi

- Dámela

Adiley se la dio

Serena despertando

- Riny despierta

- Déjala que duerma.- su esposo

- No, es su cumpleaños

- Pero deja que duerme un rato más.- rey

- Solo un rato

- Riny está muy linda.- lita

- Es igualita a mí

- Pero salió a Darién.- diamante

- ¿En qué? – ella

- En su color de piel

- Riny es más blanca que Darién

- Pero morena para ti.- rey

- Es verdad

Dari llegando

- Hola

- ¿Estás cansado? – le pregunto su madre

- Un poco

- Siéntate

- Si.- sentándose en las piernas de esmeralda

- Dari ¿y esa confianza?

- Déjalo.- ella

- Parece que Damián está muy feliz con amy.- diamante

- Es muy tranquilo

- Deja que crezca.- esmeralda

En la tarima

- Buenas noches espero que estén disfrutando de la velada, como hoy esta de cumpleaños madre e hija vamos primero con los niños, ya saben que no aguantan mucho luego fiesta de adultos, aquí unas niñas hermosas no van a cantar una canción espero que les guste

Las pequeñas salieron tenía un vestido exactamente igual como si fueran, un grupo profesional, comenzaron a cantar y bailando la canción con una corografía

- Amor despierta mira a tus primas.- serena

Riny abrió los ojitos y comenzó a disfrutar de la fiesta

- Cuando no mina haciendo lo que quiere con las niñas.- yaten

- Están cantando muy bien.- rey

- Si.- lita

Las niñas terminaron de cantar, se fueron con sus padres

- Lo hiciste muy bien richell

Richell apenada

- Gracias mami

- Lo hiciste muy bien princesa.- Nicolás

- Gracias papi

- Maki

- Lo sé papá lo hice muy bien, no me lo tienes que decir

Taiki riéndose

- Eres muy modesta

- Niña ¿a quien salió así? – le pregunto su madre

Todos

- ¡A ti!

Mina riéndose

- Jajajajaja

- Hola, felicidades serena y tu princesa.- Michael

Riny le tiro los brazos

- Tan linda

- Gracias Michael, que pasa hoy que mis hijos tienen una confianza

Darién sonriendo

- No lo se

Riny estaba muy entretenida jugando con la corbata de Michael

- Mina me hace falta otro nieto

- Te voy a dar 20

- ¡Tanto no!

Señora maki riéndose

- Deja Michael

- Abuelita vamos por allá.- maki

- Papi tengo hambre.- cayéndole a zafiro

- Vamos buscarte algo de comer

- Ven vamos.- amy

- Amu di papá.- Richard

- Papa

- Dios ya tan rápido.- rey

- Eso no es nada ya dice dame

- Dame

- ¿Qué? – rey

- Dinero

- ¡Que! – esta atónita

Richard riéndose

- Aprende rápido

- Demasiado diría yo.- lita

- ¿Cuántos estas cumpliendo? – le pregunto Michael

Riny haciendo un 1 con su dedito

- Muy bien preciosa

Darién y serena estaban asombrados

- Amor ¿Cómo sabe?

- No tengo idea.- ella

- Yo le enseñe.- dari

- ¿Cuándo? – le pregunto serena

- Cuando estaba solita

- ¿Por casualidad le enseñaste a caminar? – le pregunto su padre

- Si

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – su madre

- ¿Para qué? Si ella sola caminaba yo solo la ayudaba a no caerse

Darién hablándole al oído

- Tenemos que cuidar a nuestros hijos son peligrosos juntos

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Yaten cargando a Damián

- Este niño está muy grande

- Come mucho.- su padre

- Ojala que yo algún día tengo un hijo.- taiki

- Con el paso que vas nunca.- seiya

- Déjalo.- molesta su mujer

- Un día de estos se me va olvidar y lo voy a matar

- Ya dejen.- yaten

Maki cayéndole a unazuki

- Tía vamos a bailar

- Si vamos

Maki jalando a taiki

- Bailemos los 3

- Voy ver las demás cosas.- mina

Yaten atrás de mina

- Oye

- ¿Qué paso? Amor

- ¿Estás como ida?

- Para nada.- con una sonrisa falsa

Yaten no muy convencido

- Amor ¿estás bien?

- Si.- yéndose para jardín sentándose en las banquetas - perdón amor pero cada día dudo más que me amas, esa carta fue tan dura

Días atrás

Mina entrando a la casa

- Otra carta.- agarrándola

"Todavía no entiendo que haces, con el no te ama solo está contigo por lastima, no vez lo raro que está contigo"

Mina suspirando

- Yaten están cambiando y mucho

- Hola mina

Mina asombrada

- Colín

- Hola

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Me invito mi amigo diamante

- El primo de serena

- Si, acabo de llegar ¿y qué haces por aquí?

- Pensando

- ¿Problemas con tu esposo?

- No vamos.- levantándose de la banqueta, en sintió un leve mareo

Colín agarrándola

- ¿Estás bien?

Mina respirando profundo

- Si creo que no, he descansado lo suficiente

- ¿Estas pálida? ¿Si quieres busco a alguien?

- No vamos

- No te veo bien

Adentro del club

- Voy a buscar a mina.- yaten dándole el bebé a seiya

- Damián estás muy solicitado.- esmeralda

- Toma.- entregándoselo

- Gracias le toca su tetero

- ¿Se lo puedo dar yo? – fireball

- Claro déjame buscar su alimento.- yéndose

- Se quieren preparar para cuando nazca su bebé.- lita

- ¿Y que es niño o niña? – le pregunto rey

- Es sorpresa.- seiya

- Queremos sorpresa

- Yo espero niña.- michiru

- ¿Y cómo la vas a poner? – amy

- Aika

- No estoy de acuerdo.- haruka

- Pensé que iba a poner por sus iníciales.- serena

- Ella no quiere

- Lo escuche y me gusto

- Está muy lindo el nombre hikary o mimy.- serena

- Le dije pero quiere aika

- Esta dura para cambiar de nombre.- Darién

- Si.- él

- Lo bueno que lita y yo los sentamos, pensamos en el nombre

- Si es verdad.- lita

- En mi parte serena es sola la que piensa en los nombres

- No te quejes.- bajando a riny

Riny comenzó a caminar

Kenji agarrándola

- Ven mi amor

Riny sonreía y lo abrazaba

- Ven con tío

Riny se fue con él


	22. Chapter 22

_- Que amor.- ikuko _

_- Riny es un amor.- su hijo _

_En el jardín_

_- ¿Ya estás bien? – le pregunto colín _

_- Si_

_- Vamos_

_- Si_

_Colín y mina entraron al club_

_Yaten enojado_

_- Que hace con ese estúpido aquí_

_- ¿Quién? – le pregunto Darién _

_- Ese colín me cae de un mal_

_- ¿El que está con mina?_

_- Si_

_- Hola.- mina _

_- Buenas noches.- colín _

- Por fin llegaste.- diamante

- Colín ¿Cómo estás? – serena

- Muy bien serena ¿y cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien

- Me alegro

- Tenía años sin verte

- Si, mucho tiempo

- Que buen que llegaste.- su amigo

- Si

- Vamos para que saludes a esmeralda.- él

- Si, vamos

- ¿De dónde conoces a colín? - mina Mirando a serena

- Es primo de diamante y nos criamos juntos es todo un caballero y un amor

- Vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

Yaten serio

- Yo menos

- ¿Y esa carita mi amor? – esposa

- Nada.- yéndose

- Está molesto

- Está celoso por colín.- comenta Darién

- Que tonto es

- Ven vamos a bailar.- serena

- Si, vamos

Serena y mina fueron solas a la pista a bailar, pero no duraron mucho taiki comenzó a bailar con su cuñada y serena con Richard

Colín llegando a donde estaba yaten

- Hola

Yaten serio

- Hola

- En es mi imaginación o te caigo mal

- No es tu imaginación, pareciera que te gustara mi esposa

- Es verdad estoy enamorado de tu esposa, pero sé que ella solo te ama a ti

- Me provoca golpearte

- Para que, para que mina se ponga molesta y sea peor para ti

- ¿Qué quieres? - Molesto

- Estoy preocupado por mina

Yaten asustado

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Ella estaba sola en el jardín por casualidad, llegue y cuando se levanto se mareo casi se desmaya

Yaten asustado

- Voy con ella

Colín agarrándolo del brazo

- Espérate, por los momentos está bien y está bailando pero trata de no dejarla sola en toda la noche y estés pendiente de ella, adiós - yéndose

Yaten quedo desconcertado con la actitud de colín, pero no le quito la vista de encima a mina, hasta que dejo de bailar

- Mina

Mina mirándolo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada solo que, toda la noche estás sola

Mina sonriendo

- Es que a ver si tengo una oportunidad de buscarme a otro - divertida

_- No vas a cambiar_

_- Yo no jaja_

_- Vamos a sentarte, te veo algo pálida_

_- Si, vamos estoy cansada _

_Yaten y mina se fueron a sentar_

_En la tarima_

_- Buenas noches espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta, ahora es momento que los niños vengan para acá que comiencen a participar para que ganen muchos premios.- amy _

_Los niños_

_- ¡Súper!_

_- Ve maki.- taiki _

_- Si, vamos lily_

_Lily bajándose de las piernas de su tía_

_- Si_

_- Con cuidado_

_- Si tía_

_Las niñas se fueron_

_- Cuando nazca el otro bebé será doble trabajo.- comenta unazuki _

_- ¿Por qué? - Mirándola_

_- Es que a veces lita y Andrew me la dejan por sus trabajos, y cuando nazca el otro bebé me imagino que será igual_

_- ¿Y eso te molesta?_

_- Claro que no, estoy preocupada si lily se vaya a poner celosa_

_- Es normal que se ponga celosa_

_- Si, pero no quiero que haiga motivos, por eso voy casi todos los días en casa de mi hermano para que la niña no sienta que está sola_

_- Es muy generoso de tu parte preocuparte así por tu sobrina, muchos tíos no le importan esas cosas_

_- Lo sé pero mi hermano y yo somos muy unidos y quiero que mis sobrinos también lo sean_

_- Wow nunca pensé conocer una persona como tu_

_Unazuki apenada_

_- Gracias todo el mundo piensa que soy rara_

_- Rara eres un poco, tienes unos sentimientos hermosos_

_Unazuki roja_

_- Ya por favor, ¿y tú tienes novia?_

_- No _

_- Pensé que si, eres muy guapo_

_- Gracias, pero el amor no nació para mí_

_- Lo mismo decía, luego descubrí que era yo la que no miraba bien mis gustos_

_- ¿Cómo no entiendo?_

_- Hace unos años tuve 3 fracasos mis novios me fueron infiel, fue durísimo para mí, pero luego analice y me di de cuenta que ellos nunca me daban un motivo para que yo me enamorara de ellos, bueno, luego conocí a Mario un chico súper especial, pero tenía algo muy malo quería que nos casáramos antes de cumplir 3 meses de novios y pues termine esa relación a los pocos meses me entere que se había casado y ahora tiene 2 niños_

_- Wow ¿Por qué no te casaste con el si te amaba?_

- Porque esta vez, yo no estaba tan enamorada de él, como creía me iba a casar así

- Tienes razón en lo que dices, a mi paso casi igual que tu pero bueno

- Yo creo que una relación se puede dar si nosotros 2 analizamos a la persona, así podremos conseguir el amor

- Tienes razón

En la pista

- Vamos comiencen a bailar.- amy

- Maki baila bien como te enseño mamá

- No maki, baila normal.- su padre

Serena riéndose

- Ustedes son un caso

- Vamos a bailar

Los niños comenzaron a bailar, dari comenzó a bailar con lily, luego richell se metió y lo separo

Selen molesta

- Oyeme dari es mío - quitándose a richell

Maki riéndose

- Que tontas

En la mesa

- Mi nieto es un galán.- Endimión

- Si, mira como están las niñas.- Darién

- Pobre de mi hijo.- serena

- Que cosas, Dios.- rey

- Parece que richell le gusta dari.- Nicolás

- Eso parece.- zafiro

- Mi hijo también es un galán lo que pasa es que esta pequeño.- diamante

En la pista dari ya estaba molesto y como vio a maki sola comenzó a bailar con ella, richell y selen estaban furiosas mientras lily se fue a sentar con su padre, a los 5 minutos solo había quedado dari con maki

- Tenemos los ganadores.- amy

- Que bien.- maki sonriendo

- Si

Amy le dio un regalo a cada uno, se fueron a sentar

En la mesa

- Ese es mi hijo.- Darién

- Mi amor bailas muy bien.- mina

- Es que soy la mejor

- Que niña.- yaten

- Los niños son los reflejos de los padres.- Michael

- Así es.- apoya su esposa

- Mamá.- riny

- ¿Qué paso hermosa? – ella Bajándola de sus piernas

Riny comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar

- Voy atrás de ella.- Darién yéndose

- Ya richell quieta esa cara.- su madre

- No.- metiéndose en el pecho de Nicolás

_- Déjala está molesta que podemos hacer_

_- Selen ya deja de llorar.- zafiro _

_- Dari no me quiere_

_- ¿Por qué lloras? –e le pregunto dari _

_- Tonto.- se fue_

_- Déjala es una obstinada como su madre_

_- ¡Zafiro! – su hermano _

_- Es muy caprichosa_

_- Es verdad.- su cuñada _

_- Yo no me engaño y sé lo que tengo_

_- Hay padres que se engañan.- serena _

_En otro lado_

_Samanta agarrando a riny_

_- Mi hermosa_

_- Samanta que linda estás.- Darién _

_- Gracias primo.- abrazándola_

_- Nany_

_Darién sonriendo_

_- A todos les dice nany_

_- Es que la otra vez que vi, le dije que todas las mujeres somos nany_

_Darién asombrado_

_- Ok cuando dice nany a lo mejor se refiere a las personas conocidas_

_- Si _

_- Que bien_

_- Papá.- poniendo sus bracitos para que la cargara_

_Darién agarrándola_

_- Tienes hambre preciosa_

_- Déjame buscarle su alimento.- yéndose para la mesa, en donde estaba serena y las demás_

_Serena asombrada_

_- Sam.- abrazándola_

_- Hola_

_- Dios estás hermosa.- lita _

_Sam apenada_

_- Gracias, vengo por la comida de riny_

_- Déjame buscarlo.- comenzando a buscarlo por la pañalera_

_- ¿Y los estudios? – le pregunto rey _

_- Van de maravilla_

_- Que bueno, amor me puedes ir a buscar un vaso con agua.- pidió mina _

_Yaten preocupado_

_- ¿Te sientes mal?_

_- No, es que me dio ganas de vomitar, es sabes que no puedo comer de noche_

_- Ok voy por ella.- yéndose_

_- Mina ¿te sientes mal? – le pregunto lita _

_- Solo un poco_

_Colín llegando_

_- Está muy linda la fiesta_

_- Gracias toma.- dándole el tetero a sam_

_- Ok.- yéndose_

_- ¿Tu hija está muy linda? – colín _

_- Gracias igualita a mí_

_- De eso no cabe duda.- sonriéndole_

_- Lily ¿tienes sueño? – le pregunto su tía _

_- Un poco_

- Es hora de que la cantante cante.- rey

- ¿Quién? – le pregunto serena

Selena triste

- Acabo de llamar y me dijeron que la cantante está en una fiesta, que no puede venir

- Que lastima.- mina

- ¿Qué pasa? – Michael

- Nada papá

- Michael ayúdame ¿tu por casualidad conoces a la cantante, que canta en sailor moon? – le pregunto Selena

- Por supuesto Selena, es cantante de casi todos los anime claro que tiene que varear la voz

- Llámala plis

Mina haciendo señas

- Bueno, este.- nervioso

- No puedes

- Es que tiene su carácter.- él

- Déjame buscar a una amiga que canta igual que ella.- mina

- Si, vamos.- rey yéndose con mina

Las chicas se fueron

- ¿Y cómo le vamos hacer? – le pregunto su amiga

- Tranquila tengo todo preparado

- Ok

- Dile a amy que traiga a riny para que este con la cantante del grupo

- Ok

- Oye también dile a colín ¿lo conoces verdad?

- No.- rey

- Es el chico que está hablando con diamante

- Ok déjame irme

- Ve

Rey habla con colín y él se fue inmediatamente para que mina, mientras rey seguía hablando con amy para que llevara a riny para la tarima, amy la llevo

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – le pregunto amy

- Déjemelo todo a mí.- mina

- Ok.- yéndose

En la mesa

- ¿Y mi hija? – pregunto serena

- Amy la tiene.- informa lita

- Ok

- Ya llegue.- Darién sentándose

- Tengo sueño.- lily

- Pobre de ti.- unazuki

- Ya son casi las 12.- serena

- Todavía falta el pastel y la piñata.- esposo

- Tenemos que adelantar esto, la fiesta de grande comienza más tarde

- Lo se

_- Ya hable con las chicas y yo me quedare con los niños.- señora maki _

_- No usted quédese yo me quedo con los niños.- ofreció unazuki _

_- Yo también los puedo cuidar.- taiki _

_- Ya son 3.- serena _

_- Yo también me anoto.- ikuko _

_- Amor, pero es el cumpleaños de tu hija.- esposo _

_- Lo sé pero los niños_

_- Luego veremos que hacemos.- lita _

_- Si.- Andrew _

_En la tarima_

_Mina con riny en sus brazos_

_- Colín pásame ese bolso_

_Colín agarrándolo y dándoselo_

_- Toma_

_- Pon este cd allá_

_- Si_

_- Que vas hacer.- rey impaciente _

_- Cantar _

_- ¿Qué? - Asombrada_

_- Si ven pequeña _

_- Espera_

_La música comenzó todos estaban pendiente de la música, en eso salió mina con riny cantando la canción de Sailor Moon _

_- Es la misma voz.- Selena_

_- Mina canta en algunos anime, es cuando puede, a veces pone la voz más gruesa o fina depende como la quiera el productor.- Michael _

_- Yaten te casaste con una mujer lleno de sorpresas.- seiya _

_- No, ya lo sabía_

_- Si.- maki sonriendo _

_Todos los niños se fueron a donde estaba mina y los demás también hasta que termino la canción_

_- Mami canta otra_

_- ¿Cuál quieren?_

_- Promesa de la rosa.- selen _

_- Ok.- comenzó a cantar la canción, luego canto otras más y así hasta que los niños estaban felices, luego llego el momento de la piñata., Darién tenia a riny y la pequeña comenzó a darle con mucha fuerza todos aplaudían y sacaban fotos, todos los niños comenzaron a darle la piñata con todos sus fuerzas, hasta llegar el momento del cumpleaños hasta que comenzaron a cantárselo a la pequeña, hasta el momento de apagar la vela_

_- Anda sere apágala.- su madre _

_Riny no hacía nada_

_- Anda.- Darién _

_Riny agarro un plato y movió sus manos, apago la vela_

_- Jajaja_

_- Amor.- serena _

_- Lo mismo hizo serena cuando cumplió el 1 año de vida.- ikuko _

_- Felicidades mocosa.- mina dándole besos_

_Todos felicitaron a la pequeña riny hasta que llego el momento de irse_

- Yo me voy con unazuki y taiki ustedes se quedan en la fiesta de serena .- mina

- Mami me quiero quedar

- No se puede

- Yo también me voy.- yaten

- No quédate, vamos

Unazuki y taiki y mina se fueron con todos los niños, ya que hacen los mismos desde que dari estaba pequeño

- Bueno a disfrutar.- serena

Darién llevándola a la pista

- Si amor

- A bailar.- seiya sonriendo

En otro lado mina manejo hasta su casa, al llegar

- Las niñas duermen en la habitación de maki y los niños.- mina mirando a dari y a Damián - ellos se quedan conmigo y riny también

- Vamos a darles un baño y cepillarles los dientes.- unazuki

- Si, vamos.- selen

- Vamos a tener una piyamada.- lily

- Si.- maki

- Súper, vamos.- richell

- Maki nada de piyamadas.- su madre

Maki haciendo puchero

- Por fa

- Está bien vayan

Taiki quitándole a Damián

- Dámelo para acostarlo en la cama

- Toma.- dándoselo

- Tía yo quiero cambiarme.- dari

- Si vamos

Riny llorando

- Agua

- Dari sube en mí habitación allí está tu ropa

- Si tía.- subiendo

- Tú y yo vamos a beber agüita

Riny me tío en sus pechos

- Cariño

En la fiesta

- Creo que no fue buena idea.- esmeralda

- Tranquila todos los años lo hacemos, es para que todos podamos disfrutar.- lita

- Si, esta vez a mina le tocaba.- rey

- Si, es verdad.- amy

- 1 amigas que conozco así.- esmeralda

- Yo también, pero las 5 se quieren como hermanas.- Andrew

- Es bonito tener unas amigas así, como ustedes

- Es difícil, se ha logrado.- rey

- Es verdad.- rey

En otro lado

- Me voy.- yaten

- Hola ¿ya te vas tan pronto? – colín

- Si

- Yo también debería irme, pero la fiesta esta genial

_- Quédate_

_- No tengo que irme a nueva york mañana a visitar a mi madre_

_- ¿No eres de aquí?_

_- Pues si y no_

_- ¿No entiendo?_

_- Mi padre es estadunidense y mi madre japonesa se casaron y aquí estoy pero mi madre se mudo para allá y yo me quede aquí trabajando_

_- Vaya_

_- Si, mi padre está un poco enfermo y tengo que irme_

_- ¿Y las grabaciones?_

_- Nos dieron unos días_

_- Que bien ¿y a mina también o no?_

_- Si aun que no voy a durar mucho_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No vas a decir nada, pero mina que es mi acompañante ósea mi pareja me va a matar _

_Yaten asombrado_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, todos creen que es un drama de romanticismos, pero no. Hay asesinato va a estar muy bueno_

_- ¿Y cuando sale la novela?_

_- A finales del año, pero es una serie y parece un poco novela_

_- Ya me dejaste con la duda_

_- Perdón.- riéndose_

_- ¿Te vas o te quedas?_

_- Me tengo que ir, me voy a despedir de mis amigos_

_- Ve_

_Colín se despidió de serena y diamante su hermano y esposa se fue para su casa_

_En casa Kou Aino_

_- Listo.- mina _

_- Wow estoy cansado.- taiki _

_- Esto no es nada_

_- Gracias mina por en prestarme tu ropa_

_- De nada voy a darme una ducha mientras que dari y riny duermen tranquilamente en mi cama y Damián en la cuna que tenía guardada – asustada - Dios mío_

_Taiki y unazuki_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - Asustados_

_- ¿Y amu?_

_- Mina me asustaste tonta, Richard se la llevo a su suegra_

_- Dios que descuidada soy_

_- Tranquila cuñada, eso pasa_

_- Pero como no me di de cuenta_

_- Se la llevo luego del pastel_

_- Ah…. Ok que susto _

_- Ve a cambiarte_

_- Si.- yéndose_

_- Mi cuñada es muy especial_

- Sí que lo es

- Yaten la ama mucho

- Se le ve

- Son las pocas parejas que se llevan bien

- Mmm ya veo

- Si, son una pareja especial, mi hermana la conoció en un casting que estaban haciendo y pues citas se enamoraron y mira tiene su propia familia

- Así pasa mi hermano y lita se conocieron en casa de Darién y mi hermano me conto que desde que la vio supo que era la mujer ideal para el

- Mira que cosas, yo nunca he pensado así

- La verdad yo tampoco

En la fiesta

- Mi amor vamos a tomar algo.- Darién

- Si tenemos horas bailando.- riéndose - estoy cansada

- Yo también

En la mesa

- Esta fiesta será para largo.- ikuko

- Si, eso veo.- esposo

- Vamos, somos jóvenes a disfrutar.- Michael

Todos comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta, seiya animo la fiesta, comenzó a cantar junto con los demás chicos y como las chicas no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad comenzaron con una competencia que los llevo hasta la mañana, los padres fueron a buscar a sus hijos en casa de mina, cada quien se fueron a dormir en sus casas menos la familia de serena ya que Vivian lejos de la ciudad y se quedaron algunos en casa de ikuko, de serena ya había amanecido

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién despertando

- Amor

- Déjame dormir

Darién sonriendo

- Despierta que tenemos que irnos de viaje

Serena levantándose de la cama exaltada

- ¿De viaje?

- Si, para nueva york

- Pero

- Es un regalo de cumpleaños por 3 días la pasaremos súper solo tú y yo

- ¿Y los niños?

- Ikuko se quedara con riny y mi padre con dari

- Ok pero déjame guardar mis cosas

- Todo está listo, solo tenemos que darnos un baño y irnos

- Ok.- metiéndose en el baño

En casa Kou Aino

Mina despertando

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 11 ¿y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto yaten

- Como si un camión me hubiera pasado

- No es para menos, casi todo la madrugada desde que llegue vomitando y con dolor de cabeza

_- Algo me cayó mal_

_- Sí, debe de ser, maki y selen siguen durmiendo como si nada_

_- Déjalas voy a ver qué hago para quitarme este malestar_

_- Quédate en cama y cuando te sientas bien haces lo que quieras_

_- Ok dale estoy muy mal.- acostándose de nuevo en la cama_

_- Ok.- dándole un beso en la frente, salió de la habitación y comenzó a preparar el desayuno luego acomodo unas cosas en eso vio un sobre bajo de la puerta agarrándolo - ¿Qué es esto? - Abriéndolo y leyéndolo "Querida mina cómo estás, espero que estés sufriendo ya que eso lo que te encanta cuando, entenderás y dejaras a yaten el no te ama ya que solo ama a una sola mujer esa soy yo, aquí que déjalo o si no pasaran muchas cosas malas" - apretando la carta - que demonio es esto - molesto subiendo a la habitación acercándose a mina - ¡mina despierta!_

_Mina abriendo los ojos_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Esto.- dándole la carta_

_Mina leyéndola_

_- Es te….- Nerviosa_

_- Ya entiendo.- molesto - estos días has estado tan cambiada y era por esta tontería_

_Mina seria_

_- No es tontería, tengo semanas recibiéndola.- sacándola de la gaveta y dándoselas_

_Yaten agarrándola y leyéndolas una por una_

_- Tonta.- molesto - no puedes creer en esto, yo te amo como piensas que te voy a traicionar_

_- Tú has cambiado_

_- Yo no he cambiado aquí la que ha cambiado eres tu_

_- Pero_

_- Me decepcionas mina, nunca pensé esto de ti_

_- Lo siento, estoy en un momento que no creo en nada_

_Yaten agarrándola de la cara_

_- Dime ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Es que…. No me siento segura de mis sentimientos _

_- ¿Por qué? - Dolido_

_- Es que… por el bebé desde que lo perdimos siento que estás conmigo por lastima _

_- Mina sender aino jamás pienses en eso, conoces mi personalidad y no estaría con una persona por lastima y lo sabes_

_- Déjame yaten, quiero estar sola _

_Maki entrando_

_- ¿Qué pasa? Papá y mamá_

_- Nada cariño ve a dormir mamá y yo estamos hablando una cosa de grandes_

_- Pero sentí que estaban gritando_

_- No maki es que papá y yo hablamos fuerte eso es todo, ve a dormir con selen _

_- Si.- yéndose de nuevo a la habitación_

_Aviso: Falta dos capítulos para que termine esta historia _


	23. Chapter 23

_- _Mira lo que ha pasado, la niña casi se da de cuenta

- Ahora es mi culpa

- Pues sí, tenías que decirme desde el principio

- Déjame.- saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras con cuidado

Yaten atrás de ella

- Mina por favor

- Déjame yaten kou

- Mina no podemos estar así

- Si, tanto te molesta una mujer insegura, déjame y se acabo todo

- Mina que locura estás diciendo

- Lo que escuchaste ya se acabo todo

- ¿Y maki no piensas en ella?

- No será la 1 ni la última que tiene padres separados

- Cuando estés más calmada hablamos

- Si, anda vete

Yaten salió de su casa, se fue para la casa de taiki

En el aeropuerto

- Amor estoy emocionada.- serena

- Eso me alegra, la pasaremos muy bien ya lo veras

- Eso espero

El avión salió, Darién y serena llegaron a nueva york y se fueron para un hotel, allí dejaron sus maletas y se fueron para la playa a disfrutar

En Tokio

En casa Furuhata Kino

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto su esposo

- Mejor

- Vamos cariño.- unazuki a su sobrina

- Si, vamos tía

- No la traigas tan tarde.- su hermano

- Lo sé hermanito

- Qué bueno que lo sabes

- Cuídense

- Si mami

- Adiós.- yéndose con la niña

En casa Kou

- No sé qué decirte.- taiki serio

- Estoy muy enojado a la vez muy confundido.- yaten

- La verdad no sé qué decirte, estoy asombrado

- A veces mina me desconcierta

- Pero es que está confundida y era lógico que viera cosas que no eran por las cartas

- Si, le daré tiempo y hablaremos cuando todo esté en calma

- Es lo más sensato

- Si

En nueva york

- Darién este lugar esta espectacular

- Si, las playas que están aquí son muy buenas

- Me voy a poner mi traje de baño, para que vayamos a darnos un buen baño

- Ok vamos mi amor

- Si

Darién y serena fueron para su habitación, allí se cambiaron y bajaron para la playa

Serena mirando el mar

- Está hermoso

Darién sonriendo

- Sabía que te iba a gustar

- Si, es que esta hermoso el lugar

- Vamos a bañarnos.- cargándola y metiéndola en la mar

Serena riéndose

- Esta rica el agua

- Deliciosa.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Amor ¿y cómo se portaron los niños?

- Bien sabes que ellos se portan de maravilla

- Mmm de dari no me cabe duda pero de riny

- Bueno de riny no podemos hablar mucho

En Tokio

En casa Tsukino

- Mamá riny no deja de agarrar mis cosas.- se queja samy

- Ya serena quédate quieta.- abuela

Riny comenzó a llorar

Kenji cargándola

- Ven preciosa vamos a ver tele

Riny se aferro a su abuelo

- Que dolor de cabeza va hacer esa niña.- abuela

- Caprichosa como su madre.- samy

- Si igual o peor

En casa Chiba

- Dari está listo la comida.- Adi

- Sí ady.- corriendo hacia el jardín

- Gracias a Dios que no tome o si no estaría más muerto que vivo.- este

- Cariño dices cada cosa

Dari sentándose

- Abuelito ¿para donde se fue mis papás?

- Se fueron de viaje solos, ya que hay viajes que pueden viajar papá y mamá solos

- Ah…. Qué bien

- Dari eres muy inteligente y compresivo

- Salió a mi porque a Darién no

Dari sonrió

- Dari eso es verdad.- le pregunto adi

- No se

- Come para que nos vayamos a la habitación a jugar un poco

- Si abuelito

En casa Kinomoto Mizuno

- Cómo estás preciosa.- quitándosela a Richard

Richard dándosela

- Se porta de maravilla

- Como siempre.- sonriéndole a la pequeña

- Voy a darme un buen baño, para que nos vayamos a comer algo

- Si, mientras yo le doy un baño a amu

- Nnn.- niña

- Mi amor estás hermosa y grandota

- Guapa como su madre

Amy sonriendo

- Si

- Ahora vengo.- yéndose para su habitación

Amy aprovecho comenzó a desvestir a la niña, luego la metió en la tina allí la pequeña comenzó a jugar con el agua muy divertida

- No amu estás mojando a mamá

- Mamaaaa

Amy sacándola

- Vamos a poner hermosa.- la saco y comenzó a secarla y buscar la ropa adecuada para ella, luego de vestirla la dejo en la cuna y se fue a cambiar para irse

Richard mirándola

- ¿Y la niña?

- Está en la cuna

- Ya estoy listo

- Yo solo me voy a cambiar

- Ok te espero en la habitación de la niña.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Ok

Luego de cambiarse se fueron para un parque allí, comenzaron a jugar con la pequeña y luego se quedo dormida

- Cada día amu estás más activa

- Si.- amy acariciándole la carita

- Te amo amy y mucho, más ahora que tenemos una familia

Amy sonrió

- Lo sé pero tenemos que casarnos

- Lo sé será como tu digas

- Hey eso es bueno

- Lo se

- ¿Y qué vamos hacer luego?

- Mmm no se

- Vamos a comer pastel

- Claro como tu digas amor

En casa Kurada Hino

- Vamos richell es hora de salir.- madre

- No quiero

- Vamos princesa.- este

- No

Nicolás cargándola

- Nos vamos

- Está bien

- Que bueno

- Ustedes son un caso.- rey seria

- Mira quién habla.- Nicolás sonriendo

- Oye

En casa Kou Aino

- Tomate esto mina.- madre

- No gracias mamá tengo mucho malestar

- Pero te veo muy pálida

- No me he sentido bien

- Mina será que estas embarazada

Mina asombrada

- Mm no se

- Porque no te haces una prueba

- No se

- Está bien, mañana iras

- Sí, mamá

- Mina me preocupa lo tuyo con yaten

- A mí también, no quiero que mi matrimonio se acabe

- Solo tienes que esperar que las cosas se calmen

- Creo que es lo mejor

- Si, todos los matrimonios tenemos problemas, jaj me lo dirás a mí que, he tenido tanto con Michael

- Me lo puedo imaginar

- Hija todos los matrimonios tenemos nuestros bajos y más si alguien quiere separar a la pareja de nosotras

- He estado pensado y pues había una mujer que estaba mirando mucho la noche que perdí al bebé

- ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

- Mm déjame pensar creo que… lebia

- Lebia ¿qué?

- No se mamá

- Voy a investigar a esa mujer

- Mejor no

- ¿Pero porque?

- Pon un detective que cuide la casa así, sabremos quién es el que deja las cartas

- Gran idea hija por eso eres mi hija consentida

- Soy la única mamá ¬¬

- Es verdad jaja

Las horas pasaron mina descanso un poco, se fue a jugar con las niñas, luego zafiro fue de busca de selen y se fueron ya había anochecido y yaten todavía no había llegado

Mina poniendo la mesa

- Maki ven a comer

- Mami ¿y papi?

- Salió creo que está en casa de tío taiki

- Pero no me llevo.- molesta

- Maki a veces te pones un plan

Yaten entrando

- Igualita a ti

Maki salió corriendo a sus brazos: Papi

- Dios estás pesada

- Me alimento bien, pero no estoy gorda

Yaten riéndose

- Jaja que cosas dices mi linda

- Está lista la cena.- esposa

- Tengo un hambre

- Ven come

Yaten se sentó

- Ve Maki

Maki bajándose de sus piernas

- Si.- sentándose alado de el

Mina comenzó a servir

- Tomen

- Gracias mami

- Gracias mina

- De nada

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto él

- Mejor, mañana voy al medico

- Te acompaño

- Ok

La familia En casa Kou Aino cenaron tranquilamente y se acostaron a dormir

Ya había amanecido

En casa Chiba

- Campeón es hora de ir al kínder.- abuelo

- Si

- Yo me voy para la agencia

- Ok.- dándole un beso en los labios - adiós

- Adiós

Endimión ayudo a dari a vestirse y se fueron al kínder

- Hola dari

- Hola maestra kiki

- Dios estás enorme

- Sí, porque me alimento muy bien

- Que bien

Endimión sonrió

- Es igualito a mí

- Adiós abuelito

- Adiós campeón

- Adiós.- kiki

En hospital

- Amy apúrate sabes que odio las inyecciones.- pidió mina

- Lo sé pero quédate quieta

- Mami es muy miedosa

- Mira quién habla que le tiene miedo a las mariposas.- madre

- Ya mujeres dejen de pelear.- yaten

Amy sacándole la sangre

- Ya listo

- Siento que me hubieras sacado un litro.- palida

- Mina ¿estás bien?

- No

Amy ayudándola a levantarse

- Ven creo que el miedo, te está poniendo peor

- Siempre es lo mismo con mina.- este

- Es la fobia a las inyecciones, serena era así, ya poco se le ha pasado

- Desde pequeña tengo ese problema

- Déjame ayudarte amy.- él

- Ok

Entre amy y yaten la acostaron en la cama a mina

- ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunto su esposo

- Si

- Horita vengo.- amy

- Vamos tía.- yéndose con ella

- ¿Y eso que te casaste la sangre?

- Mi madre que puedo estar embarazada

- He

- Los síntomas eso parece

- Ojala que sea eso y no nada malo

- Ojala que sea eso

- Si

En nueva york

- Mi amor este lugar esta precioso.- ella

- Lo se

- Espero que nuestros hijos se estén portando bien

- No pienses en eso

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo sé porque lo digo, vamos a comer algo

- Si, vamos

En Tokio

En una cafetería

- En serio.- unazuki

- Si.- taiki

- Que mal

- Pero siento que mina y yaten lo van a resolver pronto

- Yo también lo creo

Lily llegando

- Tía ¿Qué haces?

- Platicando con un amigo

- Taiki ¿te gusta mi tía?

Unazuki roja

- ¡Lily!

- Si me gusta, pero eres terrible con mi sobrina

- Pues allí vamos

- Taiki deja de decir tonterías

Taiki sonriendo

- Ok

- Tía voy a jugar un poco

- En donde te vea

- Tan linda tu sobrina

- Si, hay días que me deja fría

- También maki

En hospital

- Están listos los resultados.- amy

- Dime de una vez, no me gusta el misterio.- mina

Amy sonriendo

- Ok eres muy estresante

- Me lo dices a mí.- yaten

- Oye

Amy sonriendo

- Ok creo que es hora que comiencen a comprar ropitas de bebé y prepararse a los des trasnochos

- Entonces

- Voy a tener un bebé

- Si

- Voy hacer la hermana mayor

- Si.- padre emocionado

- Que mal

- Pero ¿por qué? – su madre

- Es que dejare de ser la consentida y dejarme de darme regalos

- Mi amor nadie va a ocupar tu lugar.- papá

- Si, cariño

- Felicidades otro bebé.- amy

- Aja si otro más

- Cuídate

- Lo sé, no quiero que pase como el otro bebé

- No pasara así que, a cuidarse

- Tranquila amy de eso no te preocupes.- este

- Ok

En otro lado

- Listo toma maki.- esposo

- Gracias amor

- Es la información que necesitabas

- Voy a conocer a la persona que está molestando a mi familia

- Le das un saludo de mi parte

- De eso no cabe duda

- Ok.- sonriendo

En hospital

- Vamos a pasear.- maki

- No iremos para el kínder.- yaten

- Si, no me acordaba.- mina

- No quiero ir

- Vas a ir y punto vamos

- Si, vamos.- mina

Yaten y mina dejaron a maki, en el kínder y se fueron para su casa

- Nunca pensé que pudiera estar embarazada

- La verdad yo tampoco

- Voy acostarme un rato

- Mina quiero hablar de lo que paso ayer

- La verdad, no quiero hablar de eso

- Yo si

- Está bien

En otra parte

- Lebia te buscan.- kana

- ¿He a mí?

- Si

- ¿Quién?

- No sé, es una señora

- Hazla pasar

- Está bien.- saliendo de la oficina - pase

- Gracias

Lebia leyendo una revista

- Quien será

- Buenas soy Maki Aino

- Maki aino

- Si

- No la conozco

- A mí no, pero a mi hija si

Lebia extrañada

- ¡A su hija!

- Si, la esposa de yaten kou

Lebia nerviosa

- Yo no la conozco

- Claro que la conoces, si tu eres la que le estas enviando esas cartas

- Claro que no, está loca

- Más respecto.- dándole una cachetada a lebia

Lebia acariciándose la mejilla

- Como se atreve

- Eso y más, si sigues molestando a mi familia, te voy a meter presa y más daño tu carrera tú no sabes con quien te estás metiendo niñita tonto - agarrándola del pelo

- Hay me duele

- Esto no es nada, para lo que le estabas haciendo a mi hija

- Suélteme

- No

Kana entrando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ayúdame

Maki rempujándola

- No molestes más a mi familia o si no te ira peor

- Está loca

- Adiós.- maki saliendo

- Lebia sabía que esto iba a pasar

- Cállate

- Estás loca.- saliendo de la oficina

En casa Kou Aino

- Solo quiero que comencemos de cero, nuestros hijos se lo merecen, mina no quiero más secretos por favor

- Tienes razón comencemos de 0, pero ya sabes nada de secreto

- Nada de secretos mi diosa hermosa

Mina sonriendo

- A si me gusta mi galán bello

Yaten agarrándola de la cintura

- Te amo mucho

- Yo también te amo

Yaten dándole un beso en los labios

- Te amooooooo

- Vamos a descansar

- Si, vamos

- ¿Qué, quieres que sea? ¿Niño o niña?

- Me gustaría que fuera un niño, pero una niña no me caería nada mal

- Yo quiero una niña

- Lo que Dios quiera

- Es verdad

Los días fueron pasando todos estaban muy felices organizando todo para la boda de serena, amy y mina, ya que ellas quieren que sean en una fecha única especial para ellas

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- No yo quiero todo rosa.- serena

- Yo azul.- amy

- Yo naranjado.- mina

- Esto será un desastre.- Darién

- Lo mismo digo.- yaten

- Mejor hacerlo en diferentes fechas.- Richard

- Lo mismo les digo, no hacen caso.- rey

- Están con lo de la boda de hace casi 2 semanas.- lita

- Si esto parece una batalla.- rey

- Si es verdad.- Darién

- Quedamos de acuerdo que seria las 3 juntas.- serena

- Si, pero no podemos hacer, que nuestra boda parezca una fiesta de disfraces.- mina

- El blanco y morado para que no esté ningún color de las 3.- rey

- Me parece bien.- amy

- Ok.- serena

Richard, yaten y Darién

- ¡Al fin! ¡Están de acuerdo!

- Que les pasa.- serena seria

- Están muy graciositos.- mina

- Mami.- riny

- Ven.- cargándola

- Riny estás hermosa.- amy

- Jaja

- Es una princesita muy consentida.- su padre

- Eso se le ve.- lita

- Mami tengo sed.- dari

- Ven vamos a llevarles jugos a tus primitas.- rey

- Si vamos tía

- Que bien

- Para solo tener 5 años es muy maduro.- Andrew

- Si salió a mi.- este

- Ja lo mismo dice mi suegro

- Dari tiene un poco de serena y de ti.- lita

- Así tampoco

- Darién no te puedes quejar, todos tenemos hijos que tienen de nosotros y de sus madres.- Nicolás

- Maki salió igualita a mina

- Oye no, tiene un carácter espantoso

- Si, salió a los 2

- Más que richell no creo.- Nicolás

- Jajaja, eso sí es verdad.- mina

En el jardín

- Tomen niñas

- Gracias mami.- richell

- Si gracias tía.- maki

- Gracias tía rey.- lily

- De nada

- Si, gracias tía.- dari

- Vamos a seguir jugando.- maki

- Si.- dari

- No, juega conmigo.- lily jalándolo

- No dari juega conmigo.- richell

- Basta déjame solo

- Es tu culpa richell.- lily

- Claro que no

- No peleen.- rey

- Vamos tía, jueguen sola

- Vamos

Dari y rey se fueron

- Son tontas ustedes pelean por dari ¡tontas! - Yéndose

- Creo que maki tiene razón.- richell

- Si.- lily

- Debemos ser más inteligentes

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – le pregunto lily

En la sala

- Jajaja en serio.- lita

- Si, es los hospitales se ven cada cosa.- amy

- Me imagino.- serena

- Agua.- riny

Darién cargándola

- Ven vamos a decirle a tía rey que nos de agua

En la cocina

- Gracias tía voy con mis papitos

- Anda

- Rey me puedes dar un poco de agua para mi princesita

- Claro.- sacando agua de la nevera

- Gracias

- Papi voy con mami

- Ve

Dari se fue para la sala

- Cómo pasa el tiempo ya dari esta enorme.- rey

- Si, la verdad pasan los años rápido

- Si, demasiado rápido diría yo

- Si

En la sala

- Ok así se hará.- serena

- Perfecto.- lita

- Estoy de acuerdo.- amy

- Si ya pronto estará listo.- mina

- Solo tienen que darme tiempo.- pidió lita

- Ok todo quedara espectacular.- serena

- Solo tenemos que ver lo del local.- mina

- Eso se encargan nuestras madres, nosotras tenemos que estar radiantes ese día.- serena

- Serena tiene razón.- amy

- Ya quiero que llegue ese día.- Nicolás

- Yo también quiero ver que harán.- Andrew

- ¡Cállense! – lita

- Si son unos metiches.- mina

Yaten pensando

- Por dios deben de estar así por el embarazo

- ¿Dijiste algo? – mina

- He, no para nada

- Luego de la reunión nuestras madres comenzaron a organizar nuestro matrimonio, ya que las 3 teníamos peleado por los colores y todo lo demás, así que entre rey y lita, nuestras madres comenzaron ellas organizar todo.- serena

- Pues sí, luego de todo eso, paso algo terrible

- Mina.- molesta - ¿Qué te pasa? Yo estoy contando lo que ha pasado

- Perdóname serena, en esta boda somos 3 las protagonistas

- Si es verdad

- ¡Tú también amy!

- Como seguíamos, luego de eso a uno de los novios tuvo un pequeño accidente en el coche, pero no paso nada malo solo días en cama nada más.- mina

- Si, es verdad.- amy

- Luego paso lo último que tenía que pasar, dari no quería hacer el papel del noviecito.- serena

- Es que el niño tiene un pegue todas querían ser las novias, bueno excepto mi hija.- mina

- Si, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.- amy

- Pero entre Darién y yo lo convencimos, pero pidió a la novia

- Si el muy pillín pidió a mi hija, para que ella fuera su novia, la verdad si no fueran tan pequeños los casaría

Serena molesta

- ¡Estás loca! Dari es un bebé todavía

- Bueno ya han pasado 2 meses en total, estamos en casa de mis padres ya que todos están en la iglesia esperándonos y serena y mina se están peleando quien será la 1 en casarse

- Yo quiero ser la 1.- serena

- Yo también

- Chicas vamos quien sea, eso me da igual.- amy

- Es que.- serena

- Vamos.- amy

- Vamos hacerlo por sorteo.- mina

- Ok.- serena

- Piedra papel y tijera.- mina

- Ya.- serena

- Espera ven amy.- mina

- No quiero.- amy

- Déjala ya sé quien será la 1.- serena

Mina y amy

- ¡Quien!

- Amy

Amy asombrada

- Yo

- Si, la verdad somos egoístas esta será tu primer matrimonio en civil y iglesia, ya nosotras estamos casadas por civil, eres la más indicada en llevarte este día para ti sola

- Sere tienes razón

Amy con lágrimas en los ojos

- Gracias chicas

- De nada

- Ahora si vamos.- mina

Hola aquí el penultimo capítulo, pueda ser que suba el final más tarde =)


	24. Final

En la iglesia

- Estoy nervioso.- Richard

- No es para menos, te estás casando.- Darién

- Si, y por toda la ley.- yaten

En las banquetas

- Dios que preciosidad.- unazuki encantada

- Igualito a mí.- seiya orgulloso

- Si, sobre todo el cabello.- taiki en burla

- Ja salió a su madre.- orgullosa su cuñada

- Solo un poco amor.- esposo

- Pero me encanta el nombre que le colocaron.- unazuki

- Ella sola, yo quería que se llama como yo, pero no ella le puso

- Trabis por su tío taiki.- ella orgullosa

- Por eso que quiero a mis cuñadas, son muy lindas conmigo.- sonriendo

- Amor, eres un dulce.- novia

- Dejen de arrumacos.- seiya

- Estás celoso.- esposa

- Será.- taiki

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso tío seiya? – le pregunto lily

- Porque tu tía unazuki y yo somos felices

- Eso es horita luego vienen los problemas.- seiya

Fireball jalándoles las orejas

- Deja de hablar tonterías.- molesta

- Solo son juegos amor

- Eso espero

- Jajaja estás en aprietos.- Andrew

- Este vestido me queda un poco apretado.- lita

- Se está notando la barriga

- Sí, quieres vamos para la casa para que te cambies.- unazuki

- Si, vamos

Rey llegando

- Hola

- ¿Trajiste el vestido? – le pregunto a lita

- Si, vamos para el baño

- Si

Lita y rey se fueron al baño

- Es que esa barriga salió de la noche a la mañana.- seiya

- Si, hoy amaneció con el vientre abultado.- Andrew

- Pronto tendré un hermanito

- O hermanita.- padre

- Pienso que es un niño.- su hermana

- Yo también

En otra banqueta

- Mina no me avisado.- Michael impaciente

- Quédate quieto.- esposa

- Ya quiero ver a mi hija.- Ana

- Sí, quiero ver a mi yerna.- Tokio

- Riny quédate quieta.- ikuko

- Papi.- llorando

Darién llegando

- Ven preciosa

- Darién se va e ensuciar el traje

- No importa

- La tienes muy consentida

- No puedo hacer nada.- yéndose con ella

Las horas fueron pasando, la boda quedo espectacular todo estaba perfecto y ordenado, richell llego caminando lentamente ya que era la jardinera, luego entraron Darién y maki que eran los novios, pero al entrar una de las novias se llevo las miradas de todos, allí comenzó la verdadera boda., amy al entrar en brazos de su padre todos no deban de mirarla ya que estaba espectacular y hermosa Richard no daba crédito a lo veía, el padre los caso muy tranquilamente, luego llego mina del brazo de Michael quien la estaba esperando desde afuera, mina llevo muchas miradas ya que su vestido de novia era un poco suerte ya que se estaba notando un poco el vientre, maki ayudo en el matrimonio, ella les coloco el anillo a sus papás, al final entro serena en brazos de kenji quien la entre al altar

- Darién ¿Qué hace con riny en brazos?

- No se.- kenji

- Será una boda de 3

- Es de 3

- Papá pensé que sería entre Darién y yo pero veo que riny no quiere soltarlo

- Ah… entendí.- dejo a serena frente de Darién

- Riny ¿qué haces aquí?

- No quería quedarse con la abuela

- Hijo lleva a la niña con su abuela.- padre

- Tengo el presentimiento, que si la llevo va a dar un grito grandísimo

- Dámela.- esposa

- ¿Y el vestido?

- Dámela

- Toma

- Ven riny

Riny se fue con serena

- Padre comiencen

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Darién atónito

- Se ve más feo que tu siendo el novio este con la niña, pero yo tengo 2 niños me da igual como salga en las fotos

- Pero

- Comencemos.- padre

La ceremonia termino todos estaban fascinados, al momentos de poner los anillos riny comenzó a quejarse y serena la tuvo que bajar allí, terminaron con la ceremonia tranquila, luego las 3 salieron todos comenzaron arrojarles pétalos y arroz, la familia los felicitaron todos se fueron para la recesión

- Riny eres una lamparita de 110

Darién riéndose

- Es verdad

- ¿Y yo? – le pregunto su hijo

- No tú eres una estrellita.- madre

- Espero que en la noche estén bien dormidos

- Eso espero

- Mami.- riny

En otra limosina

- Por fin casados.- mina

- Que novedad.- su hija

Yaten sonriendo

- Si verdad

- Yaten y maki no rompan el momento romántico

Yaten y maki

- Ok

- Eso que dices que salió a mi

- Ok

- Vamos para la fiesta quiero bailar mucho

- Con calma mina acuérdate que estás embarazada

- Lo se

En otra limosina

- Estás hermosa amy

- Gracias cariño, este vestido me lo eligieron rey y lita

- Tiene buen gusto esta precioso

Amy sonrojada

- Gracias

- Creo que voy vamos hacer el hermanito a amu

Amy riéndose

- Si como no

- Eso lo veremos más tarde

En la resección

Todos estaban esperando los novios, hasta que llegaron, al entrar todos los opacaron y se los llevaron para el salón principal

- Vamos a bailar cuñada.- seiya

- Claro vamos

- Oye.- yaten celoso

- Cuñado disfruta de la fiesta.- esposa de seiya

- Eso hare

- Ven mi amor, vamos a bailar.- Darién

- Lo siento, es hora que la novia baile un poco

- Vamos Andrew

- Vamos Darién a bailar.- adi

- Ok vamos

- Yo me voy a sentar.- amy

Kenji agarrándola del brazo

- No señora, a disfrutar de su matrimonio

- Si

- Ve disfruta.- Richard

- Ven, vamos a bailar.- lita

- Si

Comenzaron a bailar las músicas, fueron variando de lentas a rápidas y también música de los años 70 todos no paraban de bailar cambiaban las parejas hasta que llego el momento de descansar

- Estoy agotada.- quejándose mina

- No lo vas a estar, estás embarazada.- yaten

- Ya lo se

- Tranquilos si.- seiya

- Es verdad, estás barrigas hacen que uno este inútil.- lita

- Si eso es verdad.- rey

- Es normal.- Andrew

- Pronto pasara y tendremos a los bebés aquí.- Andrew

- Yo tengo casi 4 meses, en cambio rey y lita tienen más meses que yo

- Si.- serena

- Vas a ver, mina que pronto lo tendrás en brazo.- rey

- Ojala que sea pronto

En otra mesa

- De verdad.- ikuko

- Si así como te estoy contando.- madre de mina

- Qué bueno que la pusiste en su lugar.- Selena

- Si yaten se puso furioso, le dije que dejara las cosas así

- ¿Y mina sabe? – le pregunto Selena

- No le dijimos que era un fan y eso, está embarazada y no quiero que mi hija pierda a este bebé, no lo soportara

- Si es verdad.- ikuko

Sam llegando

- Abuela Selena voy ver a los niños

- Ve

- Está enorme esa niña.- ikuko asombrada

- Si y preciosa

- Si se parece un poco a su prima serena.- maki

- Si mucho.- abuela

En la mesa

- Chicas es hora de tirar el ramo.- serena

- Si, vamos.- mina

- Si.- mina - Las solteras vengan

- Si, todas las solteras.- serena

- Vengan.- mina llamándolas

- Si

- Dios mío que nervios

Serena sonriendo

- Nunca pensé que nuestro matrimonio viniera tanta gente

- Vinieron mis amigas del trabajo y más las amigas de amy, también las tuyas

- Jaja si

- Yo quiero ver quien se llevara el ramo.- yaten

- Ojala que unazuki no.- taiki

- Tienes miedo del matrimonio.- burla seiya

- Más o menos

- Tranquilo el matrimonio es lo máximo.- Andrew

Darién y yaten

- ¡Está loco!

- Creo que es el único, que no tiene problemas con lita

- Eso creo.- Darién

- Voy a tirar el ramo.- grito serena

Todas las solteras

- Si, dale

- Listas.- con el ramo apuntado - a la una, a las dos y a las 3 - tirándolo con todas sus fuerzas

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, pero a una le cayó en sus manos

X emocionada

- Me cayó que bien

- El pésame hermanito.- yaten burlón

Andrew riéndose

- Le cayó a unazuki

Mina riéndose

- Eres el próximo cuñado

- Como que si

- Ahora yo.- amy

- Si

Amy lo lanzo lejos

- He

Darién corriendo

- No lo toques.- quitándoselo a riny

- He.- niña

Darién lanzándolo lejos a las solteras

- Tomen.- cargando a riny - mi princesa que susto

Serena yendo a donde estaban ellos

- Mi amor estas pálido

- Te imaginas a mi princesita casada a esta edad

- Amor no tienes color en la cara

- Que susto.- Endimión

- Darién, tranquilo la niña ni lo toco.- amy

- Toma tía se le cayó a tío Darién.- maki

- Dios suelta eso.- yaten exaltado

- Dios que tontería.- mina seria

Andrew agarrando a lily

- Ven preciosa

- Que dramáticos.- lita

- Tontos.- richell

- Richell por favor.- su madre

- El ramo queda de recuerdo.- amy

- Mejor.- serena

- Ahora yo

- Si.- solteras

- Ustedes agarren a las niñas.- serena

Andrew, yaten, Darién, Nicolás y Richard

- Sí

- Dale con toda confianza, mina.- amiga

- Ok.- lanzo el ramo lejos y le cayó

- Que suerte

- Felicidades kamy.- serena

- Gracias

- Todo listo a disfrutar.- serena

Todos comenzaron a bailar, luego de eso cada bien se fueron para sus casa menos los recién casados, que se irían de luna de miel

- Nosotros no podemos viajar.- serena triste

- No, está la escuela de dari y riny necesita cuidados

- Que lastima.- mina

- Si.- amy

- Pero disfruten por nosotros.- Darién

Mina y yaten

- No te preocupes

- Ustedes ya están en espera.- serena

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – mina

- Jajajaja

- Gracias.- amy

- Adiós.- serena

- Adiós.- Richard

Los días fueron pasando y los meses también

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Listo a comer.- Darién

- Por dios yumi quédate quieta.- mina tratando de dormir a su bebé

- Mina tienes que tenerle paciencia.- aconseja su esposo

Serena con un bebé en brazos

- Maya está dormida

- Que suerte tuvieron gemelas.- taiki

- Si es verdad.- rey durmiendo al pequeño que tenía en brazos

- Ya se durmió angeló.- lita

- No, está despierto.- rey

- Dámelo rey

- Toma

- Ya se durmió Ricardo.- Nicolás

- Que bien.- rey

- Amu mi amor no corras.- amy

- Vamos.- riny

- Ven riny.- dari

- No.- corriendo

Darién llegando

- Vamos a comer

- Si, vamos.- Endimión

- Cómanos aquí afuera.- kenji

- Si.- esposa

- Vamos a sacar las mesas.- Selena

- Vamos chicos.- yaten

Todos los hombres ayudaron a sacar las mesas y las sillas, y acomodaron todos mientras que las mujeres sacaron la comida y los jugos

- Dios cómo pasa el tiempo.- mina

- Si, las gemelas tuyas son más pequeñas.- rey

- Si.- lita

- Yo voy a esperar que amu este más grande

- Yo voy a esperar que riny este más grande para tener otro bueno, eso pienso

- Yo no quiero más, ya con mis nenes ya tengo.- rey

- Andrew y yo somos felices con nuestros bebés

- Yo cierro la fabrica.- mina

- Aja de 2 a 3.- rey

- Si y son terribles pobre de mi

- ¡Pobre de yaten! – dijeron todas

- ¡Oye!

- Es verdad, yaten tiene toda la carga.- serena

- ¿Y yo qué? – mina molestándose

- Tú te la pasas, trabajando que en casa.- rey recordándoselo

- Si, pobre de yaten.- lita

- Sip.- serena

- Es mi trabajo

- Deberías estar más en casa, mina

- Serena tiene razón

- Está bien, tienen razón

Serena sonrió

- Vamos a comer.- lita

- Si, vamos.- mina sonriendo

Todas se fueron con sus esposos

- Ven riny, vamos a comer.- madre

- Si

- Mami ¿me puedes pasar la salsa? – dari

- Claro que si, amor.- pasándosela

- Amor ayúdame aquí.- kenji

- Claro que si.- ayudándolo

- Endi pásame el jugo

- Claro, amor

- Yaten ponme cerca el moisés de yumi

- Ok.- este pasándoselo con cuidado

- Que bien

- Mami maya esta dormidita.- maki

- Sip, no la vayas a despertar, luego quien la aguanta llorando

- ¡Mina! – dijeron todos atónitos

- ¿Qué?

- Por Dios, no cambias.- lita

- Toma amor.- Andrew dándole angeló

- Este gordito se quedo dormido

- Esta hermoso mi hermanito

- Si.- madre

- Más que el mío no, el tuyo es feo.- richell

- Richell.- regañándola su madre

- No tienes que decir esas cosas.- Nicolás

- Ricardo es lo más bello del mundo

- Hija se que tu hermanito es lo más hermoso para ti, pero no debes insultar a otros bebés.- rey

- Ok

- Ven amu.- amy

- No me quedare con mi papi

Richard sonriendo

- Últimamente no quiere dejarme solo con amy

- ¿Qué? - serena

- Si, ya tiene casi 3 meses durmiendo con nosotros cada vez que la vamos a dejar en su habitación se despierta y comienza a llorar.- amy

- Sip.- Richard

- Eso es normal serena durmió con nosotros por 1 año completo porque decía, no quiero ningún hermanito jajaja.- ikuko

Serena seria

- Para nada funciono, ya que aquí está uno molestando todavía

- Tonta.- samy

- Los niños de ahora.- kenji asombrado

- Hay que dejarlos quieto.- ikuko

Selena sonriendo

- Es verdad

- Tia ikuko voy a buscar más comida.- sam

- Ve

Serena mirando a todos y en su mente

- Recordando todo comenzó cuando solo tenía 16 años que quede embarazada de dari, vaya como nos han cambiado la vida a todos, lita conoció a Andrew por Darién, amy y Richard se conocían de años hasta que amy acepto sus sentimientos, rey y Nicolás ya de tanto años conociéndose también comenzaron a dar rienda suelta a su amor, pero mina si fue extrema de conocer a yaten comenzaron a salir juntos y se casaron por maki a pesar de sus problemas están más unidos que nunca, la verdad me alegro mucho por ellos, yo estoy realmente feliz tengo un esposo maravilloso y unos hijos espectaculares, aun que la vida no sea color de rosa y de hadas. Ya que la vida es muy complicada, yo hice mi propio cuento con realismo y mucho amor, todavía no he pensado en el final de mi cuento, pero pienso que el final será cuando Darién y yo hallamos logrados todas nuestras metas, y ver a nuestros hijos realizados profesionalmente y con su propia familia allí creo que sería el final, pero antes que llegue ese momento sigo escribiendo en mi pagina de vida, todas las cosas que me puedan pasar buenas o malos, pero la estaré compartiendo con mis seres queridos cada momento de mi vida y sobre todas las cosas con mi amado Darién, quien a pesar de las circunstancia supo como entrar en mi corazón y llenarlo de inmensa felicidad.

Fin

Hola muchas gracias a por dejar sus mensajes en mi historia.

princessqueen

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Guest

usako chiba

MayraSaverio

Abril odette

yesqui2000

karly15

mayilu

serenititychiba1

starvenus

lorenita

sayuri1707

LUZ DE LUNA

isabel20

rjaquezcarmona

Espero que les guste el final =)


End file.
